Kingdom Hearts College
by chrisheller
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are finally in college but they will now have the battle of their lifes. AU fic and contains spoilers, if you can string the storyline with the actual game that is. Chapter 68 is now up.
1. It Begins

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day, the sky was a clear blue and the trees were full of life. Three kids were going to there first year in Kingdom Heart College, there names were:

Sora, a hazelnut haired boy, Kiari, a red haired girl and Riku, a white haired boy and they were going trying to make it to there school early to get the best dorms.

"I want mine to be huge" said Sora.

"Well I want mine to be near the school Caffiteria" said Kiari.

"I want mine not looking like someone barfed in it" said Riku.

"Hey theres the school" said Sora who ran off.

"Hey wait up" said Kiari who ran off after him.

"Those two" said Riku who walked after them.

In 10 minutes they got to the school and saw that none was there, they made it before anyone else.

"Alright, lets go get our dorms and time tables" said Kiari.

"I could care less about the time tables but the droms I can agree with you on" said Sora.

The 3 friends ran into the school and saw a sign. It read "If you need any assistance, please go to the bulliten board outside of the office".

So the 3 friends got to the office (it took them 20 minutes because they did not know where they were going) and looked at the bulliten board. There was 5 signs plastered on of it.

The first sign said "Welcome to Kingdom Heart College, please get your time tables at the office".

The second one said "Welcome to the Kingdom Heart College, please get your assigned dorm key at the office".

The third one said "Welcome to the Kingdom Heart College, if you need some well cooked food then come to the Cafe across the campus, we have everything from Apple Pie to Zebra meat".

"Eww, gross" said Sora after reading the Zebra meat part.

"That is pretty sick" said Kiari.

The fourth one said "Are you low on money, do you want to buy a cheese pizza and you just can't get the money soon enough, well then come to the job centre and get a job right for you".

And the fifth and last one said "Do you like our bulliten board, well here is some things that we would like to clarify: #1, You can post anything you would like on this board BUT if it has something to do with selling something we will charge you per day. #2, All signs will be teared off at the end of the day. #3, If you give us money to post a sign but it gets teared off, we will not refund your loss, to make sure your post is save please put on it (in ink) that it is being payed for so we can know for sure. Thankyou for your time and have a happy stay at Kingdom Heart College".

After reading the signs the gang faced eachother.

"Well lets get our dorms, we can get our Time Tables later" said Sora.

"Sounds good" said Kiari.

"Seems ok" said Riku.

So the gang went into the office and went to the "Dorm help" centre in the office.

"Can I help you" said a man looking at some files on the desk.

"Yes we would like to get the keys to our dorms" said Kiari.

"Alright" said the man giving them 3 keys with his right hand (he was still looking at his files). "Room 047 for Mr. Sora, room 048 for Mr. Riku and room 049 for Miss Kiari".

"Thanks" said the 3 friends as they took the keys (each key had there name ingraved on it so you could get it back if misplaced).

"Alright, just get out of here so i can do my work" said the man as the 3 friends left.

"Well that guy was pretty rude" said Sora putting his hands behind his head.

"Yea" said Kiari walking behind Sora.

"Well he was a busy guy" said Riku who was also behind Sora (and a tiny bit behind Kiari).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did you like the first chapter, it will get alot better and please R and R (I will even except flames (IF they are aloud on I am not that used to flames seeing as my old fan fic had only 1 flame and 1 critisizing one but if someone thinks my fan fic sucks then review me and tell me so I can make it better and everyone can enjoy it.

Also I am excepting spots in my fan fic for 10 people (meaning if someone would like to make there own character then tell me there gender, hair color, eye color, skin color, skills (what are they good at) there favorite clothing and there attitude. ALso remember, this is a rated M fan fic and they are in a college so go wild (but please make it Kingdom Hearts related)

If I am not aloud to have anyone staring in my fan fic then forget everything I just said in the paragraph before this one.


	2. Gym love

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

The 3 friends went to the "Class help" centre in the office and they saw a girl who was typing something on a computer.

"Hello?" said Kiari.

She turned to face us and asked "Oh hello, how may I help you today?".

"We were wondering if we could get our time tables" said Sora.

"Oh right away" she said pulling out a bunch of time tables. "I'm sorry, what is your names".

"My name is Sora, her name is Kiari and his name is Riku" Sora said.

"Oh yes, here you are" she said as she handed them their time tables. "Also here, you don't want to be late trying to find your classes and dorms" she said handing them all a map of the school and the school campus.

"Thank you" Kiari said as they walked to out of the office.

"Well lets get to our dorms" said Riku.

"Yea, our dorms are right near to each other right?" Sora asked.

"Yes they are" said Kiari.

The 3 friends had to go down 2 stair cases to get to there dorms, after which Sora and Kiari had sore legs but Riku was unaffected.

They finally got to there dorms. Sora unlocked the door to his room and entered to see that it was... Small but all his furniture from home still fit (the school has movers who move your furniture for you... For a small price of course). At the same time Kiari went into hers and it was huge, but it wasn't near the cafe. Also Riku went into his and it was just a ordinary room, normal size, normal coloring, nothing out of the oridnary.

They got comfy in there rooms until it was time for them to get to there classes.

All 3 of them both had the same class, there first class was Math taught by Merlin (I told you all the disney characters would be here).

"Good morning class" said Merlin.

"Good morning Mr. Merlin" said Sora and Kiari but Riku and everyone else said nothing.

"Just call me Merlin" said Merlin. "Now all of you may think history is a bunch of old news and it is but it is also pretty cool. We will start talking about the hystory of Kingdom Hearts".

"The whole class moaned in unison (except Riku who kept his cool).

After the moaning calmed down Merlin continued: "Kingdom Hearts was founded by us humans and the Dis. The Dis is people who are not like humans but are more animal like or super natural. Now they made peace with one another and made our wonderful kingdom. But there was other creatures who hated the idea of having to side with humans and Dis so they created 2 creatures, Heartless and Nobodies. Both these creatures are created when someone dies, Heartless from the darkness in there hearts and Nobodies from the empty body of the dead person".

The whole class was listening very closely, even Riku.

"The humans and the Dis both created a weapon to stop the Heartless and Nobodies. It was a magical weapon said to be able to lock or unlock any locked door, barrier, ect." said Merlin.

Now the whole class was listening, intrigued about the weapon he spoke of.

"Now when this weapon chooses it's master rather then the master choosing it. And when the threat is gone, it would disappear until the threat came back. It hasn't come back since so the threat hasn't come back either" Merlin finished saying before the bell rang. "Alright, no homework today, just remember what I said and you will do great in this class".

The next class was Math and it was taught by Mrs. White (Her name is Snow White and she is a Dis (Any disney character is a Dis)). I would tell you about it but I know that half the readers would turn away from my fan fic out of bordom. Also only Sora and Riku were the only 2 out of the 3 friends, Kiari was in Food Studies.

Soon it was lunch time and the three frineds met outside of Sora's room.

"History was the best class yet" said Sora excitedly.

"Yea, Math was a drag" said Riku.

"And all I learned in foods was how to make a sandwhich, History was way more interesting" said Kiari. "So what class do you all have next?".

"I have gym" said Riku.

"Wait thats what I have" said Sora.

"Hey I have that to, are you guys in Co-ed?" she asked.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Alright" she said walking to her room. "I have to get my gym cloths".

"Ok" said Sora and Riku both going into their respective rooms to get there gym cloths.

In gym class, Sora was dressed in grey gym pants and a white tee-shirt with his usual black shoes. Riku was in blue track pants and a blue tee-shirt with blue shoes. They were both waiting for Tiari to come out (and everyother boy and girl sop the class could begin). Suddenly they saw Kiari come out in red shorts and a red tee shirt with red shoes.

"Yoh guys" said Tiari as she walked ot them.

"Hey" said Riku.

Sora on the other hand was looking at Tiari as if she just asked him to have sex.

"Are you ok Sora" Tiari asked which made Sora snap back to his senses.

"Uh... Yea I'm ok, nothing's wrong" said Sora nervously.

"Oh I get whats going on" said Riku.

"What" said Sora.

"Oh nothing... just that you think Tiari is hot in those cloths" said Riku smiling.

Tiari just blushed and giggled.

"Wait, um... No thats not it, I just think they... look really good on her" he said sweating all over.

"Yea, really really good" he said.

Tiari just went tomato red after that and she giggled.

"Hello" said a low piched voice.

Everyone looked to see a big muscelur man come into the gym. He was wearing a blue bandana and a orange suit of armor.

"My name is Hercules and I am your gym teacher" he said. "Now I know this is the first day so we will play the game of kings... Dodge Ball".

Everyone knew how to play this game so they were getting into 2 teams until Hercules said "In my class, we play 4 teams facing eachother at once and there is no boundaries". Everyone just froze, it was easy with 2 teams becuase there was only frontal assaults but with 4 teams and no boundaries, you could be targeted by any of the 3 other teams in any direction so you had to be on your toes and you had to have your eyes peeled.

The 4 teams were made, there was only 20 people in the class so there was 5 people per team.

Sora's team consisted of Sora, Kiari, Riku and a duck wearing a blue robe and a blue hat named Donald Duck. It was a last team standing game were atleast 1 person from your team has to be not knocked down so your team can win.

The game started, the balls came from the ceiling and everyone started grabbing them and throwing them. Sora and his team went to one of the corners (that way you can do frontal assaults). It was pretty calm for them, balls were flying everywhere but nowhere near them.

"Team #1 has been defeated" yelled Hercules.

The game was looking pretty good for them, team #2 has only 2 people left, team #3 still had 4 people (This was Sora's team) and Team #4 still had 4 people. Suddenly a ball coming from team #4 came right at Kiari, Sora saw this and told Kiari to duck quickly, she thought for a moment and then decided to listen, JUST IN TIME, the ball went right past her head and Sora caught it. There went that person (if you catch a ball, the person who last touched it before the catcher caught it is out).

"Thanks Sora" said Kiari who was still a little schocked that Sora saved her a painful blow to the head.

2 more people on team #2 went out leaving 1 left and 1 person from team #4 went down in the battle.

Sora's team decided that they should go after the 1 person so that they coulkd get some good hits. They went in a group watching the 1 person on team #2 and the 2 people on team #4. Suddenly a ball came flying at Riku but Donald jumped onto Sora's shoulder to grab it... And it worked, Donald caught it saving Riku.

Sora went into the fray and through a ball at the person in team #2 when he wasn't looking and hit him.

"Team #2 has been defeated" yelled Hercules.

Sora looked back to see that his team was under attack on the other side of the gym floor. He started running to them, meanwhile Riku through a ball at one but missed. A girl and a boy from team #4 each threw a ball at Kiari and she would have been out but Donald caught one of them but was hit in the leg. He and the girl was out of there so it was 3 on 1 now. The boy knew his odds so he threw 2 balls at Riku, Riku dodged both balls but the boy didn't mean to get him out for in the time it took Riku to dodge, the boy already threw a ball at Kiari... And hit his target, right into her forehead. Riku then threw a ball at the boy but the boy caught it in a flash. Riku was out.

Sora saw this and threw a ball at the boys legs and hit the boy and he would have won if his hit counted for the ball hit the floor before Sora's target (The ball has to hit it's target, any interferance such as a wall or a the floor makes the hit null and void).

The boy threw 2 balls at Sora and it would have been the end but it wasn't, as soon as he threw it everything went slow motion in Sora's head, he looked around to see everyone on the side lines and to see Kiari still on the floor, she was clutching her forehead, her head was hurting. Sora got so pissed after seeing that and he just lost it. He saw the balls coming at him, yelled out "Kiari, this is for you!" and snatched one of the balls and hit the other one with it (reason is becuase he caught one of the balls to win and hit the other ball so that he wouldn't get out).

"Team #4 has been defeated, team #3 has won!" yelled Hercules and then the bell rang.

When the school day was over, Sora went to Kiari's room to see her, Riku was already there putting an ice pack on her head.

"Hey Kiari" said Sora.

Kiari looked to see Sora and then just blushed.

"What are you blushing about?" Sora said.

"You have a very bad memory" said Riku.

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

"When you were going to catch and throw that ball you yelled out to the whole class "Kiari, this is for you!" and you can't remember that?" said Riku.

Sora started to remember that and just blushed along with Kiari.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile" said Riku leaving.

For 3 minutes, none said anything and then Kiari broke the silence asking "Why did you say that, my forehead was just hurting a little but you sounded like you were really pissed off?".

"Well um... I guess... I just..." stuttered Sora but then said "Listen Kiari, would you like to go out some time?".

Kiari just stared at Sora and said "What did you just say?" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who saw this coming? Raises hand well anyway please R and R.


	3. Trip to the Lake

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

Kiari just stared at Sora after hearing that, she was in shock from being ask out on a date. Kiari even pinched herself to know if it was a dream. When she knew it wasn't a dream she asked (blushing) "Did you just ask me out?".

"I... Guess I did" said Sora blushing.

None said anything for a while, 2 minutes went by before Kiari said "Why?".

"What?" asked Sora.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"Becuase i like you" said Sora going crimsen now.

"But why would you like me all of a sudden" and then she stopped. "Is it becuase of me being in those gym cloths?" she asked.

"WHAT know... thats not..."he stuttered.

"Ok NOW I know it is becuase of that" she said getting up from her bed.

"Wait, do you think you should be getting up" asked Sora.

"For heaven sake Sora, it is just a hit to the forehead, take a chill pill" she said.

"Sorry, so... will you accept my offer" asked Sora.

Kiari thought for a moment, Sora and her have been best friends for a long time and it just didn't seem right to go out with each other but then she thought he was kind of handsome. Then she thought that it must have been hard for him to ask a question like that so she made her decision.

"Sora... yes, I will go out with you" she said blushing and smiling.

"Re... Really" he stuttered before knowing that was a dumb question and said "Um so when do you want me to come and get you and where do you want to go?".

"How about the lake outside of school, and maybe at 6:00 pm" she said.

"Ok, it is 5:45 right now so I will see you in 15 minutes" he said going to his room.

"Alright" Kiari said as Sora left the room. "I wonder if I made the right decision" she thought while getting her bathing suit and towel.

"Alright, oh yea I'm the best!" said Sora getting his bathing suit and towel. "I have a date with Kiari!" Sora yelled.

"You have a what with who!" said someone in the door way.

"Huh, oh hey Riku" said Sora. "Yea, I have a date with Kiari".

"What, Sora don't you know what this means for the 3 of us?" asked Riku.

"Huh, no what does it mean" asked Sora.

"The 3 of us have been friends since we were little, if you go out with Kiari and maybe become a couple then you two will be doing everything together and sometimes you two won't want me being with you and... It won't be the same anymore" he finished saying.

"What, don't worry Riku, we won't forget about you, we will still be friends" Sora said.

"... Alright Sora:" Riku said.

15 minutes passed and Sora waited out side of Kiari's room. The door swung open and out came Kiari. She was wearing her usual purple skirt and white tank top but she was also wearing a pink hair clip in her red hair and she was holding a red back pack (probobly bringing her bathing suit and towel). Sora was wearing his normal black shirt, pants, shoes and gloves but he was holding a black back pack too and his hazelnut colored hair was actually looking more shinier then normal.

"So we ready to go?" asked Sora.

"Lets" she said holding out her hand so Sora could grab it.

Sora held her hand and they started to walk outside of the school.

"You look nice today" Sora said.

"Thank you, your not looking to bad yourself" she said giggling.

15 minutes later they got to the lake, a couple of other students were there too but Sora and Kiari didn't care. Sora, seeing as he had his bathing suit underneith his pants, took off his pants and shirt and gloves and back pack. Kiari on the other hand was not so she had to go to the bushes and change.

"And remember Sora, no peaking" she said, turned to go change and then said "I'm Serious about that".

Kiari went into the bushes, looked around to make sure none was watching and then started to change. She was in her bra and panties when she heard "Quite she'll here us". Kiari just heard this and covered her self with her towel, got a rock and yelled "PERVERT" before throwing the rock at the area she thought they were. She hit their mark and they ran off.

Back at the lake Sora thought "I hope she is ok" after hearing her scream. Kiari then came out of the bushes in her bathing suit. She was wearing a red 2 peice bathing suit. Sora thought she was beutiful in it.

"Uh... Nice bathing suit" Sora said blushing.

"Thanks, you have a nice bathing suit too" she said also blushing.

Oh yea Sora was wearing a black bathing suit.

They then went into the cold lake water, they splashed eachother abit, did some racing, did a "hold your breath under the water" contest and then went onto the lake's beach to dry off. They cot there towels and layed on them.

"So you having fun?" asked Sora.

"Yea, I like having this much fun" she said.

"Maybe next time we could ask Riku if he would like to come" Sora suggested.

"Sora" she said.

"Yea?" Sora asked.

"When I said I liked having this much fun... I meant just you and me" Kiari said.

"What but... Riku is our friend don't you have fun with him around?" Sora asked.

"Well yea but... I like the feeling I have when I am alone with you" Kiari said.

"Do you mean" Sora was asking before Kiari said "Sora, I think I... Like you".

They both blushed and none talked for 3 minutes.

"I think I like you too" said Sora.

They then both looked at eachother and Sora crawled over to Kiari's towel, bent over Kiari and kissed her. It was one of those romantic kiss's that lasted 5 minutes before Sora broke the kiss to breath.

"Sora... I... I think I'v always" Kiari was saying before Sora said "I know, I love you too".

They kissed again except a little more romantically but it didn't last as long as the first. After they were dry, they then got their towels and changed back into there cloths (Sora just put his cloths back on over his bathing suit and Kiari went back into the bushes (different bushes this time) to change).

They walked back to the school, holding hands. It was official, they loved each other, they were a couple, an item. Would they stay that way or will they be split apart. You will have to wait and see.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please R and R, I really like it when people contribute to the fan fic so I can get better. I really hate it when people look at it and not review, thats what I don't get, if you like the fan fic then why not review and show that you like it or hate it, your oppinion matters, take the opportunity to give your feed back.


	4. New Girl, Love Sparks

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

Also I will be answering some questions from our very first reviewer Ai no miko500.

To Ai no miko500: Yes Faith will be in the fan fic. Donald Duck got in becuase as I said all the disney characters are in it and are called Dis (Disney Character Dis) and they are treated the same as a human, Merlin, Hercules and Donald are all Dis (Donald will be able to talk, it is the same but the story line is different in mine (I did say they never went on a big adventure in my fan fic thats why it is a fan fic becuase it is fiction). I will try but I never owned any Kingdom Hearts games, I played the 2nd one and I am just going off of what I know. I admit I don';t knbow alot about Kingdom Hearts but I am going off of what I know so I will try, I will definatly put Axel in it and for sure Roxus (Roxus is my favorite character) but I don't know if Axel is good or bad, could you tell me. I will give her the ability of gravity. Sure I will give her a pet fish but could you tell me what the fish is called.

Now the reviews are done and I will get the 4 chapter started.

Faith was made by Ai no miko500

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kiari were in the dorm hall way. They soon saw Riku walking towards them.

"Hey Riku" said Sora.

"Yoh, how was your date" said RIku.

"How did you... never mind, it was nice Riku" she said.

"Yoh guys listen I have a question" said Riku.

"Shoot" said Sora.

"There is this girl" said Riku.

"Riku, I never knew you had a sweet heart" Kiari said giggling.

"I don't, thats the thing, this girl keeps following me" Riku said.

"Really, who is she" said Sora.

"RIKU!" yelled a voice.

"THAT would be her" he said pointing to a girl coming at them.

She had black hair (a bit longer then her shoulders), green eyes, a bit orange in skin color and she was wearing a black sailor uniform skirt and white shirt.

"Her name is Faith and she has been following me everywhere" he said.

"I think I know why Riku" Kiari said.

"And why is that?" Riku asked.

"She likes you" Kiari said.

"Hello" said Faith when she got to them.

"Hello, my name is Kiari, he is Sora (pointing to Sora) and you know Riku right?" Kiari said.

"Yea, nice to meet you" Faith said. Then she saw the pink hair clip in Kiari's hair. "I don't like the color pink, please take that clip out of your hair before I knock you out".

Kiari was a bit shocked from that comment but because she did not want any trouble she took out the hair clip and to stop any further trouble... Threw it in the garbage.

"There" Faith said.

"Hey Faith" Riku said.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Why have you been following me?" Riku asked.

"Because I think your hot" Faith said.

Kiari and Sora just thought for a moment, looked at each other and laughed at the idea of Riku being hot.

Ignoring those 2 Faith said to Riku "Want to be a couple".

"WHAT!" yelled Riku.

"Want to be a couple" Faith repeated.

"Go on Riku" said Kiari.

"Yea this is a once in a life time chance" said Sora which made Sora and Kiari laugh out loud.

BAM! Faith kicked Sora in the sack.

"Your lucky, I didn't want to make you starel so I pulled back that kick" said Faith which surpised Kiari, Riku and of course Sora.

"You know what Faith, I'm starting to like the way you handle a situation" said Riku.

"REALLY!" said Faith changing her attitude from pissed to happy in 0.10 seconds.

"Sure, hey want to grab a bite at the cafe, I have some money" said Riku.

Faith just fainted from hearing that. Next thing she knew she was being carried to the cafe by Riku.

"I technicly never said we could go on a date to the cafe" said Faith smiling.

"Do you honestly care" said Riku smiling back.

"Of course not" said Faith who was blushing a shade of red so dark, it looked like blood would pop right out of her skin.

Then Faith noticed that Sora and Kiari was with them.

"What are thye doing here" Faith asked.

"They are going on another date and want to visit the cafe" Riku said.

They got to the cafe and ordered. Sora ordered a cheese burger but Faith said that if he ordered anything with cheese, she would kill him (she hates anything with cheese in it so she now hates anything pink or with cheese in it) so he instead ordered a Deluxe Burger w/o cheese. Kiari ordered a BLT, Riku ordered bacon and some eggs and Faith had a deluxe fries combo (A huge plate of fries, a large soda and a icecream of her choise).

They ate there supper and talked a bit. The waitress came up to them and said "Now lets see, Deluxe Fries combo, Bacon and Eggs, Deluxe Burger w/o cheese and a BLT, that comes to... 50 munny".

"Damn, thats alot of munny" Riku said giving her the money.

"Thank you sir, the cafe is closing now so you best get going" she said walking away.

The 3 friends (or should I say the 4 friends) walked back to school, exchanging door numbers.

"Ok my door number is 050" Faith said.

"Right and you got ours" said Sora.

"Right well see you guys later" she said and with that she ran off towards the school.

"She does know that we all are in the same dorm so she could have walked with us" said Sora.

"People lose track of what they are doing when they are in love" said Kiari giggling.

"You mean me and Faith right?" asked Riku.

"No duh" said Sora.

"Well let's hurry to our rooms, I am bushed" said Sora who ran towards the school.

"Hey, wait for me" said Kiari who ran after her lover.

"Again they leave me all alone" said Riku who walked behind them.

At 9:50 pm, they met in Sora's room.

"Well our very first day of College has ended" said Sora.

"And it gets harder from here" said Riku.

"Yea but with friends beside you, you can do anything, we will do good as long as we are friends" said Kiari.

The 3 friends put there left hand on top of each others and said "FOR FRIENDSHIP!".

DING DONG

"Hello, students of Kingdom Heart College, please remember that cerfue is at 10:00 pm, you can stay up as long as you want but you must be in your rooms by 10:00 pm and not aloud out until 7:00 am tommorow morning. If you want to stay over night with someone (aka sleep over) then you must get a permit from the office, a permit will cost munny so get as muchg money as possible. That is all".

"Well I better get back ot my room, cya guys" said Kiari who left to go to her room.

"Cya man" said Riku who also left to go to his room.

"Night guys" said Sora who got his clock set to 6:45 am (he needs to get dressed before he leaves) and went to bed (of course he turned off all the lights in his room).

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Faith is now in the fan fic and she loves Riku but will he love her back... Of course he will but what will happen. Oh yea just to clarify munny money, in Kingdom Hearts Munny is there currency. Oh yea and these first 4 chapters were all in the first day. Now please R and R.


	5. A Cloaked Fire User

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kiari were running in a field, holding hands. Kiari and Sora were wearing their usual cloths. Kiari stopped and hugged Sora, they held eachother, looked into each others eyes, their heads only inches apart from eachother and they kissed. They held each toehr and kissed for 5 minutes and then... Sora started to put his hand inside Kiari's shirt, his hand on her back. His hand went up towards her bra strap and RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Sora woke up from his dream to the sound of his alarm clock.

"Oh come on" he said.

He looked towards his alarm clock and said to it "Could you have at least rang 10 minutes late".

He got out of bed and went into his personal bethroom. He changed out of his boxers and put on new boxers, socks and his normal black pants, shirt, gloves and shoes. He combed his hazelnut brown hair and went out of his room. He locked the door when he left. He saw Riku, Faith and Kiari standing outside of Riku's room.

"Come on Riku. None will know" asked Faith.

"No means No Faith" said Riku.

"Oh man" groaned Faith.

"Whats going on Kiari" Sora asked.

"Well Faith used to be part of a gang and now she is asking Riku if he would like to put graffiti on the east wall of the school" said Kiari.

"Oh, damn" said Sora.

"Please Riku" Faith insisted.

"Why do you want to so badly?" asked Riku.

"Old habits die hard" she answered. "That and I think my graffiti would do wonders for the school".

"Still, I don't think it would be a good idea" Riku said.

"Fine, then I'll go my self" said Faith who stormed off.

After Faith was completly out of sight and hearing range Riku said "That girl is going to get into a lot of trouble".

"Yea" said Kiari. "But don't you think you should have gone with her, just to make sure she is ok".

"Why should I" said Riku. "If she wants to get her self expelled then I won't interfere".

"Don't you think that is sort of taking it abit over board" asked Sora.

"No" said Riku.

The 3 friends then went to their English class. After English they went to Science and then it was lunch.

"Where is Faith?" asked Sora.

"How should i know, I havn't seen her all day" answered Riku.

"But isn't she in our Science class" asked Kiari.

"Yea she is" Riku said and then put 2 and 2 together "We havn't seen her since this morning".

Riku then started running off until Sora and Kiari said "We are coming with you". Riku agreed and they ran to the east wall outside of the school. It took them 10 minutes (they ran like heck) and they got there. They found 4 piles of paint. Black, Purple, Red and White (her favorite colors but she likes Black and Purple more then Red and White). They also saw a trail of black paint heading into the forest.

"Only an idiot wouldn't know that she is in there" said Sora.

"Right, let's go" said Kiari but Riku was already in the forest.

Sora and Kiari ran after him. The 2 of them lost track of Riku.

"Where huff could they huff be" asked Sora.

"I don't huff know, Riku ran huff to fast for huff us to catch huff up to huff him" said Kiari.

Suddenly they heard a huge crack in the forest.

"What was that" said Sora tensing up.

"I don't know" said Kiari looking around worried.

"Guys" said a voice coming to them.

"Hey Riku why did y..."

"Guys we have to find Faith now" said Riku. "I can't explain just follow me".

And without hesitation, Sora and Kiari followed.

They looked around for 15 minutes until they came to a cave.

"I think Faith is in there" said Riku.

"Why would you"

"I said I will explain later" said RIku going into the cave.

The 3 friends entered the cave and found Faith hiding behind a rock.

"Who is there" she said coming out form behind the rock.

"It's us Faith" said Kiari.

"Oh hey, listen could you help me out" Faith asked.

"Sure what is the problem" asked Riku.

"Well you see" she started.

FLASH BACK

Faith was getting the paint ready. She put the brush into the paint and was going to start painting when she heard a noise. She turned aroudn to see a cloaked figure behind her.

"Who are you?" she said.

"I am the one of fire" he said.

"Is that some kind of riddle?" she asked getting a bit angry.

"No, I am just the one who can control fire" he said.

Now she was really angry and she just lost it. She ran at him and threw a punch but he just dodged and slammed her into the ground with his arm. He then took her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to eye length (her feet was an inch above the ground). She opened her eyes and spit in his face, it evaporated before it hit him in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" she said getting scared.

"I am the user of fire, the one who can control fire" he said.

"Let me go" she said.

"I will, after you answer some of my questions" he said walking away dragging her along.

They were a little way beside the cave when a rock came coming at the cloaked figure, seeing as it was a rock it did not evaporate but just get hotter and it hit him in the head. He turned around and could not see anything. Another one hit his hand (the one holding Faith) and Faith landed on her butt. The cloaked figure went to grab her coller again but a barrage of rocks came out of nowhere and hit him repeatedly. He looked where the rocks were coming from and unleashed a huge wave of fire (from his non injured hand) at the area where the rocks were coming from making a huge CRACK.

Knowing he finished the pest he went to get the girl but she had vanished. He cursed and went after her (he went to the lake but she went to the cave).

END FLASH BACK

"Wait who threw the rock" asked Sora.

"I did" said Riku.

"You did?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Riku. "When I left Sora and Kiari to look for you, I saw that cloaked figure dragging you away".

"But why, you don't like me... Don't you?" asked Faith.

"Well... Uh that is uh" stuttered Riku.

"You do!" said Faith surprised.

"Well uh" stuttered Riku again and Sora said "Riku, if I could say I liked Kiari to Kiari then you can tell Faith that you like her".

Riku heard this and said to Faith "Yes Faith, I like you".

Faith just lept right out of her skin and hugged Riku.

"Sora" said Kiari. "Maybe we should wait outside, just incase that guy comes back".

"What, but since when would he know where we" is what Sora is until Kiari pointed at Faiths eyes.

"Yoh I get it" said Sora taking Kiari's hand and going outside of the cave.

When Sora and Kiari were outside the cave, Faith looked into Riku's eyes, Riku alos looked into her eyes. They got closer so there faces were an inch apart and then they kissed. For 5 minutes, they kissed. They layed down while kissing, Faith on top of Riku, Riku holding Faith, his hands around her waist.

Meanwhile, outside the cave Sora and Kiari were talking.

"We should tell them that gym starts soon" said Sora. (Did I mention that Gym is always at 3rd period on everyday (they are in a school that has the best training and technology studies in the world... But mostly training studies) also there is only 3 periods a day in this school).

"No Sora, would you want Riku coming to see us just to see us kissing?" asked Kiari.

"No but... I don't want him having to do laps" said Sora.

"What ever" said Kiari.

"Why don't we instead of going in, just call out to them" asked Sora.

"Sure" said Kiari. "But make sure to not yell but to wisper loudly becuase I don't want that man coming here".

"Fair enough" said Sora as he called them out.

They came out but Riku was holding Faith. She had her eyes closed, probobly enjoying the heat from Riku.

"Yea?" asked Riku.

"We have to go, not only will that guy be coming back soon but we don't want to be late for gym" said Kiari.

"Alright lets go" said Riku.

All 4 of them are in the same gym class, they just didn't see Faith but she saw Riku.

They got to there gym class just in time. Riku and Sora and Kiari got into there usual PE cloths and so did Faith but they did not see her in them so they never knew what they were. She came out with Kiari and Faith wore the following: a black tee shirt with purple stripes on the shoulder blades, purple shoes and black shorts.

"Alright everyone" said Hercules their PE teacher. "I am here to make you all strong but I know that everyone should have fun while training so, we will never do any drills but we will do warm ups so you do not stress your body and it will all be games. But these games will be harder then normal games. We will make this a contest, and so far everyone has 0 points except Sora, Riku, Kiari and Donald for they won yesterday's game. But they only got 1 point each for I never told anyone. Now enough of this, it is time to start the second game of the year".

Everyone looked at Sora, Riku, Donald and Kiari except them selfs and Faith.

"The next game is a tournament" announced Hercules. "All 20 of you will be in it" I will pick your names randomly from a hat and then you will battle in the bracket set up. To lose a match you must be knocked out of the ring or be knocked out. I really incourage you to knock the opponent out of the ring because I really hate seeing students leaving and returning with a broken leg".

Hercules then took out a hat and took out 2 names.

"Now the first 2 in the tournament is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Going to have to wait for I am giving all my readers a chance to participate. Remember I am only excepting 9 more people, just look back at Chapter 1 for more info. I really incourage you to look at chapter 1 if you didn't so far becuase if you don't give the right info, I can't accept your character until it does.

Also please add in the review what I can improve on, what do you want in it? Want fighting, you got it, want love you got it, want a lemon... You might get it. Anyway please R and R.


	6. Recap

Hello all my reviewers, I will be doing this once and a while to answer questions (only if I am waiting for something for the next chapter).

Ok I will start the next chapter in 1 hour, this way I can give some people to get in their OC's.

Also I will also be thanking some people.

Thank you Queen of Hearts for letting me use Miho and for telling me that instead of asking for player characters, I should ask for OC's.

Thank you Ai no Miko for letting me use Faith and for telling me what Faith's pet fish is named. Everyone say hello to Lenny, the fish of Faith.

So now I am excepting 8 OC's for the fan fic. Everyone who is reading this has 2 hours to give me their characters but if I get 8 characters before 2 hours then I will start the next chapter.

I will also put in what has happened in the fan fic so far.

First Sora, Kiari and Riku go to there first year of college. They get their room keys and time tables. They find out about Kingdom Hearts heritage. They go to gym and go into a hell of dodge ball and Kiari ends up getting injured in the game. Sora lost it and caught one of the balls thrown and hits the other winning the game. When he goes to see Kiari he finds out that in his dodge ball game he yelled out "This is for you Kiari" and Sora confesses his love to Kiari. She is shocked. He asks her out to the beach. They have some fun in the water, dry off and then they kiss. Riku comes up to Sora and Kiari and tell them that he met some girl named Faith and seeing how she acts around him, told him that she liked him. They go out to the cafe and eat some supper and Riku pays the waitress 50 munny (apparently alot for food). Sora goes to bed and dreams about Kiari. He is kissing Kiari and goign to take her cloths off until the alarm rang and woke him up from his slumber. They go to English and Science and then it is lunch time. They find out that Faith has been kidnapped by a Cloaked Figure who claimed to be a fire user. They find her in a cave and Riku tells them that he saved her. Riku also confesses his love to Faith. Riku and Faith kiss while Sora and Kiari are outside. The 4 of them head to gym class and learn that there will be a competiton to be the game champion. Sora, Kiari, Riku and Donald have 1 point each for winning the first game (Dodge Ball) while everyone else has 0 points (I don't think they are to populer). The next game is a tournament in fighting (20 person game).

Remember 8 CO's wanted for the next chapter and there is 1 hour left so sign up fast.


	7. Round 1 part 1

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

"The first 2 in the tournament is... ? and Faith" Hercules announced (when I say ? I mean someone who will never have a name for they are just extra's).

Riku looked worried??? looked tough.

"I wish you luck" said ? to Faith shaking Faith's hand.

"You to" said Faith returning the shake.

"Alright, the rule for weapons is you can only use pre made weapons. This can range from a Magic Stalf to a wooden katana" said Hercules pointing to a set of weapons. "Choose your weapon and get into the ring".

Faith was really good at fencing so she took a wooden stick (this was the closest thing to a fencing sword there was). ? took a wooden buster sword (it was a huge fence that was shappen into a blade). They both then got into the ring. Then the match started.

? just ran at Faith with his buster but she just dodged it and hit him over the back with her stick. He fell to the floor but she knew better then to be tricked so she got all the way to the edge of the ring and she threw her stick at him, it hit him in the back and ? just lost it, he got up and ran at her. Now this wouln't be a problem... If she had a weapon but she didn't, she had only her hands but she knew that. ? was about to hit her over the back and she used his weight against him. She went under him and put her back up to his torso and grabbed his legs and then she sprang straight flinging ? straight out of the ring.

"Winner, Faith!" announced Hercules.

"Hey wait that isn't fair" said ?. "Not only did she not have a weapon when I attacked but she pushed me out".

"Actually that is what makes her a real fighter" said Hercules. "She used your own weight against you and she barrely used her weapon, in fact her primary weapon... was her intelligence to win, that is what a true fighter does to win, it is not all about brawn and strength or speed, it is also about how you approach a fight, she knew that you were goign to attack like that so she used it to her advantage".

? just shrugged and sat on the defeated benchers.

"2 points have been awarded to Faith for her victory and now it is time for fight #2 in the first round" said Hercules taking out his hat. "The next 2 in the tourney is... ? and Amy!" announced Hercules.

Everyone turned to a girl who had long brown hair and I mean LONG hair (it went down all the way to her waste), pink eyes and she had golden like skin. She was wearing blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers and an anime tee shirt (plus her cloths must have been extremely comfy). She probobly did not hear her name being called so Hercules repeated "? and Amy, please report to the weapon selection.

When Amy finally stopped day dreaming she went up to Hercules and asked "If it is ok, can I bring my dog into the fight".

"I don't think it would be to fare to have a weapon and a dog" said Hercules crossing his arms.

Amy tensed up and said "My dog is my weapon".

"Oh... ok then" he said aproving of the weapon of choise.

They both went into the ring. ? chose a katana but ? was dumbfounded when he saw a dog go into the ring.

"He is a dog I found, him and me are great friends" said Amy to ?. "He'll win me the match".

"Ok" said ? and with that the match begun.

? went on the defence so he could watch the dog. The dog went on a defence too so he would be ready. Suddenly Amy started barking... And the dog perked it's ears. Everyone was wierded out, she was barking. After Amy stopped barking the dog turned around and came to her, thats when the guy came at it. ? jumped in the air and was about to hit the dog for it was Amy's weapon but he never got the chance, right at the last second, Amy ran so fast that she was able to grab ? by the neck and she through him right out of the ring.

"And Amy wins with the help of her familiar, getting her 2 points!" announced Hercules. "And now the next 2 people are ? and Miho!"

A girl with navy blue hair (tied behind her back) went to the weapon area. She had light purple eyes and she had pale skin and she wore blue gloves, a purple shirt, black pants and a pair of white shoes and black gloves. She grabbed a wooden sword and entered the ring??? also chose a wooden sword.

"Fight well" said ?.

"..." said Miho.

The battle started after that. ? Threw a swipe at Miho but she just dodged it and blocked the next, then she swiped at him horizontaly and knocked him out of the ring.

"I guess... Miho won herself 2 points!" announced Hercules. "And now it is ? and Matt!".

A hyper active blonde stood, yelled "Thank the gods" and ran to Hercules and said "I do not need weapons, I will use my arms".

"Thats ok" said Hercules.

? chose a stick and they both went into the ring.

"I really think you should be in the ring" said ?. "Maybe you shoudl give up"

"I'll tell you when I'll give up... When I die" said Matt getting into position.

"Are you a kid" said ? before the match started.

? threw his stick at Matt but Matt grabbed it and snaped it in half (? was probobly doing what Faith did) and ? then came at Matt to do a fist fight. Matt tensed up and as soon as ? was close enough, he kicked him and knocked him out of the ring.

"And Matt wins getting him 2 points and I congratulate him for breaking his opponents weapon so he could take advantage of his opponents close combat abilities" announced Hercules.

--------------------------------------------------------

This is chapter #7 and I am still accepting people to join. Please R and R.


	8. Round 1 part 2

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

Also thank you for the following:

Ai no miko500's cousin: Thanks for letting me use Amy.

The one with Yo-Yo: Thank you for letting me use Matt.

You want some of this: Thanks for letting me use Galest Leranz. Also I might put one in, although it wouldn't be very good.

And now on with the tournament.

----------------------------------------------------------

"And now it is time for the 5th match, it will be ? vs Galest Leranz" announced Hercules as he took out the names from the hat.

? got her weapon, a pair of wooden nun-chucks. Galest instead went up to Hercules and said "I don't need a weapon" he said in a cold but cool voice. Galest was wearing black Boots, army cargo pants, grey tee shirt w/red outline of a dragon, black leather vest w/zipper pockets, red bike gloves, sports watch, a belt with golden buckle, sliver necklace w/a cross and a red sphere in it, golden chain and a black and cobalt striped bandana. He had black hair with red highlights

"Fine" said Hercules.

They both went into the ring, getting ready for combat.

"I am a girl so you should let me win" said ?.

"I could see that you are a girl and I will not lose this fight. I will tie my hands behind my back and not move my feet" he said in a cool tone.

"Fine" she said as she went at him with her Nun-Chucks.

As Galest said, he will win and he did. When she was almost in striking range of him he moved his head backwards and then shot it forward and instantly he shot a huge wave of energy at her and she was instantly knocked out of the ring. The match was exactly 5 seconds long... A new record. Everyone was shocked, over before it started. Ganest then tore away the things holding his hands and walked to the winner benchs.

"And the winner... Is Galest Leranz, getting him 2 points" said Hercules in disbelieve. "Now it is... Sora vs ?"

Before Sora went to get his weapon, Kiari stopped him and gave him a hug and a kiss. Sora returned both and then went to get a weapon. He then went and looked for a weapon. He found a wooden weapon but it was not what you would normally call a weapon, it was shapped like a huge key but it was made out of wood. He decided that he might as well try it and chose it??? chose a wooden stick.

They both got into the ring and got into fighting stance.

"What the heck is he using" asked Riku.

"I don't know" said Kiari.

"He is using something that has never been made by us" said Hercules. "Someone or something put it there and he took it, I hope he can do good with it".

After hearing that Kiari and Riku got worried, but Kiari was the most worried.

"What kind of weapon is that?" said ?

"A wooden key" said Sora. "I pursonally think it is cool".

And with that the match started. ? and Sora both held there ground and circled eachother eyeing eachother, ready for any sudden movement.

"Come on Sora, you can do it" said Riku.

"Sora, if you win I'll give you a kiss" said Kiari blushing.

Sora knew that she would anyway but that still gave him the power to defeat ?. Suddenly ? came at him with a quick jab with his stick but Sora dodged it with ease and slashed with his wooden key. He hit his mark, right over ?'s back but ? was ready, and he hit Sora's feet to knock him off his feet. Sora was about to be finished but Sora quickly used his wooden key to block the hit (the key blade was probobly 1 metre long so it was easy to block a stick that is 30 cm long).

Sora then kicked ? into the air and then something happened, Sora then jumped up and hit ? in the air with his wooden key and knocked him all the way out of the ring.

"And Sora is the winner with a talented air strike, winning himself 2 points" said Hercule. "Now it is ? against Riku".

Now before Riku could go get his weapon, Faith stopped him and gave him a kiss, Riku returned the kiss. Then he went to get a weapon. He looked through all of them but he couldn't find anything that interested him, then he saw it, a type of wodden sword that had a wavy blade. He chose it and ? chose a stick that was long and thing (and straight).

"Come one Riku" yelled Sora.

"Do if for me" yelled Faith.

The 2 got into the ring and faced each other, getting ready for battle. ? put up his hand w/ wand in hand and said "WATER!" and with that a huge blast of water hit Riku and knocked him to the edge of the ring (he was still in the ring).

"Oh no" said Sora.

"This isn't good" said Kiari.

But Faith didn't even lose a bit of hope and said "You can do it Riku... I know it".

Riku got up and went after ? but he pushed Riku back and started saying his spell... "WA!"

Riku knew he had to do something but what.

"T!"

Then it hit Riku, his spell takes time to use, he has to attack when he is saying his spell.

"ER!" said ? and water came out of his wand.

Riku was ready for this and back fliped off the ground onto the ground missing the water. "Wa" that was his chance, he went at ? and striked him in the stomach and then tossed him out of the ring. From a distance a macigian is deadly but when he is hit, he is pretty much finished.

"And the winner is Riku winning himself 2 points" announced Hercules. "Now it is ? vs Donald".

The duck wearing blue went to the weapon area and got a wand while ? got a wand too. Then they both got to the ring. They both got ready, a battle between wizards except one was more experianced.

? started off with using a water attack but Donald was ready and called out "THARRIER" (He actually said Barrier but his language is screwed up) and a huge barrier went in front of him and blocked the water attack. Donald then called out "THAWTER!" and a huge wave of water came out of his wand and pushed ? out of the ring.

"And the winner is Donald. His great wizardship skills got him 2 points" announced Hercules. "Now it is ? vs Goofy".

A black cow like thing came up, he was wearing a type of leather armor and a green hat, white gloves and brown pants and brown shoes and a brown belt. He chose a wooden shield and walked to the ring.

"Um Goofy, you really should have a weapon and a shield" said Hercules.

"Gwarsh, I only need a shield" said Goofy going to the ring.

? chose a wooden sword and then they both went to the ring. The match started and ? striked at Goofy but Goofy used his sheild to block??? was in a recoil from the block and Goofy slammed ? in the chest knocking him out of the ring.

"And... Goofy wins with his shield, 2 points to Goofy" said Hercules. "Now it is the last match??? vs Kiari".

Sora was the one worrying now. Kiari has never fought before and he was worried about her (namely because he loves her and because of the hit she took at the forehead). Kiari looked a bit worryed too but she took a wooden shield and a wooden sword and went to the ring. ? chose a stick and walked up to the ring.

The match started and ? went at Kiari. Kiari, out of pure fear sheilded her self with her sheild and attacked randomly with her wooden sword. She actually hit ? and knocked him down. She thought that she could win if she pushed him out so she tryed pushing him but when she was almost there he regained conscince and he hit her foot, she fell to the floor on her butt and he then hit her across the head with his stick. She was injured, he had hit the area that was hurting yesterday and she just fell back from the pain. She thought she was going to faint from the pain but then he tried pushing her out of the ring, she saw this and kicked him and he actually landed out side of the ring.

"And Kiari wins" announced Hercules. "She has won 2 points and a trip to the next round".

But none cared about that. Riku and Faith, was worried about Kiari and went to her. Sora on the other hand thought it was the end of the world and went to her and held her why'll she sobbed. Kiari was in major pain but she was not as hurt when Sora was with her but she still sobbed and cryed. Sora held her as she grabbed his chest and curled up int a ball in his arms.

The bell rang and Gym was over.

Riku, Faith and Sora carried Kiari to her room. They put her on her bed. Riku went to get an ice patch form the nurse. Faith went to run Kiari a hot bath and Sora stayed with Kiair, holding her hand as she rested her head. 20 minutes is how long Sora was with her, Kiari would not go into the bath because she did not want to go anywhere without Sora. It struck 9:00 pm and Riku, Faith and Sora was still with her, she stopped crying but the pain was just as fresh as ever.

"So she is still being a cry baby" said someone in the door way.

Everyone turning around to see that girl with pale skin and navy blue hair... Miho.

"What did you say" said Faith getting pissed off.

"I mean... Kiari is a fool and a cry baby, if she is not a good fighter, she should quit the tournament" said Miho. "It will one less person to worry about".

And just like that Faith threw a punch at Miho and hit her smack dab in the jaw. Luckly Faith held bac kor that would have killed her. Miho flew backward but she did a recover in the air and landed on her feet.

"You want to fight?" said Faith.

"Nah, I would but I don't have my sword" said Miho who walked off.

Kiair heard and saw the whole thing and said "... I hate this school". Sora heard that and held her tight to him.

"Sora..." said Kiari.

"Yes Kiari" said Sora.

"...I... Thank you" she finished saying giving him a hug but watching her forehead so it wouldn't get injured again.

Riku and Faith decided to leave them and wit hthat thye said there good byes and left.

"Sora, can you hold me" asked Kiari.

"Sure" said Sora.

Kiari then tried getting up but couldn't and Sora helped her up, he then slid her onto his lap and held her. Kiari couldn't feel the pain anymore, it was still there but... she couldn't feel it, Sora made her feel so good that she couldn't feel any pain. Kiari put her face an inch from Sora's and Sora kissed her and she returned the kiss. But all good things must end and Sora had to go back to his room. Kiari didnt' want him to go but she knew that he had to or he would get in trouble. Kiari got into her Pj's and went to bed and Sora got into his boxers (he was in his own room and Kiari was in hers) and they went to bed (In there own seperate beds).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good, Bad you decide and now I must be going, R and R. Oh and right now I am not looking for anymore OC's.


	9. Axel vs Mickey

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

Answering Reviews:

Ai no micko500: I have no idea yet, Yes we can't have a kingdom hearts fan fic without Mickey, I don't even know who Krad is so... I can't answer that and say thank you to your cousin for me.

And now on with the Fan fic.

---------------------------------------------------

**_Day 3_** (I'll be doing this from now on so I know where we are)

Kiari woke up to a sudden pain in her forehead. It was 4:00 am and she felt like she was having a tumor (But she wasn't). She got out of bed and decided that she would walk around a bit. Even the watch people were asleep so she could walk around as long as she hid when someone came by. She put on her purple skirt, white shoes, white sleevless shirt (with her black sleeveless shirt under it) and she combed her hair down.

When she left her room she locked it and walked around for a bit. She passed Sora's room and heard him talking to someone (he was talking in his sleep) and heard him talking about her. She just blushed and walked passed. She came up to a door and looked through the glass windows in them. She could see nothing... except a dark creature like thing. It had yellow beady eyes and was covered in pitch black skin, it was as tall as her ankle from the ground and it had 2 antenna's on it's head.

She recognized it, Merlin showed them a pic of it... It was named a Heartless. Suddenly it looked over her way but she crowched down in time. It just looked at the door and stepped toward it but only a foot and then it went back to it's normal bussiness. She looked through the glass and saw that it was in the Student Lounge. It was ripping up furniture, breaking books and other items but it also looked like it was looking for something.

Kiari wanted to get closer and she stepped a bit closer... and that was when it happened. The door was never properly closed and it just swung open making a huge bang. The Heartless immediatly looked in her direction but Kiari ran... to bad it saw her foot why'll she was turning and it ran after her.

Kiari was at her door trying to get her key and she did, as soon as she did though, the Heartless hit her hand with her foot to get the key from her. She was trapped, she quickly ran farther but ended up running into a dead end. Her arm was hurting from the kick and she was trapped. When she turned around the Heartless was right in front of her and it was walking to her. Merlin told them that Heartless... Steal hearts and Kiari knew that, that Heartless wanted her heart. She imagined that the Heartless would jump on her and suck her heart out of her. Kiari was so freaked out by that and just backed into a corner (not to smart I know but you would if 15/16ths of your brain was not working for being scared).

Finally she snapped out of her day dream and realized that the Heartless... Was just standing there. It just looked at her and kept looking back wards... As if waiting for something. Kiari didn't know what it was waiting for but she knew it wasn't good. Suddenly the lights went out except the one behind her. Now she could see everything from a 10 foot radius, everything else was just darkness. The Heartless then backed off and ran into the darkness and in it's place... came someone.

He was in a black cloak and had his face concealed.

"So you are Kiari?" he said.

Kiari just wondered why he asked that and said "Yea, who is asking?".

"The user of fire, and I want to ask you some questions" he said.

Kiari just sat there and said "Ok, about what?".

"Just some questions about Sora, you know... Your boyfriend" he said.

Kiari just blushed and said "Forget it".

"YOU don't have a choise, either tell me what I want to know or you don't walk in this world again" he said pointing to the Heartless who just appeared out of the darkness.

Kiari knew what he meant and said "Fine, what are the questions?".

"Just 5 questions" he said showing his five fingers which were gloved in a black pair of gloves. "First question... Does Sora have a brother?".

"Not that I am aware of" Kiari said.

"Ok second question" said the cloaked figure in a calm voice. "Has Sora ever used a weapon shaped as a key?".

Kiari thought for a moment, she then remembered that he did, in gym and she told him "Yes he did".

"Excellent now we are getting somewhere" said the cloaked figure in a excited but calm voice. "Now Number 3, did that weapon appear out of nowhere?".

Kiari knew the answer to that and said "I don't know but it wasn't were he got it before".

"Ok, now for number 4" he said. "Has Sora ever done any kind of combat skill ever in his life?".

Kiari remembered in the first day of school how he beat that guy in dodgeball and she said "Yes he has".

"Ok, now for number 5" he said even more excited but still calm. "Where is he now?".

Now Kiari knew what the consequences of telling him where. She also knew the consequences of not telling him. She thought if she should tell him, maybe he would just go and talk to him, maybe he is a socail worker but that was when she knew something. Why would a social worker be going to him, why would he even come this early in the morning and who on earth would use the most deadly creature in man kind to get answers. He had to be someone who wanted to hurt or even kill him. Kiari loved him to much and she could not let this man kill Sora.

"I will ask again" said the figure losing his temper. "Where is Sora at this very moment?".

"I will never tell you that?" said Kiari gritting her teeth.

"You do know that if you don't, you will not be part of the living any more" said the figure getting angry.

"I know, and I will never betray Sora's trust, I'd rather die then tell you where he is" said Kiari gritting her teeth turning away from the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure was furious, all that work and time watsed in finding info that will not help as long as he doesn't know where Sora is.

"That is it" said the cloaked figure pissed off, taking Kiari's arm and pulling her to her feet. "You tell me where he is right now or that Heartless will get a platter of heart burgers".

"No!" said Kiari kicking him in the groing.

"Shit" said the cloaked figure stepping back, bending down. "Thats it, Heartless... Attack!".

The heartless fixed his gaze on Kiari and jumped at her, that would have been the end of her... if that Heartless was 10 times faster but as he was an inch from her a black blur went right past her and the Heartless turned into purple smoke (it was destroyed and the evil in it was released into nothing so the purple smoke dissapeared into nothing). Kiari was surprised, she thought it was all over and just like that, the Heartless was gone.

"Damnit, you. What are you doing here?" yelled the cloaked figure digging into his pockets.

Kiari regained her sense of common thinking and had her eyes fixed on a small Des on the ground. He was wearing a cloak like the fire user but it was smaller for he was smaller. He had round black ears and he had black skin and he was probobly the same size as the Heartless. He was holding a weapon that looked like Sora's wooden key but it wasn't wooden and it had a golden steel instead of the normal grey steel that is on a normal key.

"Like I asked" asked the cloaked figure. "WHY are you here?".

"I can't let you kill a student" said the Des in a high pitched and sort of cool voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be ruling your kingdom?" asked the figure.

"Yea, but I do have time in my busy schedule to run this school, I am the principal along with being the king of the kingdom" said the Des.

"Yea, well King... I hope you have a wonderful time" said the cloaked figure getting his two circle like weapons out from his pockets. "In the world of the dead".

And with that the cloaked figure came at the Des with his weapons in hand but the Des was way to quick and jumped behind him and hit him in the back. Why'll that happened, the cloaked figure's hood came down revealing his redish orange hair.

"Shit" said the figure and shot a blast of fire at the Des but the Des dodged with ease and hit the fire user over the head.

"THATS IT, I am leaving" he said making a dark rift (it was there portal).

"Who are you?" asked Kiari before the Des could.

"My name is... Axel" said the cloaked figure and then stepped behind the rift and went away into the darkness with the rift.

After that the Des turned his head towards her. Kiari looked at him for a couple of seconds until she remembered him. His face was in a book once, he is the king of Kingdom Hearts and he is the principal of the Heart Kingdom college. His name is... Mickey Mouse.

"You alright Kiair?" asked Mickey smiling who held out a hand to help Kiari up.

"Uh... Yes" she said.

"You know you shouldn't be in the halls before 7:00 am" said Mickey still smiling.

"Uh... Yea I know, I was just taking a walk" Kiari told him.

"Even so, we have those rules for a reason" said Mickey. "But I'll let it pass this time".

Mickey then started to walk away and then twisted his head to face Kiari's. "You did good".

"What are you talking about, I told him all those things" said Kiari.

"Yes you did... but... you did not tell him were Sora was" Mickey said.

Kiari thought about that and... Felt happy.

"Thank..." said Kiari turning to see Mickey not there anymore. "You".

The lights went on and she didn't know what ot do next. It was 6:55 am and she knew that Sora was ready for school today. She wanted to see him and tell him what happened. She ran to his room and got there at 7:01 am. The door was opening from the inside and Sora was coming out, right when he was able to be seen Kiari jumped into his arms.

"Kiari?" said Sora. "What are you... doing?".

"I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry" cried Kiari.

"For what?" asked Sora wondering why she was acting like this.

Kiari went away from his imbrace and asked if they could talk in private in his room. Sora wondered why she wanted to talk to him in private but decided that he should hear what she had to say and agreed.

Kiari started explaining what had happened. The Heartless, the cloaked person named Axel, seeing Mickey (the king) and the questions.

"You answered those questions?" asked Sora.

Kiari who was still crying bobbed her head up and down saying yes. Then she leaned forward and hung onto Sora. Sora who knew why she did it, held her.

"I'm so sorry?" yelled Kiari out loud not caring that people were walking by Sora's room.

"It's ok" said Sora.

"No it's not" cried Kiari. "If I answered that 5th question... you'd be" and she stopped right there and cried even louder.

"But you didn't Kiari and I won't be" said Sora. "Not for a long time to come, I'll be here for you, for as long as I live".

Kiari opened her eyes, leaned up to Sora and kissed him which Sora kissed her back. After there 3 minute kiss, Kiari hung onto Sora, sitting on his lap. Sora holding her, making sure she was ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick question, do you guys want me to keep making mushy stuff? I have a feeling that some people out there don't get the whole meaning to making some chapters mushy and others action. Anyway, please R and R and in your reviews... Please tell me what I can work on becuase if I am getting under 80 in my english then I know I need work on my writing abilities. Man Chapter 8 already (chapter 5.5 doesn't count seeing as it is just a recap, not an actual thing to do with the fan fic).


	10. The Key Blade Returns

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Day 3_**

Sora held Kiari as she kept crying. Sora tilted Kiari's face to his and kissed her... showing her that it is alright, that he forgave her.

"Kiari, I'm sort of happy that you answered those questions" said Sora.

"Why?" said Kiari shocked that he would say that.

"Because, if you didn't... you'd be dead and... I can't live with out you" said Sora.

After hearing that, Kiari felt better... she felt better becuase, she was loved.

In History Merlin talked about all the trials and discoveries the Des and Humans went through and found to make Kingdom Hearts when a ringing on his phone stopped him. He went to it, while saying "Damn technology" and picked it up.

"Hello, how may I... oh hello... what?... are you kidding... damn... ok thank you... ok good bye" said Merlin as he put down the phone.

"STUDENTS!" screamed Merlin.

Everyone jumped out of there skin hearing Merlin scream.

"A legend has returned. Hercules has told us that the legendary weapon made by the Des and Humans has returned" announced Merlin.

"Cool, where is it?" asked Kiari.

"Why don't you ask Sora" said Merlin smiling.

Everyone looked at Sora. Sora was just... blown away form the comment.

"What, why me?" said Sora.

"Sora could you look in your bag and pull out that wooden key you used in your fight in gym" said Merlin.

"Ok but I put that sword back" said Sora as he looked in his bag.

He then pulled out the wooden key he used in gym.

"But I... I put it back" said Sora just plainly looking blown away.

"You did, and it came back to you" said Merlin. "As I said, the weapon chooses it's master, not master choosing it".

Sora then looked at it and said to Merlin "What is it called?".

"It is called the Key Blade, able to lock anything and open any lock" said Merlin.

After that class, it was English and then it was lunch time.

"Holy crap" said Riku why'll him, Sora, Kiari and Faith were walking to the cafe. "Imagine, you hold the one thing that can open anything... So what are you going to use it for?".

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Oh come on Sora" said Faith. "You can open any lock and I mean ANY LOCK".

Kiari then stopped and looked at Sora.

"Sora... you better not use it for anything stupid" said Kiari, arms clenched.

"What do you mean stupid?" asked Sora and then thought for a moment.

"As in sneaking into peoples room and take stuff" said Faith.

"Or how about sneak into girls rooms at night and..." said Riku before Kiari butted in and said "If Sora did do what you are thinking Riku then he would get a kick in the groing... and I would break up with him".

"What are you guys..." and then Sora knew what they were talking about. "Oh that is just sick".

They were half away across campus before a dark rift appeared under them and they fell into it.

When they fell threw the rift, they ended up in a room. It was pure white, no walls or floor but they were still standing as if there was an invisible floor.

"Well it looks like you have found out" said a familiar and calm voice.

Everyone looked around to see a person in a black cloak... it was Axel.

"What do you want?" said Riku not knowing who he was.

"Yea?" said Faith clenching her fists who also did not know who he was.

"I am here... for Sora!" said Axel.

"Why me?" said Sora.

"Because I want to see an old friend and I need you to do it" he said pulling out his two slicers (they are spinny circles that can be sued for weapons, thye are like frizbees but they have a huge circle in them and they are extra sharp).

"You want to fight?" said Sora.

Then Axel withdrew his weapons and said "Nah, I have a better idea, I will send them after you".

And with that he pointed at Sora and 10 Heartless appeared around them.

"Kill them all, except Sora... I need him" said Axel which sent the 10 heartless after them.

One came after Kiari who just crowched behind Sora because of her frightfull experiance with them before. Sora hit the one coming after her but it just recovered quickly and then came back. Riku still had his wooden sword and kept hitting them but they still kept coming back.

"How do you fight these things?" said Sora.

"Just keep hitting them and they ought to give up" said Riku whop swatted one away.

10 minutes passed and not 1 had been killed. Riku and Sora was tired and had to go defencive. Faith was just beating the crap out of them, but they just kept coming. Kiari was cowering behind Riku and Sora for she was too scared to fight them.

Suddenly, the wooden key... It shattered.

"What the?" said Sora but as he said this the key came back but it wasn't wooden anymore... It was steel.

"Oh crap" said Axel who ended up leaving after that.

A Heartless came after them and Sora hit it away and it turned into black mist and then disappeared. Sora knew that he could fight them, he kept hitting them and they kept dying. The 10 that attacked them... turned into 3 which Sora beat easy.

Soon, there was non left but they were still stuck in there. Suddenly a rift opened but when Sora blindly went in it kicked him out again.

"What the?" said Sora.

"Wait Sora, don't you get it?" said Kiari.

"What?" asked Sora.

"The key blade, use it to open the rift, it can open any lock remember?"

"Oh yea" said Sora who stepped back, pointed the key to the rift and then focused. A beam came out of the blade and into the rift, unlocking it.

The 4 friends went in and came out into the field. They were pretty much weirded out and Sora couldn't believe that he just defeated 10 of those Heartless and saved his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally some real action. Anyway I hope you liked it and don't worry, a special guest from KH2 will be showing up soon. Can any of you guess who. Well keep those reviews coming I really like your oppinions.


	11. Round 2 Sora vs Riku

Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

---------------Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Day 3_**

****After the battle against the Heartless. Sora, Riku, Faith and Kiari went to the cafe to celebrate their victory. Seeing as Riku, Sora, Faith and Kiari were all low on munny... they decided to get a super deluxe fries bucket (which was 40 munny so they all payed 10 munny).

After there huge bucket of fries they talked for a bit.

"So what is going to happen now?" asked Kiari.

Everyone was worried... according to history, the Key Blade will only come back and choose it's master when the evil that once plagued Kingdom Hearts returned. Which meant there world was no longer save.

"It'll be ok" said Sora holding Kiari's hand.

"Yea, as long as Sora has the key blade, he can save us all" said Faith. "And... it can't be stolen or lost either".

"Yea, our lifes are riding on you Sora" said Riku.

"Oh sure, it's not like I have a ton of worry or anything" said Sora sarcastically.

"Well if you can keep defeating the Heartless then we will be save" said Kiari.

"Easy for you to say..." said Sora crossing his arms. "I never wanted to be a hero, I just wanted to go to college, graduate and get a job".

"Well your going to have to live with it" said Riku. "You are the key wielder which means you won't have a normal life any more".

"Yea and you won't either" said Sora.

"So?" asked Riku, Kiari and Faith.

"Never mind" said Sora.

After there lunch, they went back to the school for gym.

Sora got into his usual black sweat pants and tee shirt. Riku got into his grey sweat pants and tee shirt. Faith got into her white and red gym shorts and tee and Kiari got into her red shoes, red shorts, red shirt and red gloves.

"Ok guys" said Hercules walking into the room. "We have 10 people eliminated and 10 people still in. Time for round 2".

Everyone chose their weapons and met at the ring.

"Ok now it is Goofy vs Matt!" announced Hercules.

Matt went in with no weapons and Goofy went in with his wooden shield.

The matched started and Goofy started but then thought for a moment. With his chance at hand Matt went in and punched him right out of the ring. That time Goofy lost becuase he was stopping to think, you have to think and fight at the same time to win.

"Aright, Matt defeats Goofy getting himself 5 points" announced Hercules. "Now it is Donald Duck vs Miho!".

Donald got his wand and Miho got her sword. They both went into the ring and the match started.

Doanld started calling his spell "THA!" and Donald was slashed out of the ring by Miho.

"And Miho wins getting herself 5 points!" announced Hercules. "Next it is Galest vs Amy!".

Amy got out a new familiar... It was a cat. Galest didn't get anything out for his energy blasts where his weapon.

The match began and Galest threw an energy ball at the cat. Amy talked cat and the cat jumped out of the way. Why'll the energy came at the cat, Galest went and came after Amy but Amy saw this coming and she grabbed him in the neck. Amy was then going to throw him out but he shot an energy blast and she was knocked back. Amy came bac kto her senses and told the cat (in cat language) to hit Galest but Galest was way ahead of her and used one of his special attacks. He put his hands to his sides and created 10 of himself and even 10 of Amy and then had all the illusions walk around. Then he used his Telepathy to make the cat have a picture of it's target. It completly who to attack so it went after a random illusion... which was Amy.

Amy fell back when she was hit by the cat. Galest then picked up Amy and was going to throw her out but Amy kicked him in the gut and then (why'll on the ground) in the head knocking him out (as in he just lost conscince).

"And Amy is the winner and gets 5 points!" announced Hercules. "Now it is Faith vs Kiari!".

Sora then got pretty worried. Kiari couldn't fight very good and... Faith kills in fighting.

Kiari got her wooden sheild and wooden sword while Faith got her stick. Then they both got into the ring.

"Just to tell you Kiari... you might be my boy friend's, friend's, girlfriend but... I will not take it easy on you" said Faith getting her stick out.

"You know Faith... I was sort of hoping you wouldn't" said Kiari getting into defencive position.

"Why?" asked Faith.

"Becuase... this way I can show Sora, that I can fight by his side" said Kiari. "Through thick and thin, until the end of time".

After hearing that Faith smiled which made Kiari smile and then the match began.

Faith went after Kiari and stabbed with the stick but Kiari blocked with her shield and slashed with her sword. Kiari hit her mark on top of Faiths head which made her angry. That was when Kair whould have just run out of the ring because Faith then, in anger, went behind Kiari and hit her in the back with her stick and in pain Kiari hit the floor (thank god she didn't hit her forehead). Kiari then tapped out, sad that she jsut gave up like that.

"And the winner is Faith getting her 5 points" announced Hercules.

Kiari went to the loser bench and just frowned. Sora knew why she felt sad and went to see her. He sat beside her and just held her hand.

"It's ok" said Sora smiling. "You did your best".

Kiari looked at him and smiled "Thankyou" and she hugged him.

"Now it is..." announced Hercules. "Sora vs Riku!".

Sora then looked over at Riku who looked back at him. They both got there weapons (Hercules made a fake Wooden Key Blade just for Sora to use) and went to the ring and got into it.

"So this is it" said Riku.

"Yea" said Sora both getting into battle position.

"I won't give up, give me your all" said Riku.

"I won't either, and I will" said Sora.

Then both said at the same time "No matter who wins, we'll still be friends".

The match started and Riku and Sora both went at it. Every blow they layed was uneffected for the other blocked all the blows while attacking. Then they both did a back flip and lunched at each other but knocked each other in the head. Sora did a back flip and landed on his feet while Riku did something more cooler. He landed on one of his arms and then did a back flip onto his feet.

The crowd was going nuts, this was probobly the best match in the whole history of the school. The match lasted for 20 minutes, blows being dealt and blocked. Both of them were getting tired but niether gave in to each other. 30 minutes now and the whole class was cheering. Most of the class was cheering for Sora (they found out that he is the key wielder) but some where cheering for Riku. Now it was 50 minutes into the tourney. People were actually losing there voices screaming so loud.

Kiari was very worried about Sora. Faith on the other hand was screaming "Beat him Riku, he's got nothing on you!". After hearing that Kiari started getting angry a bit but held it in.

Now it was 1 hour minutes into the match. Everyone stopped cheering for they were out of breath, voice and they were freaked out.

Riku and Sora got slower but they still fought each other. The fighting never let up, it was getting awesome and stupid. 1 hour and 10 minutes and it looked like it was going to end right there. Sora could barely hold up his Key Blade or move for that matter. Riku on the other hand was not holding a heavy weapon and he was stronger then Sora. He could move not ver ywell but still enough to dodge and attack.

"Come on Sora, you can do it!" cheered Kiari.

Sora heard this and tryed to hit Riku but Riku finally landed a blow and Sora was flat on the ground. Muscles strained, he couldn't even move his fingers. He just wanted it to end. Riku seeing this sighed and used his foot to drag Sora to the edge of the ring.

Kiari knew that Sora couldn't go any farther but she still didn't give up.

"Sora, if you win..." said Kiari thinking of what to say. "I'll kiss you whenever you want!".

Hearing Kiari's voice woke up Sora and he rolled away from Riku getting ot his feet.

"You just keep surprising everyone don't you?" said Riku smiling.

"Heh, I can't lose in front of Kiari" said Sora.

"And I can't lose in front of Faith" said Riku.

They both went at each other with full force as if they regained all there strength again. They then both did a huge back flip to the edge of the ring (opposite sides) and went right at each other... They both hit each others weapons and they both used there weapons to hold off eachothers blow. There weapons stayed connected never going away from each other. As the weapons stayed together a huge wind went around Riku and Sora... it was their energies colliding.

Everyone was cheering there heads off but it ended right at that moment. A shockwave broke out from Riku and Sora's energy and pushed them both out of the ring at the EXACT same time. It was a draw.

Everyone looked confused, they both lost but they both won... who wins.

"Well it looks like we just hit a special event in the tourney" said Hercules. "When there is a draw, they both get instead of 5 points each, 2 points each and they both make it to the next round".

"Do you think that is fair" said ?.

"Yes because now, there are 6 people in the next round" said Hercules. "I award 2 points to Riku and Sora and their entry into the 3rd round.

Everyone cheered for Riku and Sora. Both got up to their feet and looked at each other in amazement. They both fought each other with everything they had... and they both won.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now THAT has got to be my greatest chapter yet! If anyone agrees with me then tell me in the review, if anyone disagrees then... tell me in the review anyway and remember, I want to also know what i can do to improve. Should I speak clearer or anything like that? Anyway please R and R and I finally got my spark for fan fiction back. Now I will be able to take this fan fic to the extreme in fan fictions.


	12. Friendship and Love

Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

---------------

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

"That was the closest fight I have ever seen" said Faith putting her hands in the air. "I should know".

"Yea guys, that was the best fight ever" said Kiari putting her hands behind her back.

"Yea, Sora did better though" said Riku putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh come on, I got tired to easilly, you would have one that match" said Sora patting Riku on the back.

The 4 of them were going to Sora's room for a celebration. They were at the double stair case that lead to the dorms when a pale girl jumped off a high ledge and stopped them.

"So you are Sora and Riku right?" she said.

"Yea, what are you doing here, Miho?" asked Sora pointing his pointer finger at her.

She completly ignored the question and looked at Faith and Kiari. She looked at Kiari and said "Well Faith, you had an unfair match... Kiari was no challenge for you".

"What did you say!" yelled Kiari.

"You heard me, if you can't fight then stay away from the fighting" Miho said.

Miho then turned to walk away when Faith punched her in the bac kof the head. Miho fell to the ground but got up again and jumped off a wall onto a ledge.

"You want to fight?" she said getting out a long, silver and white sword.

"You sure, fight me with a weapon why'll I have none" said Faith putting her fists up.

"You ain't fighting alone" said Riku getting his wooden curve - sword out (that is what I call his weapon).

"You guys aren't doing this alone" said Sora getting his Key Blade out (his real one, not the fake).

"Hmm, you guys just want to die don't you?" said Miho but she put away her weapon. "I have things to do. I will battle you Faith in the tournament".

And with that Miho crashed through a window. Riku and Sora put away their weapons.

The 4 friends decided to get to Sora's room quickly so they ran to Sora's room and got there 5 minutes later.

They entered Sora's room and locked it (so there is no more distractions). Riku sat on a chair near the door, Faith stood up, Sora sat on his bed and Kiari sat beside Sora on his left (the readers right). Not saying anything for a while, the 4 friends remembering what had happened the past 3 days of school. Suddenly Kiari leaned towards Sora and put her head on his shoulder, Sora put his hand on her left shoulder and pulled her towards him gently.

"So, are you love birds quite done?" said Faith smiling.

"Nope" said Kiari smiling at Sora who smiled back.

"Let's go Faith" said Riku who held out his hand for Faith to grab onto... when she did, they exited Sora's room.

Sora then looked into Kiari's eyes and kissed which Kiari returned. They kissed for 5 minutes... Sora put his hand on Kiari's back and rubbed it. She giggled while kissing Sora. Sora then took his other hand and ruffled her red hair while rubbing her back.

They continued for 5 more minutes before departing lips and then... they hugged eachother.

It was getting late and Kiari had to go back to her room. She hated to and so did Sora but they knew that she had to. And with one final kiss, she left his room to go to hers.

--------------------------------------------------


	13. The Key vs The Fire

Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

---------------

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Day 4_**

The sun was rising over Kingdom Hearts when Sora's alarm clock went off. After taking a shower, and getting dressed Sora went out into the hall locking the door behind him. He went to Kiari's room and knocked on the door but there wss no answer. It was 7:00 am and Sora decided to wait outside her room. He ended up counting up every second and his seconds equaled to... 60 seconds. He looked at the clock and it was 7:00am... the exact time he left his room.

"What the?" thought Sora in his head.

He decided to walk around for a bit. He then saw a cloaked figure. He automatically knew who it was and raced after him. When the cloaked figure saw him he ran up a flight of stairs. Sora followed and they ended up on the roof.

Sora opened the door leading outside and he saw the figure.

"What's going on?" yelled Sora.

"Time's stopped" said the figure revealing his red hair.

"Why did you do it Axel?" yelled Sora.

"So I could get you all alone" said Axel getting out his slicers. "Now face me to prove your self".

Sora knew what had to be done and he took out his Key Blade. Axel then created a barrier of fire around Sora so he wouldn't run away.

Sora went right at Axel with a tempest but Axel just stepped out of the way and Sora landed on his back on the pavement.

"You have to do better then that" said Axel jumping back several meters.

Sora ran at him again this time trying a stabbing attack but Axel just went behind Sora and hit him in the back. Blood gushed out of Sora from the hit in the back with the slicers. Sora went on his knees to hold his back were the slicers hit.

"If you can't even dodge attacks then you lose" said Axel who then pointed his pointer finger at Sora and unleashed a wave of fire. It came fast but Sora was able to dodge it, even though he dodged it though the fire was very hot and if it hit... Sora didn't even want to imagine it.

Sora then tried hitting Axel but Axel just blocked with his Slicers and then hit Sora in the back with one of his free arms.

Sora then fell flat on his stomach and was getting up but his back was to brutally wounded and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Hmp" said Axel picking Sora up over his shoulder and then went into a dark rift. Suddenly time started again and it was 7:00 am and that is when Kiari woke up from a nightmare that told her that... she would never see Sora again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 characters will show up soon. Can you guess who. Also could someone tell me all the organization 13 people besides Axel and tell me their behaviors, attributes and weapons. Also R and R please.


	14. The Organization

Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

---------------

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Day 4_**

Kiari couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt something had happened in that last minute. She got into the shower, got dressed into her usual purple skirt, black sleeveless shirt w/ white sleeveless shirt on top. She put on her purple wrist bands and gold colored arm braclets. She combed her red hair down into her usual hair style. She then put on her white shoes and she left out the door (she locked it too).

She knocked on Sora's door so they could se each other but none answered.

"I wonder were Sora is" thought Kiari in her head.

Kiari went towards Riku's room and Faiths room but she noticed something. She saw that blonde from gym class... Matt was his name she thought. Matt had hazelnut colored hair and with a kind of tanned skin. He was wearing totally blue cloths. As soon as she turned the corner, Matt immediatly turned around to see her. Kiari then turned around to run but she ran into a wall.

"Hello!" said Matt in a annoying like voice waving his hand.

"Uh... Hello" said Kiari both in a slow and freaked voice.

"Why are you following me?" asked Matt.

"Um... I havn't seen you before and... you know I don't really know" said Kiari who turned around to walk away.

"Wait" said Matt.

"Yea what?" Kiari said.

"Have you seen a guy named Sora around?" asked Matt.

Kiari faced him quickly and said "Why do you want to know?".

"Because I want him to give me some pointers" said Matt.

"I havn't seen him at all, I was at his room but he never answered" said Kiari.

"Then maybe I can help with that" said Matt running to Sora's room but then stopped and asked "Um where is his room by chance?

Kiari sighed and showed him.

"Alright lets do this" said Matt as he kicked the door down.

They both looked inside but none was there. Kiari checked the bathroom but when she looked and the water was still going out of the bath tub.

"That's wierd" said Kiari. (It's wierd because the water should have been out of the tub as soon as Sora got dressed and left).

Matt and Kiari then put the door back up and left to look for Sora. It was 8:00 am when they looked everywhere.

"Where could he be?" asked Kiari.

"Did we check the roof?" asked Matt.

"No" said Kiari as they went up the stiars that lead to the roof.

They got there but all they could see was nothing except... burn marks on the pavement of the roof. There was also a whole bunch of blood. Kiari checked the blood and the burn marks and knew what had happened. Axel had fought Sora... and Axel won.

Kiari then started crying and Matt patted her shoulder. "Whats wrong?" asked said like a little kid.

Kiari then told him everything that had happened to Sora and her in the past 4 days.

"Well don't worry" Matt said. "We will find him".

Kiari hugged Matt after he said that and then looked over the roof. She knew exactly what to do... she had to tell Mickey.

Kiari and Matt had run all the way to the principals room and knocked on the door. Mickey came out in his black cloak.

"Hello Kiari" said Mickey putting his hand out ot shake.

"Hello King Mickey" Kiari said shaking his hand.

"What can I do for you?" he said.

"It's about Sora" said Kiari who started to cry.

"I see" said Mickey knowing just then what happened. "Go to class Kiari, I'll take care of it".

"No" said Kiari who held the retreating Mickey. "Sora is the one I love... I want to be there to help".

Mickey knew that arguing would do nothing so he just nodded and the 3 went inside. Mickey then made a rift behind him.

"How did you?" Kiari started before Mickey said "Let's go" and the 3 went inside. They ended up in a laboratory. Every where there was tubes with different types of Heartless and Nobodies.

"This is sick" said Kiari gasping.

"It is what the organization does" said Mickey. "We have to hurry".

They ran through the halls and ended up infront of a door. It was locked.

"What now?" asked Kiari.

"I have to go get the key" said Mickey. "You guys stay here and I'll get the key... Matt I trust your martial arts are as good as they say".

And with that Mickey went down the hallway and took a right.

Matt and Kiari stood there for 5 minutes before Matt said "You and Sora are close right?".

Kiari just looked at him and said "Yea".

He just sighed and looked down the hall way and immiatly got up. "Kiari get to the wall".

Kiari then looked and they saw a bunch of Heartless, there must have been 20 of them. She went and put her back to the wall.

The Heartless stopped as they saw Matt and they talked in there normal groaning sounds (it is how they talk). Suddenly one came at Matt which Matt kicked out of the way and the Heartless hit the wall disappearing into dark smoke.

"Matt is powerful" thought Kiari.

2 then came at Matt and Matt kicked one of them into the other making them both die.

Suddenly 10 went at him and he did so many kicks and punches that they ended up dying as soon as they got near him. 13 down 7 to go. Suddenly the 7 retreated and then a cloaked figure walked to them and stopped 10 meters away.

"Who are you? asked Matt.

The cloaked figure looked at him and to the Heartless. "I knew they shouldn't have chosen me".

"What?" said Matt.

"I am just saying that I am not fit to defeating anybody" said the cloaked figure in a fear full voice.

"Right well then leave us alone" said Kiari.

"Well I can't, if I do I get excecuted" said Matt looking at the cameras.

Matt noticed the cameras and thought "They knew we where here all along".

The cloaked figure then took out his... Guitar?

"Time to dance" said the figure who made a low note which caused a wall of water to surge right at Matt. It covered the whole hall way so they could not dodge it and Kiari and Matt fell to the floor.

"Geez and I was worried" said the voice as he started playing a whole bunch of notes creating spikes of water which came at them.

Matt saw this and used his martial arts to stop everone of them but missed one which ended up in his leg which drew blood.

The guitarist then threw about 1 million spikes which Matt blocked only 999 991 of them. The 9 left ended up in his legs, arms, torso and even head. Matt fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

"MATT!" yelled Kiari as she ran to him but the 7 Heartless remaining grabbed her by her arms and legs and held her down.

"What a coincidence" said the guitarist. "Axel is looking for you Kiari".

The guitarist then opened the door with a key card and him, the 9 Heartless and Kiari (forcefully) went inside.

Kiari almost vomitted at what she saw. She saw Sora on a huge machine that held him on a table. Tons of lasers were on top of him and he was a sleep.

"Dont' worry" said the red headed Axel. "We are just needing him and you for something and then... We'll let you go".

Kiari was then placed on the same type of machine. She would not sleep though, she was then given a potion and she fought it but failed and she fell int oa deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go, the 2 people we all want ot see will be here soon, if anyone wants to take a guess then feel free and please R and R, I really want to know how I can make this better.


	15. The split

Worlds don't exist and there was never a huge battle. Also imagine that Kingdom Hearts does exist because everyone lives there (it is the world they live in, in this Fanfic).

---------------

Ok imagine that Sora, Kairi and everone else are in college and all the disney characters are in the human world and the Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated for Language, Questionable scenes, ect.

---------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Day 4_**

Kiari and Sora lay motionless on the tables. Both on seperate tables and they were asleep.

"Explain again why we need them?" said the guitar playing cloaked figure.

"I will not tell you again so listen up!" yelled Axel. "Our friends are in them and we need to get them out".

The guitarist just shrugged and walked off.

"Now my friend... we will meet again" said Axel smiling excitedly.

He flipped a switch and the lazors on top of Sora and Kiari started to glow. Then the lazors created an awful humming sound and turned red.

ZRRRKKKPPPTTT roared the lazors as they went into the chest of Sora and Kiari. It would have been the end for them... if the lazors were a threat but the lazors were not lethal... they were splitters. Axel then flipped a green switch and an electric shock hit Sora and Kiari in their chests.

Suddenly a portal came out of Kiari and Sora's hearts and out came 1 figure in each portal.

The one who came out of Sora's heart was a hazelnut haired boy wearing white cloths (with bits of red) who had blue eyes. The one who came out of Kiari's heart was a blonde headed girl who also had blue eyes but wore a white dress. The girl also carried a pencil and a sketch book.

Axel saw this and ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"My friends, it's been so long" said Axel still hugging his friends.

"Hello Axel, how has it been?" asked the girl.

"Yea, how has the organization been?" asked the boy.

"Very well and like wise for the organization" said Axel letting go of his friends. "Man so much to do, so much time to do it in".

The girl then looked behind her and saw Kiari and Sora on the tables and asked Axel "And when were you going to let those two go?".

Axel then looked at them and said "Shit forgot, be right back" who then went back and pressed a blue button which released Kiari and Sora who fell to the floor (it wasn't very high). Axel, the boy and girl went up to them and was deciding how to wake them up. "Wait I have an idea" said the girl who walked up to the boy and talked into his ear. The boy then agreed and they both went up to their respective host (the boy to Sora and the girl to Kiari).

The boy then said in Sora's ear "Hey Sora, I just became Kiari's boy friend" and at the same time the girl said to Kiari "Hey Kiari, I just became Sora's girl friend".

After hearing that Sora and Kiari both woke up and looked around them. They both looked at the Girl and Boy, then each other and then Axel which made them jump to their feet.

"Axel!" yelled Sora who pulled out his key blade except... the key blade looked lighter then usual. Kiari just went behind Sora for she had no weapon.

"Hey Roxus, can you knock some sense into them" asked Axel which then the boy who was named Roxus pulled out his own key blade except it was darker then the original. The girl then went into the corner and started drawing.

"Hey wait, you have a key blade" said Sora now looking at Roxus.

"Yea" said Roxus looking at Sora.

"How, I thought mine was the only one" said Sora.

"Well no it isn't but mine is the same as yours" said Roxus who opened a rift and locked it.

"What how?" said Sora trying to open it but it didn't work.

"Sora" said Roxus pointing his key blade at Sora. "I am your darkness".

Sora then looked at him and said "What?"

The nSora remembered the pain he went through in his sleep. He looked up to see lazors pointing at the tables which he knew he was attached to. He knew it must have been those.

The girl then looked up after drawing a beutiful sketch of Roxus, her and Axel holding hands and walked over to Kiari.

Sora got in the way and said "What do you want?"

She then flipped through some sketchs in her sketch book and showed him a picture of she drew. It was a picture of Sora and Kiari... kissing. Sora then looked at it and thought to him self. He now knew, Roxus and the girl were both parts of Sora and Kiari, trapped in their hearts.

The girl then said "So now you know" and walked past him (which Sora was frozen) and shaked Kiari's hand. "Thank you for keeping me save".

Kiari just didn't know what ot say, shouldn't they have attacked them by now. She just shaked the girls hand and stood there.

Roxus then went up to Sora and wanted put out his hand to shake "Same here" he said to Sora. Sora out of knowing what he meant shaked his hand.

"My name is Namine" said the girl as she walked beside Roxus and held his hand.

"And now Sora and Kiari" said Axel signaling Roxus to open the rift that Roxus locked. "A promise is a promise... you may go home".

Sora and Kiari just looked at each other when Roxus opened the rift. They decided to trust them and thye started for the rift and Kiari remembered about Matt and Mickey.

"Wait" she said pulling on Sora's arm. "King Mickey and Matt are here... and Matt was brutally injured.

Axel then looked at the now retreating guitartist and yelled "What does he mean an INJURED MATT!".

The guitarist stopped and looked at Axel and said "That kid was defying the organization by fighting us, I did what we are supposed to do".

"But I promised Roxus and Namine that none would get hurt and now, I want you to get him in here, even I know that the organization would heal the wounded" said Axel.

"Well Axel" said the guitarist. My orders were to help the organization and help you to get Roxus and Namine back but seeing as they are back" pulling out his guitar. "I think your project, just got de-funded".

Axel just looked at his friends and said "Sora, Kiari, Namine, get through that portal" taking out his slicers. "Roxus, I want you to find Mickey and tell him that Matt is in ward 10054.

Sora, Kiari, Namine and Roxus both agreed and did as they were told.

"So you want to really fight me?" asked the guitarist shaking a bit.

"Yea" said Axel smiling.

"Snap, why do I always get my self into these things" said the guitarist getting ready.

Roxus was running down a hall when he saw some Heartless stop in front of him. The Heartless looked at him and started after him but stopped when they pictured him in a drak cloak. They got scared and ran away.

"Damn Heartless" said Roxus running towards the camera room. When he got their he checked the cameras and saw a small cloaked figure running through the halls to the splicer room. Roxus then ran to their first and waited, a couple of seconds passed and Mickey came face to face with Roxus.

"Get out of my way, Organization lacky" said Mickey running towards him.

"Wait stop" said Roxus pulling out his key blade which made Mickey stop. He looked at it and said to Roxus "Your a part of Sora aren't you?". Roxus nodded and told Mickey the plan.

"Alright" said Mickey who ran to the ward. Roxus waited 10 minutes before Mickey got back with Matt over his shoulder.

"Let's go" said Mickey.

Roxus (seeing as he is still technically part of Ogranization 13) opened a rift and then him, Mickey and the sleeping Matt went through. They ended up on the roof of the school which Roxus then locked the rift. After that Mickey and Roxus sat down to rest (Matt was healed, he just was asleep).

"So Roxus" said Mickey panting.

"Yea?" said Roxus also panting.

"Where are you going to go now?" said Mickey looking at Roxus.

"Don't know" said Roxus shrugging.

"Well if you want" said Mickey smiling. "You and Namine can stay at my school".

Roxus looked at Mickey and thanked him.

Matt then woke up in his room. He got up and thought it was a dream until he found out he was still in his cloths. And he had Kiari, a girl he never knew (Namine) and 2 guys he never knew (Sora and Roxus).

"Hey Kiari" said Matt. "Who are these guys?".

Kiari then told Matt that he wasn't dreaming and told him everything. Matt just looked at her and then to the other 3 people and said "Cool!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next chapter. Roxus and Namine are now in the story line. And what ever happened to Axel. Did he beat the guitarist seeing as he an expert and the guitarist is an amature or did the guitarist get some help from the other 10 people in the organization. Only tiem will tell. ANd please I am still looking for info on all the organization people (except Axel and Roxus) as in I need there weapon of choise, their attribute (Axel is fire and the guitarist is water), their names, their personallity and even their relationships (love, frindship etc.).

Oh and please R and R to tell me how I can improve the story. And have a happy time ready my fan fic.


	16. Round 3 Miho strikes back

And now to say some things:

Ai no miko500: Thank you! Also could it be possible to get their attitudes, weapons, attributes and relationships with others.

And now on with the fan fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 4_**

History and Math was as boring as ever. Soon it came to lunch when everyone came to see each other.

"What happened?" yelled Riku and Faith at the same time.

"To keep it short" said Kiari. "Sora fought Axel, lost, got captured, me and Matt went after him, Axel split Roxus from Sora, split Namine from me, let us go and fought that guitar using weirdo while we exscaped".

"Wow" said Faith.

"Yea" said Riku crossing his arms. "This could prove to be the most troubling time in history".

"How so?" asked Roxus.

"Well the key blade has returned meaning the evil has returned, the evil can get into our school easilly" said Riku. "And they can also stop time".

"Actually, they can only slow time for those with out a key blade" said Sora correcting them.

"How?" asked Riku.

"Easy" said Sora. "Why do you think Axel just fought me instead of kidnapping me first. I was the only one uneffected".

"And seeing as I hold part of the key blades power" said Roxus. "That means I am uneffected".

"So we have 2 saviors" said Kiari.

"Yes but... I was a part of the organization so... I know more about them and even their location" said Roxus with a smile.

"Yea, which means we can go and beat them" said Namine.

"That won't be easy" said Roxus. "They probobly took away my organization powers by now".

"That is true" said Sora which everyone sad. "Well we can still beat them if we work togather".

Everyone agreed with this.

It then became gym. It was now time for the 3rd round of the tournament. Everyone was in their normal PE cloths and lined up at the front of the ring for the tournament. Hercules finally showed up and went into the ring to announce the match ups.

"Ok class, I have an announcement" said Hercules. "Seeing as there will eventually only be 3 people in the semi finals, we will have 2 wild cards facing eachother in a fight to see who is the 4th person in the semi finals".

Everyone who was eliminated tensed up.

"The first 2, who are the wild cards are Galest Leranz and..." said Hercules. "Kiari!".

Galest just got up and got into the stage. Kiari just looked a bit shocked. Sora didn't feel very good about this. Kiari has already gotten hurt in this class to much and if she is injured even more... he didn't even want ot think what would happen.

Kiari got her wooden sword and sheild and got into the ring and the match started.

"Listen, I'v seen you get hurt alot in this class" said Galest. "Why don't you just step out of the ring".

Kiari knew that if she did, she would be proving that she was weak. Even if she could never walk again, atleast she could prove that she tried. "No, I will fight" she said getting on the defensive.

"Fine" he said running at her with full speed. He then punched her but she blocked with her shield but the sheild shattered.

"Let's finish this" Galest said shooting a blast from his hand which knocked Kiari out of the ring. "Lucky for you that I didn't use my full strength".

"And Galest wins getting himself 3 points" said Hercules. (Wild cards get less points). "Now it is Faith vs Amy!".

Faith got up and pulled out her stick. Amy got up bringing her dog familiar.

"You might be a familiar" said Faith getting her stick ready. "But I won't lose in front of Riku".

Amy just looked at her and said in a high and kind voice "I think you will lose".

The match started and Faith went at Amy with her stick but Amy went behind her, got her by the hand and threw her out of the ring.

"And Amy wins getting her self 10 points!" announced Hercules. "Now it is Sora vs... Matt!"

Sora pulled out his wooden key blade and got into the ring with Matt.

"You are injured" said Matt. "I will not fight you so just give up".

While Matt was going on about honor, Sora hit him into the air and swiped him out of the ring.

"And Sora wins getting himself 10 points!" announced Hercules. "Now it is Riku vs Miho!".

Riku got his wooden curve blade and Miho got her wooden sword.

"You are Faith's boy friend right?" asked Miho.

"Yea" said Riku.

"Then I will have to beat you even harder for I can't beat her" said Miho going at Riku.

Riku dodged the hit and swiped back with his curved sword but Miho blocked it. Miho then knocked Riku off his feet with her foot, kicked him into the air with her other foot and then did a tempest which knocked him out of the ring. There was a long silence.

"And Miho Wins!" announced Hercules. "She has gotten 10 points and a trip to the semi finals".

Riku went to his friends and was greeted by Faith who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did good" said Faith still hugging Riku.

"Thank you" said Riku also hugging Faith.

Suddenly Miho came up to them and said "Well, well, well what do we have here... Mrs. and Mr. Riku eh?".

"What did you say?" said Faith getting angry.

"I am saying that Riku made a mistake in choosing you" Miho said smirking.

Faith then landed a punch at Miho's head making Miho draw blood.

"Ladies stop" yelled Hercules coming to them. "I will not have fighting outside the ring in my class".

"Hercules is right Faith" said Miho walking away. "Cya".

Faith then looked at Sora and said "SORA, if you don't win this tournament then... I will make you sterol".

Kiari heard this and switched Sora to face her and said smiling "If that happens then I'll leave you".

Sora looked at Faith and then back at Kiari. "OK now I will win" said Sora looking down at his groing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well it looks like everything is on the line, Faiths honor, the future of our heroes, Kiari and Sora's relationship. What will happen next? Only the next set of Chapters will tell. Please R and R and my performance Review still hasn't come in except by Kingdom.

Also I am thinking of making another Kingdom Hearts AU (I am very good at AU). It has no tighs with the current one and I will work on both. In the fan fic, they are all their normal ages (KH2 ages) and they are going to a local high school. It will be rated M for tons of stuff like violence, blood etc.

It is told in the eyes of Sora who just moved into Destiny Islands and he will meet tons of friends but their is going to be a hell of a lot of bad stuff happening to him and his friends (Did I mention that they don't even know each other yet).

If you think ti is a good idea then Review me and tell me.

Have a good night and thank you Ai no miko500 for the info on some of the Organization 13 members.


	17. Video games and love

_**Day 4**_

Sora, Kiari, Riku and Faith went to Matt's room to meet Matt their. Matt had invited them to play video games (did I meantion the Matt payed munny for them to sleep over!).

"So what are we going to do their?" asked Sora putting his arms against his head like a pillow.

"Don't you listen Sora" said Kiari crossing her arms. "Matt invited us over for a sleep over because he is going to be the first person in Kingdom Hearts to test the KS3 (Kingdom Station 3 (Sound familiar?)).

"Cool!" said Sora. "That is why he wanted me to bring 4 KS2 controllers".

"No duh" said RIku putting his hand over his face.

"So what game are we going to play?" asked Faith.

"Apparently something called... Kingdom Quest 1" said Kiari. "Basically it is 8 players and we all create a character and battle each other in up to 5 different stages that are huge".

"SWEET!" yelled everyone.

They finally got to Matt's room and knocked on the door. Matt answered his 4 new friends.

"Hey guys" screamed Matt.

"Hey" said Faith, Sora, Kiari and Riku in unison coming into Matt's room.

"So let's play... you did bring the 4 controllers right?" said Matt.

"Yep" said Sora. "Let's play.

10 hours of gaming later

"Well I am bushed" said Matt yawning.

"Yea" said Sora who then noticed how SMALL Matt's room was. "Um Matt... where are we all going to sleep?".

"Easy" said Matt. "I'll sleep in my bed and you all sleep on the floor".

"One problem Matt" said Riku pointing to the 2 beds on the floor. "4 people + 2 beds 2 per bed".

"Oh..." said Matt. "Well make it work then".

The 4 friends who didn't have a bed yet were deciding who gets which beds.

"Well the girls definatly get one each so..." said Riku. "Sora, you and me sleep outside".

"How about you guys sleep with us?" suggested Faith. "Me with Riku and Sora with Kiari".

Sora and Kiari just blushed and looked at each other.

"Whats the matter" asked Matt. "You two are close so why not?".

Sora just blushed and looked at Kiari who was blushing an even redder shade of red then Sora.

"Well?" asked Sora in a wisper like voice. "Um... how about it?".

Kiari just looked at him.

"I... uh... sure" she said finally smiling giving him a hug.

They all took turns getting into their pajamas. Sora got into his grey boxers and tee shirt. Kiari got into her purple pajamas. Faith got into her black and purple pajamas. Riku got into his blue pajama pants and red shirt. Matt got into his grey boxers and blue tee shirt.

Riku got into his bed and let Riku lay on his chest. They hugged each other, kissed each other and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Sora got into his bed too and let Kiari lay ontop of him. They kissed and fell into each others arms.

Matt just fell asleep.

12:67 am.

Sora woke up to see Kiari shaking in her sleep. Sora had to wake her up so she could snap out of her night mare. He kissed her lips and she woke up from the warmth on her lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Uh... nothing" she said putting her head on his chest.

"Ok" said Sora putting his hand under her chin, making her face look at his. They kissed pasionatly and Sora put his hand on her back. While kissing Sora slowly put his hand on Kiari's back inside her shirt and slowly went up to the bra strap. When he was close to her bra strap Kiari broke the kiss and looked at Sora who looked back.

"Sora" she said putting her head on his chest. "Some day ok... just... not today... please".

Sora nodded and brought his hand down from the bra strap and rubbed her back making her pur.

They kissed and held each other in an embrase and... fell asleep for the night.


	18. A fierce battle and a new love

_**Day 5**_

Kiari woke up in Sora's arms at 7:45 am. She remembered what happened last night and smiled at Sora. Sora still had his hand on her back (in side the shirt) and she was still blushing from last night. She looked over at Riku and Faith and saw that Faith was now under Riku. She wondered why and then blushed smiling and wondered to her self "Why did I stop Sora?".

Kiari got into Matt's bathroom and changed into her normal cloths and came out to see everyone else changed waiting for her.

"How did you... nevermind" said Kiari blushing.

They went to their math and science class and it was lunch. The 5 of them met up with Roxus and Namine and the 7 friends went to get some food at the cafe. Matt was rich, he was able to buy all 7 of them jumbo fries, a jumbo shake and a jumbo burger (350 munny used).

It was then time for Gym and the semi finals. Everyone got into their gym cloths except Roxus and Namine becuase they technicaly wern't in the class yet.

"Hello everyone" announced Hercules. "We are now at the semi finals and now we will begin the 1st match of the semi finals which is Sora vs Amy!".

Sora got his wooden key blade and Amy brought a dog.

"I wish you luck" said Sora handing his hand out for a hand shake.

Amy shaked it and said "I wish you luck too".

The match started and Amy talked in dog. The dog then came at Sora but Sora knew better. The dog will attack Sora doing some minor damage seeing as it was a scruffy thing and Sora'll be stupid enough to block it and she'll grab him and throw him out but Sora knew better. Sora just jumped onto the dog and went straight for Amy. Amy didn't see that coming but was ready. Amy kicked him higher into the air (Sora was still in the air) and went to finish him off but Sora did a recovery in the air (in the game when it is equiped you press the O button and you can quickly recover in mid air) and hit her with his key blade.

Amy was knocked into the ring but was still in it. Amy looked around for her familiar but the familiar was hurt incredibly... it was no longer usable in this fight. She looked around to find Sora but Sora was still in the air coming down with a air stab. BAMM!

Amy was hit in the shoulder with the stab. She opened her eyes and saw Sora having a big, bloody scrap on his back and in seeing this... she fainted.

"And Sora wins, getting himself 15 points!" announced Hercules. "Now it is Galest vs Miho".

Miho got up and got her sword. Then they both went into the ring.

The match started with Galest Leranz running at Miho but blocked with her sword... to bad that Galest grabbed her sword and crushed it with his bare hands (it was made out of wood). Miho kicked him in the face and went back. Her sword was in pieces but that didn't stop her. She seized 2 pieces of her sword and held them like daggers. She then went at Galest and hit him in the head and torso simulatneously.

Galest just stood back and then hit her with a blast of energy but Miho just shrugged it off. Galest then shot about 100 of them but she still shrugged them off. Galest was weak from this and fell to his knees and this was Miho's chance. She dropped her daggers and then threw Galest out of the ring to stop further dangers.

"And Miho wins getting herself 15 points" announced Hercules. "Now it is the final match... Sora vs Miho".

Miho grabbed a new sword and went into the ring.

"Well we both know whats on the line for me if I lose" said Sora looking at his crotch.

"Yea" said Miho smirking and then noticed Roxus sitting. She imagined there being a wind and his hair was blowing in the breeze. She felt she was blushing and then her heart sank... as soon as she saw Namine holding his hand.

"You know Sora" said Miho. "I just found a new reason to beat you".

"Then bring it" said Sora getting into a combat position just as Miho did.

The match began with Miho running at Sora and slicing with her sword but Sora blocked with his key blade and kicked her to the other side of the ring. Miho shrugged off the kick and came at him but Sora had jumped into the air to strike... to bad Miho kicked him even further into the air and went at him with an air strike.

Sora then recovered in the air and sliced her down. Normally it wouldn't have hurt but she went head first into the ring. She got up clutching her head which was drenched in blood. She noticed the scrapes in Sora's back and thought that if she was going to even land a blow... she would have to exploit his weakness.

She went behind Sora as he was coming down and took him by the legs and slammed him down onto the ring. He was in pain and she then thrust her sword into his weak point... hitting it's target. So much blood rushed out and Sora just screamed in pain. Kiari stood up and ran to the ring but stopped knowing that she couldn't go in the ring other wise Sora would lose.

Miho knew she would win so she picked Sora up by his shirt collar and dragged him to the side of the ring. Sora looked at his friends. First to Kiari who had a tear running down her smooth cheek. He then looked at Faith who put her thumb and pointer finger in a circle and then had her other pointer finger going in and out fo it and then having it bend.

Sora knew immdeiatly what that meant and put his hands at the back of Miho's head and threw her out of the ring.

"AND SORA WINS THE TOURNAMENT!" screamed Hercules. "50 POINTS AWARDED TO SORA!".

Kiari, Riku, Matt, Roxus, Namine and Faith ran up to Sora and helped him to his feet. Miho just looked over at Roxus, sighed and started to cry.

Sora saw this and limped over to Miho and held out hsi hand.

"Friends?" asked Sora.

Miho looked at it and sighed. "Sure" she said taking his hand and shaking it.

The now 8 friends went outside of the gym and talked for a bit. Miho ended up sitting very... very close to Roxus. Roxus looked at her confused and Namine surprisingly didn't even notice, still holding his hand. Miho still didn't like Kiari and probobly never would but then again... wierder things will happen.

"Hey Roxus" said Miho blushing.

Roxus saw this and blushed "Yea?".

"Um are you and Namine..." she said.

"Are we what?" asked Roxus which made Namine and everyone else look in their direction.

"Are you two... together" she finished.

Namine didn't know what she meant and said "Yea".

Sora and Kiari then said in her ear what she meant and Namine said "Oh no no no no, we aren't that close... just friends".

Miho looked relieved and sighed.

Namine then said in Roxus' ear what Miho meant and Roxus blushed. Roxus took Miho's face and put it towards his. Miho just blushed for a bit and realized what would happen next but she didn't want to be the ladt one knowing. Roxus put his lips an inch from miho's and she went the rest of the way... letting their lips connect.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Finally I was smart enough to look back into my data to find out that Miho likes Roxus but she also likes Cloud: 8-o (This is my version of a guy being surprised, look at the 8, line and o well enough and you will know what I mean. Will she stay with Roxus or will she go with a character that hasn't been seen yet. When will I stop giving DAMNED SPOILERS! You'll have to see... and what is my deal with saying "You'll have to wait to see" DAMN I even hate cliff hangers but it balances the way of Fanfiction so I still use them.

Well keep reviewing and remember, I want to know if you will like my new fan fiction that I am thinking of making. Look at chapter 15 (or in fan fictions case chapter 16) in the authors notes to see it. Well have a good time and please R and R.


	19. Demyx revealed

_**Day 5**_

The 8 friends went to go eat out for a celebration for Sora's victory over Miho. They all ordered a burger with out cheese because other wise Faith would kill them all (Faith hates cheese).

"So Roxus" said Namine looking towards Roxus smiling. "When is yours and Miho's date?".

"Isn't this it?" asked Roxus which made everyone laugh so hard they had to breath for 5 minutes before they could speak.

"Roxus... heh... this isn't a date" said Kiari panting.

"Yea" said Sora finally able to speak. "A date is a thing were you go out with the person you love by your selfs and have a happy time".

"Hey wait did we have a date then?" asked Kiari.

"Yea... wasn't the lake a date?" said Sora.

"Oh yea" said Kiari.

"Wait did we have a date Riku?" asked Faith.

"Remember the cave... doesn'tthat count?" said Riku.

"I guess it does" said Faith which then everyone returned to their burger.

Everyone headed back to their dorms. Roxus and Namine were rooms 145 and 146 and Miho's room was room 120.

"Well cya everyone" said Miho, Roxus and Namine was they parted with their friends to go to their rooms. They were almost at Roxus' room when time stopped... the work of Organization was happening.

Roxus did not stop though because of his key blade. Namine didn't either because she is a witch and her powers were to powerful for the Organization. Miho didn't stop either because... well you'll see.

The guitarist came out of a rift but everyone was ready and had their weapons ready.

"What the?" said the guitarist coming out of the rift. "How are you not stopping".

"Because we aren't effected by your time stop" said Roxus getting his dark key blade out.

"Yea" said Miho getting out her giant blade.

"Got that right" said Namine pulling out her marker and her sketch book.

"Fine then" said the guitarist who pulled out his guitar and started playing some low notes bringing out little ice needles by his side.

"Let the music play" screamed the guitarist shooting all the needles at them.

Namine then finished drawing a detailed wall of mirrors and suddenly a wall mirrors appeared in front of them. It stayed after the barrage of needles. Then she drew a dark hole behind the mirror which showed the guitarist being sucked in and the mirrors standing tall. It came true and sucked the guitarist in.

"Damn Witch!" yelled the guitarist who was sucked in to the dark hole.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Miho.

"I am a witch so I can use my own type of magic" said Namine showing Miho all her drawings. "Of course they only come true if I want them to".

"Cool" said Miho. "... Who is that guy anyway?".

"His name is Demyx" said Roxus. "He can control water with his guitar".

"Ouch" said Miho. "Is he tough?".

"Heck no" said Roxus laughing. "He is more of a comic relief then an organization expert. Axel must have put him in his place".

Then Roxus opened his eyes in surprise.

"But if he did" he said.

"Where is Axel?" said Namine worriedly.

"Who is Axel" asked Miho. Roxus and Namine told her what had happened to Sora and Kiari to explain it.

"Oh" said Miho.

"Demyx must have called for back up" said Roxus making his hands into fists.

"Which if he did" said Namine shocked.

"Axel is..." finished Roxus shedding tears and then went crying. "My best friend is...".

Miho held Roxus in her hands and kissed him.

"I am sure that Axel is ok" said Miho putting her head in his hair.

The 3 friends left and went to their seperate rooms for a good nights sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AXEL NOOOOOOOOOO! Oh what do I care, seeing as I didn't beat the game I didn't even see Axel help them. Anyway will Demyx actually be smart and bring back up next time. Is Axel really dead or did he escape in time. Why do I keep saying authors notes seeing as probobly half the people here don't even read the authors notes. Remember my next fan fic and don't worry about it. If I do make it I will still work on this one. Also I would like to say that I have done approximatly 1 chapter a day so far sinse I started and I am enjoying every minute of making this fan fic and Iw ould really like to know if I should make another one that has nothing to do with this one.

And please R and R my performance. Have a fun life XD.


	20. Marluxia's new helper

_**Day 6**_

It was finally Saturday and that meant a whole 2 days of goofing off (Sunday counts).

Sora, Kiari and Riku decided thatthey would have a 3 friends day today (Faith, Matt and Miho went together and Roxus and Namine went together). The 3 friends were walking passed the Job centre when Kiari knocked into a man that had spikey blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a black suit (sleeveless) and had a huge Buster Sword coming from his back.

"Owch" said Kiari getting up from the floor only to have the man hold his hand out.

"Here let me help you" he said as Kiari took his hand and hoisted herself up.

"Uh... sorry about bumping into you" Kiari said brushing her skirt clean.

"Oh no it was my fault... I ws reading a book and I didn't see you" he said holding a "Blacksmiths Journal" (I completely made this up).

"Oh yea" said the man holding his hand out to shake. "My name is Cloud Strife".

Kiari shaked his hand and said "Hello Cloud, my name is Kiari".

"Well cya around" said Cloud walking away reading his book.

"Kiari are you going to dump me?" asked Sora playfully.

Kiari blushed and said "Of course not" hitting him playfully on the arm.

The 3 friends walked outside into the forest to walk around for a bit.

"I hope Axel is ok" said Kiari putting her head on Sora's shoulders.

"What?" asked Riku confused.

Sora and Kiari told him why they said that and he said "Oh".

"Don't worry, he is probobly ok" said Sora.

"_Come... Sora"_

Sora suddenly got up and listened carefully.

"What is it?" asked Kiari.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sora.

"No man" said Riku.

"_Come... to... the... lake"_

Sora told Kiari and Riku that he would be right back and ran to the lake. When he got there, there was a rift. He went in and was transported into a white room. There he saw a cloaked figure with a scyth and a whole bunch of flowers in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Sora getting his key blade out.

"Easy" said the man calmly. "I am here to help".

"What?" said Sora.

"I can help you... find your true self" said the man holding out his hand.

"Excuse me?" said Sora.

"You were meant to be a pawn for Roxus" said the man. "He has tricked you and so has Namine and Axel".

"What?" said Sora not believing it.

"You don't believe me" said the man. "Then let me awaken your memories".

He shot a huge flower at Sora which engulfed him and filled Sora with memories. Sora saw himself in a street and saw that Roxus was in his Organization clothing. He also saw... Axel.

"You are a traitor Axel" said Roxus pointing out his two key blades.

"One is Oath Keeper and one is Oblivion" said the man.

"I did not betray the organization man" said Axel pulling his weapons out.

"Yes you did" said Roxus going straight at Axel but Axel made a huge wall of fire.

"WHy are you doing this?" said Axel. "I thought we were friends".

"We were never friends... I used you and this organization to get powerful and now... I will kill you all" said Roxus coming at him but Roxus was hit with a beam in the back and was evaporated.

"I am sorry Axel" said a man carrying a scyth. "But he was going to kill us".

"I know" said Axel getting up and walking with him. "Thanks Marluxia".

Sora woke up and got out of the flower.

"So now you know" said Marluxia revealing his face.

"Yea" said Sora. "How can I help?".

Marluxia smiled and pointed at a rift. "Kill everyone in the organization. That way we can get revenge on all of them, but I want you to wait... maybe kill Roxus for betraying everyones trust."

Sora bowed and left through a rift that he just made (yea now he is a part of Marluxia's organization).

Sora came out of the rift on the beach of the lake and sighed to himself. He was lied to all his life. He wasn't meant for his own life, he was meant for the birth of Roxus. He went to see Kiari and Riku who went to him and patted his back.

"Are you alright man?" asked Riku.

"Yea, you've been gone for about 10 minutes" said Kiari kissing him.

Soras kissed back but not as much as Kiari did (He is hurt).

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Kiari more seriuosly.

"Nothing" said Sora walking back to the school.

"No something is wrong" said Kiari grabbing Sora's shoulder but Sora just smacked her hand away and kept walking. Kiari out of anger smacked him in the face to snap him out of it but all Sora did was take her shoulders and threw her to the ground and kept walking.

"Sora, what the hell" said Riku holding a now crying Kiari.

"Everything" said Sora.

"Sora" said Kiari standing up, arms clenched into fists.

Sora kept walking ignoring her.

"You and I are through!" screamed Kiari and then burst into tears. Sora looked back and said "What ever".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I had to put a conflict into this and please don't flame because of this... I promise that it will all turn out alright and it will be good. It will all work so don't worry. Please tell me if I should make that other fan fic along with this one. Look in chapter 15 - 16 to look (I forgot which one).

Please R and R.


	21. Sora vs Roxas

And now to asnwer some things:

Ai no miko500: Thank you for all the info and personally my favorite character would have to be Roxus.

Queen of Kingdom Hearts: Thank you, I'll start making the new fan fic today. And sure I will make you have Cloud in the end... I have the perfect way to do it.

And now it is time for the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 6**_

Roxus and Namine were sitting in front of a great oak tree near the school. They were sharing a sushi meal (hey they are best friends).

"So how is your life going?" asked Roxus taking a shrimp maki.

"It's doing good" said namine finishing her cucumber maki and sallowing. "Hey isn't that Sora coming towards us?".

Roxus turned and saw Sora coming but he didn't look to friendly right there. He was coming towards them pretty fast but Roxus payed no attention to this. Roxus got up to greet his friend. He shot out his hand to shake Sora's hand but was greeted... by a punch to the face and landed on the ground... back first.

"Owch" said Roxus getting to his feet but was punched in the gut and thrown into the tree.

"What the hell?" said Namine goingto Roxus's side.

"Out of my way" said Sora pulling out his key blade to finish Roxus off.

Namine saw this and stood infront of Roxus who was now asleep.

"Namine... I don't want to hurt you just move a side and let me..." Sora trailed off but was slapped in the face by a now inraged Namine.

Sora just shrugged it off and shoved her against the tree and then slammed her face into the bark. She fell silent and went to sleep. Sora then faced Roxus and held his key blade against his face.

"One thrust and you lose" said Sora.

Roxus had a bleeding face and he looked like a tree trunk slammed into his face.

Roxus then held his key blade over his head to strike Roxus down for ever but was greeted by a huge kick in the spine making him wince in pain and topple over. It was Matt... karate kicking him.

"What the hell?" asked Matt realizing it was Sora.

Faith then went on top of Sora and held his hands down sitting on his back. Sora struggled but couldn't get up.

Miho went to examine Roxus and looked at his face. It was bloody and brused all over. He literally look like a tree trunk hit him in the face. She kissed his lips which woke him up from her warmth. Roxus squinted but realized what had happened to him remembering what Sora did. He looked over his right to see Namine on the floor with a bloody and brused face just like his (she was actually slammed into a tree trunk).

Roxus got up and went to her side seeing her brused like this... made him so pissed off at Sora knowing it was him. Suddenly Sora used up alot of his energy and made Faith fall on her butt.

"Roxus" yelled Sora taking out his Key Blade. "Time to die!".

Roxus was ready this time and took out his key blade and blocked Sora's hit. Huge shock wave erupted which blew Namine, Faith, Matt and Miho back. Roxus and Sora used the same blows because of their exact battling style. BLow for blow and not one got a blow but Sora actually hit Sora with an air strike smaking him against the oak. Roxus was getting up but Sora pinned him down with his Key Blade knocking Roxus's Key Blade away.

Sora then punched Roxus with his free hand and kept punching him. Roxus had a bleedy noes when Sora stopped and looked at his face with hate and frustration. Then he took out a little knife that he had in his pocket from when he was a kid and stuck it infront of Roxus's face. An inch way.

"One little slip" said Sora pulling it back. "And you lose for good".

Roxus knew that it was hopeless. He looked at his 4 other friends and they were still dwon from the shock wave. He knew that he was all alone now. Non to stop Sora from killing him.

Sora then thrust but... never hit his target for the knife was snatched out of his hands... by a blur of black cloak and... RED HAIR.

Sora turned his head and was punched in the face so hard that he flew 10 meters away.

"Stay way from my friend!" yelled the man who created a wall of fire sorrounding Sora in a barrior type thing. It was Axel... he had survived.

"Axel" said Roxus in disbelieve. "How did you".

"I escaped" said Axel smiling. "Do you think I would actually be stupid enough to battle Demyx in the Organization base... that is suicide".

Sora couldn't get out, if he did the wounds in his back would let fire in them and burn him from the in side. He had no way of turning.

Axel and Roxus knew this and walked over to Namine, Matt, Faith and Miho (Roxus limped).

Axel inspected the 4 of them and said "Matt, and the 2 girls will be ok in 1 minute... Namine"

"What?" asked Roxus.

"Well she is brutally damaged... she is fragile" said Axel looking down. "Her wounds... I do not know if she will pull through".

Roxus looked at Namine. Namine was his best friend... and was going to probobly die because... of his other best friend.

Roxus looked over at Sora and screamed "YOU TRAITOR!".

Sora looked at him and just said nothing... hate and anger in his eyes.

"You went after your friends... hurt them" said Roxus looking back at his friends and at Namine twice. Then he realized something.

"Sora" yelled Roxus. "Kiari and Riku were with you... were are they now".

Sora said nothing.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Roxus taking out his Key Blade.

"What about you?" yelled Sora which startled Roxus. "Joining Organization 13 and trying to kill them all of for what... Power, authority".

"What are you..."

"You attacked Axel... for a lust of power and greed" said Sora. "You don't have the right to tell me if I am a traitor or not".

"What are you talking about" said Axel walking towards Roxus which startled Sora. "Roxus and me never fought each other or even tryed to kill each other anyway".

Sora looked at them the fire still blazing.

"What are you talking about" said Sora. "Marluzia showed me vague memeories about what happened. I was created as a pawn to Roxus".

Axel and Roxus looked at each other in shock.

"Listen man" said Roxus getting closer. "I think you have been lied to".

"Yea I know" said Sora smirking. "BY YOU!".

Roxus and Axel looked at eachother.

"Roxus... even if he has been tricked. He has gone to far" said Axel putting his left hand together (not clenched).

"Are you going to" asked Roxus stopping him self... knowing the answer.

Sora knew too. Sora knew that he would die but he couldn't... not until his revenge on Roxus.

Axel then put his hand in a clenched state and the barrior of fire closed in at a lighting speed... the walls hitting eachother and a barrage of fire and smoke. The fire then went away and all that was left was... a pile of smoldering grass.

Roxus and Axel looked behind them and saw... a girl in the distance... with red hair.

Kiari was that girl... eyes fixed on the spot that Sora died. She had tears swelling up and she went on her knees and burst out crying to the heavens. She punched the ground and kept crying. Riku put his hand on his friends shoulder to calm her down but Kiari swat his hand away.

"Sora is the only one who loved and... the only one that I or ever will love" said Sora still crying. She looked up and ran to the spot were he was last and looked at the soil. She was looking for a bone or something... if there wasn't one then he was alive but realized. Bones would be burnt to a crisp in that kind of heat. Nothing would remain. She stood there... crying... couldn't believe that Sora was... gone.

Mickey saw the whole thing in his window in the school. He sighed sadly and frowned. He closed the window and closed the curtains. He looked back into his notes.

--------------------------------------------------

Damn I am good. Can't wait till the next one.

Please R and R.


	22. The great battle part 1

To clear some things up:

Thanks fellow reviewers, we fianlly have my first spelling errors. When Sora was was proclaiming he loved himself in 3rd person... I meant that Kiari was saying this not Sora. So sorry for the inconvenience. Mickey was spying but he isn't exactly evil either. And finally Sora is dead... or is he? DAMNIT I just had to tell you a spoiler... and I just had to tell you that too... and that... and that... and

20 hours later

And that and I will stop right now so we can both see the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 6_**

****Kiari was walking back with Axel, Roxus, Miho, Matt, Riku, Faith and Namine to the infurmary to heal their wounds. None said anything until Axel and Roxus stopped... listening.

"What's wrong?" asked a hurt Namine.

"You hear that?' asked Roxus to Axel getting his Shade Key Blade (That is the name of a Key Blade... it is the darkness of the original key blade... the light one is called the Tint Key Blade... which is owned by Sora).

"Yea" said Axel getting out his slicers.

"What is it?" asked Kiari now getting worried.

"Namine" said Roxus which made Namine jolt into attention. "Are you able to draw?".

Namine nodded and pulled out her sketch book and her pencil crayon. Kiari couldn't fight but she didn't bother leave... because Sora was gone and she didn't care what happened next but Roxus wouldn't hear of it.

"Matt, Faith and Miho... get Kiari out of here" said Roxus getting ready. "Riku, stay here with us... we will need all the help we can get".

Riku got out his curved sword but... it wasn't wooden anymore, he got a metal curved sword.

The 4 of them waited for a bit until they heard a whistling sound. Namine got to her mirror wall spell. Suddenly a rift appeared and out came 2 cloaked figures. One was of course Demyx because it cloak came down but... the second one still had his claok down.

"Hey Axel" shouted Demyx pulling out his guitar.

"What?" said Axel getting his slicers ready.

"Listen to my music" he said playing 1000 high tunes which created 1000 ice needles. "Now take this!" and with that he played a very high note which made them hurtle at the 4 friends but Namine used her Mirror Wall spell and they were all stopped. When they realized that they weree trapped they turned to each other... except Riku.

"Guys... the second one isn't there" said Riku.

"What!" said Axel and suddenly all the lights went out... good thing Axel was the fire user so he created a little glow making the room bright but still had plenty of shadows.

"Where is he" said Namine.

"I don't know" said Roxus.

"I am right here" said the cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere and slashing at Axel but missed. He had two key blades out... Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Who are you" said Axel running at him and slicing... only to hit air... he had vanished.

"None of your bussiness" he said throwing a blow at Axel but Axel blocked both with his slicers.

By now Demyx created a rift, walked into it and then came out through another which was across from the wall of mirrors. Demyx then through a wall of ice at Namine and Riku who were to busy watching the cloaked figure single handedly battle Roxus and Axel. Riku and Namine then fell un-counscience.

Axel was holding the cloaked figure back while Roxus slammed the figure with his Shade Key Blade... to bad he slammed Axel because the figure disappeared in thin air.

"Who is this guy" said Axel getting up.

"I don't know" said Roxus who then realized that Riku and Namine was down... with a standing Demyx right beside them.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Roxus running at him and attacking with his Shade Key Blade but was knocked in the back with Sora's Oblivion Key Blade. Roxus yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Well now Axel" said Demyx. "Time for your death".

He got out his guitar and started putting a tune (The tune was the same as the first KH... "When you walk away" and you know the rest).

He was almost done the tune (Axel was to busy trying to defeat the cloaked figure) but he was slammed by a brick in the head. It was Namine with her spell.

"You wench" he said coming at her but was greeted by a Curved sword in the arm.

"You coward" said Riku getting ready to finish him.

"I havn't lost yet" he said as he jumped back.

Axel and the cloaked figure were both trading blow for blow and didn't let up. Finally Axel landed a decent blow knocking him into the air and Namine used her special spell... as she and Riku left. SHe created a vortex and Roxus and Axel were wll aware of it.

The vortex was strong and almost sucked the cloaked figure in but he put his Oath Kepper into the ground and put his feet on it (opposite side of the vortex) like a ledge. He then caught a floating Demyx and put his Oblivion into the ground for him.

"Ha, you have no weapons left" said Roxus coming straight at him but the cloaked figure did something that none would have thought possible... he jumped into the air and went straight at the vortex... he then pulled out a key blade... the Tint Key Blade and locked the vortex just before he got in.

Roxus stopped and Axel did too. They were shocked.

The cloaked figure then turned to them pulling down his cloak hood.

"So now you know" he said revealing his blue eyes and hazelnut hair... he was Sora.

"How?" said Axel in shock.

"Easy... Marluxia gave me a rift and now I can create them too" Sora said disappearing to get his Oblivion and Oath Keeper and then disappear before Roxus hit him.

"Now Demyx let's do our plan" Sora said disappearing and hitting Roxus down into a comma.

Axel then came at him and he blocked it. They were locked... Axel could hear Demyx doing a tune but Sora wouold not let him go.

"You don't get it" said Sora smiling.

"Get what?" asked Axel.

"Why do you think I would block your hit when I can disappear.

Axel then knew... they planned this and then... he was hit.

1 million ice needles hitting him in the back and they were huge and... they hit every vital organ in him. He fell to his knees and then to the ground. Blood coming from every bit of his back and mouth... coughing up so much blood that he couldn't breath and... he never did... again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora isn't dead but... Axel is... I proclaim this day Axel Day in memory of Axel... the second best ex-organiaztion member (Roxus is the best). Please R and R.


	23. The great battle part 2

Roxus looked in shock... Axel was killed.

Sora then ran at Roxus with his Oblivion and Oathkeeper and battled Roxus in a battle of Key BLades but Sora had two when Roxus had only one. Sora ended up smashing Roxus in the gut and knocking him into a wall... his gut was bleeding badly.

"So" said Sora. "You giving up?".

Roxus didn't want to admit it but... with out Axel... he didn't stand a chance. He made up his mind right then and there.

"No" said Roxus getting his Shade Key BLade out. "You might have my two key blades but I have something stronger".

"Oh yea and that is?" asked Sora in ammusement.

"My friends" said Roxus getting his Shade Key Blade ready. "That's something you gave up along time ago".

And suddenly the Tint Key Blade came from behind Sora. Sora was shocked but realized.

"Don't you leave" he ordered trying to retrieve it but it was to quick. "I need you to help me defeat Roxus, once and for all".

The Tint Key Blade then went to Roxus and Roxus now held both the Tint Key Blade and the Shade Key Blade in his two hands.

"Now this should get interesting" said Roxus getting into position.

"You might have my Key Blade" said Sora also getting into position. "But I still have my Oblivion and Oathkeeper!"

And with that... the match began, they fought and traded blows... never hitting their intended target whether it be they miss or one blocks the others hits. They ended up in a lock when a familiar vocie sprang out.

"Sora?" she asked.

It was Kiari and she saw Sora battling Roxus, them trading blows. Sora and Roxus didn't notice for they were to busy battling. Kiari just stared... her scrap buring from her remembering the pain she felt when she got it. She had a tear in her eyes and it ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and thought that she can stop this... she ran towards them.

Sora and Roxus were fighting still when Kiari grabbed a hold of Sora's chest (she was behind him) and hugged him pleading him to stop.

"Kiari, get away" said Sora still fighting. "This is between Roxus and me".

"No" yelled Kiari still hugging him. "Please stop... you can still stop and be sorry... I still love you".

"Get off" said Sora blocking a blow from ROxus who is holding back because Kiari is on Sora.

"Please" she pleaded. "I don't want you to do this please... for me".

"No" said Sora hitting Roxus in the gut and flinging Kiari to the floor but quickly blocking another blow from Roxus.

Kiari landed on the floor which opened her scrap on her hand and she cried from the pain, not the pain of the scrap but the pain of Sora... not loving her. She sat there and watch as Sora and Roxus fought but was rudely pulled up by her hand by... Demyx.

"Roxus!" yelled Demyx as he leifted Kiari up and pointed a hidden dagger at Kiari's throat.

Roxus looked up and was smacked to the wall by Sora who turned around to see Demyx.

"Roxus you have 2 choises" said Demyx. "Let Sora kill you... or I kill Kiari".

Roxus looked up and saw this... he had a difficult decision to make and he knew what the right thing to do was... but Sora interupted.

"Demyx" said Sora. "I can finish him off, don't drag Kiari into this".

"What" asked Demyx putting the knife on her throat. "You going soft on us Sora".

"I'm just saying" said Sora. "Not letting me finish Roxus off by my self right now is an insult to my skills".

Demyx looked at him and then Kiari... and said "Well you two were pretty close... that is the reason you don't want me to make this offer... because you still care for this girl".

Sora looked away at the floor. Kiari looked at Sora not caring about the knife anymore... Sora still likes her which means... there is still hope.

"Sora" yelled Kiari which made him shift his gaze to her. "Please be our friend again... please stop this".

"Kiari, I am defeating Roxus because I was just a pawn for his creation" said Sora turning away.

"Wait Sora if you stop I'll" she started making Sora shift his gaze to her. "I'll... I'll... I'll... I'll give you a... a... kiss".

Sora blushed but said "I don't need kisses, my revenge is sweeter then a kiss to me".

"It'll be a" she started. "It'll be a way better kiss then ever... please Sora just stop before you regret it".

"No" said Sora as he went to finish Roxus off but... Roxus blocked in time.

"You really want to kill me huh" said Roxus trading blows with Sora.

"You know it" says Sora landing a knee blow to Roxus but Roxus ended up doing the same thing.

Roxus and Sora then went into a lock with their Key Blades and held each other in place so the other couldn't move or attack.

"You can't beat me Sora" said Roxus with gritted teeth. "We have the same speed and power".

"That's were your wrong" said Sora also with gritted teeth. "I have trained longer then you, I trained under Marluxia and I will beat..." he trailed off as he let his Key Blades fall to the ground with a clang as he clutched his back... feeling something... ripping through his skin... it felt cold.

He fell to the ground and coughed violently. Roxus took a good look and saw that he had milliuons of ice needles in his back... he turned to Demyx and shouted "What the hell?".

Demyx had his guitar out with Kiari goign to Sora... cluching his chest and crying into it.

"I killed him" said Demyx. "Those were my orders from the boss".

"What?" said Roxus going up to Sora and picked up his Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"You see... Marluxia is planning on destroying the organization and taking it over" said Demyx. "My orders were to follow and help his new apprentice so that I can gather info and then... kill him".

Roxus clenched his fists and put the Shade and Tint Key Blades into his key holder and took out his Oblivion and Oathkeeper key blades.

"Sora... he was tricked into thinking I was evil" said Roxus getting into position. "But now I will kill you!".

"No you won't for I have already killed you" said Demyx getting a rift behind him.

"What?" said Roxus confused.

"See... Sora is your host and although you can live without being inside of him" said Demyx. "You can't live with out him being alive for you feed off his life force but if he is dead there is no life force and that means".

"I can't live" said Roxus understanding.

"Exactly" said Demyx turning away and entering the rift and closing it. "I will now be turned from the lowest rank to a good rank for I have not only defeated the traitor Axel but... I destroyed the Key BLade holder too" he said smiling and laughing stupidly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well not only did Axel die but Sora is close to dying as well and if he does... Roxus dies oh this is bad... this is so bad. Oh one more thing if you actually believed that I would actually destroy the only hope thye had of defeating the organization then you are sadly mistaken. Well R and R oh and i stopped working on the other fan fic. I deleted it because I was not getting the feeling I was getting from this one. Well anywya have fun this week end.


	24. Battle in the infermary, Dusk invasion

_**Day 7**_

The gang were in the infermery all night yesterday... all recovering from yesterday. Roxus quickly regained his health and only suffered a bruised face. Axel was dead in his bed... the nurse trying to bring him to life but wasn't suceeding... everyone knew he would not pull through. Namine was recovering... she is fragile so she was burtally injured... none knew if she would make it.

Sora was not dead and he looked like he would make a full recover... except he would be in bed for 2 weeks and when he got out he would be in a cast. Kiari seeing as she was never hurt was with Sora as he slept... for the whole night she was with him... crying but not wimpering... she knew he changed and... she didn't want him to die. No matter what Sora had did... he was still Sora and... she loved and still loved him. Riku stayed with Kiari and Sora... not crying but sad none the less.

Matt, Miho and Faith were all in there rooms... still sleeping seeing as it was 6:00 am. It hit 6:45 when Sora opened his eyes weakly. This made Kiari snap out of her worrying and she said to Sora "Are you ok?".

Sora looked at her weakly and said weakly "No".

"Why not?" asked Kiari holding his hand as it started to shake.

"Because" he started. "I believed Marluxia... tried to kill Roxus, fought against my friends to kill him and worst of all... I hurt you".

Kiari shed a tear and held his hand... Sora felt cold. Sora knew he was cold but... he felt good when Kiari held his hand. Her hand was warm... it made him feel better.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" asked Sora tear sheding his eye.

"Sora" said Kiari holding his hand tighter. "If I didn't love you anymore... would I still be here by your side?".

Sora looked up at her and said "Thank you".

"No" said Kiari holding his hand very tight now. "Thank you... for coming back to us".

And with that Kiari went on Sora and hugged him... and kissed him and he weakly held her... that is until the nurse said that Kiari needed to go now... so Sora could get some rest, but Sora wouldn't hear of it and said weakly "No... please let her stay".

The nurse looked at him wierd but agreed to his terms. Kiari stayed with him from then on. But Riku went because he knew they wanted to be together... alone.

Meanwhile in Matt's room... Miho, Faith and Matt were talking about yesterday.

"So Axel died?" asked Matt.

"Yep" said Faith. "Roxus and Namine are sleeping though and they will make it".

Miho perked her ears up and looked towards the door and said "Guys shut it". Everyone looked at her but complied and listened. They heard a little skuffling and... just skuffling.

Miho opened the door and saw some types of creatures... they were all white and had little knifes on there hands and... their faces were pockets with black things in them.

Miho knew what these were and went out the window telling Matt and Faith to follow... and they followed. They went out the window and climbed up the outside pipes to the roof which then they went into the ventallation ducts. They then went through all of them and crashed through them into the infermery.

"What the hell are you doing" said the Nurse comign to them with a broom.

"Wait, we need to protect this place" Miho said pulling out her gothic cross.

"I ain't buying this" said the Nurse about to attack and then the door went open... the white creatures came through.

"Dusks" said Miho holding out her cross which made them go out the door but they stayed out of the room.

"Everyone get your weapons out" said Miho getting out her Holy Sword. "We need to protect Roxus, Kiari, Sora and Namine otherwise we lose".

There was 100 duskes in the hall way when they were planning... Nobodies arn't like Heartless... they actually plan their attacks. They didn't dare attack. While this was going on Riku pulled out his curved sword... Faith pulled out her fencing sword (wow... she has a metal fencing sword around with her) and Matt got into a defensive position.

Suddenly a dusk threw a rocks at Miho's cross making it fall to the ground and it crossed the floor to the wall which then all the Dusks attacked. Miho then swung her sword at the first wave which pretty much killed 10 of them but she was buffeted by the other 90 Dusks. Faith and Matt then worked together to take out the remaining Dusks so Miho could recover and help them. Faith stayed beaside the beds killing any Dusk that came close enough... she killed a total of 20 Dusks and meanwhile Matt was using his martial arts to attack the ones that was entering or getting to close to Faith and killed 30 of them

40 Dusks remained but knocked out Miho and then stabbed Mat several times making him wince in pain and then fall to the ground. Faith was all by herself but she forgot about RIku as he killed one after another... they were all coming after him and he was doing ground assaults on downed Dusks and air assaults on the flying Dusks... he managed to kill 10 before one got him in the back and he fell to the ground.

Faith knew that if she was all by herself... she would not stand a chance in a defencive match and could last longer if she went out to attack... but then they could just ignore her and go after the 4 targets... Kiari was holding Sora's hand ready to hit any that came at them but she would last only 5 seconds against them at most.

They all came at Faith and then Faith lunged killing 10 of them but... they hit her down and she was out cold.

20 Dusks against... 4 weak targets. Kiari was so scared and she knew that they would die but then... it happened. A small black figure with round black ears came and went infront of them making them stay away. She knew immideatly who it was... King Mickey.

Mickey then went at them killing them all... each with only one shot... backflips and high jumps and they were all dead. Mickey looked at the people who fought and told the terrified Nurse "Get them to their rooms... they will be ok from some rest".

She agreed and escorted them back to their rooms. Mickey went up to Kiari and looked at Sora. "So Sora was being manipulated?".

"Yes" Kiari said holding Sora's hand.

"And now he is back to our side?" asked Mickey.

"Yes" said Kiari still holding Sora's hand.

"Ok" said Mickey who then ran off down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well finally Mickey actually helps... and I made Miho kill something. Pretty good battle huh. Ok now please R and R.


	25. 15 days later, Namine's hatred

**_Day 22 _**(I know that I skipped 15 days... this is 2 weeks later in the fan fic)

It was again time for school and Sora finally got out of the infermery. Namine was very healthy now and she looked like she would make it the rest of her life. English and Social were boring as usual. The 8 friends were really happy when lunch time came and they met outside the oak tree.

Sora didn't like being near the oak and neither did Namine. It brought back bad memories. Namine didn't even want to be near Sora because of what Sora did to her... when he bashed her head against the oak making her feel all that pain and suffering.

The other 6 friends got there and it was silent. Finally Sora said sadly "Sorry everyone".

None said anything and Namine just hugged Roxus trying to get away from Sora. Sora knew that none except Kiari accepted his apology. He also didn't get his Key Blade back either so... not even the Key Blade forgave him. None talked for 5 minutes and Roxus said "What did you see?".

"What?" said Sora.

"When you saw me battling Axel... what did you see?" said Roxus.

"Well" said Sora and told them everything that Marluxia had lied to him about.

Everyone understood why he did that now. Sora thought that Roxus was trying to get powerful no matter what... even if it meant killing his friends. But Namine didn't care... she was probobly never going to forgive him for what he did.

Sora then shed a tear which made him blush when he realized it and wiped it away. That made Kiari go up to him, sit beside him and hold his hand and she said "Don't be embarassed... if you want to cry... then just cry". Sora was so happy when she said that... he just then started crying and everyone except Namine went to see their broken friend (Sora has a cast on his right arm just to tell you).

Namine now couldn't stand Sora and she left with none taking notice.

Namine was walking in the woods... noticing the beuty. She walked to a little tree turnk and sat on it (it had fallen down) and she heard someone coming... she hid behind the tree trunk and a girl came and sat on the tree trunk. It was Amy and she was enjoying the scenery and then a little bird clasped onto her shoulder and chirped to her... she chirped back and the bird flew away.

"You can come out now" said Amy which startled Namine. "I pose no threat to you".

Namine came out from behind the tree trunk and sat beside Amy. Amy then said happi'lly "So why were you hiding?".

"Because I thought..." started Namine but stopped herself "No reason".

"Ok" said Amy petting a stray kitten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Namine forgive Sora or will she stay mad at him. Finally Amy is in a chapter that dosn't revovle around fighting. Please R and R.


	26. Archery

Yoh guys I have a question... has anyone been reading my fan fiction by chance. I ask this because I haven't gotten 1 review in atleast 2 chapters. Well anyway if you are reading this fan fiction then please review me and tell me some things you like, dislike, think I should add. etc.

And now let's get chapter 26 under way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 23_**

****Monday started with History. Merlin talked about the current problems with Kingdom Hearts... about the crime rate, taxe rate etc. English was just very... boring, everyone talked about how to do their English Test coming up. The bell rang and as people were leaving... the English teacher said "And remember everyone... the start of school dance is this Friday and the fee is 100 munny".

Everyone looked up and looked at each other and thought "There was a dance?".

The 8 friends met at the cafe and all ordered some fries.

"Wait there is a dance?" asked Sora in awe.

"Looks like it" said Roxus.

"So who are all of you taking?" asked Namine.

Everyone went silent... Sora looked up at Kiari and Kiari nodded her head signalling Sora that they could go together. Faith held RIku's hand and Riku knew what she was asking and he nodded. Miho did the same for Roxus who nodded in reply. That left Matt, Amy and Namine (Amy is their friend now).

"Yoh Amy... do you want to" asked Matt before Amy said smiling "Nope".

Matt turned to Namine who looked at him and said "Don't even ask".

After lunch they went to gym. Hercules greeted them and announced

"Ok... Sora hasn't been here for 2 weeks so he has missed alot of point getting which means Miho is ahead at 82 points".

Sora was shocked... he looked at the score board and saw the current points... this was the following:

Miho: 82

Sora: 80

Amy: 42

Faith : 17

Matt: 12

Galest: 6

Roxus: 5

Namine: 5

Riku: 5

Kiari: 3

Donald Duck: 3

Goofy: 2

Alot happened while he was gone... and Roxus and Namine joined the score board too.

Then Hercules announced "And now it is time for the next competition. It is the archery competition".

Faith was really happy from hearing that but everyone else couldn't care. Everyone picked a bow and a set of arrows and got into there positions. First up was Miho.

Miho shot her 3 arrows... 1 hit the 20 point mark, 2 hit the 10 point mark. She got 4 points from that.

Sora shot next and shot his 3 arrows... he hit the 10 point mark and he missed the other two times getting him 1 point.

"Oh come on" said Sora.

Next it was Amy and she shot her 3 arrows... she hit the 10 point mark 3 times. She got 3 points from that.

Next it was Faith and she surprised everyone... she shot 3 arrows and hit the 50 point mark all 3 times. She got 15 points.

"Oh yea" said Faith happily.

Matt shot his 3 arrows and because of him being so hyper... he missed all 3 times.

"Oh man" said Matt.

Next up was Galest shooting 3 arrows and... 2 hit the 20 point mark and one hit the 30 point mark. He got 7 points.

Now it was Roxus's turn but... got the same score as Sora.

Namine shot her arrows and hit the 20 mark 3 times. 6 points right there.

Riku then shot and hit the 30 mark once, the 10 point mark once and then missed. He got 4 points.

Kiari was up next and hit the 40 point mark 3 times... 12 points and she was happy.

Donald and Goofy shot theres and both got the same score... 10 mark, 20 mark and 30 mark. Both getting 6 points.

After the archery competition Hercules announced "And Faith wins it. She now gets a 10 point boost for getting the biggest score.

Faith was very happy now... everyone else just grumbled.

After gym everyone met outside.

"That was amazing Faith" said Amy.

"Yea thanks" said Faith putting her hands behind her head.

"How did you get three 50 point marks in a row?" asked Riku astonished.

"Easy it is called... P.R.A.C.T.I.C.E" Faith said laughing.

Everyone laughed with her and they sat by the gym for a couple of minutes.

Namine, Matt and Amy sighed... they needed to find dates for the dance. Namine though for some reason kept glancing at Roxus and just stared at him but as soon as he or Miho looked her way or if Miho got close to Roxus she would turn her head quickly. She didn't know why but... she felt that Roxus was... more then a friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh... UHHHH OHHHH... What will this mean for Miho and Roxus's relationship... well they were going to break up anyway... oh well please R and R.


	27. The aweful truth, Miho's Hatred

To clear some things up:

Ai no miko500 and her cousin: THANK YOU for finally telling me how to change the story. I will use the POV (point of view to people who don't know what POV means). I will try and put Zex in... when I find out more about him. Oh and hello Amy.

Ok now let's start the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 23_**

****Namine's POV: (I will be putting these in now... thanks to ai no miko500 and her cousin).

I was walking with Roxus, Miho, Amy and Matt to the roof to watch the sky... Sora, Kiari, Riku and Faith went to their dorms to hang out. I didn't know why but... Roxus looked nicer then I thought. He looked calmer, cooler and a bit handsome... wait what was I thinking.

Roxus loved Miho and... was I falling in love with him. What ever it was, let be my hormons or my curiocity, I still couldn't stop looking at him... his hazel nut hair, his blue eyes. Miho saw me looking glared at me and I immediatly looked away but I then looked back at him and was met by the same glare.

We got to the roof and we sat on the ledge... watching the sun set. Miho sat on Roxus' lap, Mat sat beside them on the left, I sat beside them on the right and Amy sat beside me.

"You like him" wispered Amy to me smiling.

"What no way... I just" I wispered blushing.

"You just?" wispered Amy.

"I just..." I started. "I just admire his...".

"Hair, eyes" Amy started asking. "Torso".

"No way" said Namine nudging Amy on the shoulder.

We looked at the sun set until it was 9:00 pm... and the sun was going down. We got up and walked towards the door but... it happened.

A cloaked figure comes down and strikes Roxus to the side with his right hand, leaving him hunched over the ledge. The cloaked figure then comes straight at Matt and knocks him out with a single punch in the nose.

I was never so scared... this cloaked figure just took out 2 of my friends leaving me, Amy and Miho left who were also shocked. Miho realized what happened and she went straight at the cloaked figure with her Holy Sword.

----------------------------------------------

Miho's POV:

I swung at the cloaked figure but he just jumped over the sword and as I swung the second time he jumped onto the sword and kicked me straight in the head... which knocked me 2 feet away and my Holy Sword fell 10 meters in the opposite direction.

"Shit" I said getting ready to fight but was greeted by the cloaked figure choking me with one arm.

"I might not have a weapon" said the cloaked figure tightening his grip. "But I am faster then any organization member... and I am not here for you" he said and I fell to the ground on my butt.

"Then why are you here" I said.

"Because... I am here to defeat one of the key bearers" he said smiling.

"So you came for Sora?" I asked.

"Nope" he said.

"Then Roxus?" I asked confused.

"I would not be here for a traitor" said the cloaked figure smacking me on the cheek and going back to his original spot (he went super fast).

"Then who are you after?" Namine asked angry that he called Roxus a traitor.

He smiled and said "The one who carries the Curve Key Blade... Riku".

Me, Amy and Namine looked at him and then burst out laughing.

"You are obviously stupid" I said laughing.

The cloaked figure started laughing and said "Actually... you 3 must be the stupid ones".

The 3 of us then looked at him in anger as he explained "Riku does hold a Key Blade... it is the Curve Key Blade and... he hasn't found his way to it yet" he said. "BUT he will".

"And you think we will let you because" I said angry.

"Well I also wanted to tell you something Miho" he said.

I looked closer and listened.

"You see, we of the organization... are nobodies" he said which made me clench my fists... for I hated all Haertless and Nobodies.

"Now you see... Roxus was born from Sora correct?" he said.

I nodded.

"Well, that would mean that he was not born into this world in a normal way" he said smiling.

I nodded now realizing what he was getting at.

"And seeing as Namine was born from Kiari in the same way" he started. "That would mean that Roxus and Namine...".

"Are nobodies" I finished.

"Exactly" he said handing me my Holy Sword. "Now do what you have always wanted to do". and then he vanished.

I looked at the holdy sword and then at Roxus... and I clenched my sword.

"Nobody..." I said walking towards him.

Namine screamed "NO!" as Amy held her and said "Namine get out of here... NOW!".

I held out my sword ontop of Roxus.

"You damn nobodies" I said bringing the sword up. "CAN ALL GO TO HELL!".

And she thrust the sword down with a huge clang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Roxus NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well... please review.


	28. New love sparks one broken up

_**Day 23**_

****Miho's POV:

I swung my sword onto Roxus and a huge clang was heard... I kept swinging it up and down but... I always heard a loud bang. WHen you cut something you atleast here a little squash sound why'll hitting pavement but all I heard was a clang... no squash. I looked down and he wasn't there and as I turned he was on his feet, with the Shade and Tint Key Blades in both hands.

"What the hell Miho" said Roxus getting ready... Namine had her sketch book ready... she already drew a huge wall of concreate smashing on Miho's head.

"You are a nobody... and you must die like all of them" I said coming right at Roxus, cutting him in the legs.

He winced in pain and fell to his knees... dropping his key blades.

"Time to die... you BASTARD!" I screamed slashing down on him only to be met by a huge buster sword blocking the hit.

A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a cape with black pants and black shirt was holding the buster... blocking the hit.

"Woah" he said trying to block the hit.

"Get out of my way" I said putting more force on my sword. "He is a nobody and ALL NOBODIES MUST DIE!".

"Hey" he said looking towards Roxus, Namine and Amy. "Get yourselfs out of here".

Roxus, Namine and Amy nodded and left through the roof door.

"Now why do you call that boy a Nobody" said Cloud breaking her gaurd and pinning her to a wall. "That isn't very nice".

"Get off of me" I said trying to get out of his pin but... I just gave up... he was too strong.

"I'll ask you again" he said. "WHy are you trying to kill him?".

I looked at him and finally told him why I hate Nobodies and Heartless. He took my sword and through it to the side... so I could not use it. He then let go of me and I fell to the floor... sitting up. He sat beside me... he... he was warm. All I wanted to do was cry and... I did. I put my head on his chest... startling him abit and... I cryed.

"Hey" he said. "It's ok".

I just cryed as he conferted me... he held onto me so I would not fall and his warm body... filled me with... happiness. I got up and looked at his blue eyes... his eyes meeting mine. We stared... stared into eachothers eyes for 5 minutes and my mind said "You just do it" and I guess his mind did to.

I sat on his lap and quickly put my lips against his and... he let me. He kissed back and this went on for a whole minute... we gasped for air later becuase we didn't even breath why'll we kissed and I put my head against his chest. Did I love... Cloud?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine's POV:

Me, Amy and Roxus made it to the dorms... Amy went to her dorm but I went with Roxus to his dorm. He sat on the bed... his legs hurting from Miho's sword cutting his legs. I didn't know why I did what I did next... I fell into his lap and brought our lips together. He hesitated... and then... he let me. I didn't know why but... I put my tongue in his mouth and played with his tongue... he played back. I then felt his arm on my back and he put his hand under my shirt why'll on the back and started for my bra strap. I knew what he wanted and... I think I wanted it too and I let him put me on the bed and he went on top of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked kissing me.

"Yes" I said kissing him and I layed on the bed... ready for our next couple of minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok anyone who is old enough knows what is going to happen next and I would have put it but... we do have a 12 year old reading this fan fiction so I just want to put a vote. Do you guys want a lemon of Roxus and Namine or no. Oh and if ai no miko500 or her cousin say no then it won't happen no matter how many people say yes becuase... I don't want to force someone off the fan fic and now... TIME TO VOTE!


	29. Roxas and Namine LEMON!

The following chapter has a LEMON in it... a Lemon is well... something that young people shouldn't read (although some people do anyway). So if you are under 18 then don't read... or read, I can't control you... your parents do though :-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine's POV

I layed down on the bed... Roxus over me.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxus.

I thought hard but said "Yes".

"Ok" said Roxus putting his lips against mine.

I lost track of what we were doing but I could feel everything. I felt his tongue inside my mouth, playing with my tongue. I felt his hand rubbing my stomach... at first I thought he was going to forget about doing it with me but... I was mistaken. I felt his hand slip under my white dress and crawl up my stomach (I moaned in his mouth when his hand went over my vagina).

His hand rubbed my stomach on the inside of my dress and then it went up to my upper torso... then to my chest and I moaned in his mouth. His hand rubbed my left breast. He then brought the same hand back to the bottom of my dress and started taking it off.

We parted our lips and I just gasped as he took off my dress reveiling my white bra and panties. He then kissed me again and our lips stayed glued together... our tongues playing with each other. He then put his right hand on my bra strap and undid it... as my bra fell to the bed I covered my breasts. I was afraid he would not like them.

He just smiled and put his mouth over my ear and wispered "Your beutiful no matter what". I blushed and smiled... I knew he was right and i knew he was telling the truth so I let my arms stray away from my breasts, uncupping them. He then put his lips with mine and massaged my left breast with is left hand. I moaned and he caught the moan in his mouth and he then started massaging my right breast with his right hand. Then he massaged both with the same hands and I just moaned so loud that even though his mouth muffled it... I think someone outside said "Oh my god".

He then started kissing me from my lips to my neck were he kissed a soft spot making me maon in pleasure. He then kissed me from my neck to my left shoulder where I was able to open my eyes finally and smile. He smiled back and then kissed me all the way down to my chest and that was when I actually screamed but then drew back the scream, biting my lip so none could here it.

He then put his lips on my right breast and kissed it while massaging my left breast with his left hand. He then put his mouth over my right nipple and started licking and sucking it. I just moaned so loudly and I didn't care... this was pure pleasure. He then did the same for my left breast giving it the same treatment. He then brought his lips up to my mouth to calm me down... to sooth me and I knew why.

He then brought his left hand down to my panties and pulled them off leaving completly naked... I didn't think that was fair so I took off his shirt leaving his muscles visible. Then I moaned loud which is why he put his mouth over mine... he put his index finger into my vagina and thrust in and out.

I thought I was going to faint... this feeling was... I screamed his name into his mouth from the pain and pleasure. He then parted our lips and said "You ready?".

I just looked at him... both scared and happy. I then screamed "JUST DO IT!".

He then took off his pants and boxers and showed his erected penis and slowly went inside of me. As soon as he got in far enough I screamed from the pain. It hurt so much and he started pulling out slowely but I said "Please... don't... just give m... me a... a sec... ond".

We waited till I calmed down and I adjusted to his size. When I nodded my approval he starting going further but stopped and went back and forth. I moaned so loud that he put his lips over mine to quite me down... I kept moaning in his mouth. So much pain and pleasure that I could hardly breath. He then started going deeper inside of me and then back and forth.

I couldn't keep my eyes open but I tried my best to show that I wanted this... that I could do this. He then went very deep and I was moaning even louder (I didn't even think that was possible) and I felt something in me... coming up through me.

"RO...X...U...S" I moaned why'll breathing.

"Ye...a" he said.

"I'm... I'm go... in..." but he stopped me with a final kiss and then came out slowely and just as he came out... I erupted.

I layed on the bed.

"That was... wonderful" I said why'll breathing.

Roxus put on his boxers so that he didn't accidently mix with me and put his lips with mine. He then went down to my clit and put his tongue in... he licked all of my juices out... cleaning me.

"ROXU...S" I moaned. "DAMN".

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea... I'm ok" I breathed. "Just never felt a tongue in me before.

We then took a shower together (NOT A BATH) and cleaned our selves up and then got dressed. It was exactly 9:55 pm and he said that he would see me tomorrow but I held his hand and said "Could you sleep with me tonight?".

He looked at me and said he would and we both got into our pajama's and fel into each other's arms... falling asleep why'll holding each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok my first Lemon. Tell me if I should stop or to keep going and NO OC's are going to have lemons UNLESS... the owner says so. That means no Cloud and Miho unless Queen says so. No Faith and Riku unless Miko says so... and deffinatly NO YUFFIE AND MATT unless Yo-Yo says so. Oh yea and Yoh-Yoh... Yuffie is Matt's new girl friend. Now please R and R.


	30. Start of Year Dance

-------------------------------------------

Time to cover some things.

Ai no miko500: Thank you for telling me not to a Faith and Riku lemon yet... just review me when you want one.

Kiwiri: Welcome to the fan fiction. I have a question, what did you mean by Roxas and Kiari... do you mean they like each other... cause I did beat the game with my friends yesterday... they fought the last organization member in Kingdom Hearts right?

Ultimate Coordinator Berserker: Don't worry, I will put Galest in the this chapter for sure.

Dogdude400: Thank you and welcome to the fan fiction. Just to tell you, this whole time I have been using NotePad and notepad has no spell check so I couldn't check my spelling... I would download the office thing that Fan Fiction was letting us download but it doesn't seem to let me. ANd thank you for the interest in the fan fiction.

And now onto the fan fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 27_**

Sora's POV:

It was time, the start of school dance. Kiari and me were waiting for this all month and now we were going to dance together. I showed up at the dance in a black tux and black pants that Roxus lent me. I also polished my shoes. Roxus was in a white tux and white pants with polished shoes.

Kiari showed up with Namine. Kiari had her red hair let down and was wearing a purple dress with purple high heels (I could tell they were painful). Namine showed up with a white dress and white high heels).

Kiari hugged me and I could easily feel her breasts against my chest which made me sweat. Namine kissed Roxus and, I could have sworn that Roxus touched her butt and she giggled. I never knew they were going together... wasn't Roxus with Miho?

Kiari took my hand and pulled me into the gymnasium where the dance was. Roxus and Namine both went inside at the same time and we entered. We instantly saw our friends.

The 4 of us went up to Miho who was with some guy with blonde, spike hair. When we were close, Namine and Roxus immediatly turned the other way, I think they were avoiding them. We talked a bit and we found out what happened. I felt bad for Roxus, he was almost killed becuase he was a nobody... a nobody... with feelings.

We then saw Matt with a girl. She had black hair and was wearing whitish brown shorts and had a black sleeveless shirt and a black vest halfway done. Matt told us that her name was Yuffie. We said hello and told her our names and she greeted us.

The rest of the dance was awesome, first they did a slow dance, then rock, then pop and then... salsa. Me and Kiari didn't do very well but we had fun anyway. Soon after the dance was over and he headed to our dorms but Kiari said to me "It is 7:00, do you want to come with me to my room?".

I said sure and we both went to her room. We then saw Galest in the student lounge... sitting by himself reading a book called "Illusions and you".

"Hey let's see what's wrong with him" said Kiari pulling me into the student lounge.

Kiari sat on the same couch as Galest but he took no notice... I sat beside Galest.

"Hey" said Kiari. "That was some dance huh?".

He looked at her and said rudely but calmly "I don't go to dances... I am not made of munny like you are".

She looked hurt... that hurt her feelings which made me pretty angry.

"Hey" I said pulling his book away from his hand but was greeted by a huge punch to the face which knocked me into the wall, creating a dent in the wall.

"Don't touch my book" he said calmly reading it.

I got up and ran right at him but stopped... there was 3 couches... both 1 him and 1 Kiari on each couch.

"I can read your mind" he said calmly still reading his book, all illusions talking in unison. "I knew you would attack before you could even get up".

Kiari got up and ran to Sora which left 3 Galest's and 2 Kiari's on the couches.

"Leave me alone" he said finally. "I just want to be left alone".

Kiari took my arm and said "Let's go". I nodded and we left for her room. We got there and she locked the door behind us and we sat on her bed. I put my arm around her waist and she put her head on my shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes. We sat there and she sat on my lap and she buried her face in my chest. I hugged her but then she gasped.

She put her head away from my chest and looked into my eyes. Her breasts against my chest and her sitting on my lap I just... I think she felt me.

"Sorry" I said looking away.

"Oh Sora" she said hugging me more. "I thought you weren't like that... I'm glad I was wrong".

"What?" I asked but she fell onto her bed... she smiled sweetly and pointed her finger at her vagina region.

"You want us to" I started but she nodded, finishing my sentence.

"Ok" I said going over her and putting our lips together.

"This is my first time so" she said. "So... please be gentle".

I looked into her eyes and said "This is my first time too... so I will try to be gentle".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally a Sora and Kiari lemon coming next chapter. Please Review me if you have questions or answers.


	31. Sora and Kairi Lemon

------------------------------------------

Here is a warning just like the last chapter that had a lemon. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON. One of Sora and Kairi (Finally). Anyone under the age of 18 should not read this… although I can't stop you.

Well enjoy.

---------------------------------------------

This chapter will have no POV:

"Are you sure?" asked Sora putting his hand on her shoulder.

She just smiled and said "Yes Sora".

Sora knew that she wanted this… the way she was acting was telling him this. He went over her and put his lips against hers making her fell great. Sora put his hand on her stomach and rubbed her hair with his other one while kissing her. She felt wanted, she felt that Sora wanted her and none else… just like she wanted him and none else.

Kairi then moaned in his mouth a bit when Sora rubbed his hand over her vagina. She moaned even louder when he started pulling up her dress and soon she was in nothing but a red strap on bra, white panties and purple socks. Sora put his lips against hers again and she felt so happy, so did he.

After playing with Kairi a bit Sora started to take off Kairi's bra. When he undid it he through it on the bed and saw Kairi. She was blushing showing her breasts. Sora then kissed her on the neck and made her moan very softly and she whispered in his ear "Quit teasing please".

Sora didn't want to disappoint her so he moved down to her chest (kissing her all the way down) and started licking and sucking Kairi's right nipple why'll massaging her left breast.

Kairi just screamed in pure pleasure… Sora sucked and licked her nipple so softly that is didn't hurt at all. Kairi put her hands over Sora's head so that he wouldn't stop but after Sora wanted to give her other breast the same treatment, she let go (he bit a little to make her let go) and he then sucked and licked her left nipple and massage her right breast.

Sora then put his lips against hers and she frowned… she wanted more pleasure and she got her wish. She suddenly moaned into his mouth because… Sora put his fingers inside Kairi's panties and started taking them off why'll fingering her opening. When Sora got her panties off and thrown them onto the bed he started putting his index finger into Kairi and she literally screamed his name into his mouth.

Kairi always wanted this after being with Sora for so long… she was so pleasurable that she parted her lips from Sora's and looked at the ceiling and kept moaning his name. Suddenly Sora felt a wet, liquid like substance in side her vagina. Her juices were all over his hand.

Kairi frowned when it was all over, she wanted more and didn't know that what happened next was possible. Sora put his tongue into her clit and started licking up all the juices. Kairi moaned his name over and over again.

"sora… Sora… SORA!" she screamed over and over again getting louder. I think everyone on campus could here them… I think some wished there was cameras in each room… some were even watching through a window in the wall.

Sora was finally done getting every last bit of Kairi's juice and he swallowed it… all of it. Kairi sighed. It was magical but she still wanted more.

"Sora" she said panting.

"Yea?" asked Sora who was also panting.

"I want more but… something new" she said panting. "Know anything?".

"Actually" said Sora putting his face up to hers. "I do".

Sora got off the bed and tore through his pocket… their he found a condom.

"Where you planning this?" asked Kairi in amazement.

"Nope" said Sora. "It's just that my father told me to always carry on".

Kairi laughed and just closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Sora with no cloths and an erected penis. He put on the condom and said "Ready Kairi?".

Kairi just smiled and said "Always ready for you".

Sora smiled and put his lips to hers… so that she wouldn't scream loudly. He then put his member slowly into Kairi's clit… Kairi screamed so loudly into his mouth he wondered if anyone heard it. Sora reached as far as he could go and waited for Kairi to calm down and to let her adjust to his size.

"Please Sora" said Kairi. "This is my first time so… don't stop".

Sora nodded his agreement and started to go back and then forward. He did three thrusts when Kairi said "Faster".

Sora then when a little faster but she still wanted him to go faster. He then went double his starting speed and she started screaming his name. She put her finger nails into his back which created a lot of scratches and cuts which made Sora moan.

Sora kept thrusting in and out, in and out and Kairi went to his rhythm… almost automatically.

In and out, in and out.

Kairi could have sworn she felt something stirring inside of her but couldn't talk… she couldn't tell Sora to stop… she could barely breath or even think.

In and out, in and out.

Sora was wondering why Kairi didn't tell him to stop he said to Kairi "Want to stop?".

Kairi couldn't even open her eyes from the pleasure, she couldn't moan or scream his name and she was sweating everywhere. Sora knew that she couldn't talk and when he started to come out of her she exploded all over his condom. He got it out and saw that the inside of his condom was white… he was so glad that he was wearing it.

He laid Kairi up onto her but and patted her back. It took her 15 minutes to finally say slowly still breathing in and out "Th…ank… you".

Sora got her to her feet and led her to the bath tub and took a long shower, cleaning each other up. After they cleaned each other up they stood in the bath tub… holding each other.

"Sora" said Kairi.

"Yea?" asked Sora.

"Will you love me" said Kairi. "For ever?".

Sora was in disbelieve, of course he would and he nodded.

She smiled at him and said "I know you will".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man best lemon I ever made… please review.


	32. Grave Yard Skull

_**Day 31**_

****Sora's POV:

It was after gym class when all of us met outside my room to and have some fun. We were going to the halloween festival... it was an event that happened all through October and it had tons of stuff opening everyday. The whole school was going there on a school trip (we will be staying there all October.

"I can't wait!" said Kiari putting her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Hey" I said playfully shuffing her off. "I want to have fun to so don't try to strangle me".

Kiari smiled at me and tackled me to the ground. We didn't have this much fun since we were kids.

"You two are such kids" said Riku smiling.

"Awe" I said smirking. "Your just upset that you never had this much fun when you were a kid".

"Maybe" said Riku crossing his arms, smiling and closing his eyes. "Oh hey Faith".

Faith ran to them and hugged Riku.

"So what do we do first when we get there?" asked Faith smiling.

"I don't know?" asked Riku closing his eyes.

"Well it is a halloween event so" started Sora crossing his arms. "Lets go get candy!".

"Yea" said Kiari and Faith.

"What it's just candy" said Riku.

Everyone glared at him... fire in there eyes.

"Oh CANDY!" said Riku. "I thought you said... Sandy".

Everyone sighed and headed for the school buses. There was 10 of them and the 4 of them went onto the 1st one. Sora and Kiari sat in the last seats on the left of the bus and Faith and Riku sat in the last seats on the right of the bus. The bus was filled with students at the same time... Miho and Cloud sat in front of Faith and Riku which got them to talk to each other. Roxas and Namine sat in front of Sora and Kiari. Matt and Yuffie though sat at the front of the bus... man they were meant for each other... they both couldn't stop jumping around in their seats. Galest was seated beside them on the opposite side... always looking over there and turning his head left and right saying something like "Idiots". Amy was seated behind Matt and Yuffie and was always making fun of them with random stuff.

Suddenly some teacher came onto the bus... it was Merlin our history teacher.

"Um hello everybody" he said playing with his long white beard. "You all know where we are going so I must lay down some rules".

Everyone listened carefully.

"OK number 1" said Merlin. "Please do not say anything that is not nice to living things... they take huge offence to people who talk about life as a big joke".

He continued "Number 2. Please respect the way they do things... they believe in stuff that you might not find so nice, that is all" Merlin said sitting down in one of the empty seats.

It was a 5 hour bus ride... it was dark out when we got there. It looked like a horror movie the bus stopped inside a grave yard.

"Ok everybody" said Merlin getting up. "We are here".

He got off the bus along with every other student. All the students looked shocked.

"Um" started Kiari. "Where is here?".

The graveyard had a wierd mist in it, the soil was grayed a bit and there was a full moon which made the dark sky and darkish grey. The tomb stones had a perfect white color on them... almost as if someone was keeping care of it.

Kiari held onto my arm and said to me "I'm scared... where is the festifal?".

"I dont' know" I said putting my arm on her shoulder and pulling her closer to me.

"Hello" said a voice from nowhere.

Everyone gasped and looked around... they couldn't see anyone but the teachers weren't surprised.

Merlin walked up to a little grave stone that had the name carved off. "Jack these are new students so none of them know you, please come out and introduce yourself".

"Alright then" said the voice as a gagantic skull came out of the grave... it was the size one of the buses.

"Hello children" said the skull in a very dark, low and menacing voice.

Everyone looked in shock, couldn't move.

"You know what" said the skull. "I haven't eaten anything in 2 years... how about some nice tasty".

"CHILDREN" howled the skull as bats came out of it's eyes and it's fangs dragged onto the soil... about 10 fangs in the mouth and each one was the size of a tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the students and thats when all the teachers started laughing.

"Huh what's so funny?" asked Sora in disbelieve. "He's going to eat us".

"Jack you used that one last year" said Merlin. "Alright I think you scared them enough now introduce yourself".

"Awe man you ruin everything" said the skull as it reverted into a tall skeleton but it had a black cloak and the face... looked pretty nice.

"Ok kids" said the skeleton. "My name is Jack, Jack Skelington".

Everyone froze and someone yelled "YOU FUCK YOU SCARED US!".

"Well" said Jack. "That is my job, as the King of Halloween I have to scare people".

Everyone looked at him andf started laughing at each other.

"Haha, you actually believed him", "Yea well so did you", "Yea but you were more scared", No you", "NO BOTH OF YOU".

Jack showed us the way to the festival. The entrance was the tomb stone he poped out of. They all went into it and saw a bunch of ghosts, zombies, skeletons and even trees waving their arms.

"Everyone" announced Jack. "Welcome to HALLOWEEN TOWN!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man I was dying to make the story turn over ot Halloween town. Jack is so cool even though I completly forgot everything in the movie... maybe I should watch it. Oh well can you wait for the next chapter, I can't (I am trying to make 1 chapter a day). Please Review, it can be critisizm or thank you's or even requests because remember... your reviews decide what happen... as long as it doesn't effect another fellow OC.


	33. The new Adventure, Halloween Town Murder

Ok I need to answer some things:

Dogdude: Thank you for reading my fan fic... I hope you review more in the future.

Queen of Kingdom Hearts: I would put them in those costumes... if they wanted too which is why I need everyone with an OC to review me what costum they want so I can actually put them in the next chapters after this. Oh and thanks about the intro part... I loved it too.

Well let's get to the action:

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 31**_

****Kairi's POV:

All of us got to the hotel the school was sleeping in... we were allowed to leave our rooms all night but we would be have to stay inside the town... and we could get scared very easilly from the residents of Halloween town... also Halloween town wasn't very big... it was the size of a small village. Don't know why it would be called a town.

"Hey Kairi" said Sora to me putting his arms behind his head like a pillow sitting up. "Let's go adventuring around a bit".

I knew that we could get scared by the towns folk so I said "But what about the residents of this town... won't they scare us?".

"Well the only one who scared us was the King of Halloween so none can be any more scary" said Sora smiling. "And besides, that just makes more fun".

"Ok then" I said taking his hand pulling him to the door. "Let's go".

Sora and me walked around the town a bit. We couldn't believe it... everyone was... dead. No wonder we weren't allowed to make any jokes about being alive. We saw a huge laboratory when we walked... it was huge, we also saw a fountain and town hall.

Suddenly I felt something go right through me... I looked and poping out of my chest was a dog like thing with a red nose barking at me. I screamed and ran but Sora stopped me and laughed at me. I turned around to see that is was just a ghost... ghosts can pass through objects and they are no threat. I laughed with Sora and petted the dog... even though my hand went right through it, he liked it.

"His name is Zero" said a familiar voice which turned out to be Jack when we turned around. "He likes strangers".

"Oh hey Jack Skelington" I said.

"Oh please just call me Jack" said Jack putting out a hand to shake.

I shook his hand... his bony hand was thin... probobly because he was so tall.

Jack then looked at Sora and gasped.

"Your the Key Weilder" he announced pointing his pointer finger at Sora.

"Umm... Hi I am Sora" Sora said.

"Oh man I always wanted to see the one who would save us all" said Jack shaking his hand.

"Oh yea and my name is Kairi" I said laughing.

"Well very nice to meet both of you" said Jack taking Zero in his bony hands and petting him. "Hey would you two like to come with me to the laboratory?".

"Uh..." we both said. "Sure" said Sora excited.

"Excellent" said Jack leading us to the laboratory.

"The professor is working on something important" said Jack as we got to the door. "So don't disturb him".

We nodded and he opened the door for us... we saw what a normal lab would look like and some guy who was in a wheel chair... he was all grey with a bald head and he wore a white lab coat. He turned around in the wheel chair and screamed "NOT ONLY WERE YOU LATE BUT YOU BROUGHT KIDS INTO MY LAB!".

"Easy Professor" said Jack. "I am just showing them around".

"Well get them out of my lab" said the professor. "If you want this experiment to work then you have ot get what I need for the experiment".

"Yes Professor" said Jack worried. "Hey I have an idea".

Jack turned to Sora and said "Your the Key Wielder I have a favor?".

"What is it" asked Sora curious.

"Well for the experiment we will need some stuff" said Jack. "Could you go into the grave yard and find whats on this list".

Sora grabbed the list and his eyes went wide open.

"What is it Sora?" I asked looking at the list which made my eyes open wide too. He wanted us to find the bony remains of a girl named Sally, 2 eye balls of a dying creature and dead rat hair.

"That's sick!" I screamed at the professor. "You want us to find this stuff... this is just sick!".

"Well it is for the experiment" said the professor.

"Kiari, Sora" said Jack. "The experiment is to bring somebody back from the dead".

I looked at him and said "The people who dye should have a choice in whether they want to be brought back or not".

"Well this girl wants us to bring her back" said the professor getting closer. "She told us when we were in the grave yard".

Flash Back (Yes my first flash back).

Jack's POV:

"Professor what are we doing out here for?" I asked walking with the professor who rolled his wheel chair to a grave.

"When you were alive" started the professor. "There was this girl that you were friends with but she came out here to say good bye to a friend of hers that died and she died by something out here. Now that I know who you were 1000 years ago I tried to find a way to bring her back for you".

I was a bit tooken a back, I couldn't remember my past life but I knew that the professor was smart so I asked a question "What killed her?".

The professor turned away from me and then said "I do not know his name but he wasn't and still isn't human".

I didn't know who it was so I left it at that.

_Help..._

I turned around when I heard that.

_Help... me_

"Did you hear that?" I asked the professor who nodded.

"It is her spirit" said the proffesor. "She was killed by the creature and so her spirit is stuck to this earth".

_Help... me... I want to live_

"Well Jack?" said the professor turning to me. "You going to gawk or talk to her?".

I nodded and said "It's me Jack... can you here me?".

_Yes... Help... Me... Please_

I felt sorry for her... even though I no longer know her I still felt bad for her and I made up my mind.

"Professor" I said making him turn his head to me. "I want to help her, let's bring her back".

"We can not" the professor said which crushed me. "To do that we would need her soul, body and heart".

"Well then why can't we?" I asked.

"Well the soul we can do easilly" started the professor. "The body we only need her skeleton which is also easy to do BUT, her heart would have been eaten by worms by now".

I felt really bad for her now. She was murdered by something and now she has to stay here for ever... and we can't even help her yet we are right here.

"But" said the professor which made me look at him. "There might be a way to get the heart".

"What?" I asked.

"The monster that killed her might have her heart" he said. "I only heard rumors but there is aparrently a creature eating the hearts of peopel and creatures which is why the population growth of this town went from 10 thousand to 11 thousand a week".

"So we get this creature and we can save her?" I asked.

"Maybe" said the professor. "But you will have to do it because I can not fight even if I wasn't in this wheel chair".

I thought about it, this creature couldn't kill me, all he could do was bury my bones in other places but I could bury myself out and put my self together so I was safe from death.

"Alright I will do it" said Jack in a happy and calm voice. "Don't worry um... what is your name?".

_Sally... i my name._

"Alright Sally, I will get your heart back and you will be free from this torment".

End Flashback

Back to Kiari's POV:

"Woah" said Sora in amazement. "Can you defeat this creature by yourself?".

"I probobly won't be able to, I have been close to finding him but that took me 500 years... I'm guessing I will atleast find him and learn his name in about... 2000 years".

"What no" I said. "We have to find him now and get the heart back so that Sally won't suffer anymore".

"What!" said Jack amazed. "I totally forgot about her suffering... I am the worst King of Halloween ever!".

"Jack don't worry" said Sora. "We will find this creature for you and you can go get the other things".

"Yea Jack" I said. "Me and Sora will find this creature for you".

"No you won't" said Sora which made me look at him. "This creature is to dangerous... you can't fight very well and you could get..."

"SHUT UP SORA!" I screamed. "I know you care about me seeing as we are a couple BUT you have to learn to let me do things... If you don't let me join you on this adventure then... I won't be your girl friend any more".

"Fine then" said Sora. "All I'll lose is your love, your... kisses and... you and me doing... Oh shit fine you can come".

"I knew you would see it my way" I laughed which made everyone else laugh including the professor.

"Ok let's go" Sora said but stopped. "Um where are we going?".

"I don't know" said Jack. "You professor?".

"Have no idea" he said.

Zero then floated into the room with a tiny bit of blood on it's head and barked.

"Oh Zero I thought I said no more going into the grave yard" said the professor. "If anyone saw you there would be tons of anti creature squads down here trying to find us".

"Wait blood" said Jack. "How can blood even be on Zero... he's a ghost?".

"Wait blood, yea that's right" said the professor putting it to an examiner and said "Eureka".

"What?" I asked.

"This blood is the blood of Sally's spirit... Sally must have given him some of her ghost blood to help us" he said. "WHich means that if Zero can sniff out her spirit blood".

"He can find the heart of Sally" Jack finished. "Sora, Kiari. I need you two to go and get some people to help you and meet me here tommorow and please, where a costume, thsi is halloween town, look like ghouls".

"Alright" said Sora but stopped. "Why can't we look tonight?".

"Two reasons" said Jack. "Unlike me you two need to conserve energy and we can't let you two find him but end up getting killed from fatigue and secondly if you go and get some friends to help you, we can find him faster and have a fighting chance, I will be there but I can't do it alone and neither can you".

"Alright" I said pulling Sora with me.

We ran to the hotel and knocked on all our friends doors and told them everything. All of them agreed and Sora and me went to our room (each student had to share a room with someone and we were a couple so... yea it seemed ok to us).

I got into my PJ's and Sora got into his boxors which made me blush a bit.

"Like them?" asked Sora hopping into his bed.

"Well... not just them" I said giggling and hopping into my bed.

"Yoh when will we you know... do that thing we did before... um" Sora started when I said "You mean sex?".

"Uh yea" he said blushing bright crimson.

"Well I think there is more to a relationship then just sex right?" I said.

"Do you even care?" he said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Of course not" I said turning off the light.

"Good night Red Angel" he said falling asleep.

"Good night Hansome knight" I said smiling and falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter is damn long... and I finally have the halloween town chronicle in the fan fic. Get ready for my most favorite part of the fan fic and probobly your too. Oh and everyone who watched the movie should know what the creature is... the bloody insect person... damnit he sucks I LOVED kicking his ass in KH:2, it was my favorite boss fight (Yes even better then when I battled Demyx and kicked his but (I only like this boss fight because I kicked his ass)).

Well like I said in the authors notes up top PLEASE tell me what you want your character's costume to be... I will give you tons of time because the next chapter will be made on tuesday so you have enough time... have fun.


	34. The Ghost Napper, Zero is gone

------------------------------------------------------------

Got to clear some things up:

If anyone doesn't have their characters in this chapter it is because they didn't give me a costume but don't worry, you still have a chance to get in though... just tell me your costume and I will put you in.

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 2 of October _**(This will make it easier to know what the date is)

Sora's POV:

I thought long and hard of what I would wear but I finally found out, I looked in the closet of my room and found exactly what I was looking for. A Silver Armor Plate, Chain Mail Pants and a Metal Midevil Helmet... I was going to be a knight. Kiari dressed up as a princess... she chose a long pink dress, a pink pointed hat and a tiny crown around her for head... she looked so beutiful in it.

"Hey now we will look like the perfect couple" I said patting Kiari on the back.

"Yea" she said punching me in the arm gently. "My knight in shining armor".

I smiled at her and said "My Fairy Princess".

She laughed and gently punched me on the arm again.

We left our room and met our friends in the lounge. Matt was dressed in a M&M costume... made me feel weird. Galest was in a demon like costume with black plastic wings, plastic horns coming out of his head and his cloths were black/red and spiky all over. Namine had her normal white dress but it was longer and she had white plastic wings. Cloud had a vampire costume on with his red cape, red tuxeto and the vampire fangs and grey skin coloring. Riku dressed up like a soldier. Faith still had her black hair but she wore a green dress that... barely covered her legs. Amy looked like a genie girl I guess. Roxas wore a black cloak... like the organization.

"So we ready to go?" I asked.

Everyone said nodded and we left for the laboratory. We met Jack and the Professor their but Zero wasn't there.

"Hey Jack" I said. "Where is Zero?".

"Hello Sora" he said in his calm and kind voice. "Zero hasn't been around sinse you left... I hope nothing bad happened to him".

"Who is Zero?" asked Matt which then I told him that he was a ghost dog with a red nose.

"Oh" he said. "Well if he is a ghost what coould happen to him... he can pass right through things".

"Yes he could" said the professor. "Unless he is sucked into something that the dead can't escape".

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well ghosts are like light so a black hole could suck them up where all light gets sucked in" he said. "But if there was one we would all have been sucked in as soon as it was in range".

"Well did he get lost?" Galest asked.

"I high'lly doubt it" said Jack laughing. "Zero can find his way home no matter where he is".

"Then what happened?" asked Faith.

"Well it is possible that he was... ghost napped" the professor said. "If the napper used a ghost sucking device he could trap a ghost in the blink of an eye".

"So let me get this straight" said Roxas. "We have to find Zero who will then help us find some creature which then we have to beat him and then we have to take the heart, if he has one, and bring it back here to save some girl named Sally from thousands of years of torment".

"Yep" said Jack.

"Dang" said Namine. "This could take awile".

"Awhile" started Kiari. "Is something we don't have".

"Yea" said Cloud.

"Well let's go" said Amy.

We all left while Jack said "Nice costumes" but said to Matt that a huge chocolate candy might not have been a good choise because of so many people running out of candy every year.

We thought up a plan.

"Alright" I said. "We have to put together a map of places to look for Zero".

"Well what places are there to look?" asked Kiari.

"Well their is the laboratory, hotel, grave yard and i think a forest when we came here" said Galest in his cool but calm voice. "But we already know that the lab is already not a good place to look".

"Ok" I said. "Me and Kiari will look in the hotel because we don't have any weapons".

"Alright" said Faith. "Me, Cloud, Matt and Riku will look in the grave yard".

"Ok" said Roxas. "I guess that leaves me, Namine, Galest and Amy to search the forest".

"Alright" I said. "Let's go out then".

Right everyone said as we split into our 3 groups.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I would go on but I don't want to get to far into the story in this chapter... not only is it suspenseful but now I can split the chapters longer so that means I can get to the climax of this chronicle in more chapters and that means more reading for you. Well cya. Oh and please Review 2 things to me... my progress report (how good I am doing) and your OC's costumes (Also Matt put in Yuffies, Queen of Kingdom Hearts put in Miho and so on". Thank you.


	35. Grave Yard battle part 1

_**Day 2 of October**_

****Faith's POV:

The grave yard was creepy looking... and I used to be in a gang so that is saying something. I started searching in the old tree to see if Zero is hiding there... no such luck.

"I wonder if we will find him" I said to Riku who was looking over the tomb stones.

"Don't give up hope" said Riku. "We'll find him or Sora will... try to kill me".

"Hey guys I found something" announced Matt who was in the trail.

Riku, Cloud and me went to see... it was a set of foot prints... they looked like they came from some kind of shoe... there was also of a type of cloak dragging around.

"Do you think it could be" I started but Riku cut me off and said "Nah".

And just like that I went from scared to happy and I was clinging to Riku's arm and giggling.

Suddenly I felt a huge pain in the back of my head and I fell unconscience.

Matt's POV:

"What the hell" I said really loudly as I saw Faith fall to the ground and a guy in a black cloak behind her with his black glove sparkilling with blood.

"To easy" he said as he jumped backwards as Riku slashed out at him with his Curved Sword.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed Riku in rage. "Why did you do that?"

"My name is non of your concern" said the cloaked figure. "But I want to do something for you Riku".

"What?" said Riku. "How can you help me... you just hurt Faith".

"Trust me" said the figure. "My true intention was to kill her".

I got super angry and as Riku went at him I sped right past him and actually punched him in the stomach and punched him 10 more times in his legs, arms and head... kicked him into the air and jumped up and slammed his face in the ground from 10 feet high.

He fell to the ground and stood up clenching his now drenched face... we saw his face... he had silver hair.

"Damn little brat" he said.

"You suck" I said happily.

"That was completly stupid and random" he said as he charged at me.

"Bring it" I said as I blocked a couple of blows.

He actually landed a fist to my head and brutally punched me to a pulp and slammed me into the ground head first. I choked up a bit of blood before I too went unconscince.

Cloud's POV:

I was dumb founded... Faith and Matt were on the ground bleeding all over... both unconscience. Riku was also paralyzed with shock, dread worry and fear... I could tell by his face.

"Never hurt my friends" I said calmly as I rushed at him with my buster sword and slashed but I didn't hit a target.

"You might have a weapon" he said jumping onto a tree branch and staying there. "But I have speed, inteligence and cunning".

"Right" I said calmly. "I'll have you know I am pretty smart my self".

"Right" he laughed as he ran at me and as I slashed out at him he jumped onto the blade and kicked me in the chin.

I fell backwards and my buster sword dropped to the ground... as I put my face up he grabbed it and punched it senseless... I choked up some blood but I put my foot to his stomach and kicked him off of me and he was flung at a tomb stone and broke his left arm I guess from the painful yell he unleashed.

"You little brat" he screamed as he got up.

"You call me a brat when I am not even a kid" I said calmly and picked up my sword. "You call your self inteligent?".

The figure then ran at me with his right arm stretched and he jumped onto my sword as I swung and as he was going to kick me... a huge, massive sword clanged into mine which made him fall out of balance and I punched him off of the sword... there was only one person who wielded... the Holy Sword.

Miho jumped out of a tree and came to my side picking up her sword. She was wearing a black witch outfit with a pointy black witch hat.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"You know it" I said calmly as we did a fighting stance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright Faith is out... Matt is out after taking his power off by alot... Cloud has taken off alot of his power and Miho just saved Cloud... what will happen next. Please Review and thank you Queen of Kingdom Hearts... and that progress report was really good... I like how you did it. Well later. ;-)


	36. Grave Yard Battle part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the progress report Miko. Anyway yea the main plot is to survive the year in college and to defeat the organization.

Oh yea and that Organization member you should al know which one it is... I won't say his name but he was in fan fic before... and who in the organization is the smart one and doesn't use a weapon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 2 of October**_

****Riku's POV:

I saw the whole... fear in my eyes. I saw Faith fall to my lap head first when she went unconscience... Matt beat up the organization member but Matt went unconscience and now Cloud and Miho are fighting him too. I don't why but... I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Miho's POV:

Me and Cloud were getting ready to fight him... he knew he was out matched and he knew that he couldn't get far seeing as we knew what he looked like.

"You little brats" he said clenching him broken left arm. "You broke my left arm and now... I will break your hearts".

"Try it" said Cloud calmly. "And let's see if you last any longer."

I suddenly heard a type of melody coming from the tomb stones... I was guessing that it was wondering spirits playing instruments so I ignored it.

"Let's get him" I said to Cloud.

"Right" he said and with that we both ran at him.

He smiled and jumped onto a tree branch which I threw at and broke it making him land on the ground. Of course I had no weapon but he couldn't pick it up let alone use it and I could just grab it.

"You lose" I said running for the sword.

He just let me pass as i picked it up and slashed at him but he dodged me and kicked me in the gut which made me stumble but not lose my balance.

Cloud and me paced around him, he just stood there with his arms crossed and laughed.

"What's so funny" I asked sarcastically. "Your about to die".

"No I am not and neither are you two" he said.

"What do you mean" Cloud said.

"Didn't you realize that music coming from the tombstones" the man said.

"Yea" me and CLoud said in unison.

"Well then maybe it should start to work in" he said. "3...2...1..."

Suddenly a cloaked figure came from behind the tomb stone carrying a huge guitar and finsihed his song with a loud low C. It was Demyx with his water songs.

"Eat Wave" he said when finishing the song.

And suddenly a huge wave with ice junks in it came at Cloud and Me and knocked us down to the ground... the ice junks hitting us unconscience as we fell.

Riku's POV:

That teared it... I just ran at Demyx and sliced the guitar out of his hands and sliced a huge gash in his stomach and part of his arm.

"SHIT!" he yelled falling back and running away.

"Eat the Jack Ass" I yelled turning to the cloaked figure. "Your next!".

"Oh really" he said placing his hand in front of my head seeing as he was very close to me and unleashed a little black puff into my eyes and nostrils and I fell unconscience.

I awoke... in a dark room... there was nothing but darkness in it. I walked around for a bit feeling worried... was my friends here too or was it just me. I suddenly saw a mirror in the room and I saw me in it but... I was shrouded in a dark aura.

"You are the one with darkness" the cloaked figure said from nowhere. "You are the one who can control darkness".

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Your weapon... your curved sword" he started. "I will turn it into a key blade... and you will use it to defeat Sora".

"You must be out of your mind" I said laughing. "Like I'd join the organization just ot defeat my friends".

"Awe come on Riku" he said. "Do you think you are actually fooling anyone with that tough guy act. We both know that the darkness in you is very strong... and I will help you".

"I have an answer" I said.

"What is it" siad the figure.

"You can eat my ass before I join you" I said.

"Fine then I will turn you into a heartless" he said. "And I will kill you".

"Bring it on" I said as I got my curved sword ready which I found out it turned into a key blade... the Curve Key Blade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Riku and the organization member has started... will Riku turn into a heartless or will he beat the organization member... see the next chapter to find out.


	37. The Dark Battle, Riku's Darkness

_**Day 2 of October**_

****Riku's POV:

The organization member came at me but I swung with my Curve Key Blade which made him jump back... I knew that I couldn't keep this up... he would end up getting me tired before he even attacks and I would be hit.

"Only a matter of time" he said coming at me for the 10th time but I knocked him back.

"If you couldn't the first 10 times" I said. "What makes you think you can the next something times?".

He came at me again and actually hit me in the face knocking me back.

"You just answered your own question" he said smirking wickedly. "I think it is time to end this".

He raised his hand and he disappeared and in his place... was Sora.

"What Sora" I said. "Am I glad to see you".

"Shut up" said Sora as he punched me in the face.

I regained control and said "What the fuck".

"Turn your back on your friends huh" he said with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We needed you and you went off to this place" he said looking around. "To battle some guy you don't even care about killing".

"Wait" I said. "He was going to kill us... of course I want to kill him".

"Yea right" he said smirking.

I was getting pretty angry now and said "Listen I never betrayed you or my friends so get lost".

"I think it is time to knock some sense into you" he said pulling out the Kingdom Key Blade.

"Wait" I said.

"What?" he said.

"I thought the real Sora didn't have his key blade anymore" I said knowing he was an imposter.

"What?" he said worriedly.

"I knew it" I said. "Your just an illusion".

"What?" he said. "I am the real Sora".

"The real Sora would have thought that was funny" I said triumphuntly.

"You obviusly don't know your own friend" he said coming at me.

"Your not the real Sora". I said. "Which means I don't have to hold anything back".

I swung and cut the imposter in half. He reverted back to the organization member who had a huge gash on his right arm.

"Fucking little brat" he screamed.

He left in a dark rift which appeared behind him.

"You will not stand the darkness" he laughed.

"What?" I said but I was to late... the dark mist came around me and ingulfed me into nothing but darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well... this should get good.


	38. The mystical tree, portal to a new world

Now to answer some things:

NaughtsMemories: Ok I am sorry for the lack of updates, my 10 year old Nephew was over on the weekend so I couldn't update. And this chapter will be short today because of school work. Have fun reading it.

_**Day 2 of October**_

Roxas' POV:

It was getting pretty dark tonight in the woods. I was sort of getting creeped out... even though I was in my old Organization outfit as a halloween costume. Namine was also pretty scared... seeing as she would not go anywhere else but near me. I was looking at some strange tree in the end of the forest... it was different from the others for it had an orange tree painted on it.

It looked like it was a door but I didn't open... worried it could be a trick.

"Roxas, Namine!" a guy near a set of wierd shaped treees screamed. It was Galest.

"Yea" I said. "What is it?".

"I found something" he said pointing at a little box. "It's a Box".

"Yea" said Amy who also came over. "Awe it has a pretty Pink Ribbon on it... with a light green box... I want it".

"Wait" said Namine stoping her. "You never know if it is a tirck or not".

"It is a risk I am going to take" she said. "A pretty present like this has to have a pretty toy in it".

And with that, Amy went super fast to snatch the present and she opened... carefully. In side was... a little pink teddy bear.

"Awe" she said. "And you guys didn't want me to open it".

"I don't get it" Namine said. "This is halloween town so... why wasn't it a trick?".

"Wait" I said. "You remember that tree we found right?".

"Yea" she said. "You mean the one with an orange tree painting on it?".

"Yea" I said. "Maybe just maybe, the present came from there".

"But what kind of place would have presents?" Galest asked.

"Wait I know" AMy said beaming.

"Where?" I asked interested.

"WHy were else would presents be made" she smiling so wide he face looked like it would stay like that. "SANTA'S WORKSHOP!".

"That!" Galest said. "Has got to be... the... stupidest thing I have ever heard".

"No it's not" AMy said. "I'll prove it".

"Oh yea" I said curious. "How can you prove it?".

"Easy" she pouted.

She then ran to the tree, opened the door and went inside.

"Well, she will need help" Galest said going after her.

"No duh" I said and him, me and Namine went through the door and was sucked into the tree into the new world.

--------------------------------------------

Well... anyone who has played the game or have watched the movie would know where they are going. Please Review.


	39. The new land, the Good and Bad list

Now to answer some things:

Ai no Miko500: Thank you for the lovely progress report... short, sweet and to the point. I was sort of worried that I was out of character with AMy but i am glad that I was on the right track. I also like the galest line too.

To every other reviewer and reader: Well I make this fan fic to make you all happy but... I don't know if you are happy with it even though I have over 2000 hits and exactly 50 reviews... I still don't know what you all want to see in it or if you think it is good... as far as I cna see, only Ai no Miko and Queen of Kingdom Hearts (is she Miko's cousin or friend?) likes the fan fic... oh well if atleast 1 person like it then i am cool with that... but I have atleast two liking it... sweet. Also please tell me if I am getting out of character for some of your characters please.

And now to the chapter and of course... Candy Cane Lane or in laimens turns... Santa's Workshop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 2 of October_**

Amy's POV:

It felt like the tunnel went for miles but suddenly we were forced out and we landed into a huge pile of snow. I looked at it and I smiled and screamed: "I was right. We are in Santa's Workshop".

"No were not" said Galest. "It is very possible that we just went to a snowy arctic climate".

"Yoh yea" I said. "Well then what is that red building over there?".

"I don't know" said Galest. "A... HOUSE!".

"Yoh yea" I said. "Well let's go see then".

"Fine" said Galest who ran after me as I ran. Roxas and Namine followed shortly behind.

We walked for 10 minutes when we finally got to the red building... it was huge and in the middle of it was a huge sleigh with huge raindeer and in the sleigh was thousands of presents.

"I... TOLD YOU" I said pointing at Galest who just had his mouth dropped.

"Well it seems you are right" said Namine to me. "We have to believe you more from now on".

"OK" I said. "I should tell you about the easter bunny, the tooth fairy and even the april fool".

"Oh for the love of" said Galest knocking on the red building's door.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I am proving that this is just a set up" Galest said.

The door opened to a fat little man with a long white beard and was wearing the Santa hat and clothing.

"Wow, children" he said. "You shouldn't be here but because you are I better give you the bad or good news now".

"Excuse me?" Galest said.

"Please come in, I will tell you if you get a present this year" he said. "I am Santa Claus after all".

We entered and he got out his list.

"Ahh yes... Amy" he said. "Wow... acording to this".

I was worried... did I do anything wrong? I just wished I didn't accidently break that vase this year oh if he finds out.

"You broke a vase this year but other then that" he started. "You have been a good girl".

"But I broke a vase" I said. "Aren't I on the nauty list?".

"Well it was an accident" he said. "So I will not put you on the nauty list but you will have to wait till Christmas to get your present".

"OH thank you Santa" I squealed hugging him.

"Alright, Alright" he said pushing me off gently. "Now let's see... Roxas eh".

"Yea?" said Roxas.

"Well acording to this" he started. "You are in a tie for the good and bad list".

"Uh... what for?" he asked.

"Well all together" he said. "You fought yourself to save your friends that put you on the good list BUT".

"Yea?" he asked.

"You had sex with a girl named Namine and you two aren't married".

"Oh geez" he said.

"And you Namine" Santa said. "Same thing for you, your on a tie as well".

"Oh" said Namine. "Ok".

"But you are a nice person so I will consider putting you back on the good list" Santas said.

"Oh thank you" Namine said happily.

"And now you Galest" he said.

"Don't bother looking" said Galest. "For I know this is all a sham".

"Excuse me?" Santa asked getting up. "What do you mean a sham?".

"I mean sure... you know everything about us but that just means your a stalker" Galest said. "I can not believe that Santa is real and there for I don't believe in you".

"Well I do exist" he said putting his hands on his hips. "And if you don't stop yelling at me I may never put you on the good list ever again".

"Fine by me fake" Galest said storming out.

"Galest" I yelled racing after him but stopping at the door.

"Sorry about that Santa" I said. "YOu didn't mean what you said... right?".

"Actually Amy I did" he said. "And now he is for ever on the bad list".

"Oh... ok" I said racing after Galest.

Roxas and Namine stayed behind for the grand tour of Santa's Workshop. Great thanks to dumb Galest's ego, I am missing it just to find him.

"Galest" I yelled which made him talk to me in my head... I gues he has telepathy.

"WHat?" he asked.

"Well nice going" I said. "Now you are on the bad list forever".

"There is no bad and good list" he said. "I do not believe in Santa Claus and I never will".

"He does exist" I said. "ANd I will get a nice gift while you get a lump of coal".

"Well toodles noodles" he said. "He doesn't exist and who said I even want a present".

"WHat?" I asked but he stopped the transmission.

What did he mean by that? Does he mean he doesn't want one or... does it mean he never got any?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well Amy congrats... Galest well... you have to belief, to enjoy the scene. Well please Review.


	40. The masked man, Santa is Santa napped

Now to cover soem things:

Berserker: Well it is nice to know that I am still in character for all the OC's... I don't know about the other characters though. It is also nice to know that I have a pretty populer fan fic... I remember my first day in submitting fan fiction... my very first one was a rated E Harvest Moon fanfic... oh the years go by so fast... although I could never finish it because of my computer crashing... I have made it a finished fan fic even though it wasn't even half way done and that reminds me... I am about to over lap that on in Chapters with this fan fic... I have already surpassed it in Hits and Reviews so... yea.

Now let's enjoy the next Chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 2 of October**_

Amy's POV:

I still couldn't believe Galest... he is so dumb it's scary... but he must have a reason for not believing in Santa.

"Well we should be going" said Roxas finishing his Christmas Cookie that Santa's wife made for us.

"Wait" said Namine pointing outside the window which there was a huge snow blizzard.

"Goodness" said Santa. "I can't let you out of this building in this".

"Wait you mean we get to" I started excitedly.

"Yep" he said. "You get to stay here even longer".

I screamed in sure delight... I never been so happy.

"But I have a question?" he asked.

"Shoot" Roxas said.

"I most certanly will not" he said. "But I will ask how you got into Christmas Town".

"Well" I started. "We were in Halloween Town when we found a tree that brings us from there to here and I think vise versa".

"Wait... Halloween Town?" he asked. "What is that?".

"Well it is the town were instead of giving people presents" Roxas started. "They give people and each other scares, tricks and other things that scare people".

"Excuse me?" he said. "Well I will not let some halloween fools coming into Christmas Town and causing tricks and mischeve".

"Wait what will you do?" I asked.

"Well I will do what I can to stop them from entering" he said. "By only one way".

"Wait you won't" I started. "CHop the tree down... will you?".

"Absolutly" he said. "You wait here... I will be back".

He then picked up his axe and he walked outside.

"Wait" I said running after him but the storm blew me back inside.

"No" said Roxas also running after him and got 10 feet before the blizzard blew him back in.

"If he chops it down" he said. "We'll be stuck here".

"But we can't get out" I said. "What do we do?".

"I could use a spell" said Namine. "But I would have to see the exact landscape other wise my magic would go to some random place and in this place... there must be over 1 million different storms... the chances of getting this one would be impossible to never happening".

"Then we wait" I said feeling sad. "Because we told him about Halloween town, he will destroy the one way of getting out".

Santa's POV:

"Dang Halloweeners" I grumbled. "I will not allow them to destroy the one thing I love doing... and that's keeping kids happy".

I rasied the axe and started chopping. I was able to withstand this blizzard because i have lived here for over 100 years so you get used to it. The tree was tough but I finally made a small dent... one good hit and it will coming down.

I swung the axe but it was flung out of my hand... out of nowhere some guy in a black cape, black suit and black eveything but a white mask snatched it and broke it in half.

"I am sorry mister Claus" he said. "But if you tear this tree down then you will cause 3 kids to be trapped here".

"What?" I asked. "Even if I tear this tree down... there are other ways of getting out of here... this is only a whole different part of Kingdom Hearts... this is just a faster way out.

"Yes" he said. "But you don't let your raindeer fly until Christmas... that is two months from now... which means that 3 kids will be stuck away from their friends for two months... no amount of toys could bring them joy during that time".

"I... I had no idea" I said. "Thank you".

I walked back but was instently transported through a dark rift.

"What the?" I asked shocked.

"What the is right" he said.

"So sorry but I need you for something Santa" a weird and... enoying voice said. "Maybe I was picked right for this job".

"Demyx" said the masked figure. "How dare you".

"Your one to talk" said Demyx as the voice fluttered away.

Masked Figure's POV:

"Damn it" I said as the storm died down and out came 3 figures from the trail... and another figure heading from out over a tree beside me.

"Why are yoi helping us?" said the figure.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I don't know what you are talking about".

"Galest" said the 3 figures.

"Yoh guys" he said.

"Wow, who are you?" asked a small girl who was dressed as a genie.

"My name" I said cooly. "Is Tuxeto Mask".

"Wow cool" said the girl. "Hey you saved the tree".

"Yea but" he said. "The organization has Santa".

"What?" everyone except Galest who just didn't care said.

"Quickly, we must go" I said running through the portal.

They followed me but Galest wispered as we travled up the tree portal.

"I know who you are... I will not turn you in but... I will not keep this a secret forever".

"I still have no idea what you are talking about" I said.

"I can read minds" he said which made me open my eyes wide in shock. "Remember... you owe me big".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyoen should know the true identity of this masked man but if you do, please don't review it... I want to see if people even read the **_REVIEWS_** which I just gave a huge clue of his identity... but feel free to say tiny hints. And please more Progress Reports please... I am so addicted to school... English is my favorite subject. Well any way... have fun at the last few days of school left this year.


	41. Lovers Bite, Riku vs Faith

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Warning, This Chapter does not have a Lemon in it but it does have Kiari naked getting out of a shower at the end. Theres the warning.

Oh yea and the reason I didn't I havn't been updating very often is because I am thinking of making a user movie on and I am still trying to decide which kind I will make from which game. I got the idea from a .Hack/GU user movie called Sizuku... it's pretty good. You should check it out.

Well to the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 2 of October**_

Sora's POV:

It was getting pretty late... it was about 11:00 pm at night when the others got back. Everyone looked pretty bad... some looked beat up, some looked tired, some just looked plain miserable. I didn't know their exact emotion but I could see that all of them had the feeling of "Why him?".

Kiari gripped my hand and held it... it was shaking.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I... I... don't know I..." she stuttered.

"You havn't been this upset since" but I stopped, knowing that I would make her feel even more upset.

We walked up to Cloud and Miho. Cloud was reading his "Tales of the Black Smith" book and Miho was drawing on a piece of paper with a black pencil crayon. I looked at it and I saw a horrible image. It had a huge void of black in the centre with lines, spots, holes and other things weaving in and out of it. It looked like some portal to hell itself. There was also a little sketch of Riku's curved sword being sucked in and a piece of white hair was creeping out from the top.

"What is?" I started before Miho said "Just leave me alone please".

I understood that she wanted to be alone. I went to Cloud but he just pointed away, telling me with his finger to leave him alone too.

Kiari and me then walked off to Matt who was crying with Yuffie also crying into each other's arms. I wondered "Ookkeeeyyyy".

We then walked off to Faith but... there wasn't any Riku with her. She was just sitting there... in an arm chair not realizing that some ghost was already in the chair and he was saying "What the fuck, get off of me" but she took no notice.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking her arm to pull her out of the chair.

"Riku" she wispered very softly as she got out of the chair.

"What about Riku?" I asked.

"Well" she started.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Faith's POV:

I awoke from the sleep daze I was in. I looked around, Matt was brutally injured on the ground, Cloud and Miho where asleep with their sword's still in arm and Riku... wait Riku?

I realizaed that Riku was nowhere to be seen, I was scared. I went to wake the other's but they wouldn't awaken.

"What the?" I wondered.

"So, you are also uneffected?" a man wispered behind me.

I turned my head and saw Riku... blood stained but still breathing normally. He stood there.

"Riku" I screamed practically jumping into his arms... to bad he didn't catch me. I landed on my face... more dirt adding to my face.

"What the? Why did you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oops" he said coldly.

"What did you just say?" I asked shocked that he would even joke like that.

"I said oops" he said even more coldly. "Translation... Like I care".

That just made me stay where I was. I couldn't believe it... he just purpossly made me look like a fool and he just doesn't care?

"I guess you are one of us" he said pulling out his Curved Sword but... it was different. It looked like a, Key Blade.

"What" I said as he got closer, his Curved Key Blade in battle position.

"I need to eliminate the competition" he said. "And you are a contestent".

I screamed as I evaded one of his slashes which nipped at my leg.

"Ha" he said. "You can't take the pain of a sharp weapon. This should be quick".

He then slashed at me again but I dodged but the Key Blade ripped a little part of my green gress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed seeing as part of the slash nipped the skin of my belly.

"You die now" he said as he was going to finish me off.

I didn't know why but for some reason I held out my hand in front of my face like I was using a type of sword to block the hit and... I blocked the hit. When I did this I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I saw that I had, in my hand, a Key BLade.

It looked like a candy cane but it also had a pumpkin on the top. A voice in my head then called to me, it said "This is the Halloween Key Blade. It does more damage on the final hit for every hit it does in a single combo. It will be effective with your fencing skills".

"Wait what?" I asked but Riku knocked me back against a tree... clenching my throat he said "So you actually have it eh? Well, let's see if it will even help you at all" and with that final 3 words he threw me about 50 feet high into the air and I some how recovered in mid air.

I was very damn pissed at that point I will tell you that. I screamed "FUCK YOU BASTARD" and some how I actually fell to the ground like I was nose diving and slashed with my key blade like a huge axe... even though Riku with confendence blocked it, I kept slashing out at him... every hit doing more damage for everytime I hit him. Eventually I kicked him in the gut flinging him off gaurd and threw my Key Blade at him... it landed in his gut... not cutting him but he was knocked out just by the force of it... after impact he flung right into a grand oak tree... the tree broke in two after that.

I held up my hand and called the Key Blade back in my head... it appeared in my hand.

"Fuck" Riku said weakly. "That is a... most powerful Key Blade".

"SHUT UP FAG!" I screamed.

"Touchy" he said weakly. "But don't worry... I'll be back" with the final 3 words being croaked out and he fell into a dark rift that he created behind him.

I panted like hell... suddenly, everyone else woke up.

"Guys" I yelled racing up to them. "Your alive".

"Yea" said Miho. "That smarts".

"It feels like I was hit with a steam train" said Matt.

"Anyone seen my book?" said Cloud rubbing his head to check for bumps.

"Hey" Miho said almost immediatly. "Where is Riku?".

"Riku" I said clenching my Key Blade that was still in my hand.

"Hey cool" said Matt. "You have a key blade".

"Yea" I said. "The same key blade that I beat Riku with".

"What?" asked Miho.

"Riku" I started. "Tryed to kill me, luckily I was able to use this Key Blade or I would have been killed. Riku... is our enemy".

Miho gasped and hugged me... so did Matt. Cloud on the other hand just patted my back and said "It's alright now... your safe".

**_END FLASH BACK_**

Sora's POV:

"Riku" Kiari said holding my hand.

I on the other hand couldn't say anything.

"Riku" I said in shock. "Riku".

"Sora?" Kiari said holding my hand but my arm must have been hurting her because I was actually holding her hand very tightly.

"Riku" I said. "Riku... why".

"Sora are you ok?" Kiari asked.

"Riku... you were" I started. "My best friend".

I then went on my knees and started shedding tears.

"I always" I started. "I always wanted to be like you. I thought you were the coolest guy in the world... why would you throw that friendship away".

"Sora" said Kiari crying and holding me... embracing me. "Do you need comfort tonight?" she asked.

I nodded... maybe Kiari could ease my troubles... she always did when he was sad. I then heard a voice... it was Riku but it was in my head.

"So you actually cry" he said. "You actually cry about things that could easilly be fixed".

"What" I said in my head. "Why Riku, why did you betray us".

"Idiot, I am only a voice in your head from a past memory when we were kids" he said. "Instead of crying over spilt milk... coop with it, deal with it, don't worry about it... if you care that much about it... do something about it instead of being a little cry baby".

I snapped back into reality... I was in my own bed... in my boxors. I looked over and saw Kiari in the bathroom... getting out of her shower. Her smooth body was so... beutiful. The water running down her body... her hair longer then she would allow it... she was the most gorgeous thing I ever saw. She looked at me and smiled... she saw me looking at her.

I blushed rapidly once I found out that she saw me... looking her up. Hey why was my blushing... I had sex with this girl. I guess I just didn't mature yet.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"I always did" I said. "But the body is nice too".

"Awe how sweet" she said hoping onto my bed still with no cloths on. "Would you like to go a second time" she said passionatly.

"You know it" I said pulling her closer to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, no Lemon this chapter, next chapter there WILL BE! Enjoy.


	42. Sora and Kiari Lemon 2

**_WARNING!_** This chapter has a Sora and Kiari lemon... if you are under 18, please don't read this chapter... or do, your decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 3 of October**_

Kiari's POV:

He pulled me closer... closer to his muscled chest. I let him, I loved him.

"I love you" I said breathing hard.

"I love you too" he said ruffling my red hair.

I had just gotten out of the shower and so I was completely naked but I didn't care... he loved me... that's all I cared about. He brought my head down to his and our lips became one. His tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues played together. I shivered when I felt his hand on my bare back... rubbing it.

I thought this position was rather... unfare and so I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. I put my head against his muscle chest. I suddenly felt his index finger in me and I moaned softly. Eventually, he was on top of me... my eyes squinting.

"Are you ready?" he asked kindly as he put his mouth over mine.

"Yes" I said and our lips became one again. I felt his right hand on my chest... coming closer to my left breast. As soon as his hand was on it I moaned in his mouth. He massaged it, stroked it... I moaned again and again.

"Sor" I said between gasps but he soothed me and I stopped.

His left hand then came on my right breast and I moaned again... our mouths still together... our tongues now playing together to sooth me. My finger nails burying deep scratchs into his back... he didn't notice it... he just kept soothing me... pleasuring me.

We finally parted our lips and I tryed to open my eyes... I succeeded but my eye sight was blured from being closed for so long. I didn't need my eyes to know what he was doing right now... I could feel it. His tongue on my shoulder blade... coming down to my lower arm, then my chest and finally onto my left breast and I moaned. His tongue crept onto my left nipple and it swayed back and forth... I moaned even louder. His left hand then went onto my right breast... stroking it, playing with my nipple.

I was able to stop moaning until... I felt his other hand inside me again. Going in and out, in and out. I eventually screamed in pleasure. His tongue then went to my right breast and eventually right nipple and his right hand was on my left breast and eventaully right nipple. He also switched hands for pleasureing me on the inside.

My finger nails now drew tons of blood onto his back... now he was starting to feel the pain and he started to moan.

After 1 minute of this... he stopped and kissed me passionatly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ye... Yes... I... I am" I said slowly... barely able to breath.

"Are you ready then?" he asked.

I nodded... couldn't find the strength to say so. He took of his pants and boxers and slowly went inside of me. He went in pretty deep when I burst into tears from the pleasure... it was pleasure and pain all at once.

He put his lips with mine to calm me down and to quite me down. I wrapped my legs around his waste and he thrust slowely in and out of me 3 times. He stopped so I could adjust to him. Then he went in farther and a little bit faster 3 times and stopped. I adjusted and thne he went all the way, very fast.

This went on for 2 minutes before I tryed saying "So... r... I... going..." I said and he under stood me. He came out of me slowely and as he did I erupted. My lower lip was trembling... I did this before with him but... why did it hurt even more now?

Sora then put his tongue inside of me and started to clean me out... I moaned so loud that I think Matt said to Yuffie "When will we?".

It was nice I forced my hands onto Sora's head keeping him down there... I wanted him to get every inch of me. When he was done I smiled and said "More please".

"What?" he asked. "But anymore and I'll".

"I know" I said pouncing on him... he wouldn't dare fling me off so I turned around and put my mouth over his member. I started sucking on it... biting on it. Sora moaned softly and I thought i was in control but... Sora found a way.

I felt a tongue inside of me again... it was moving around. We were in a 49 (or 69, I don't remember which). This went on for 2 minutes and Sora and i came at the same time. He sucked all of me up as I did to him.

I fell back on the bed exuasted. I felt him come beside me and I lay on his chest. It was 2:00 in the morning and I knew that to find Zero and to save Riku, we would need all the rest we could get.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope you like this chapter and I will enjoy making more. Please for the love of god... REVIEW PLEASE!


	43. The Grave Yard Clash, Monster and Riku

Hello my faithful reviewers and readers... I will say that this chapter DOESN'T HAVE A LEMON so Miko and others can see it.

Now to answer some things:

Naughts Memory: I am updating now. And please try to make better spelling please... it is sounding like you are saying that I just did a sin... wait didn't I sort of do that for making this story?

Ai no Miko500: Totally understandable... I'll gladly take the C+ but next time... maybe make it an omit if you don't read it.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 10 of October _**(Yea I know I skipped 7 days but I will explain why).

Sora's POV:

Everyone has been looking for Riku, Zero, Santa... even clues for 7 days but found nothing. All we knew is that some guy joined us and... he looks wierd for my taste but it was a costume though... I hope. Galest always gave the new guy glances... like a "Don't try anything" glance.

"Sora" I heard a familiar and friendly voice behind me. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine" I said turning around to see Kairi smiling at me. I smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what now?" asked Miho who walked up to us with Cloud... both holding eachother's hand.

"I guess" I started. "We should find Jack and tell him".

"That would be an excellent idea" said the weird guy who called himself Tuxedo Mask with... Amy following right behind him.

"Alright then" I said. "Hey Amy".

"Hello" she said suddenly hugging "Tuxedo Mask" but he just shaked her off and ran off... probobly trying to avoid her. "Awe, come back" she said running after him.

"Okkeeeeyyyyy" Kairi said. "Hey Roxus, Namine, you doing good back there?".

Namine and Roxus were holding each other and blushed realizaing that everyone was looking at them.

"Uh... yea I guess" Roxus said.

Everyone just laughed... Namine just put her head up to his chest... telling him that there just kidding... Roxus I knew for a fact knew this already but he just said "Ok".

"Alright... who is going with me to see Jack?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask" Kairi said almost laughing.

"Count me in" said Miho.

"Me too" said Cloud.

"US too" Roxus and Namine said in Unison.

"I'm going" said "Tuxedo Mask" crossing his arms.

"If he goes, I go" said Amy hugging him again.

"Oh great" he said uncrossing his arms and walking away which made her follower him.

"Cool but... I think only 5 people should go with me... you know like splitting up sort of thing" I said. "That way we don't get attacked all at once".

"Alright, I will go" said Roxus.

"Me too" said Amy".

"So will I" said Miho.

"I am going too" said "Tuxedo Mask".

"Always count me in" said Cloud in his trade mark calm and cool voice.

"Alright, let's go" I said but Faith was standing in the door. She looked upset.

"Stop right there" she said. "I am going no matter what anyone says".

I thought for a moment... no doubt she wants to see Riku again... I knew how I would feel if for some reason Kairi went evil on me so I said "Yes... you can come".

She nodded and did a tiny smile. Faith, Roxus, Amy, Miho, "Tuxedo Mask", Cloud and me went through the doors. Hilariously enough it is ALWAYS dark outside... it must be because this is a place for the dead. We got to the square of Halloween Town and we saw everyone busy putting up decorations for something. I walked up to some guy who I guessed to be a mummy and asked "Umm, what are the decorations for?".

"Why sunny" he said turning around. "This is for the Halloween Town, Halloween Fright Fest... now please leave this place to the professionsals".

"Alright" I said walking back to my friends to the laboratory.

We got there in about 1 hour... we knocked on the door but none answered.

"What the?" I said opening the door that was ajar. "Hello" I said.

"Anyone home?" asked Amy.

"I don't like this" said Roxus. "Sora".

"What?" I asked.

"Here" he said throwing me a black thing and a white thing. I grabbed them seeing them for what they were.

"Roxus... thanks" I said.

"No problem... I just want them back ok" he said.

"Ok" I said.

We left the laboratory only to find Jack right in front of the entrance to the grave yard... his hands start glowing red and then his hands completly go on fire and he enters the grave yard.

"Hey that's Jack" said Amy.

"He may need some help" said Cloud.

"Well then" I said. "Anyone want to go help him?".

"You know it" said Roxus gettign out his Tint and Shade Key Blades.

"Me too" said Cloud pulling out his buster sword.

"Shoot, I don't have any animals to call as familiars" Amy said. "I have to stay behind".

"Wait" I said. "Amy you will stay behind but... you will do something important".

"Really" she said getting excited. "What will I do".

"Use telepathy to talk to Zero... if he can tell us were he is... then we can find Santa and Riku and the creature".

"Alright" she said as she got into a crosslegged position on the floor and meditated hard to find Zero.

"Let's do this" said Miho pulling out her holy sword. "Any creature of the undead will die in one shot from my blade".

"Tuxedo Mask" didn't even pull out a weapon... he just got ready to run at the enemy at top speed.

Faith got out her Halloween Key Blade.

"Alright, let's do this" I said as we all ran to the entrance to the grave yard. When we got there we saw a verocious battle.

Jack was battling some kind of creature... it was a... a huge sack?

"Shoot" Jack said being pushed back by a whole bunch of moscitoes coming out of the creatures mouth.

"Ha" the thing said which I guess he was a guy. "Do you thing you can beat me?".

Jack got back up to his feet and rushed at the creature with his Bone Fire Hands and almost got the creature... but Jack was again buffetted by the same mosquitoes.

"Jack" I said running by his side as he got up.

Faith, Amy, Cloud, Miho, Roxus and Tuxedo Mask came to our aid as well.

"Oh come on" the creature said. "This is so unfair".

"You got that right" I said pulling out the two things Roxus gave me. My two weapons... Oblivion and Oath Keeper.

"Wait... who are you guys again?" the creature asked.

"We never said our names" said Roxus getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh right... I guess I forgot" the creature said rubbing his head.

"Right and now" I said pointing Oath Keeper at the creature. "Why were you attacking Jack?".

"Excuse me?" he said. "He came at me".

"Only becuase you are the creature that killed Sally" Jack yelled standing tall over everyone.

"What?" I said. "So he is...".

"I did no such thing... I don't remember ever killing any girl named... Sally" he said in a mocking tone for the last word. "But I'll gladly show you you guys a thing or two about fighting".

"Let's go guys" I said as the creature blew a whole swarm of insects at us why'll making him just a sack.

"Haha, let's see you fight a swarm of me" the insects said in the same voice as the creature.

"Oh come on" I said.

The swarm came at us but Jack just said "Sora, lend me your hand".

"Wha... What?" I asked.

"Let's dance" he said.

"Excuse me... this is no time f..."

"Just do it" he interupted.

"Fine" I said giving him my hand and he just took hold of me... and threw me into the air.

I would have thought that he was wasting time but... as I looked I saw a whole bunch of ghosts attacking the insects.. I did a back flip and landed on the ground.

"What the?" I asked Jack.

"It is called... Dancing Spirits" he said. "That should take care of this creature".

The insects retreated... taking the sack with them. The ghosts then went back into their coffins.

"Dang it" Jack said. "So close... but I failed".

"Relax" said Roxus patting him on the back. "You did your best and you saved us all... I think Sally is proud that you did this".

"You... you think so?" said Jack standing up.

"I know it" said Faith hugging Jack. "Any girl would be proud that someone is trying so hard to save them why'll also saving his or her friends at the same time".

"You know what" said Jack rising straight to his feet even higher then he originally was. "Your right... I know she is proud of me now... thanks guys".

"No problem" I said putting my hands behind my head like a pillow while standing up. "Just don't go all... Oh no I failed, on us again... alright?" putting out my hand to shake his hand.

He looked at my hand and then to me and smiled his bony smile and shaked it.

"Alright" said Jack. "Let's go back to the hotel... we will be able to find out more there".

"Not so fast" said a voice from behind us.

We all looked and we were all shocked. Right there... on a tree branch was a man sitting. He was clapping his hands and smiling evilly at us. He had green eyes and white spiked hair.

"Riku" I yelled.

"Ri... Riku" said Faith walking up near me. "Oh Riku".

"Still angry about that huh?" he said still smiling. "I suppose I made a mistake in liking you... so called Ex Gang member... I thought gang members don't cry".

I looked at Faith and sure enough... she was looking at the dirt... a tear on her cheek. I was really steamed from that and just exploded in anger.

"RIKU YOU BASTERED" I screamed but he didn't flinch from the outburst... just looked in my direction. "You hurt my friends... you joined my enemy and now... I am going to kill you".

"Like that's going to happen" he said standing up. "You still see me as a friend... that I can be good again and so you will hold back but me on the other hand... I couldn't give a flying crap about you guys".

He jumped down onto the ground and pulled out his Dark Key Blade.

"And now" he said. "I will not hold anything back".

All eight of us ran at him with full force... Roxus, Faith and Me striked first... Riku blasted dark energy at Faith knocking her to the ground... made some kind of dark sheild in front of Roxus's attacks and blocked my Oathkeeper and did a back flip as I swung my Oblivion. He did a couple of back flips and shot dark energy blasts at Cloud and Miho who were behind him. Jack and Tuxedo Mask then got hold of Riku and held him in place. Riku didn't even budge.

I then ran at him and swung my sword but as I was 10 feet away he unleashed a dark explosion around him and blasted Tuxedo Mask and Jack right into some trees and blasted me to the ground and everyone into other trees, tomb stones etc.

"Is that all you got?" he asked. "That wasn't even hard".

I got to my feet. I saw Jack with his head inside a tree but his body was looking for it (He is already dead so he can't die). Faith, Cloud and Miho were knocked out near a bunch of dead trees and broken tomb stones. Roxus was getting to his feet and Tuxedo Mask was actually on his feet getting ready to fight.

"Wow" said Riku. "I actually have some real fighters now".

"SHUT UP!" I yelled coming at him... he just jumped into the air and sliced at Roxus who also jumped up with his back hand and knocked him to fall down... letting his Shade Key Blade drop out of his hands. Riku grabbed it and landed on the ground slicing at both Roxus and Tuxedo Mask knocking them to the ground... blood seeping through their cloths. The Shade Key Blade went back into Roxus's hand after that.

"So" said Riku. "Just you... and me Sora".

"Yea" I said. "Funny how these things turn out huh?".

"Still as clueless as ever" said Riku as he got his Dark Key Blade, ready to strike. "Now get ready to die".

"Bring it" I said taking out my Oblivion Key Blade and Oath Keeper.

Riku came at me and slashed at me but I blocked with Oath Keeper and then attacked with Oblivion but he used a dark shield to block it. He then did a back flip and shot tons of dark energy blasts at me but I was able to dodge them but I was hit s tiny bit in the left hand from it... nothing to lethal.

"You've improved" said Riku. "But not enough".

He jumped into the air and I did too. We met at 50 feet and traded blows, my key blade attacking him and getting blocked my his dark shield and blokcing his sword attacks. We were up there for about 1 minute before we kicked eachother in the gut to land on the ground and we then started thrashing out at each other.

"DIE" said Riku as he slashed Oath Keeper out of my hands and grabbed it.

He then slashed at me again but I quickly dodged but was met by a brutal pain the in left arm from Riku's Oblivion slashing at me.

I was then kicked back into a tomb stone... Riku bashed Oath Keeper out of my right hand.

"Good fight" said Riku. "But now you die".

"No" I said looking up at him. "I won't die and niether will you".

Riku paused... he had his Dark Blade raised to strike.

"Oh" he said. "And why is that?".

"Because" I said standing up. "I have my friends with me".

"Friends huh..." he said in amusment. "What a foolish thought".

"No it's not" I said running at him and as he slashed at me I already slashed him... with my Tint Kingdom Key Blade.

"What the" he said walking back wards. "How did you... I thought that".

"Welcome back" I said to the key blade in my arms. "It's been awile and now... let's defeat Riku... today".

"Hah, not today Sora" RIku said as a rift appeared behind him. "Today, I go and you rest for I want to fight you... in top condition".

He then walked into the rift and the rift disappeared.

I ran to my friends who where finally awake... hurt but awake. After a couple of hours of healing our wounds a bit, we walked back to the hotel... were I told everyone what happened. Luckily Roxus also brought Oblivion and Oath Keeper and to keep our fighting styles balanced, Roxus took Oath Keeper and I took Oblivion.

We now knew that we were now against more thne just the Heartless and the Nobodies and the Organization but now... The creature which I guess is a Dis and Riku himself. I'll tell you something... this was going to be one hell of a year.


	44. The War, Clones VS HeartlessNobodies

_**Day 11 of October**_

Roxus POV:

It was actually raining outside of the hotel... I guess even places of the dead has rain some times. Anyway... me and Namine were just eating our food... luckily it was food from the living.

"Nice weather huh?" I asked her half laughing.

"Yea" she said also half laughing.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked putting my Hamburger down on the plate in front of me.

"How about we go find that creature and Santa" said a hyper little voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Amy smiling and that.

"Cause I can fidn where they are" she said.

"Really, how?" I asked.

Just then a tiny little ghost pooped out from infront of Namine which made her scream a tiny bit in amazment.

"Zero?" I asked. "You found Zero".

"Yep" she said. "I can call animals to be familiars and now he is my familiar".

"Alright then" I said. "Hey everyone, get over here" I called out.

Everyone came and gasped to see Zero in front of them.

"How di" Faith started to say but Amy said "I did... Zero is now my familiar".

"Well congrats" said Cloud.

"Yea" said Sora. "I knew you could do it".

"Hurrah" said Kairi. "I knew we would find him".

"Yea and now" said Sora. "Let's go find Santa and the creature".

"Ummm" said a voice from behind us. "Who is Santa?".

"Oh hey Jack" I said turning around. "Well Santa is the person who makes peopel happy".

"Uhh... Happy?" said Jack. "What does he do to make people happy?".

"Gives them stuff if they have been good all year round" said Amy.

"Really?" said Jack amuzed. "Doesn't scaring people make people happy too?".

"Some" Sora said. "Others don't like it".

"Oh" Jack said... with bit of disapointment in his voice. "I see".

"Hey come on" said Amy who was already at the door. "We have to go".

Sora, Galest, Faith, Matt, Jack and me decided to go with Amy. Everyone stayed behind to plan a way to save Santa from whoever kidnapped him.

Zero led us all the way to some tomb stone in the grave yard. Jack looked at the wrighting and said "This is strange".

"What is it" I asked.

"Well according to this... someone died and I didn't know who it was" he said rubbing his chin.

I looked at it and the grave said "Here lies Organization 1 and Organization 3".

"I wonder" I said as I asked Jack "Yoh, does this tomb stone move?".

"Let me check" he said testing the tombstone... it then falls over and smashs on the ground. "Oh no, no, no, no, I did it now, oh shoot".

"No wait look" I said and he looking were I was pointing. There was a passageway down below.

"Zero come back" said Amy as Zero went inside and she chased after her.

"Let's go" I said as I got my Shade BLade and Oathkeeper out and ran after Amy.

"Yea" said Sora as he got out his Tint BLade and Oblivion out running after him.

"Don't leave me behind" Matt said running after them in his M n M costume.

"Let's do this" said Galest running after them.

"I'm ready" said Faith pulling out her Halloween Key Blade and running after them too.

"Hey wait up" said Jack as he ran after them too.

We traveled down for about... 1 hour before we reached a huge room. It was very huge and it was pretty much all grey with some grey machinery... almost looks like...

"Sora doesn't this place" I started. "Look familiar?".

"Hey I have a familiar" said Amy.

Sora ignoring Amy's... random talk said "Yea... it does".

"Almost like" Roxus said before a voice interupted.

"Very good Roxus" someone said. "To bad your wrong".

Everyone looked around and eventually saw a black cloaked figure clapping on a high top of the room.

"Riku... is that you?" Sora said.

"No... I am not Riku" he said revealing his white hair but his face was nothing like Riku's. "I will not tell you who I am but what I am... I am the leader of Organization 13 and... your in a little factory of mine".

"A factory" I said. "Then we should destroy it then".

"Good idea" said the man. "Only if you can defeat my army".

Suddenly, hundreds of Nobodies and Heartless popped out of the walls, floor and ceilings.

"There's to many" said Jack. "We have to go".

"Right" said Sora as we all ran to the exit... to bad the exit was blocked off by some magical force field.

"What now?" asked Faith as they were completly sorrounded.

"We fight" I said running at them and jumping on some machinery and got onto a little ladder that led to the top of the room.

"Right" I heard Sora said as I got to the top.

"Your mine" I said as I pointed Oath Keeper at the leader of organization.

"Bring it" he said as he got ready.

Sora's POV:

"Faith, Jack" I said to them. "Let's take the left side".

"Alright" said Faith.

"You got it" said Jack.

"Guess that leaves us to go on the right" said Amy. "Zero, Galest, are you ready?"

"Bark" Barked Zero.

"Actually, I can handle this" said Galest. "Everyone get to cover".

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I have an army of my own" he said as he focused his mind. Suddenly thousands of Roxus's, Sora's and Jack's were attacking the nobodies and Heartless.

In 10 minutes the battle was over... we won.

"Sweet" I said.

Roxus's POV:

I was knocked back into the railing. How is it that someone with no weapons could hurt me this badly. The Leader of the Oreganization looked at the fruit of the war and said "We'll meet again" and vanished in a rift of darkness.

"Shit" I cursed.

I got back down and we all destroyed the factory interior. We ended up finding a whole bunch of corpses and other things.

"Dang" said Roxus. "This is horrid".

I turned my head and saw Amy on the floor unconscience.

"Oh shit" said Roxus.

She fainted from the blood in the room.

"Let's go" I said as we carried Amy out of the factory and back to the hotel.

---------------------------------------------

Good, Bad? You decide. Review Please.


	45. Tuxedo Mask revealed

I know I haven't been updating as often as I should but I was at my friends this weekend so weekends are out... also I will soon be getting a job and I have final exams next week but tommorow I am free so mabey I'll update tommorow. Now let's get back to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 15 of October**_

****Sora's POV:

We haven't gone back to that factory for 4 whole days... we didn't even know why Zero brought us there... wasn't he supposed to find a matching smell to Sally instead of the stench of thousands of corpses from the dead. WHen Jack saw what was in their he practiaclly screamed when we got back.

"This is an outrage" screamed Jack. "Thousands of corpses from the grave yard being dug up, defiled and being used for god knows what!".

"Listen Jack" said Kiari sitting right near him. "We all know that this is outrageous but we got to pull our selfs together... for Sally's sake".

"Yea" said Jack sitting down. "It's just... it's not right".

"Nothing is right in Kingdom Hearts" said Galest standing up and walking away.

10 minutes later we decided that the best way to find the creature is to find out why Zero even brought us to the factory anyway.

It took 20 minutes more but we finally reached the interior of the factory.

"Amy" I said stopping Amy. "You should stay in here... we don't want you going unconscience again".

"Alright" she said skipping outside. "Zero... stay with them so you can show them what you found ok?".

"Arff" said Zero floating into the room with all the corpses.

None of us even looked at the pools of blood on the floor. We just walked into another room that Zero led us to. This time it did have corpses but they were in giant test tubes with green foul smelling liquid. The blood was in other test tubes but so small we barely noticed them and there was a large freezer. Zero led us to it and we were somehow able to open it.

We looked inside the freezer and we saw a ton of jars saying brains... lungs and then something caught our attention.

In one of the jars was a label saying "Perfectly preserved brain". We looked on a label lower that and it said "Sally".

"That's it!" said Jack pointing at the jar and taking it out. "We found it".

"So that's why Zero brought us here" said Miho as Zero floated around her.

"I guess so" said Cloud.

"Well your a smart one aren't ya" said Namine petting Zero even though her hand went right through him.

"Arff" said Zero happily.

"Well come on" said Roxus. "We got it so let's go save her".

"Right" I said and we all ran to the outside of the factory.

As soon as we got out we saw it... the creature.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around. "Oh come on you 8 again?".

"Oh yea" I said as I pulled out my Tint and Oblivion Key Blades.

Everyone else brought out their weapons.

"Ok then" he said. "Bring it".

"Wait" said a voice. We looked and saw one of the organization members running at Oggy Boogy.

"What?" said the creature. "Who are you?".

"Wait don't attack" he said.

"Oh... and why" said the creature annoyed.

"Because I am not your enemy" he said. "I can help you beat them".

"What... I don't need your help" the creature said.

"Oh come on Oggy Boogy" he said. "You need help... these guys could beat you in an instant and besides I can help you take over Halloween Town and you can take all the credit".

"Oh..." the creature who is called Oggy Boogy said. "I like the sounds of that... ok then come and help".

"Alright" said the organization member pulling out his guitar and showing his hazel nut hair with blue eyes.

"Oggy Boogy?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Huh... yea what?" said Oggy Boogy.

Kiari, Faith and Miho began giggling and then burst out laughing. Cloud, Roxus Namine and even me starting after words.

"Hey... what's so funny?" said Oggy Boogy.

"Your face" I said and everyone burst out laughing. Even Tuxedo Mask and Galest couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What ohhhhhhhhh" he said and then every bug in him burst out and attacked us.

"I can help" said Demyx as he played a song and made thousands of ice spikes head straight for us.

"Oh no" I said. "Everyone run".

"No wait" said Namine opening her sketch book. "I already have a new spell ready to use... here it is".

As the spikes and poisonous bugs were almost hitting us... Namine found the page and activated her spell. It was a huge flamming wall.

A huge wall of fire went around them in all sides and even over them making the insects crash right into it and making every ice spike turn into water and splash on the group of friends.

"Shit" said Demyx as he ran off. Namine put off the spell and everyone cheered.

"We did it" said Jack. "We saved Sally and defeated Oggy Boogy".

"Yea" said tuxedo mask. We all looked at him though.

"What?" he said. "Do I have something on my face?".

"No... it's" I then pointed my Tint Key BLade at him. "It's what you don't have on your face".

He looked at me like I was losing my mind and then he realized... his mask came off. He stared at us... afraid at his perdicament. He all looked into the face of one of our most hated enemies... the Grand Schemer... Xexion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright here it is. I am once again really sorry about the late update but I can make up for it. Go to and look in the search for chrisheller... I made 3 user movies there... if you want to look at them here they are.

A New World: This is my Phantasy Star Universe one.

Friendship/Memories: This is my Kingdom Hearts 2 movie... this might be a little tricky to find... if your having trouble then say in a review.

Never Give Up: This is a Super Smash Bros Brawl and .Hack/GU and Kingdom Hearts 2 user movie.

If you want to see them just look under the game titles I made... they are all made by me chrisheller... you will know it's mine.

Well feel free to Review... to those that even read this anymore.


	46. Organization 13, Base Invasion

------------------------------------

Ai no Miko: User movies are little movies I make on games like Kingdom Hearts 2 or Phantasy Star Universe etc. If you want to see them just look them up on look my profile up and watch them... my profile is chrisheller, the same as on fanfiction.

Oh yea and now Iam editing it slightly, just because of the upload bug thing, I will be a nice writer and give you the next chapter with this one... as in fuse them together so... yea, here we go.

-----------------------------------

_**Day 15 of October**_

Zexion's POV:

I knew now what was happening. They knew it was me.

"Explain your self" said Cloud.

"Yea" said Sora. "Why did you trick us?".

"Wait" I said. "I didn't trick anybody".

"Oh really" said Roxas. "Your with the Organization and yet you help us? Any particular reason?".

"Well first off, I am not with the Organization anymore" I said.

"Oh yea" said Namine. "Prove it".

"Allow me" said Galest who walked infront of me.

"What? Galest?" said Kairi.

"You guys don't know it but... I can read minds" said Galest. "And he is not lying... I assure you of that".

"Well then why is he helping us?" asked Roxas in disbelieve.

Galest then looked at me and said telepathically... "Should I tell them?".

I said in my mind to him "Please don't... not yet".

He nodded his head and looked back at them.

"Zexion wishes me not to tell you" said Galest. "I know why but... he wishes it to be kept a secret for now".

"I believe him" said Jack walking up to me. He turned around to face the others and said "It might be because I never knew him, it might be because I have never seen his actions but I believe him".

I couldn't believe it... they weren't going to kill me... not all of them but... some of them believe me.

"Thank you" I said to Jack and Galest.

"No problem" said Jack.

"Don't thank me" said Galest. "If I didn't have the ability to read minds I would have never believed you".

"Well... thanks anyway" I said.

Faith's POV:

I still couldn't believe that Zexion was a good guy... he pretty much made me unconscience and... I just know he was the one who changed Riku. I could never forgive him. We where now heading to the proffesor's laboratory to deliver the heart so we can revive Sally. I guess Oggy Boogy never took her heart... he just killed her.

10 minutes later we got to the laboratory. When we entered the lab the proffesor greeted us with his usual speech.

"Where is the heart?" he greeted. "Did you find it?".

"Yes Professor" Jack said handing him the jar.

"Hmmm" weezed the professor. "This is good, I just need to see if the DNA matches".

The professor turned his wheel chair to a tiny machine and took a magnifying glass and looked at it. Then he looked at a bit a skin tissue that he took out of a jar.

"Yep, this is it alright" he said. "But...".

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Yea, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"It's just that" he started. "I told you that we needed her heart and... this heart is different".

"What but" Roxas started. "You just said that it was the one".

"And that it is" said the professor. "But it is different... it has to be the same thing".

"Then how does it not work?" asked Jack. "What's wrong with it?".

The professor let out a sigh and said "It's dead".

For 5 minutes... complete silence.

"What?" asked Jack first.

"Once you took out the heart from the thing that kept it alive... it melted and..." he said putting his head down.

"So" said Jack. "This is my fault?".

"No way Jack" Amy said. "You can't blame yourself".

"And why not?" asked Jack. "If I didn't... if I went ot the professor and found out then... oh Sally".

"Enough Jack" said the professor. "There just might be a way".

"Huh?" asked Jack.

"Well she needs a body, which we have that taken care of" said the professor pointing to a bin ful of legs, arms and torsos.

"She needs a soul so she can be the same she used to be" said the professor.

"But the heart... that was going to be used so she could have feelings" said the professor. "So she wouldn't have to be an empty shell".

"Wait" said Roxas. "What do you mean to have feelings?".

"Well, the Heart has all the emotions so...".

"LIAR" said Roxas.

"What?" said the professor.

"Roxas?" said Jack amazed.

"Just because people don't have hearts, doesn't mean they don't have emotions" said Roxas.

"Oh, and you know how?" asked the professor.

"Because Roxas and me..." said Namine. "Don't have hearts".

"What?" said the profssor. "How, how can you even stay alive?".

"Because our bodies feed off of the ever growing energy from Sora and Kairi" said Roxas. "We did used to be apart of them".

"Interesting" said the professor. "Well then we can still make this work".

"Really?" asked Jack. "You mean we can still save her?".

"Why yes Jack" said the professor. "Now that I think of it... her Soul could be her emotions too".

"Then let's go" I said. "We have to save Sally".

"And Santa Claus" said Amy reminding me.

I smiled at Amy. "Yes, and Santa Claus too".

Jack's POV:

After another 5 minutes of running to the grave yard we came to the spot were her spirit should be.

"Sally" I said. "Where are you?".

Jack...

"Sally... where are you" I said.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice from behind us.

Me and everyone else looked behind us to see... Riku.

"Riku" yeleld Sora. "Give her back".

"Fine" said Riku letting Sally's spirit wonder to Jack.

"Wha... What" said Sora. "You mean... just liek that?".

"My mission is not complete" he said as he ran off into a vortex of Darkness that appeared right behind him.

"Wait" said Sora who ran to the vortex, only for it to close right before he gets anywhere near it.

"How?... Why?" Sora said.

"Let's go" I said running ot the professor as the spirit came after me.

"Right behind you" said Roxas.

"Us too" said Matt and everyone else.

After 2 minute of running (wow, you think we were tired huh?) we reached the professor's lab.

"So you return" said the professor. "Bring her Soul?".

"Yes" I said.

"Very good" said the professor. "Please Sally, come this way".

The spirit floated behind him and he pointed to a machine and she knew exactly what to do. She went into some kind of jar and the professor turned on a switch. The machine turned on and the spirit was sucked into the machine and came out into a pod that was connected to the machine. The machine then blinked "Recovery of Soul Complete... opening hatch".

The door of the pod opened and out walked a girl. She was brunette with grayish pail skin. She wore brown shoes and she wore a patched up yellow/green dress. She walked out and I was the most surprised.

"Sally?" I asked. "Is, that you?".

She looked at me for a few seconds and then smiled. "Jack?... is, that you?".

"Yes Sally" I said holding her fleshy hand. "Even though I can't remember you... I feel like I've known you for every".

Sally then stepped away.

"Wait... you don't" she said. "Remember me?".

"Uh" I said. "We... well".

I turned and I saw Sora slap his hand on his eyes and turn his head left and right. Kairi put her finger to her lips telling me to shut it.

"You don't remember me?" she said again.

"Well" I said. "No, I can't... and that's the truth".

"Well, he's fried" said Roxas.

"Fried like a egg" said Namine.

"Well" Sally said. "How about we get to know eachother more".

I looked at her with my bony face and smiled. "Sure, what ever you say".

"What?" said Cloud.

"That works?" said Matt.

"Well of course it works" said Amy.

"Every girl likes a honest man" said Faith.

Matt then looked at Faith and snickered.

"So uh... Faith... has anyone ever told you that you snore at night?" Matt said to Faith which then Faith then turned her head and had a face that was completly black on the top part.

"Oh geez" said Miho.

Faith then kicked Matt into the brick wall... 5 times.

"Guys are such idiots" said Kairi.

"Hey!" said Sora, Roxas, Zexion, the mutilated Matt, Cloud and even Galest even had a little vain pop out of his head.

"Hey, it's the truth" said Amy.

We all then returned to the hotel where we saw a flyer on the wall of the lounge. It said "Hello ghouls, zombies, ghosts and vampires. We of Halloween Town are hosting a special dance on the 31 of October so find a mate and have some fun. The dance is going to be held at the square.

"Woah" said Sora.

"So that's what they were doing at the square" said Faith. "Putting up decorations for the dance".

"Wait guys" said Amy. "Haven't you forgotten".

"Forgotten what?" asked Faith.

"SANTA CLAUS" Amy screamed. "We forgot to save Santa, oh he is going to put me on his naughty list for sure".

"Oh right right" said Faith. "Well were too".

"I know where" said Zexion who was now in his normal cloak.

"Where?" asked Sora.

"Organization 13 headquarters" said Galest.

"Right" said Zexion. "And I'm the only one who can get us there".

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Sora. "Let's go".

"Right" said Zexion as he opened a rift and all of us went into the rift.

We arrived in a tiny room. It was cramped but wee could fit.

"Alright let's go" said Matt who busted down the door and was greeted... by 3 of the Organization 13 members.

"Oh yea, let's do" said Matt but we were all beaten to a pulp. Even Galest didn't have the time ot make clones of us... we where beaten unconscience and we all fell unconscience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 16 of October_**

Matt's POV:

I woke up from my cell of a room.

"Wow" I said as I looked around my cell.

"This place is nice" I said sarcastically. "It might be good with a carpet, or a sink, a toilet or something to sleep on... or with".

I then remembered, I was stupid and ran out of the closet and we all got the shit beaten out of us.

"I have to find a way out of here" I thought ot my self. "But how?".

I thought for a moment and then knew what to do.

"I know!" I said.

I ran to the door and kicked the door down... this would have been a good idea... if it weren't for the fact that I had 2 guards behind the door. They were Heartless but they were huge, fat... and possibly stronger... of course they took no interest in a door being broken down from behind them. Guess they are idiots too.

"Hmmm how to proceed" I thought ot my self. "These two guards are here, they can kick my ass and... there are cameras watching".

"Shit" I thought. "The cameras! That's why they would leave a bunch of idiots in charge of guarding me... because they would know everything I did".

I ran back into the cell and put the door back... even though it would never lock again.

"Ok, ;et's see here" I said looking aroudn the cell. "A small cell, no windows, one door, no furniture, the walls and floor and even ceiling are blackish blue and... none can see me in here".

There were no camera's at all... this was good news for me. I quickly looked at the walls, I was a video game master, I even stack a 4 star rating in all of Kingdom Hearts when it comes to videogames... if it weren't for that "Technicallity" I would have 5 stars... damn rules that I never heard of. Anyway, checking these walls and floor, I quickly found a weakspot. "Here we go" I said as ran into the wall with my foot and kicked the wall down and made it crumble.

"Yes" I screamed. "Ow owowowowowowoowowowo".

"Hey" creamed a girl. I looked and it was Yuffie in her small cell.

"Hey Yuffie" I said running up to her. "Are you alright cuty?".

"You know it" said Yuffie who kicked me in the leg and then hugged me (same old Yuffie).

"So now what?" she asked.

"Don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders. "But we should escape".

"And how?" she asked.

"Well the doors aren't even very strong so we can kick them down... the camera's outside is the problem" I said.

"I know that, I already did that and I noticed the camera's outside" she said.

"Really, and the guards?" I asked.

"What guards?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked and then actually looked around. Her cell was nicer then mine.

The wall was painted in Gold, she had a tv with a stereo, a hot tub, a red regal carpet and... she had a freaking window, a window for god's sake. Looks like the Organization treat girls with respect and dignity... and us boys like crap... story of my life.

Faith's POV:

I woke up to my... nice littler room. It was a pretty black room, black floor and a little lighter black wall and ceiling. I had a TV... which I checked the channels and had 10000000 and 76 Channels.

"Nice" I said and then noticed there was two doors. One was locked so I tryed the other one and... there was a second room.

"Hey Faith" screamed a very energetic voice.

"Oh hey Amy" I said as Amy hugged me.

"Oh this is cool, the organization treat us like ki... like Queens" she said.

"Yep" I said. "Her room was... pink? With a bunch of stuffed toys everywhere".

"It's as if they know eveyything about us" Amy said.

We then stopped and looked everywhere... no cameras.

"Well that's a relieve" I said blushing. "And now, we get out of here".

"How?" Amy asked. "And better yet... why?".

"Don't you want ot save Santa?" I asked.

"Oh yea, yes, yes, yes, yes" she said again and again until I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up... but she kept talking.

"Right" I said. "Riku... why?".

Miho's POV:

I was awake for a while now... my room had nothing in it but... it was all black. Just the way I like it.

I walked around a little until I finally found the door handle (if everything was painted black you would have a hard time finding something too).

I turned it slowely... it wasn't locked... I continued and walked through it... I saw it then.

I saw the army of Heartless assembling in the room... there was some nobodies too.

"What the?" I asked taking out my Holy Sword. "These creeps won't see the light of day".

I ran but then I turned and watched from behind the wall. Some guy was on a floating plat form and he sounded like... Riku.

"Fellow Nobodies... stupid Heartless, listen to this rookies words" he said. "Our tiem is finally here, we will run out into Kingdom Hearts and take it over with brute force".

The Nobodies did there usual squeled howl as they do when they are pleased and the Heartless jumped up and down in delight.

"And now... with our army of Heartless and Nobodies... we will take everything over... the nobodies will get hearts and the Heartless will also get hearts" he said. "Now go and kill everything that is not a Nobodie".

"Like hell that's happening" I screamed running at them.

"Kill her" he said as he vanished in a rift.

The Nobodies and Heartless then ran at me but I sliced them all away in 2 swings of my sword.

"Is that all you got?" I yelled.

"No but you will see soon enough what we can do" he said.

"Miho!" said a voice from behind me and as I was turning around he hugged me. I emmideitaly knew who it was and was absorbed in his embrace.

"What took you so long Cloud?" I asked falling into his chest.

"Well... I had some trouble with some... big Heartless" Cloud said.

"Right" I laughed. "Some BIG Heartless".

He finally let go of me which made me fall back a bit.

"So" he said. "Should we go find our friends?".

"You know my answer to that" I said. "Let's go".

Sora's POV:

I couldn't believe where I was... I was in some kind of cell and it was completly white... I felt like I was in a never ending universe. The only reason thsi was good was because Kairi was withg me... Roxas and Namine was also with us.

Seeing as I was going to go crazy from this prison I looke around and ended up hitting into a wall... well this is NOT a never ending universe.

I then looked around a bit more and found a door.

"Alright, let's go" I said as I opened the door.

"Yea" said Kairi.

"Coming" said Roxas.

"Wait for me" said Namine.

All four of us went through the door and... we saw him.

We walked into a room filled with darkness and we saw Riku.

"Riku!" I yelled.

"Don't you get tired of saying that everytime you see me?" asked Riku pointing out his Curve Key Blade.

"How about you die" I said taking out my Tint and Oblivion Key Blades and running at him.

"Learn how to fight" he said as he held out his hand and unleashed tons of Dark Blasts at me whihc I was hit by and fell back ont othe ground.

"Oh and one more thing" said Riku gripping his Key Blade. He then slashed behind him and hit Roxus, good thing Rouxs blocked with Oath Keeper.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Roxas.

"Anyone with half an ear could here you" Riku said.

"Well then how about we make this more fair" I said as Roxas and me slashed at him but he blocked Roxas's blows with a dark shield and slashed at me with his curved sword, cutting me in the chest.

"Owch" I said falling to the ground in pain.

Riku then bashed Roxas in the chest with his fist... making him fall to the ground.

"I will not kill you..." he said as he went into a dark Rift. "Cya later".

"Riku!" I said getting up. "Damn".

Roxus also got up and thank god Namine drew a healing spell for both Roxas and Riku.

"Well should we go forward?" I asked as a light rift appeared in front of us.

"Yea" said Kairi.

"Let's do this" Roxas said.

"Together" said Namine.

We all then went inside and were ready for what ever was on the other side.

Jack's POV:

I was in some kind of room... it was all light.

"Oh this must be a hell for the undead" I said.

The door to my cell then opened and I saw a figure in it.

"Come this way" said a very annoying voice. "Pumpkin King, hehehe".

I came with him just because he couldn't kill me and this could give me the chance I needed to find my friends. He brought me to some room where there was a machine.

"Well, well" said the voice. "It's time to extract your dead trait so we can never die".

"What" I said.

"Oh sorry" he said. "I'm not supposed to say the plan just yet... forget you heard that".

"Oh I won't" I said as I get ready to attack.

"Your not alone" said a voice and outcame Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine from a dark rift.

"What, think we'll miss this?" asked a voice from behind me and I saw Miho and Cloud coming through a hallway.

"Don't forget us" said another voice and I saw Faith and Amy just behind Miho and Cloud.

"Come on, this is unfair" said another voice but it came from the ceiling. I looked and saw Matt and Yuffie jump down from a pipe and land on the ground. "We're always the last ones" said Matt.

"Oh no your not" said yet another voice and this time it was Zexion who jumped down behind them.

"Ha... I can take you" said the annoying cloaked figure who reveled his face... it was Demyx.

"Now, let's dance" said Demyx as he took out his guitar and played a high note and made a whole bunch of ice pillers come at us.

"Ameture" said Namine as she used her Mirror Spell.

"Oh shoot" said Demyx as the pillers came back at him, he placed a high then low note and made a ice wall and made the pillers slam into it instead of him, the wall then disappeared and so did Namine's Mirror.

"Better learn something new" said Namine. "Or it's over".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, please Review. Oh and the reason this is so long and so late is because of the upload error thing.


	47. Demyx's New Attack, Aqua Summon

_**Day 16 of October**_

Demyx's POV:

Shoot, this ain't good. My greatest attack can now be beat easilly, it is 11 against 1 and... I'm all out of songs. Wait, I know what to do... just make a song and hope it helps.

"Take this" I said as I played thousands of small notes with my guitar.

Just then, thousands of water guitarists appeared... they each help a guitar and were fully aqua based.

"Hey, I might win this" I said as the thousands of water creatures ran at the enemy... but they didn't attack them?

"Hey, what gives?" I said.

Kairi's POV:

I suddenly felt weak after seeing those creatures... they kept playing some random notes and... I was so incredible weak. I fell to the ground.

"Kairi" said Sora in concern. "What's happening?".

"Sora... I" I stammered. "I... feel... weak".

"Oh so that's what they do eh?" said Demyx. "Hey this could give me the advantage".

I fell unconscience as Demyx started playing a very fast and high song note.

Namine's POV:

"This isn't good" I said starting to feel the effects of these things.

I then unleashed a meteor attack that destroyed approximatly a quarter of them but left a huge implosion on the ground.

"Don't worry" said Miho to me as she slashed out killing some of them. "We can beat them.

"Yea" said Roxus as he took out his Shade and Oath Keeper Key Blades and sliced through another 10 of them. "There can't be much left right?".

"Right" I said as I shot another meteor attack at some more of them. "I just hope that we aren't dead by then".

Jack's POV:

I slapped some of the water things away with my Bony Fire Hands.

"Man, this is tough" I said. "And I'm dead so that's saying something".

Once I slapped some more away I noticed that the Demyx guy was playing some rhythm and... tons of Ice Pilers were forming from the result. I knew that this couldn't kill me but... it could kill everyone else.

"Halt" I said as I ran at Demyx.

"You shoot" he said as I hit him with my hand but... it did nothing.

"Woah" said Demyx. "This means that I am also untouchable.

"No" I said. "Of course".

"Sora" I yelled getting his attention.

"Yea?" Sora asked hitting someone away with his Tint and Oblivion Key Blades.

"We need to kill all of these creatures fast... you guys worry about the creatures and I'll take care of Demyx" I said.

Sora looked at Demyx and nodded.

I turned my head to Demyx and I heard a loud crack of fire burst through the room... Namine must have used Meteor again.

"Like you can beat me" said Demyx. "Nothing can hurt me and now... my song is complete".

"What?" I said.

"Now... let's have an ice party" he said and all the ice pilers went straight at the group.

"Guy's look out" I said but they couldn't hear me.

Sora's POV:

I had finished off the last 3 creatures when I realized what had happened. I turned around to see everyone... on the ground... with ice pillers in there backs.

"What the?" I said shocked. "NOOOO!".

"Sora" said Jack running up to me.

I didn't even listen to him seeing as I was running up to Demyx.

"What can you do to me... I am in" said Demyx before I sliced of his right arm with my Tint and Oblivion Key Blade.

"What the" he said. "How did you?".

"Those creatures protect you... if they are around but with none of them around you have no protection" Jack said.

"And with no right arm" I said. "You can't play anymore songs".

Demyx fell onto the ground and scurried to the wall.

"No... dont' kill..." he said as I finished him off.

After words I looked at my friends... their corpses lying there... dead... motionless. My eyes then drifted to Kairi... she was dead too.

"Kairi" I said. "KAIRI".

I ran up to her and picked her up into my arms.

"Kairi... I'm" I said. "I'm sorry".

"Sora" said Jack. "Take it easy... it's not your fault".

"But I was supposed to protect her" I said. "If... if she never came along... she'd".

I started crying.

Just then a dark rift appeared in front of us... stepping out of it was... Riku and... 10 Nobodies.

"Riku" I said.

"So... they were killed huh?" he said.

"Please Riku... not now" I said.

"Nobodies... take them" he said pointing his finger at the dead people on the ground.

"WHat?" I said standing infront of the Nobodies. "There's no way your getting them!".

"Relax" said a voice and i looked up to see... Galest.

"He means no harm" said Galest. "Remember, I can read minds".

"Galest?" I said. "How did you survive?".

"I was never in the fight, did you see me even once in this fight?" he asked.

"Well... no" I said.

"ANyway, Nobodies, take them" said Riku.

Before I could notice, everyone was snatched up by the Nobodies and was carried to the rift.

"Wait" I said. "Where are you taking them?".

"To Halloween Town" said Riku.

"Riku?" I said.

"Oh and about Santa Claus" said Riku.

"He is safely in Christmas Town" said Galest.

"Oh... ok" I said.

We all then walked through the rift, into Halloween Town where we were greeted... and where we mourned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I am nothing but pure evil... but this isn't one of those times. Read the next chapter to find out the shocking conclusion of the Halloween Town Saga.


	48. The Halloween Dance

I am so evil... or is that Stewie Griffen?

Thank you Kairi Shadow... now I can spell my favorite boy and girl characters names right.

Hmmm... this is wierd... 2 chapters and no reviews? Well let's put it like this... I know I have some things I should improve on and I know some people would like to tell me what they think of the story so here is a new rule. I will not post the next chapter after this until I get just 1 review and... if no reviews come in then... I'll stop the fan fic forever but here is what you can do... review just 1 is all I ask, and I will make more.

Well onto the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 29th of October**_

Sora's POV:

It has been what... 1 week and 6 days, since that battle against Demyx. Sure I defeated him but... at what cost? Faith... Amy... Cloud... Miho... Yuffie... Kairi... Roxas... Namine... Zexion... Matt... everyone... their lifes were sacrificed. Tommorow is the Halloween Dance but... what point is there. I mean some girl from school asked me out but how... how could I go out with anyone but Kairi.

_Kairi..._

All of my friends are now gone... they have been burried in the grave yard since yesterday and... I never said good bye.

_Kairi... I..._

I ended up going to their tomb stones to say good bye... I had no munny so I couldn't buy anything for them but... I know they wouldn't mind.

As soon as I got there I saw them... Jack asked that they be buried in a special spot... near an old oak tree that... had life animals in there. I stopped at one that had the name "Kairi" I bent down and touched the soil... the same soil that holds Kairi and then... I felt it.

The soil in one part had been... moved. The spot was in the middle... the part that I did not touch. I noticed this for some of the other tombstones and then it hit me... they aren't here.

I ran to the professor's lab to tell Jack and I entered and saw them.

_Kairi... I... Love..._

All of my friends... were hooked up to the machine.

"Sora" said Jack running up to me. "We found a way".

"A way?" I asked confused. "To do what?".

"To save your friends" he said throwing me up into the air and catching me and putting me back down.

"What?" I said happily. "You mean... I can see them?".

"Yea" said Jack. "But we need to do something".

"What?" I asked.

"Our dance" said Jack.

"What?" I said. "Are you mad?".

"Actually" said the professor. "He's more sane then you".

I thought for a moment... if he was more sane then me then... oh boy.

"My dance can summon spirit's" Jack said. "But I need a partner to do it".

"Wait... if you could do this before..." I said agitated. "WHY DIDN"T YOU!".

"Because" Jack started. "I did not know that it could".

"Fine" I said. "Let's do this".

"Alright" said Jack taking my hand.

He then tossed me into the air... I did the usual 360 degree back flip in the air and landed making some dumb pose. Thousands of Spirits were with us but... only 10 of them stayed.

"All of you... into the machine!" ordered Jack and they all went into it.

A huge light appeared and then the machine's door burst open and out came everyone.

"Owch" said Kairi.

"Geez, what hit me?" asked Cloud.

"How about thousands of ice pillers" said Roxas before everyone realized that... they were alive.

"Hurrah" screamed Amy. "We lived".

"But who won?" asked Namine turning to me and Jack.

"Right... who won?" asked Zexion.

"Please" I said. "Do you think I would let some guitar playing, annoying sounding, high spiked hippy beat me?" I asked.

"Never crossed our minds" Matt.

"So we lived?" asked Yuffie. "SSSSWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEETT".

"Hey" I remembered checking my watch. "It's soon going to be the 30 Day meaning...".

"The dance!" said every... girl.

"Oh geez..." said Kairi. "I will never get these dirt stains out of my clothes".

"Ahhh... I don't have a date!" said Amy.

"Atleast you didn't have a boy friend who turned evil and tryed to kill us" said Faith looking down.

"Actually" I started making her turn to me. "Riku... he was the one who got me and all of you out of that place".

"What?" asked Kairi.

"Are... are you kidding?" asked Faith.

"Do I kid around with you guys?" I asked.

Dead silence.

"Ok but still... I am serious" I said.

After all the chit chat we all pretty much ran to the hotel and looked for better costumes.

Soon it was time... after we rested... ate, drank and showered we all headed in our costumes to the Halloween Dance in the square.

Matt's POV:

One word crossed my mind by looking at this... Huge. I was in my M-n-M costume except I cleaned it and polished it... never thought I would do that. Yuffie was a butterfly with beutiful pink wings.

"So maddam" I said. "WOuld you like some shampain?".

Yuffie looked at me and said "Cut the "Romantic" guy crap or I dump you... excpessially after you pretty much did that "honesty" stuff on Faith".

"Romantic?... what does that mean, I never heard of it?" I said rubbing my head.

"Hahaha" she laughed. "Now that's the guy I like".

"So what do you wantto do?" I asked.

"Well two choises" she said. "One, we make out or Two... we go into a closet and have some late night fun...".

"Well how can I say no to number t..." I started before I got a wiff of something. "Is that nachos and cheese!".

I then ran off to the snack bar.

Yuffie's POV:

I looked at my little M-n-M run off to the snack bar and sighed.

"Boys" I said. "Always thinking about there stomachs... and toys".

I then ran off with him.

Miho's POV:

I was with my vampire of a man. Cloud looked good with his white painted skin, fangs and black/red cloak.

"Hey Dracloud" I said kissing him on the cheek. "How about we go dance?".

"Sure" he said pulling me in and we joined our lips together.

He held me and we moved around a bit... swaying left and right... kissing each other. We parted our lips and I put my head against his chest.

"Cloud" I said in a serious tone.

He wasa bit taken a back and said "Yea Miho?".

"Your" i started. "Your the first one I ever acted this way towards".

"What?" asked Cloud.

"I mean" I said. "I would never have loved or... kissed... or hugged like this to anyone but... your the first".

"I just want you to remember that" I said. "Ok".

"Of course" he said holding less tight but still very gently. "I will always remember".

Faith's POV:

I was sitting on a near by stump... watching everyone.

"Riku" I said and put my head down. "Why did you have to do this and... leave me all alone?".

"Hey Faith" said a voice from behind me startling me.

"Oh... Amy" I laughed. "What's going on?".

"Come... I want to show you, Galest and Zexion something" she said taking my hand and pulling me there... to bad she went very fast and I ended up being out of breath.

We got to a summit of some kind.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Galest and Zexion were behind us.

"What is it?" asked Zexion.

"It's a surprise" said Amy. "And no telling Galest!".

"I don't even know why I even bothered coming" he said. "I don't even believe this stuff".

"Meany" Amy said. "Just watch".

"Fine" he said. "But I don't have to enjoy it".

Just then we heard the sounds of... bells.

Suddenly a red wagon arose from the sky with 8 reighndeer pulling it... a HUGE sack of something and a big red guy with a loing white beard.

"Is that?" I said surprised that... Amy wasn't imagining.

"Hohoho" the man yelled. "Merry Christmas Halloween Town".

Thousands of presents then rained down onto Halloween Town... none saw it but we all did.

He then came down to the summit and got out of his wagon.

"Well" he said. "Fancy meeting you guys".

"Santa?" I said. "Are you... Santa?".

"Yep" he said. "Never thought I was real eh?".

"Well" I laughed blushing.

"No matter" he said. "Now it is tiem for your presents... early this year".

"Wha... Wow" Amy said.

"First... Amy" he said.

"Yea" she said happily.

"Here is your present" he said. "The truth!".

"The... what?" Amy said.

Santa then flicked his fingers and someone blurted out the words "I love you".

Everyone turned to one person... Zexion.

"What..." he said. "How... what... why".

"That's the reason he came" said Galest smirking.

"Oh crump" said Zexion.

"Wow!" said Amy hugging Zexion. "This is the best present yet!".

"And now Faith" he said. "I can not offer much but... here is your present".

He flicked his fingers and... my Halloween Key Blade appeared and floated into the air.

The Key Blade then opened some kind of... light rift and out came a guy in a... white cloak and had White Hair.

"Riku?" I said.

"Nope" he said happily. "Riku's Light".

"Light?" I asked.

"What Riku was before the Darkness corupted him" he said. "The Riku you loved".

"Riku" I said runnign up to him... hugging him.

"I missed you" I cryed.

"I missed you two" he said.

"How long?" I asked which startled everyone. "How long will this dream last?".

Riku lowered his head and kissed my forehead. "In 10 minutes... Santa's power can not last very long".

A tear came down my cheek but he rubbed that away.

"Don't cry... you guys can save me" he said.

"What?" I said.

"I can not tell you how but... you guys can save me" he said.

"Why... why can't you... tell us?" I asked.

"Because if I did... Riku would no how to counter it" Riku said. "He can hear everything so that's why we can't talk about anything that could ruin it".

'Riku" I said again sheding even more tears but he held me.

I put my head against his chest and cryed into it.

"Faith" he said which made me look up. "This is supposed to be a happy thing... and if... and when you succeed, we will see eachother again".

I stopped crying... I know what Santa gave me... hope.

Galest's POV:

I looked at the red man now as he walked over to me.

"And Galest" he said. "You know what you get".

"Let me guess" I said. "A lump of coal... fine... atleast it can be used for something".

"Your still mad aren't you?" he said to me.

"What do you think" I said. "I was good... for 10 years but I never got it...".

"Because it is impossible" he said.

"Oh yea" I said. "The man who can make anything happen... can't do it?".

"I can not give... what someone already has" he said which startled me. "I already have it?".

He looked behind him to my friends.

"I can not force people to do anything" he said. "But why ask for something... when you are bound to get it anyway".

Of course... I had it all along... I couldn't believe it.

"And now" he said. "I need to go... Riku, you too".

"Alright" said Riku. "Faith... remember... find the way".

"I will" Faith said as they disembraced and Santa left and Riku went back into the light rift.

Faith then walked back to the lower part of the summit and I heard in her mind "I will never give up... I promise you... Riku".

Jack's POV:

I walked ont othe stage with the girl I loved and want ot get to know more.

"Sally" I said taking her hand. "Would you care to dance?".

"Oh Jack" she said. "I'd love to".

I took her hand and we did like... 10 different types of dances and then we sat and let the other ghouls perform.

"So... how was the after life?" I asked.

"It was... good" she said.

"How did I dye?" asked Jack.

She looked down into the dirt.

"Sally?" I asked.

"Head trauma" she said. "You were hit in the head by a recking ball on a construction site".

"Why would I be..." I said before she said "My cat ran off into the construction site and... you went to save it... it was a freak accident".

"Oh" I said. I then heard her crying and I said "Sally... don't cry".

"Jack?" she said.

"I mean... I can't even remember some dumb old world and yet... I'm happy down here" I said. "So... you should be too".

"Jack" she said as she hugged.

Roxus's POV:

My little angel was in my embrace... Namine... she was so soft... so smooth... she... she was beutiful, brave, talented, smart, kind and funny. She was an angel... the perfect person I have ever met.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you" she said.

I then went in for a kiss... I went 90 of the way and then she went in the other 10 and our lips met (Hitch was funny). 30 seconds before our lips went away only to go into a much bigger one and go all out.

By now we realized that we had 20 people looking at us... like they were expecting something.

We continued though and someone yelled "Get a room".

I broke the kiss and said "Get a job".

He then said "I have one".

I then said "Then get a better one".

He then started to say "Well I" and then everyone said to him "SHUT UP!".

I then looked at Namine who also looked at me... and we kissed again... my hand rubbing her back.

Sora's POV:

I was in my normal Knight Outfit but... I painted it gold.

Kairi was in her outfit but she polished it up... added some sparkles and added a tiny ribbon on her hat.

We were pretty much a Fairy Princess and her Gold Knight escorting her.

"Ready?" asked Kairi putting her head on my chest.

"Ready" I said as I embraced her and held her tight.

We stood like this... remember each other... soaking up each other's warmth.

"I..." I started. "I thought I almost lost you".

"Sora" she said kissing me on the cheek. "Never think that".

"Alright" I said.

We held each other some more until the dance was called over.

"Ok everyone" said Merlin who magically appeared in front of everyone.

"Get to the bus... I have brought all of your personal items into the bus" he said.

"So this is it" I said as Jack came up to us. "When will we see each other again?".

"Anytime you want" said Jack. "But don't come back for getting revived again".

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the machine is broken and the metal needed is now scarce" he said. "The machine should be ready in... 1000000000000000000000 years".

"That's encouraging" I said. "Oh well... I guess we got to go".

"And you better come back in October next year" Jack said. "And I'll get the best trick ever made".

"I'll hold you to that" I said getting on the bus.

Once we were all on the huge bus we were off. To the place we know and love... School.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! School is boring. Well... yea, please Review and please tell me how you liked that series of the fan fiction. Remember, 1 week is the dead line for the next review otherwise... this fan fiction will be eaten, spat out, eaten by something else, spat out and goes in that order until I finally get a life.

See you next chapter.


	49. School starts, love sparks

Thank you my valued reviewers for your kind words. I will not kill off the story and I will continue the story. I guess you guys thought that I would really kill off everyone, please I'm not that evil rolls eyes left and right. Well let's start the next chapter off. Oh and now everyone is in their usual clothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 1 of December**

Sora's POV:

Well, we arrived at school this morning and the school declared it a free day, of course Merlin freaked on King Mickey for this but... Mickey convinced him anyway.

I was just stirring from my 3 hour sleep when I heard a light knock on my door. Seeing as I was half asleep I opened the door to see Namine in the door way but she blushed and turned away... I was still in my boxers.

"Shit" I said closing the door, putting on some pants and opened the door. "Yeah uh... sorry about that".

"No problem" said Namine takinbg my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on" she said. "We have a surprise for you".

"Oh ok" I said. "I just need to put on my shirt and some socks".

"Alright" she said laughing.

Roxas's POV:

I was sitting by the oak tree near the school when Matt checked his watch and said "Where are they?".

"Sora's probobly getting dressed" said Kairi laughing.

"Or still a sleep" I said remembering that Sora sleeps like a rock (Roxas was inside Sora so he knows this).

"Hey, there he is" said Amy pointing to Namine and the still half a sleep Sora.

"Hey guys" Sora said.

"Hey" I said. "Miho, Cloud, Yuffie, Faith, Zexion and Galest are waiting".

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see" said Kairi who held Sora's hand and got close to him.

"Alright" he said pulling her closer.

Zexion's POV:

Well I finally did it... I could now live a normal life... as normal as having no heart can get anyway... King Mickey even said I could attend this school so... I am very grateful to him but... what would happen now, the Organization will not be too pleased with me abandoning them and... I know exactly what happened to Axel for that.

Now that I think about it... the Organization doesn't seem as much of a threat as I thought. Roxas left, Axel left and later died, I left and Demyx is now dead. Four of us are out of the whole picture so now... only 9 remain.

"Hey Zexion" said a girl who jumped onto my lap.

"Oh hey Amy" I said. "How are you".

"Good" she said. "I can't wait to see Santa come to the school this month".

"Yeah" I said rubbing her back. "So... when are the others going to show up?".

"Soon I think" said Faith.

"Your looking happy" I said.

"Well" Faith started. "Now that I know I can bring Riku back... I am not upset anymore".

"Well that's good to hear" I said.

Amy then jumped off of my lap and started running after a passing butterfly... hey wait a minute.

"A butter fly?" asked Miho.

"In December?" I said confused.

"This isn't right" said Cloud. "They should be migrating right now but... why are they still here?".

"That could be my doing" said a familiar voice and I turned around to see a cloaked figure.

"You" I said remembering the voice.

"Hmmm, Zexion" he said. "Why are you with these low lifes?".

"Your the only low life" I said. "Marluxia".

The cloaked figure then reveiled his face and his pink hair.

"So you remember my voice" he said. "That's nice to know".

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"To see my good old friend" he said.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Oh you all should know who" he said. "The Key Blade Master... Sora".

"You stay away from Sora" said Cloud who took out his buster.

"And who's going to make me?" he asked. "Some low lifes who haven't even seen real fighting techniques?".

Marluxia then put up his hand and a pink flower floated to it... the flower then turned into a huge, pink scythe and he grabbed it.

"None, has ever fought this scythe before and lived to tell about it" said Marluxia. "Anyone who sees it, will see there own deaths".

Marluxia then brought up his hand again and then thousands of flowers went around us and he vanished from sight.

"Tell Sora" he said. "That he owes me".

The flowers died down and I looked everywhere.

"The Hell" I said.

"Zexion" said Amy who ran up and hugged me. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?".

"No Amy" I said patting her on the back. "I'm fine".

"Really?" she asked. "Oh that's good".

King Mickey's POV:

I was looking out my window at the whole thing... I sighed and walked to my desk.

"You might have survived the first two months of school here" I thought. "But from here on out, it will be the toughest thing you will ever accomplish... and the school work isn't what I'm talking about. To survive... your going to need your friends help more then anything else... Sora, be careful".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Canada Day... well actually Canada Day was yesterday 22 minutes ago, that's right this Chapter was made at 12:22 am. Anyway please review and don't forget those progress reports. I always enjoy listening to your thoughts about the fan fic.


	50. Mystery Celebration Part 1

Chapter 50 is now up and i am very pleased with this fan fics progress... +4000 views and +50 reviews, this is my best fan fic created. Well now onto the next chapter and that whole December/November mix up... won't happen again.

And now for the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day 1 of November _**(I remembered :-) )

Kairi's POV:

We finally arrived at the destination intended... The Forest.

"What are we doing here?" Sora asked confused which made me smile.

I held up my index, middle and pointer finger's and brought them back down in order as I said each word "You will see".

"Fine" said Sora and then I kissed him.

"Were almost there" said Roxas.

We kept walking until we were at the foot of the forest and then Roxas said "Ok now we walk down this trail and stop at a clearing".

10 minutes later Matt yelled to the heavens "HOW BIG IS THIS FOREST?" and his voice echoed through out the forest.

"Dude calm down" said Sora. "Would Yuffie want to see you yelling like that?".

Matt looked at me and then said "Actually... she would laugh and enjoy me yelling like that".

"Riiigghhhtt" said Roxas and then we all laughed... except Matt who then asked "What... What?".

Sora's POV:

After 10 more minutes of walking and 10 more minutes of Matt's aggitated complaints we arrived at a clearing... a clearing of about 5 thousand people.

"Hey what gives" I asked confused.

"Well we are celebrating a special event" said Kairi.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"A special anniversery" said Matt.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You will see" said Namine.

"Why are there so many surprises?" I groaned.

Amy's POV:

We finally got to the crowd of people after the 30 minutes of walking.

"Ah... I've been waiting for this since I heard of it" I said holding Zexion's hand.

"And when was that?" asked Zexion.

"Since yesterday" I said smiling. "So... what do you want to do?".

"I don't know" said Zexion. "There is so many things happening it's hard to decide".

I then chirped like a bird and a near by pigeon landed on my shoulder.

I said to it in (speaking Bird) "Do you know of any good contest's".

She responded "Well what were you looking for?".

I then said "Well... my boy friend is smart so...".

"Say no more" the pigeon said. "I saw a man calling out for entrants in a "Iron Mind contest" I think it was called... it tests how smart you are".

"Ok thanks" I said handing her a little bit of bread.

"No problem" she said taking the bread in her beak and flying off.

I then said to Zexion (in English) "Hey, there having a smart guy contest over there... want to win me something?".

"Sure" Zexion said going over to the man asking for entrants.

Zexion's POV:

"Hello" I said to the man. "Will it be posible if I can enter?".

"Sure" he said. "You will be contestent number 4".

The man then said out loud "And that is our last contestent".

He then told me to sit in the seat numbered 4 and I did as he asked. An announcer then went onto a near by stage and announced "And now... our annual Iron Mind Competition to begin".

100 people then sat in front of the stage on the grass.

After 10 minutes of mental preperation... the contest began.

"First question" said the announcer. "How long ago did the Key Blade appear?".

I immideiatly said "Since this September".

"Right" said the announcer. "Next question... who trained King Mickey in the ways of magic?".

I was going to say the answer but some one beat me to it.

"Master Yen Sid" said a voice coming from the first chair... it was a duck with a blue rob and a blue hat.

"That is also correct" said the announcer.

20 questions later it was just the Duck and me.

"Last question" said the announcer. "How did King Mickey... become the king?".

The duck looked at me and I looked at him and then we both said at the same time "He won the Key Blade war".

"Both right" said the announcer... you both win.

"Huh?" said the duck.

"Yay" said Amy running up to me and hugging me. "You won".

"I drawed" I said.

"Oh" said Amy. "Well anyway you lasted till the end".

The duck and me ended up winning a history text book for teachers... wow.

Faith's POV:

I was walking around until I saw a man announcing "Can any of you people best my fencing champion... Ricardo?".

I thought for a moment... I could get a nice some of munny and beat a so called champion.

I walked up to the announcer and asked "Can I go against the champion?".

"Ok... I'll just need a teacher's permission and it will be so" he said.

"Wait... teacher's permission?" I asked.

"Well I can't just let any body fence... you could get hurt" he said. "Any one else want a try?".

"Actually she will try" said a man's voice.

"Says who?" the announcer asked.

"Says her PE teacher... Mr. Hercules" said the man as I turned around to see that it was Herc.

"Alright" said the announcer giving me a fencing stick and told me to go into the ring.

As I walked into the ring I said to Herc "Thanks".

"Just do your best" said Hercules and with that I went into the ring.

"I wish you luck" said Ricardo.

"Thanks... you two" I said.

Then the match began... he came at me but I parried his blow which made him go bac ka bit.

"Your pretty good... for a girl" he said.

"What did you say?" I asked appauled at his remark.

"You heard me" he said.

"You fucking little shit face fuck whole" I said as I ran at him and shoulder bashed him against a rope and then slashed out at him... he fell out of the ring.

"That's for being Sexist" I screamed.

I then walked out of the ring... returned the fencing stick, collected my 100 munny for winning... and 1000 munny for what that guy said and walked to the buffet... I needed a roasted turkey sandwhich without the cheese of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Ricardo is sexist and... that's just wrong. Well how did you like the chapter guys... good, bad, stupid... all of the above. Well give me your thoughts and I will do my best next chapter. Good Night all.


	51. Mystery Celebration Part 2

Sorry for the lack of updates it's just that I now have a summer job so making these chapters will be a tad more difficult... and that aside, let's enjoy the next chapter.

_**Day 1 of November**_

Miho's POV:

I was walking through the crowd of people... seeing people go through tons of contests but... I couldn't find one that I liked... until I saw one... a women was accepting people for an art competition. Knowing that this was my perfect way to show my emotions... I went up to the women and asked if I could enter.

"Why of course you can join" said the women. "The rules are you make a drawing and then people will buy it for munny... the only winner are the people who sells paintings and they keep 90 of the profits... the rest go to this evenings event".

"Alright" I said.

She handed me a pencil, some paper and an eraser and I walked to a little hill that had some people watching some guy wham a hammer onto some pegs to see if he can beat the time... hey wait a minute... it was Cloud.

"Hey Cloud" I said waving. He saw this and waved back and then struck the last peg into the earth winning the competition.

"Winner" said the women announcer. "And this handsome young man wins 1000 munny".

Cloud then walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek which I happily returned.

"So which competition are you entering?" asked Cloud pulling me into an embrace.

"An art competition but I'm not getting any... inspiration" I said.

"Well, why don't you use your feelings?" asked Cloud.

"I would but... I have alot" I said. "I dont' know which one expresses me".

"Well" said Cloud. "How do you feel right now?".

"Well... I feel happy right now" I said.

"Then why not use that?" asked Cloud putting his lips over mine and we lip locked for 5 seconds and I said "Alright".

I then took my pencil and... some how did a really nice drawing of Cloud and me kissing and holding each other (I looked into my imagination). Me and Cloud then went back to the art show and handed it in (I put my name on a peice of tape so the picture wasn't ruined).

I then looked at some others... they were pretty good and then I saw one that said... Namine.

"Hey guys" said a voice behind us and we turned aroudn to see Namine.

"Oh hey Namine" I said.

"Hey" said Cloud.

I looked back at Namine's picture and it was awesome... it was a scene in a forest with a river, deer running around and... it was a beutiful night sky (it was in pencil so she drew really well to show the night time affect).

"Your so going to win more munny then me" I said to Namine.

"Well your picture is pretty good too" Namine said. "And it shows true feelings".

"This is true" said Cloud hugging me.

"Yea" I said.

And as I knew this would happen... Namine's picture sold for... 5000 munny and mine... sold for 1000 munny so this was a cool competition.

Matt's POV:

I ended up sitting down after looking through so many competitions.

"Is there even a contest for me?" I thought.

"Hey Matt" said an energitic girl who ended up hugging me and pulling me into a little kiss.

We broke the kiss and I said "Hey Yuffie... been to any contests?".

"Yep and I won a years supply of shurigans" she said.

"Did you see anything I would be good at?" I asked.

"Well there was a staring contest and with your thick head you would be perfect" she said playfully nudging me on the shoulder.

"Hey" I said.

"Alright, alright" she said. "There is also an all you can eat contest".

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked playfully nudging her on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine" she said. "There was also a video game contest".

And as soon as she said Game I was gone in less then 2 seconds.

"Riiiggghhtt" she said. "As soon as you say Video Game, boys run off and not show up later on... huh Matt, your an idiot".

I then got to the video game tourney and it was about Legends 2006.

"Alright" I said walking up to the game master. "Can I join?".

"Sure" he said. He put my name down and told me to sit down in one of the computer terminals.

I then had to create a character for the tourney... the rules were we all get a level 99 character and we have to put there stats up according to the way we wanted to play. There was 64 terminals so that means I was battling 63 other people at once.

I made a Warrior who focused on Defence and Attack. I put on a red cape with a battle axe symbol on it, some gold armor that gave me some magic defence too, 2 swords... one was a fire sword and a ice sword, I had a golden head guard and gold boots.

I then had to wait for the other 64 people to be ready... only 3 others were ready... I was waiting a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I would continue but then this would be incredable long... the next chapter is all about Matt's battle against the other 63 people in the Legends 2006 tourney... if anyone actually wants to see it then tell me and I will go with it. If anyone doesn't want to see it well... just don't read the next chapter.

Oh and Man With Yo-Yo... do you want to see something like this or not because if not... I can stop this and go onto a different one (like Matt riding a skate board).

Please Review.


	52. Legends 2006 the Game

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To answer some things.

Ai no miko500: Thank you for the info on Namine. Now I can have a lock picker in the fan fic. Also yes I plan on going to other places... one in particuler I hope everyone likes, what it is... I can not say yet (the dreaded cliff-hangers) but I can say that it will be in a castle.

And now onto the fan fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 1 of November**_

Matt's POV:

Finally after waiting for 1 hour we could finally start the tourney. These were the following game rules and stats.

----------------------------------------------------

Game Type: Survival

Multi: Free for All

Self Hurt: Off

Radar: Off

Level: Celestial Forest

----------------------------------------------------------

The game then started and sent me to the top of a tree which was near a pond. I also saw a necromancer (someone who summons the undead) on a bridge, a elemental sorceror (someone who uses the elements to their advantage) behind a boulder and a archer (someone who uses bow and arrows) on top of a mountain. The battle soon started.

I stayed in my tree to see what would happen... the elemental sorceror decided to use a thunder bolt in the lake to see if anyone was under there (and to damage them) but all that happened was a bunch of water minions (types of frog creatures that are the water element) and the necro mancer ended up going behind a tree and bringing all 20 of them to life and 15 of them went after the elemental sorceror and some of them went straight for the archer.

The sorceror cast an explosion spell which went through the lake which killed all of the water minions and killed the archer for the archer has low defence and hp.

Suddenly I noticed that I was losing a small bit of hp every second... I turned around and found that an assasin (someone who was trained in speed and death tactics) so I brought out my ice and flame swords and slashed him but he jumped away and then triple jumped off the tree... to bad he jumped way to high and killed him self.

"Right" I thought.

I looked back down and found that the necromancer and the sorceror where fighting, the Dark Arts versus the Elements. I then heard tons of loud foot steps... I turned around and saw that a giant creature was coming our way. It had tons of roots for arms, legs, a torso and a head. It also had green, yellow, roange and brown leafs on it too and there are the corpses of other creatures in side of it.

"Wait, if that creature dies then..." I thought. "That necro mancer could have a really powerful creature on his side".

But my worries went away, it picked up a tree and bashed the sorceror and necro mancer with it killing them in one blow.

"Damn" I said.

Then the creature looked in my direction and went after me.

"Oh shoot" I said and jumped off the tree into the lake as the creature punched the tree down.

I landed with a splash in the water but my armor weighed me down like a rock and I was brought down to the bottom. Good thing water makes my weight go down so I could walk. The creature came in my direction but as soon as his left foot stepped into the water it dissolved and then the creature went with it. I ran like heck to get out of the way and I made it... barely.

I got out of the water... soaking wet. I then actually looked at the chat window and it said that 30 people have been killed.

"Dang, I've survived the finally 16" I said.

I walked through the forest killing every baby tree (the same as the giant creature but smaller and weaker) that came my way until I found a huge castle.

The chat window said another person was killed.

"Wow, me and 14 others left" I thought.

I was almost in sight of the castle but then I thought. If I went any further, sure I can take any archers and assasins but other warriors and spell casters of any kind attacked, then I would be in trouble. I decided to sneak up to the castle by going behind some hills and I ended up at the moat.

I then tried climbing a tree but my armor wasn't letting me so I walked to the bridge. I ended up walking across the bridge when the chat window said "10 people killed".

"Wow, only 4 people left" I thought. I walked into the castle and found that it was just one big room and the other 3 people where there fighting each other. One was an assasin and he was walking up the walls and dodging every blow that came at him. One was another warrior but he was trapped in a vortex of pure chaos and suddenly he died... the vortex must have sapped his strength.

I also saw a chaos magician (a sorceror who uses chaos).

The chaos magician then uses a type of chaos spell that made a black hole on top of the castle which was sucking everything into it... except the caster.

"Dang" I said as I started floating into space but the assasin went way faster because I was wearing a lot of armor and he was wearing light armor (assasins can only wear light armor). As I went through the castle ceiling I thought... only two shots.

"I threw my ice sword at the chaos sorceror seeing as he had to stay still to cast the spell. Missed so I threw my ice sword and... I hit him. My sword was powerful enough to kill him and the assasin was killed going into the dark hole. The game ended and it said on my screen "WINNER!".

The computer shut off and I collected my 1000 munny.

I couldn't believe I won... cool.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I did a fan fic about a game... inside a game. Well... please Review and what ever happened to my progress reports. Enjoy your summer everyone.


	53. Mysteries revieled, Celebration of Hope

Ok I am really sorry for the lack of updates but I will be nice to day... scratch that, I owe you guys this. This chapter will finish off the whole day. Now let's go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 1 of November**_

Galest's POV:

I was sitting in a tree, reading peoples thoughts to my self.

"Dam she's hot" said one person.

"Why is that weirdo looking at me" said another.

"Why isn't that wierdo looking at me" said the third.

"Ok... three words" I said. "One Track Minds".

I then looked down at a little table and some guy was having a gambling party.

"Oh so close" said the person in charge. "Maybe next time".

I decided that seeing as I can read minds... then I can win that so I went down and asked if I could enter.

"Sure, how much are you going to bet?" he asked.

"Let's see..." I started. "I will bet... 1000000000000000000 munny".

"Sure thing sir" said the guy and he took a jelly bean, put it in the middle cup (this is the three cup game) and he switched it around like mad.

"Which one will it be?" the guy asked.

"The Left one" I said.

He looked at me and opened and there was nothing there.

"So sorry" he said. "Now hand over the munny".

"No" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"No I won't" I said taking the cup and pulling out a jelly bean that was stuck to the top.

"Hey" said some other people around us.

"You cheated" some one said.

"I want my munny back" said another.

There ended up being a huge fight but I was no part of it... I just walked away like nothing happened. I then climbed my tree and sat in it and looked out over the stars that where now visible.

Sora's POV:

I then got out of my stairing contest with some guy named Goofy. I can't believe it... we had that contest for 2 hours straight... and he won. And then when he won he said "Really? I didn't even know I was in a contest" which meant that he could do that easily.

"Hey Sora" said a familiar sweet voice who hugged me.

"Hey Kairi" I said giving her a light kiss. "How was your contest?".

"Oh, I didn't enter one" she said. "I don't want to".

"Alright" I said and then everyone was walking over to a small portion of the area.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The surprise" she said.

"OK what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"What?" I asked,

"King Mickey said that it would be a surprise... and it will be, to **everyone**" she said.

"Oh" I said. "Your tricky".

We walked over with the people and there was King Mickey on a stage.

"Everyone" said Mickey. "Today is a special day for all of us".

"As of late, the Key Blade and his master has come back. Even more Key Blades have come back to some of us who wasn't even mentioned in the prophecy" said Mickey. "This is a day that we will all remember... today is the day that we will celebrate for all time... Today is "The Day Of Hope". For where the key blade is... we will be save".

Everyone cheered and then there was a beutiful fire works show. Every color in the book was used and then we all walked back to our dorms. I don't know about everyone else but... I'm tired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	54. The average day

You didn't think I forgot about this fan fic did you. Sorry I am currently working on another one as well that will require WAY more attention. If you want to see why go to it, it is called Kingdom Hearts online and it is Teen Rated. Now here is the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 21 of November**_

Sora's POV:

The last few days have gone by quickly and alot has changed since then. I used to act like an immature little kid but now I am mature. Kairi used to be the same but now she is also mature... and we are a couple. Riku went evil but we are trying to find a way to make him good again.

We also met some new friends, Faith the Ex Gang Member, Miho the Heartless Slayer, Matt the Karate Master, Amy the Familiar user, Galest the Mind Reader, Cloud the Buster, Roxas the Duel, Namine the drawer, Yuffie the ninja and Zexion the thinker.

We have travalled to the Organization 13 base twice and to Halloween Town where we met Jack Skelington and saved not only Halloween but Christmas too. Kairi, Roxas, Namine and I were eating at a cafiteria table... eating our cafiteria food.

"This isn't the best food I've eaten" said Kairi putting down her... grey muffin.

"Are you going ot eat that" I said taking the muffin and eating it (ok maybe I'm not so mature).

"What ever happened to the cafe we used to eat at?" asked Namine.

"It went on a vacation ever since my wallet ran out of cash" said Roxas opening his wallet and a little moth came out of it (there was nothing in it).

"So where is everyone?" I asked finishing my cafiteria muffin.

"Matt and Yuffie are in the woods playing with their skate boards" said Roxas.

"Cloud and Miho are in the library studying for today's Social Test" said Kairi.

"SOCIAL TEST!" said Sora. "What Social Test?".

"The Social Test that was announced 3 weeks ago at Halloween Town" said Roxas.

"The one you slept through" said Namine.

"The one worth 30 of you overall mark" said Kairi in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I can go study for it now" said Sora and like on que the bell rang for Social.

"Shit" said Sora.

"Shit it right" said Kairi. "How are you going to pass?".

"Umm" said Sora.

50 minutes later.

"I can't believe you passed it with a 70" said Roxas. "I only got a 69 and I STUDIED!".

"Hey" said Sora smirking. "I guess some of us are good at Social".

"You did the whole guess each answer thing seeing as it is a multiple choise didn't you?" asked Kairi giving him a light punch on the arm.

I paused then said "Get out of my head".

We all laughed at that remark.

"Guess it is time for gym huh?" said Kairi.

"Yep" said Sora.

And with that, we ran for Herc's class.

We arrived just in time in our gym cloths. Everyone was in theirs to.

I looked at Kairi and said to Roxas "I never get tired of that outfit".

"Me neither" said Roxas which made me look at him.

"Excuse me?" said Sora.

"I meant Namine" said Roxas pointing to Namine who was wearing white shorts, and a white tank top.

"Damn" said Sora.

"Look at your girl friend" said Roxas.

"Alright guys" said Herc. "Today we are going to get into top physical shape".

"Hurray" said Sora sarcastically rotating his finger showing how much he cared.

"First we will have a 10 minute run" said Herc opening the door. "Everyone, let's run".

We all went out and ran around the field for 10 minutes and then we were exhuasted by the time we got into the gym again.

"That was... interesting" said Herc. "Now it is time to lift weights".

We went into the weight room and started lifting wieghts. Kairi lifted 20 lb ones, Roxas lifted 50 lb ones and so did I, Cloud lifted 100 lb ones, Miho did the same as well, Namine lifted 20 lb ones, Zexion couldn't even lift 20 lb ones (everyone laughed at him), Amy lifted 20 lb ones, Faith lifted 50 lb ones and Galest... he didn't do anything.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" asked Sora.

"I am" said Galest and he made ten 1000 lb ones lift up off the ground. "As long as I am training my mind, I don't need to exercise".

"Galest, get to work" said Herc giving him one of the 1000 lb ones.

"You can't be serious" said Galest trying to lift it but couldn't even move it 1 freeking mm.

"Alright I think that's enough for today" said Herc. "Now everyone we will be playing a little game I call Kingdom War".

"What's that?" asked Zexion.

Come outside and you will see. We all went outside and like magic there was some water guns and a huge maze full of hedges.

"Alright the rules are simple, first you take a water gun and fill it up and then each of you heads into a different tunnel of hedges, when your soaked you will be transported out here... the last one standing wins and when your transported you leave your water gun behind. ALso there will be special nozzles in there that can either help or hinder your playing style." said Herc. "Now go and have fun".

We all took one water gun and headed into the maze (different entrances of course).

Faith's POV:

I ran through the hedges trying to find a safe place to strategize. I found one part of the hedges that bent inwards and beside it was a huge cement brick... I could hide there and none would see me... so I did.

"Alright... let's see" I said. "I don't have a map so I can get lost... that means I will need to mark my areas so I don't go into a dead end... that won't be good if I am being chased. Next I don't have a nozzle that means the water can get me from any side and I can't fight back very good so I will need some cover. Next I don't know who is near and who isn't... I will need to be stealthy to win".

I poked my head out side and quickly back in.

"Alright then" I said. "This is my home base. I just need to think of a way of attack and then I can go out".

Zexion's POV:

I was running for my life... Sora was right behind me trying to shoot me with water. I ducked out of site as I turned the corner (there was some hedges lose). Sora stopped and looked around... he didn't see where I was. This was my chance to get him. I aimed but then I saw a little nozzle... it looked like an aimer. I put it on top of the water gun and if fit perfectly.

"Sweet" I said. "I can snipe people with this".

I quickly aimed at Sora but Sora wasn't there any more.

"Dang it" I said. I poked my head out and ran the opposite way of where I came from.

Sora's POV:

I can't believe I lost him... Zexion is very good at hiding. I looked at my rapid fire nozzle. It was just two extra water holes for more water fire... and more water depleashen. At least I can shoot like hell with this thing. Suddenly some water landed NEAR my foot I ducked down and aimed and fired hitting... Namine.

"Shi..." said Namine who was transported out side of the maze. I picked her water gun and looked at it... it also had rapid fire.

"Hey" said Sora. "Two guns... both rapid fire... I'm invincible".

Namine's POV:

"it" I screamed when I was outside the maze (she was saying shit but was cut off).

"And here is our first one out" said Herc. "You get 1 point".

"Ok" said Namine.

Kairi's POV:

I was almost out of water because of this stupid rapid fire nozzle... sure I got 3 people out but I needed water and fast. I looked and saw a water fountain.

"Yes" I thought.

I was in a bunch of hedges near a cement brick (sound familiar?) and I almost went for the fountain but as soon as someone else went near it he was hit with water.

"Sniper" I thought. "He or she obviously don't know I'm here... or they're just waiting till I come out. "I poked my head out and came back in when water almosth it my face.

"Ok" I said. "It was the second one".

I then thought of a little plan... maybe if I wait till the second person to come by... they will aim for them and I can run like hell. I was going to go through with this plan... I had to.

Galest's POV:

Five are out... five are hiding, four are sniping and 2 are out of water. I knew where everyone was... what they were doing and how I could get past.

I stayed in the middle of the tunnel... if anyone was even thinking of coming this way he would know and shoot them. He had two guns, one was a rapid fire and another was sniping. If they were snipers I'd snipe them... if they were anything else I would rapid fire. Someone was coming from the left side... he was carrying a rapid fire so I got ready to fire... that's when it didn't happen. I was reading the mind of someone who at this point should have been in front of me... this was wierd.

I was then sprayed in the back with a sniper.

"Wh" I said getting transported.

I was outside the maze now along with Namine, 10 , Yuffie, Roxas and Cloud. I then knew who it was an immideiatly knew how he beat me. It was Zexion and he used his illusion trick to beat me by making it so someone else was coming in the opposite direction... very good trick.

Zexion:

That was way to easy... I looked around and made 1 illusion of Sora, Kairi and Faith.

"Ok go and get there attention" I said and they went and did so.

I followed them and suddenly a sniper shot at Sora and Kairi but didn't shoot Faith. This was my moment now.

Faith's POV:

What the hell... I was staring my self in the face.

"What kind of trick is this" I thought. "This is just plain stupid. It had to have been Galest".

I fired anyway and saw that someone was running away... it was... Kairi?

"Huh but... I just shot her?" said Faith. Suddenly I was shot in the back by... Zexion.

"Cya" said Zexion.

"You little che..." I said before getting teleported.

Matt's POV:

"Damn Yuffie must have been hit for I can hear her screaming "No Fair" from out side the maze.

I ended up in the middle... I looked around and found a quick little spot to hide. I then went to the top of the bricks and looked around. I saw Sora, Miho and Kairi running ot the middle. Each of them were on different sides.

I got my sniper and other sniper guns ready and aimed for Sora.

I fired but missed by an inch and he saw me and ran to a side of another brick. I aimed for Kairi and hit her with water. I then aimed for... wait where was Miho.

"Astalavista baby" said Miho firing like mad at my back with Rapid Fire.

"Shi" I said before getting teleported.

Miho's POV:

Only two left... Sora. I fired at him like mad but he dodged by going behind a building... I was high on top so I could hit him. He then ran to get inside the brick building I was in. I fired but I missed again. I knew of the only place that had an entrance so I went there and as Sora opened the door I said "Bu bye" and fired... but nothing came out.

"Shoot" said Miho and looked up at Sora who aimed one of his guns at me.

"Good game" said Sora.

"You two" I said taking his water blast.

Everyone and everything was teleported out of the maze and Sora won. That was the end of gym and we all went to Sora's dorm.

Sora's POV:

"I passed my Social Test by a floock, I won at gym... what's next?" I said.

"A cracked head if you don't stop bragging" Miho said.

"Alright you win, you win" said Sora.

Kairi cuddled up to me and I held her. She sat in my lap, her head on my shoulder. Namine and Roxas did the same thing (they were part of us so why not). Miho just sat beside Cloud and put her head on his shoulder. Matt and Yuffie just kissed each other like mad (wow). Zexion read a book and Amy put her arms around his neck and held onto him. Faith... played Super Smash Bros Melee. Galest... joined Faith and soon Matt and I joined them. We played till it was time for curvue and that's when everyone left to their dorms. Kiari shared one last kiss and she headed to her room which was right next door. I then got into my boxors and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again sorry for the late update but my new fan fic requires alot of attention, you should go check it out. Everyone of my reviewers there loves it and wished it was true.


	55. New Hope

A/N: Never in all of my life did I think I would continue this story but seeing as my very first reviewer is now back… I just have to continue it. Sorry to everyone for the long break, I was planning to just keep it on here as a reminder of one of my failures but… I think I'll continue but I did get rid of most of my data on the OC's so if someone is out of character, please tell me and I will remember in the future. Also I am currently planning to end the fan fiction at the end of the "In Fanfiction" year but… what's the harm if we are still in November right? Anyway I have rambled on for long enough, it's time to get on with the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(WARNING, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE MISPELT… IF THEY ARE THEN TELL ME THEIR NAME SO I CAN USE THE PROPER NAME)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

November Day 20

**_Sora's POV:_**

All around me I saw nothing but darkness. Everything was engulfed in darkness and I then heard it… it sounded like a gurgled and low tone voice but I could understand it… a creature, the same height as me was staring at me… I could see it someone, like a silhouette but the biggest thing I saw was it's piercing yellow eyes. It reminded me of a Heartless and it said in it's gurgled voice "Soon… I shall feed".

I immediately woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beside me… removing the sweat on my face with my arm I got up and put on my black shirt, pants… everything and walked out of my room. Luckily we had no school today so I could do what I pleased.

As usual I first went to Kairi's door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute" said her light voice and I waited patiently.

5 seconds later she opens the door and smiles sweetly.

"Morning Sora" she said.

"Morning Kairi" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug and kissed her on the fore head.

"So what's happening?" I asked after our 20 second embrace was broken.

"Well I aced my Math Mid Term" she bragged.

"You always ace tests Kai" I said.

She punched me in the arm playfully and said "Did you even study?".

I blushed and said "What do you think?".

"Obviously not" she giggled. "So we meeting the others today?".

"I guess" said Sora. "They wanted to go somewhere I think".

"Ok, where are we meeting them?" Kairi asked.

"The café I think" said Sora taking Kairi's hand and running with her to the café.

**_Matt's POV:_**

"Where are those guys?" I asked annoyingly.

"Matt, shut up" screamed Miho which startled Cloud who was holding her in his lap. "20 Minutes ago you asked that and I said they are coming. 15 minutes ago you asked and I responded the same thing. 10 minutes ago I said the same thing after you asked and now it's been 5 minutes and you asked that again so what do you think I will say now!".

"Uh… Their coming?" asked Matt.

"Good" said Miho. "Now ask one more time and my sword will be down your throat".

Matt, scared of that comment, walked to a different table and sat with Yuffie which then… they started talking none stop.

"I swear, one day I am going to kill him" said Miho putting her head against Cloud's chest.

"Now don't say that" said Amy snuggling up to Zexion. "He might be an idiot sometimes but he has a good heart".

"Please don't say 'has a heart' in the same sentence" said Zexion.

"Oh sorry Zexy… forgot about the Nobody policy" said Amy kissing him on the cheek.

"Apology accepted" he said kissing her on the lips.

**_Faith's POV:_**

"Oh sorry Zexy… forgot about the Nobody policy" said Amy kissing him on the cheek.

"Apology accepted" he said kissing her on the lips.

I watched from my table and quickly looked away… a single tear running down my cheek.

"College is supposed to be the best days of my life and yet…" I thought. "…Riku."

"Still worrying about him?" asked a voice in her head.

I opened my eyes and knew exactly who it was. I closed my eyes and said "You would be too if you lost your one and true love".

"I would know what that feels like… if I ever had a girl friend" said the voice.

"What, you… lonely?" I asked giggling in my mind.

"No… anyway I should be getting back to my studying" he said.

"Wait, you coming?" I asked.

"… Sure I can study anytime… be their in 2 minutes" said the voice.

"K, cya here Galest" I said.

"Riku… please come back" I said putting her head down to sleep.

**_Faith's Dream:_**

I was walking in a deep dark forest, it was to dark to see much but the moon over head got the image clear enough to se the trees.

"Where am I?" I thought until I came to a gate.

It wasn't locked so I thought I would go ask if anyone knew where I was.

I walked through the gate and found my self on a bridge that led from the gate to another gate. I ran across because it was a long bridge and got to the door, it was ajar so I stepped through.

I was in a court yard and there was statues in the middle. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. None answered, it was getting dark so I thought I would go and ask if I could spend the night. I opened the door and saw that no lights where on, it was pretty late but I saw a single room having light in it, it appeared right beside the stairway in front of me so I walked over to it and I looked in side and I saw… Riku.

_**Faith's Dream End:**_

I snapped out of my slumber to see Sora, Kairi, Galest, Roxas and Namine walk through the doors.

_**Roxas's POV:**_

"We've got big news" I said.

"Yea" said Namine. "Apparently, the school is organizing another monthly field trip".

"To where?" asked Sora excited.

"Some village near a forest" I said. "It is supposed to teach us about the olden days".

"How long will this trip be?" asked Kairi.

"The whole month" said Namine.

"What is with this school and month long field trips" asked Matt and he then had a steak thrown at his head by Miho.

"What did you do that for?" asked Yuffie standing up, fist clenched.

"Don't mock the field trips.. Especially the month long ones" said Miho standing up and they would have killed each other if Cloud and Matt didn't restrain their respective girl friends.

"… Anyywayyy, stupid jokes aside" said Sora. "Where is this place located.

"Don't know" I said. "But apparently, there is a rumor that Mickey has other reasons for coming here".

"Wait does that mean" said Sora.

"The Organization must be there" said everyone except Faith who was still watching.

"That's the point" I said.

"So we can infiltrate their strong hold and finish them for good" said Sora punched his fists together.

"Remember what happened last time Sora" said Kairi in a sad tone. "Only you and Jack made it out of there".

"Oh yea" said Sora remembering the gruesome image of his friends dead with Demyx's ice pillar in them and Demyx laughing his ass off.

"So we need to think of a plan" said Namine. "One that won't get us all killed".

Faith then stood up and had a happy face on her.

"Riku" she said happily.

"What where?" asked Sora looking around.

"The castle" she said. "The castle in the forest, near the village… he is there".

"How do you know?" asked Namine.

"I saw him, when I was dreaming" Faith said blushing. "He was in one of the rooms and… then I woke up".

"Really?" asked Sora.

"Plain coincedance" said Matt and then Miho took Matt's hair and dragged him to the guys washroom.

_**Matt's POV:**_

Miho dragged me into the washroom and then threw me onto the floor.

"Miho what the… oh you want to…" said Matt and Miho curve stomped him in the face.

"You PIG!!!" she screamed. "Show some compassion… Faith is happy because she believe's she will see Riku again! But if you say that's impossible then she will be sad!".

"Oh…" said Matt getting up. "I get it… give her the old "tell her it's real but really it's not trick".

"Exactly" said Miho. "As long as she is happy, everyone is happy".

Miho then kicked me in the gut and I went flying into a wall.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Have to make it look like I kicked your ass" said Miho. "Don't want any misunderstandings… if you catch my drift".

Miho left and I got up "Yea… but you already curve stomped me" I said and I walked out of the room.

_**Cloud's POV:**_

I was reading my "Journey of a Swordsmen" Book when Miho returned and sat on my lap and hugged me… and I gladly embraced her.

"So when is it?" asked Sora.

"Tomorrow" said Roxas. "And we will beat the Organization, once and for all".

"YEA!!!!" said everyone and then Faith added "And bring Riku back".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's a little short for a 5+ month break but I just got back into it. Also if someone could tell me if I said a specific way to bring Riku back in an earlier chapter, please tell me how they do that because… I don't fell like going back god knows how many chapters.

Happy Reading.


	56. The Start of a Journey

Sorry everyone but Fan was being a (censered word) for two days now and not letting me upload the chapter so I have to update later then I would have liked. Look at the bottom A/N to see a contest I have put in, the prize is... well you will have to read and find out now won't you :-)

-----------------------------------------------------

_**November Day 21**_

_**Faith's Dream:**_

I saw… Riku.

"Riku!" I screamed and embraced him and… he returned the embrace.

"Riku…" I whispered burying my head in his chest. "I thought you were gone for good".

"Don't ever think that" whispered Riku. "I'll never leave you".

Riku then broke the embrace and stepped away from me.

"Riku?" I said confused. "What are you…".

"I won't leave you" said Riku. "But first you have to wake up".

"Wake up?" I asked. "What do you mean, this is real".

"No, it's a dream" said Riku. "I am speaking to you through your mind. I will tell you more when you get to your next field trip location".

"But… wait, are you Riku's light?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. "That's why I can't tell you anymore… if Riku's darkness hears the plan… then he will counter it".

"But do you know… do you know the plan?" I asked. "Or can he know everything?".

"First, he can only hear what we say but things I write down, think etc. he can't hear. As long as I don't verbally say the plan in either the real world or in our dreams… he won't know" said Riku.

"But do you know how we can rescue you?" I asked.

Riku didn't say a word and as soon as a single teared rolled down my face… he said "Yes".

_**Faith's POV:**_

I woke up from my dream… panting, sweating. It took me a little while to relocate myself and I finally realized it was a dream. I was in my queen sized bed with black blankets and pillows with white stripes on them.

I put on my usual clothing choices and washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my long black hair.

I then walked out of my room bringing my stuff with me and locked my door and ran to the school exit.

After 5 minutes of hauling a huge suit case, I made it to the 5 buses stationed outside the school.

"FAITH!!!" screamed someone and before I could turn around fully I was knocked down by the one and only Amy.

"Owch" I said and then realized it was Amy. "Oh hey Amy".

"Hey Faith!" she squealed.

"So you got your stuff?" I asked realizing that she didn't have a suit case.

"Yep, I'm getting it carried here" she said.

"What?" I asked. "By who?".

"AMY!!!" yelled some guy from behind us.

We looked around and saw Zexion and some monkey carrying a huge suit case (when I say huge, I mean shelf huge).

"Hey Zexy!" Amy said.

Zexion and the monkey got the suit case to Amy and Faith and dropped it on the ground.

Zexion wiped the sweat from his head and said "What did you bring?".

"Oh nothing" Amy said taking out a banana and giving it to the monkey.

The monkey took the banana, apparently said thank you in monkey language and ran off.

"Oh sure, the monkey gets something" said Zexion.

"Don't worry Zexy" said Amy. "I'll give you something too".

"Like what?" asked Zexion and then Amy pounced on him and gave him a kiss.

I just stood and watched and had a very… weird face on my head.

"Riiiiigghht" I said.

Amy then got a bit more serious in the kiss and I walked away saying "Just, walk away… slowely… quickly… run like hell" and then I ran like hell. (Faith ran b/c it reminds her of Riku… and she is still not happy b/c they didn't save him yet. Also Amy calls Zexion, Zexy b/c it is combining two words together… Zexion's name and the word sexy combined Zexy.)

I finally got my suit case loaded onto the bus and sat down in my seat… which was right beside Miho, Cloud, Matt and Yuffie.

Yuffie and Matt were kissing each other in their seat and when I sat down behind them they stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Faith!" waved Yuffie.

"Hey Faith" yelled Matt.

The whole bus was looking at the three of us.

"You know… I'm 2 inches away from you guys" I said lowering my head in my seat.

"Right… Sorry" said Yuffie in an energetic voice.

"Shall we get back to bussiness" said Matt getting close to Yuffie.

"You know how to sweet talk me don't you?" said Yuffie getting close to him and kissing him passionately.

I decided to move to the seat beside me and sit behind Miho and Cloud.

"So how is it going?" I asked.

Miho looked up from reading some magazine called "Kingdom Teen Magazine" and said "Not bad".

"What about you Cloud?" I asked.

Cloud stopped reading his book called "The Sword and you" and said "Well… I am almost done reading my 20th book for this month (HOW MANY BOOKS DOES HE READ!)".

"Oh, sorry" I said. "Don't let me interrupt you guys".

"It's alright" said Cloud returning to his book.

"Hey Miho" I whispered to Miho.

"Yea?" she asked not moving her eyes from her book.

"Your lucky" I said.

"Lucky?" asked Miho looking at me. "Why am I lucky?".

"Well… finding your soul mate" I said. "I'm… happy for you guys".

Miho looked at her cocking an eye brow and said "Is this some kind of love triangle going on?".

"WHat?" I asked surprised. "No, of course not, it's just that…" I stopped.

"Oh… you mean, Riku" Miho said.

"Yea" I said tears going down my face.

"Hey Faith" said Miho. "Cheer up. If there is any way of saving Riku… we will find it".

I looked up at her and whispered "Thank you".

_**Sora's POV:**_

Kairi and me sat in the last row of the bus. Kairi had her head resting on my shoulder as I had my head on her head.

"Sora" she whispered.

"Yea Kairi?" I said.

"Promise me something" she said.

"Sure" I said.

"If we are ever separated" she said. "Don't give up".

"Of course I won't give up" said Sora giving her a light peck on the cheek. "You're my love".

"No" said Kairi. "I mean… if I was ever to… disappear then. Don't stop living".

"What?" I asked now holding her tight. "What do you mean, I won't let anything bad happen to you".

"I know Sora" she said. "It's just… if I ever went away for ever… I want you to be happy, even if it means being with another".

"KAIRI!!!" I screamed which startled her and everyone on the bus.

"Don't ever say that" I said. "Even if you were gone… I could never love another like I love you".

"Sora" said Kairi burying her head in my chest. "I love you".

"I love you too… but if you ever died. I wouldn't be able to go on… not without you" I said kissing her on the lips… claiming her lips with mine.

_**Zexion's POV:**_

I was sitting in the front seat with Amy. She was sitting on my lap, her head buried in my chest.

"Zexion" she whispered.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Am I your first?" she asked.

I blushed and asked "Your first… what?"

"Am I your first girl friend" she whispered in my neck.

"Eh…" I said. "Yea" I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. "Oh, your embarrassed that you've never had a girl friend before me… is that it?".

"What?" I asked. "Well… I guess, I mean it does sort of say that I'm not good with girls".

"Well your not good with girls" Amy said in my ear. "After all your feelings were forced out of your mouth right?".

"Yea" I said. "You know… I am tired of talking".

After saying that I forced a passionate kiss on Amy and she accepted… I stook out my tongue and touched her lips with it, pleading for entrance and she opened her motuh and… allowed me to explore her mouth, after a couple of seconds of our tongues playing with each other's tongue she explor3ed my mouth a bit and then we broke apart.

She buried her head into my chest and I put my hand on the back of her head and put my head on her shoulder. I then realized the whole bus was staring at us.

I lifted my head off of Amy's shoulder and said "Right… like none of you have seen that before".

Everyone looked away out of embarrassment. (Wonder what their embarrassed about).

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok get ready everyone. I was planning on making the next chapter a whole chapter about what happens on the bus but… I don't want to bore everyone with useless talk so next chapter they will be in their next area. I will not say what the place is but most people should know by now what it is… in fact I will host a little contest, the FIRST person to tell me the next area gets the following… A FREE OC!!!! That's right, the winner gets to have a character they created star in it and… I will even accept answers from people who already have an OC and if they win… they get another OC.

So yea here is the rules, the first person to tell me the area by tomorrow when I make the chapter, gets a free OC but if none is right then none gets an OC.

So cast your votes. Also here is a hint… look back in chapters 55 and 56 (56 is this chapter). The clues are there but only people who have a very good knowledge of KH2 will know so get researching.


	57. The 3 Rules, Everyone's Pissed

Congratulations khAnime87, it is Beasts Castle. Here is how I prove that I didn't just change the area so khAnime would win (cause it was Beasts Castle all along). In Twilight Town, there is no castle… theres a mansion but not a castle. Also when Roxus said the Organization thing… it was/ or is a rumor… in fact I am only planning on having 1 organization member there but I might have more then one (I bet you can't figure out who it is).

So khAnime, please refer to chapter 1 to see how to make your character (YOU'RE THE PRIZE WINNER!!!). But I also congratulate the other people who guessed for being incredible close.

Also if everyone remembers when you battle Xaldin, you battle him on a bridge, which leads to a forest which is blocked off and a gate which leads to a courtyard which leads to the castle.

So yea, put your character into a review and it will show up in the next chapter khAnime.

Now I must prepare my anti

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November Day 22**_

_**Amy's POV:**_

The bus finally stopped at a small village, it was pretty dark outside. We all got off the bus and grabbed our stuff and walked into the village in a huge crowd.

"Alright everyone" said Merlin appearing from nowhere. "First we must go into the square to hear the Town Rules. We are guests in this village so we will respect the rules and customs in this village".

We all walked into the square were we saw some guy in an old black outfit on top of some stage.

"Thank you for coming to our village" he said in a happy greeting. "We would like to make your stay pleasant but first, we would ask if you listen to our rules".

He took out a little note book and started reading the notes in it.

"First rule" he said. "The castle in the forest to the north of here is forbidden at all times".

Suddenly some random kid in the crowd asked "Why is it forbidden?".

"Because a monster lives in that castle" said the man. "We had a child of the age of 14 go into that castle… we found him in the forest 2 days later with his skull cracked open".

Everyone then looked each other and started talking until Merlin waved his wand and we all became mute.

"You can talk after the meeting" said Merlin.

"Thank you. Rule Number 2" said the man. "All electronics are prohibited".

None could talk but Matt had a very angry face on him and Yuffie kissed him on the cheek to calm him down… almost like she was saying "You got something better then Video Games".

"THERE!!!" said the man pointing at Yuffie and Matt.

"THat's rule Number 3" he said. "None is allowed to kiss, hold hands, be close to each other or do anything sexual unless they are married".

Everyone except Galest and Faith looked like they were going to kill something.

"That is all, please enjoy our hospitality in our cabins, it is pretty cold but… we have very good turkey inside" said the man and Merlin waved his wand and everyone became un-mute.

"You heard him folks" said Merlin. "Those are pretty simple rules if you ask me".

Everyone then walked into the cabins, each cabin could hold 6 people so Me, Miho, Faith, Yuffie, Kairi and Namine shared a cabin. Sora, Roxus, Zexion, Cloud, Matt and Galest shared a different cabin.

I was currently in my cabin with the other girls.

"This is retarded" I said pouting.

"No kidding" said Yuffie hugging herself. "I can't even be with my little Matty Watty".

"Your already on the nick name phase?" asked Miho.

"Sora wora" said Kairi. "I miss him".

"Riku…" said Faith with tears in her eyes.

"I guess me, Faith and Namine are the only people not on the phase yet" said Miho.

"But seriously" said Kairi. "Why do we have to be married just to hold their hand".

"One of the many mysteries of life" said Namine drawing a picture of Roxus and her holding hands at some beach with a sunset in the background.

I saw Faith laying on her bed and… she looked like she was crying.

"Faith?" I said worried sitting beside her. "Are you alright?".

"Yes…" she said almost immediately with no emotion in her voice, almost like she wasn't even sure.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked.

"YES!!!" screamed Faith in my face pushing me away.

I landed on the ground with a thud on my butt and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I guess I am a little tired".

Faith then pulled the covers over her body and went to sleep.

_**Galest's POV:**_

"NOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Sora. "I can't live without Kai!".

"Who the hell is Kai?" asked Matt.

"Kairi genius" said Sora. "I'm not gay".

"Didn't say you were" said Matt smirking.

Sora then chased Matt all over the cabin like he was going to kill him.

"Annyywaaayyy" said Roxus. "So who is actually planning on obeying these rules raise your hand".

Galest raised his hand… none else did.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Matt who tripped and landed on the floor.

"Unlike you guys" I said. "I don't have a girl friend, an adventure ego or a dependence on technology… or should I say video games".

"Good point" said Matt who was then curve stomped by Sora.

DING DONG!!!!!!!

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Sounds like a bell" said Roxus.

"It's the ten o'clock bell" I said. "It's time for us to go to sleep".

"What, says who?" said Matt getting up.

"Says the guy who can read people's minds" said Galest getting under the covers.

"Dang" said Cloud. "I was just getting into this new book I found".

We all then went to sleep under our own covers… we all had a bed each.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it being so short but I want to get into the main plot next chapter. So yea, get me your info khAnime so I can add your character and for those who guessed Twilight Town… here is a cookie. Read and Review

Happy Reading


	58. The Plan, Breaking into the Castle

Sorry for the late update guys, been busy with home work and all. So to answer some reviews:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

KHAnime: I will put Selete in this very saga so just wait. Also I already knew Reno was owned by Square Enix… even though I could never get that far in FF7 (my computer jacked up at the chocobo races so I couldn't get out of the prison area) I saw the movie and… he is annoying as hell. Here is a funny clip from FF: AC:

Cloud gets off his motor bike and walks up some steps to a house… he opens the door and Reno comes at him but Cloud shoves him to the side, closes the door and locks him outside.

I loved that part.

Of course… I don't know much about him so if anyone has any info about him… it would be appreciated.

Also that reminds me… I DIDN'T PUT MY FAVROITE CHARACTER IN THE FIC YET!!!!!!! But I will in this saga… yep, he is our one and only… VINCENT VALENTINE!!!! He's my favorite character.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Berserker: Don't worry… I may put Aerith in this saga if you want… trust me I can do that with out having her "Join the school that very month"… I did for Cloud. And it worked. AKA I'll already make her a student who just meets Galest or something like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Also one more thing… it only takes 2 more reviews… to bring the fic to our very first 100 REVIEWS!!! Once I hit 100 reviews and 5000 hits (we hit the hit mark already) I will post a special chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the current event (like a special chapter kind of thing) so put your ideas for the special chapter cause I know we will have 100 reviews by the next chapter. Remember, this is a rated M fan fic so go as wild as you can imagine (but don't take control of other people's OC… that's just mean).

Now on with the fic:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November Day 23**_

_**Faith's Dream:**_

I was walking inside the castle looking for Riku. I knew he was really in my dreams, I knew this wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me… I knew that he was really trying to come back to us.

I looked in every room of the first floor.

"Riku!!" I screamed but none answered.

I decided that I was getting no where looking here so I walked up the stairs and saw three ways to go… left stairs, right stairs and some huge door in front of me.

I decided to go right and went up the stairs. I walked up to a hall which lead to a room on the other side.

As I walked I saw something move behind me, when I turned around it wasn't there.

"RIKU!!!" I screamed running for the door and I could here something running after me, I dared not look back I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I then took a shelf and put it in front of the door and looked out the window. I could see the whole forest and a small town far in the distance.

BANG GANG BANG!!!

I heard the bangs coming from the door.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the shelf almost hit me but it fell out the window. Suddenly I turned around and… I woke up.

_**Faith's POV:**_

I woke up in my bed… I was sweaty all over… I was panting so hard I couldn't even think for a few seconds but eventually I realized that I was in my bed, in my cabin… and… everyone was gone. I quickly got dressed and walked to the door and there was a note, it read "Faith, meet us at the Flag Pole. Singed: The Girls".

I quickly ran to the flag pole were I saw everyone.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Take a look" said Amy handing me a note.

I read it out loud:

_Dear Sora:_

_It is me, King Mickey. I have an urgent message for you guys. Now I know this isn't allowed but I need you guys on an important mission… inside the castle of the village were you are all staying._

_Two students have gone missing in the woods and we suspect that they went there. Enclosed is a two page bio of the two students. Please keep this confidential and don't tell anyone… not even the teachers know of it._

_I'm counting on you guys… please be careful._

_Sincerely;_

_Mickey._

I then read the two bios:

Name: Leon

_Year: 2_

_Age: 22_

_Event: Apparently, he was last seen heading out into the woods because he heard something and his friend Aeirth went with him to make sure he was alright. Watch out, he gets pissed really quickly so be cautious._

Name: Aeirth

_Year: 1_

_Age: 21_

_Event: When Leon went to search the woods, she went along to make sure he was alright. She is very nice but at times… can be pretty scary, she has healing powers so if they are in danger, she can help… this suggests that if there is something out there… they will still be alive by now._

"So that means we are going to the castle?" I asked.

"Yep" said Sora. "We have to search the whole place until we either find something, or find nothing at all".

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "We have to go now".

"First, we have to sneak into the forest, remember… this town has rules and we can't tell anyone why we are sneaking out" said Roxus. "We have to find a way to sneak past the watches".

"But who could be sneaky enough to actually get out of here?" asked Amy and then everyone looked at Matt and Yuffie.

"What?" asked Matt realizing everyone was looking at them.

"Well we need a distraction" said Cloud.

"And none of us want to get into trouble" said Zexion.

"What makes you think we are going to do anything?" asked Yuffie.

Miho then pointed at Matt who looked at her… she lifted up her foot… pointed at a leaf and stomped the leaf and smiled.

"Uh… Yuffie, maybe we should do as they say right?" asked Matt.

"Fine" said Yuffie. "What do you need us to do?".

"Well you two are love birds" said Sora. "Need I say more?".

"I think I like this plan" said Matt.

"I have a better one" said Miho.

"Huh?" asked Matt.

"Yufie is a ninja right?" asked Miho.

"YOU BET YOUR LIFE SISTER!!!" yelled Yuffie taking out her huge Buster Shuriken .

"SO why not get her to make a distraction by herself… meaning go to a place that can be loud, let's say the camp bell… and she can pull the alarm and she can run and we can sneak out why'll there is all the commotion.

"That's a great idea" I said. "What about you Yuffie, you game?".

"Sure!" she said. "Let's do this thing".

"Right, you know where the castle is right Yuffie?" asked Amy.

"Of course" she said.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said and we all got into our stations.

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

I snuck behind a couple of cabins that were right near the main office. I looked around.

"Let's see" I thought. "If I go to the front door… well I'm caught no matter what. If I go behind I run the risk of being caught by someone in pure dumb luck. And if I go on top of the roofs I am caught. These guys make it to easy".

I then ran to a near by tree and climbed up it and scoured the area… the front door of the main office cabin had tons of people in front of it… that left out the front door and the top roofs. Next I looked around the back… none was even close to it.

I then jumped out of the tree and ran full speed at the back door and put my head to the window. None was there. I then used my Ninja skills to pick the lock and I opened the door. I then ran to the alarm and pressed the "MONSTER ALERT ALARM!!".

RRIIIINNGGGG!!!!!!

I then ran out of the office and snuck into a near by tree… it worked everyone was running like chickens with there heads cut off. I then ran into the forest when none was looking and ran for about 5 minutes towards the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sora's POV:**_

All 12 of us made it to the castle, we crossed the bridge and went into the castle.

"Wow. This place is huge" I said.

"Quite!!" said Kairi. "This might be someone else's castle".

"Yea" I said. "THAT MONSTER'S CASTLE!!!".

"Shut up Sora" said Kairi playfully punching him on the arm.

"K guys, we need a plan" said Miho.

"Yea" said Roxus. "We need to split up".

"Ok" I said. "Me, Kairi, Miho and Cloud will go as one group".

"Ok" said Roxus. "Me, Namine, Matt and Yuffie will be another group".

"Alright" said Zexion. "Me, Amy, Galest and Faith will be another group".

"Alright guys, split up!" I said and we all went different directions.

My group went to the stairs and took a right while Roxus and Zexion's Groups went to the stairs and took a left. To bad we weren't ready for the horrors we would face here.

------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS SAGA WILL BE A HORROR SAGA!!! Trust me I'm going chainsaw massacre style… well not really and NO THERE WON'T BE A SLASH!!!

Please review to get special chapter.


	59. First Special Chapter

Hey Guys. I read what you guys had and I thought up the perfect special chapter. It is a chapter that goes back in time… before College.

Sadly, none of the OC's will star in the chapter b/c they weren't in the story yet and only some of the KH characters will show up b/c not everyone went to the same High School Right?

So this is a one time deal and for "past events", comment on the chapter to give me some more ideas k?

Anyway, here is the chapter.

Also in this chapter, there is extreme rated M stuff in it. Someone almost dies and someone almost gets raped. If you aren't a fan of Rape then don't read this chapter, it has absolutely nothing to do with the current or future plots of the fiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER: HIGH SCHOOL PROM PAST**_

_**June Final Day**_

_Sora's POV:_

I couldn't believe it, I actually managed to get a date to the prom (yea, I'm heading straight to this). I was the only one who didn't have one yet so now I won't get made fun of for not going to the prom. Her name was Ollete, she normally wore a Orange Shirt with a black tee shirt underneath (you could see the black part), white track pants and she had white shoes mostly. She had green eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Sora" said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Riku and his date.

"Hey Riku" I said. "Hey Fuu".

"Hey" said a girl with the same white hair as Riku but she wore a blue vest and a light blue shirt underneath that and she had white track pants and blue eyes. She also had white sneakers.

"So you ready for tonight?" asked Riku.

"Yup, Ollete and me are ready" I said.

"RIKU, SORA!!" screamed the voice of Kairi as she ran up to me tackled me to the ground.

"Hey Kai" I said getting up from the impact.

"Who's your date?" asked Riku.

"Seifer" she said giggling.

"What!" I said. "You mean the jerk who has been kicking my ass for 3 whole years!",

"Yep" she said. "For some reason he is very nice to me".

"Is that so?" I asked in a mumbled voice.

"Sora!" yelled another girl who also ran into me.

"Hey Ollete" I said getting up and helping her to her feet.

"So we all ready for tonight?" asked Riku.

"Yes" said everyone at once… except Seifer who was not here at the moment.

Later that night, we were at the Prom Party, we already had the ceremonies so we could get straight to the party.

There was different bands there. High and Mighty Colors and even 3 Day's Grace was there (They are my favorite bands). There was also lesser groups such as Winnie the Rock, Pete for Brains and also Kingdom Calamity (I made these ones up, they fit really well with KH).

"Alright all you new adults… are you ready for a song from High and Mighty Colors next song?" said the DJ (who was Peter Pan).

"YEA!!!" screamed everyone and then the band started playing "Pride".

As the Japanese song was playing I was dancing with Ollete who was dressed in an Orange Dress and white shoes. I was wearing a black tux with black shoes and black pants.

"Hey Sora?" said Ollete stopping.

"What's wrong?" I asked also stopping.

By now we were yelling because of the loud noises.

"Nothing's wrong… I was just wondering if you would come with me for a sec" she said blushing.

"Sure" I said following her out of the party room.

I could hear the Dj say "Now it's time for Pete for Brains newest song… "It's my life".

I followed Ollete to some room in the school (we were in the school for the Prom) and it had the words "Health Class" on it.

She opened the door and I followed and she quickly closed the door.

"What are you?" I asked before she pressed me to the wall.

"I was wondering" she said moving her index finger up and down my chest. "If you could do me a favor".

My heart was dramatically pounding at this rate… it was so hot in that room, I felt like I was in a stove.

"What would that favor be?" I asked.

She looked up at me smiling and put her hands on her breasts and said "I think you know".

"Shit" I thought. "A girl, asks me… to have sex with her… wow".

"Well… I, uh" I started before she was trying to kiss me. "I was about to have my lips against hers when I heard the words "NO… I don't want to".

"That sounded like" I thought before realizing and pulled away from Ollete.

"Huh?" she asked. "Wha… what are you doing?".

I immediately looked out the open window and saw what I hoped to never see.

"Fuck" I said running out of the school and went to the place the window was.

I saw some guy on top of a girl… pulling at her pink, dress.

"KAIRI!" I yelled.

"So… Sora?" she said when the guy got off of her, it was none other then Seifer.

"What do you want twerp?" he asked smirking.

I looked at Kairi and found that her dress's top layer was completely torn. You could see her white bra sticking out.

"You… BASTARD" I screamed running at him and punching him but he grabbed my punch with his hand and then kicked me with his knee in my face.

I flew and landed on my back in pain, I was grasping my chin b/c that is were he hit me.

"You think you can take me fucker" said Seifer coming over to me and kicked me in the shin as I was bent over on my hands and knees trying to get up, I fell down and he kicked me again and again.

"Can't fight eh?" he said smiling. "You can't beat me twerp".

My eyes were almost shut, I could barely keep them open from the pain.

Before my eyes closed I looked over to Kairi, as she looked at me with tears in her eyes… whimpering and mouthing the words "Sora?". I then closed my eyes and Seifer stopped hitting me.

"Why did he stop?" I thought and opened my eyes and I saw the Kairi was on his back, having her hands in front of his eyes and she was biting at his hair to keep him off of me.

"Kairi?" I said.

I regained my balance and as I did he grabbed Kairi by the shoulder and through her off… she landed on the ground hurt.

"Guess what bitch" he said. "Now I won't go easy on you".

He didn't realize I was here so I took this opportunity… I ran at him and high jump kicked him in the back… he burst out in a huge wail of pain and stood on one knee clutching his back.

I then ran in front of him and kicked him in the face as he was on one knee, he flew back onto his back and then I stomped him on his stomach.

I had blood gushing out of his chest and back… I had blood on my ribs b/c of when my ribs bled.

"Fuck you" he said trying to get up but he couldn't take the pain of his weight and he went back onto his back.

Knowing he wouldn't get up for a while I looked at Kairi who was sitting right beside us. She had tears in her eyes.

"Kairi?" I said getting on one knee and putting my arm on her shoulder.

"Did he have a chance to… do anything to you?" I asked.

She had tears gushing from her eyes, I guess she tried to hold her cry back but… she couldn't help it and she clutched my chest and cried like never before into my chest.

"Sora!" she whimpered. "I was… so scared. I thought he was being nice to me b/.c he liked me, not b/c he liked my body".

"It's alright now Kai" I said putting my arms around her back. "Your save now".

"I don't think so" said a voice from behind us.

I turned around and I was instantly cut in the face with a knife, I pushed Kairi away so she was not near the knife.

I the clutched my face and looked at my hand… blood all over it. I could fell a small line in my face and soon in a matter of seconds, I wouldn't even have to touch my face to know how big the cut was.

"See what happens when you mess with me fucker" said Seifer kicking me straight in the face making me fly onto my back.

"I beat you, just leave us alone" I said before he had he had his foot on my neck.

"Wrong" said Seifer. "You didn't beat me, you just stunned me".

"Please stop" said Kairi which grabbed both of our attention.

"If you let him go" said Kairi. "I… I'll let you do what you want with me… I won't, stop you".

"Kairi?" I said.

"Shut up" Seifer said. "I could kill this runt, have sex with you and then kill you… so why would I go with that deal?".

"Please, don't hurt him" she said. "I'm begging you".

"TO bad" he said. "Look's like your going to se your friend bitch… after I kill you that is".

Suddenly he was then kicked once again I nthe back and this time dropping his knife.

"FUCK!!!" said Seifer before he was scissor kicked and then kicked onto his back and then he had a guy on his stomach with a knife to his throat.

"You?" said Seifer.

"Riku?" said Kairi and I realized that that was Riku.

"Sora, get you cell and call the police" said Riku.

"Right" I said getting up and taking out my cell phone and dialed 911.

In a matter of minutes we had 3 police officers, 2 doctors and 2 fire fighters down on the scene.

Kairi, me and Seifer were both rushed into the ambulance but Seifer was in restraints on the way to the hospital.

I was in the same room as Seifer but we had a cop in there to make sure everything was ok and he was loading heat… Seifer was pretty much fucked.

Kairi had to go to therapy because of the experience but after 2 weeks she was feeling save. In those 2 weeks I healed up and Kairi actually gave me a huge kiss on the LIPS for saving her… it was a friendship kiss but… it still felt good. Seifer, after his wounds was treated was tried in court for Attempted Rape and Attempted Murder and after tests, was also tried for under age drinking, drug abuse and carrying a deadly weapon with him.

Seifer was sent sentenced to 2 months of recuperating in a "Help" center to get rid of his habits and after that he would have to go to Jail for 2 years for Attempted Rape and Attempted Murder.

All I know is, I wasn't going to se him for a long time.

And after that summer of beach time… it was time for school in… Kingdom College!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Current Time: November Day 14**_

_Sora's POV:_

"I remember that like it was yesterday" I said.

"And I remember it too" said Kairi who was snuggled up in my arms. "I was so afraid that day".

"You shouldn't be scared now right?" I said kissing away a tear on her cheek. "After all, Seifer lost and we are together until the end".

"Thanks Sora" she said. "It's just… in that one day I learnt some things".

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well" said Kairi. "First off, don't' believe someone is a kind person, unless you've known them for more then 2 weeks. Second, don't go out with someone unless you've known them for 2 weeks. And Third… always keep your self available… because you never know if the next person you date will be your worst Nightmare or… your One and Only Love".

Kairi and me then shared a passionate kiss and we left the couch in the Student Rec Room and headed for our rooms to go to bed… curfew was almost there. He gave each other one last passionate kiss and then went into our own separate rooms for another night of not being together.

"Riku" I said getting into bed. "Thank you. Even if you are Darkness right now… without you, we wouldn't be here right now. No matter what Riku. We will find a way to bring you back. I promise you that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yea, this has nothing to do with the current plot so a lot of things were switched around b/c this happened before the Fiction even begun (except the last part, that was in the part of the fiction where I took that 5 month break).

So yea don't flame me to badly but flames are always welcome, they don't bother me at all.


	60. The Castle Search begins

Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I have a bunch of homework at my school and I just went to a friends party so it's a hell but I will now gladly what you guys have been waiting for… the exploration of Beast's Castle but first… I will say somethings to the reviewers:

KHAnime87:

-Thanks for the info and I think you should do the Kingdom Hearts Online fic. I stopped b/c it was getting to difficult to do but you might make it into the next Kingdom Hearts College (saying it will be as good as my fics).

Also the site is looking good, please tell me when I can actually get my character entered (my email address doesn't fit into the textbox).

Ai no miko500:

-Thanks for the ideas, I will be sure to try to remember to use them when this fic reaches 100 more reviews and 5000 more hits.

Now let's get on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November Day 23**_

_Miho's POV:_

Kairi, Sora, Cloud and I finally made it up the stairs and found ourselves in a long hallway. There was pots and paintings on the side wall and on the other side of that wall was 10 windows. The windows had purple drapes.

"Look's like someone does live here" said Kairi holding Sora's Hand.

"Yea" said Sora holding Kairi's hand in a tight squeeze to let her know that he wasn't letting go.

I had my Holy Sword out at my side and my left arm resting on it so that I was ready for an attack. Cloud still had his buster sword on his back but he had his hand on the handle just in case.

"AAAHHH" Kairi screamed and embraced Sora crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"I saw something move" she started. "At the end of the hall".

There was no candles lit or anything but the daylight was seeping through the windows. At the far end of the hallway everything was black b/c no day light was reaching that far into the hallway but they could hear LOUD BREATHING.

"Guys" said Sora getting his Tint Blade (the light half of the key blade) and Oblivion out. "We might have to fight".

Everyone then grabbed there weapons.

"Who are you?" asked the thing in a harsh tone as it walked out into the sun light.

Everyone then froze. It had blue pants, wore a purple cape (probably from the curtains) and it had huge fangs. It was huge too and it had brown fur all over it. It's claws were also massive.

"Kairi" Sora yelled. "Get back".

She ran to the other side of the hallway and everyone got into a defensive stance.

"Huh?" it growled. "What do you think your doing?".

"Your days of killing people is over" yelled Sora. "Time to be slain".

Judging by the look the creatures faced I could see that it was pissed at the remark.

"Sora" I said. "Maybe he didn't kill those villagers… maybe something else did".

"Yea right" said Sora. "Look at it, it has claws and fangs… it's got to be that thing".

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" it growled. "Have some proof before you accuse people of murder… or do you believe that people should be punished without proof?".

"I think you lost that right" said Sora running at the creature with both his key blades only to be punched to the other side of the hallway and slamming right into the wall creating a huge dent (the creature is on the left side and Sora was punched all the way from the left into the right part and making a dent).

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as she went to his side and tried to make sure he was still breathing.

"That's it you beast" said Cloud as he ran at it, dodged his first punch and sliced it but… he met the force of his knee in the chin and landed on the ground 20 feet away.

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!!!" said the creature as it lifted up a nearby desk and threw it at me which I sliced in two and without getting a scratch from the leftovers.

It then howled and jumped out a window.

"Holy Shit" said Cloud rubbing his chin and getting up.

"My god" said Kairi. "What did we get our selves into.

We all ran to the right side of the hallway (Sora limped) and made it to a room. We opened the room and found that it was a bedroom.

"This must be where it sleeps" said Cloud.

"A shelf… a window with curtains" I started to say all the furnishings in the room when Sora blurted out "IT SLEEPS IN A FRIGGING BED!!!".

"A Creature sleeping in a bed?" said Kairi. "That doesn't seem right".

"I got it" said Sora. "That creature must have killed the person living here, ate him up and then took the castle as his own".

"I don't believe that for a second" I said looking at a note.

"And why not?" asked Sora taking the note and reading it… it said:

_Dear Beast_

_For the 1000000000000th time we forgive you… quit moping around the castle all day. We don't care how you used to act, now your as kind as a kitten._

_Please stop worrying, I know the spell will be broken, we believe in you._

_Sincerely;_

_Tea Pot_

"See" I said. "Obviously he his a good guy".

"Oh so now your saying it's a guy?" asked Sora.

"Well let's see, it doesn't have a shirt on, it doesn't even have a bra on oh and it has the common sense to wear pants and a cape" I said.

"Ok then" said Sora blushing at the bra statement. "But still, how do we not know that it wrote it huh?".

"Can a creature write with such big claws?" asked a tiny voice that came from the direction of Kairi.

"Maybe he has a big pen Kairi" said Sora.

"Um Sora" said Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"… I didn't say that" she said.

"Ok then Miho" said Sora.

"Not me" she said.

"DOn't look at me" said Cloud.

"Or me" said something coming from the closet.

"Stay back guys" said Sora walking up to the closet.

Sora pulled the closet door open and saw… nothing.

"WHat the?" asked Sora.

"I would like it if you wouldn't touch me thank you" said the voice from the closet.

Sora's eyes went big and looked up to find the that closet… had eyes and a mouth.

"AAAHHHH HAUNTED CLOSET!!!" yelled Sora.

"Haunted my foot" it said with a girls voice. "We were cursed".

"We?" asked Cloud and then a little cup jumped over to them.

"Yea… us" it said with a little voice.

Then a Tea pot came form under the bed and a clock jumped off of the bed.

"Sorry to scare you" said the Clock in a British accent. "But we are not haunted as you call it… we have been put under a spell".

"A spell?" asked Cloud. "What kind of spell?".

"Well you see, our master hasn't exactly been the kindest person on the planet" said the Tea Pot in an old motherly voice.

"You see… an old women came up to the masters door step and when she asked for shelter… the master… refused". said the clock. "After the old women said the appearances aren't everything and he still refused she turned into the most beautiful woman in the world and cast a spell".

"So the spell turned you guys into objects?" asked Kairi.

"Yes but the master had it worse" said the Tea Pot.

"Let me guess… he was turned into a frog and the only to revert back into his old self is to be kissed by a princess" said Sora.

"Actually…" said the clock but Sora interrupted "But he was kissed by a princess and ran off with her and left you guys in the mud right?".

"NO!!!" said the clock. "SHUT UP AND I WILL TELL YOU!!".

"Ok ok… sorry" said Sora.

"Now as I was saying" said the clock. "He was turned into… a Beast".

"Wait a Beast?" asked Kairi. "You mean like… Big Fangs, Big Claws… Purple Cape… blue pants?".

"That's him" said the Tea Pot. "When did you guys meet him.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Fuck" said everyone.

"No cursing in front of little kids" said the Tea Pot angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Galest's POV:_

Matt, Yuffie, Faith, me, Roxus, Namine, Zexion and Amy walked up the stairs and found ourselves walking through a huge hallway, candles were lit and there was gold and black statues with swords lined up on the rows.

"Wow" said Amy holding Zexion's Hand. "it's so pretty. Hey Zexion… want to come here over the summer and… have some fun?"

"You actually play Scrabble for fun? I thought I was the only one you played that for fun" said Zexion.

"Never mind" said Amy sighing.

"We walked past those statues and came to an even greater hallway. There was two paths… one led to the dungeons and one led to another hall but with no light.

"So who is going where?" asked Zexion.

"My group will go into the dungeons" said Roxus.

"Ok, my group will head into the other hallway" said Zexion.

We then went into our respective hallways but something bothered me.

I couldn't read any other minds here and yet… I can feel the power of 3 very powerful individuals in this very castle that I couldn't recognize. Either I was losing my power… or there was something blocking my powers… if that was the case… this enemy knows us (or me) well enough to take us (or me) out in a single sweep.

------------------------------------------------------------

You heard Galest, there are 3 very powerful intervals that he can't recognize so he isn't mistaking Sora and Roxus or anyone else. Who could these 3 powerful beings be and why are they in that Castle. To find out, stay tuned.


	61. Enemies abroad, new friendships forged

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I tried to remind my self to do it like 1-2 weeks ago and I kept forgetting. For my lack of memory I am going to force my self to write at least 2617 words in this ONE CHAPTER! This is my present to you all for me forgetting for so long... sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November Day 23**_

_Yuffie's POV:_

I was holding Matt's hand when we walked down the creepy stairs into the dungeons.

"Matt, if there is any monsters down here... will you protect me?" I asked.

"Sure baby" said Matt. "Wait... did you say monsters?".

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked a little annoyed at what he is revering.

"Well uh... sure why not" said Matt laughing to himself very stupidly.

So we walked down the whole flight of stairs until we wound up in some kind of room. We were on some kind of ledge with stairs on either side of us. They led to the bottom of the room that had a huge door in it. 2 Gargoyles were on the door.

"Creepy" said Namine.

"Yea" said Roxas.

Just then something slammed into Matt (missing me) and Matt slammed into the nearest wall.

"What the fuck" he said getting up. We looked at the object and it was half a desk.

"Wait, wasn't that desk right over there a minute ago?" asked Roxas looking at the place the desk used to be.

"Yea" said Namine. "What happened?".

Suddenly a lamp came at Roxas but Namine opened her sketch book and went to a page with an energy shield. Suddenly a purple shield came around the us and all the lamps, desks and other flying objects bounced off of the shield but they kept on ramming into the shield.

"What is this?" asked Matt. "Is there someone who can control furniture or something?"

"I CONTROL WIND YOU TWIT!!!" said a low and harsh voice and suddenly a man with an Organization 13 cloak appeared, his head was covered by the goodie.

"Organization 13!" said Namine.

"So you were the ones who did this to the villagers?" asked Roxas.

"Naturedly" said the man. "You see, we need info on hearts. To get that we need heart samples but seeing as we are nobodies, we don't have any hearts. So we need hearts from normal, everyday people and instead of the people going through torturous pain as we extract the heart, we decided to just kill people and take there heart. This way we don't have to here there screams as they die... it gets really annoying after all".

"Your monsters!" said Namine. "Who are you anyway?".

"Don't you mean who we are?" asked someone with a girls voice.

Suddenly another person appeared beside the man, they had a cloak as well but you couldn't see their face either but because of the persons figure (and breasts) you could tell it was a girl.

"Ok then" said Roxas. "Who are the both of you?".

"My name is Xaldin" said the man revealing his face. He had black long hair, black eyes and he had sideburns.

"My name is Larxene" said the girl revealing her blonde curled up hair and green eyes.

"Xaldin and Larxene huh?" asked Roxas. "I remember you two".

"Same here you traitor" said Xaldin. "I am going to put a pike in her throat for your treachery".

"Safe it Xaldin" said Larxene. "Instead of killing them right away... let's slowly and painfully kill them".

"You speak my language" said Xaldin.

"Hate to break it to you but we aren't going to die so easily" said Matt jumping out of the energy shield only to be stabbed with 2 knifes by the fast chick.

"Bitch" he said as she kicked him away.

"MATT!" screamed Yuffie as Matt went right into the same wall he went into earlier... and going right through it.

"That's one down" said Larxene. "Any other takers?".

"I then jumped out of the shield and thrust my huge ass Shuriken at her. She didn't even flinch and as soon as it almost hit her face, the Shuriken flew right back at me, I dodged but not without it leaving a huge slash on my shoulder.

"DAMNIT!!!" I screamed in pain running to the shield only to be grabbed from behind and forced onto the floor by Larxene.

"Let's see you suffer, shall we?" asked Larxene taking her knife and lightly cutting the back of my shirt.

"What are you?" I said before I felt her cutting my back with her knife. I screamed in pain.

"Yuffie" Namine screamed as she quickly drew a picture of Yuffie being in a suit of armor.

I was then having armor on myself and I pushed Larxene off and slammed my fist into Larxene's face. Larxene's face had a huge gash of blood on it and all Larxene did was smile. She got up slowly and wiped it away.

"What the?" I said. "That should have knocked you out".

"Are you kidding?" asked Larxene. "Why would I sleep when I can feel even more beautiful pain!".

"Your insane" said Namine.

"Yes she is" said Xaldin. "But she gets the job done right".

Then Larxene put up her hand and suddenly from nowhere, thunder hit the shield and went down.

"What the?" asked Namine. "How did you?".

"Your shield is made out of energy" said Larxene. "Energy is another word for Lightning. So all I did was give the shield more juice until it short circuited".

"Oh yea, let's see you do that again" said Namine as she took out her book but then the book floated away from her and into Xaldin's hand.

"This is really fancy... nice pictures" said Xaldin. "But sadly it has to be destroyed".

He then through it up and out of nowhere, 7 spears sliced it up into tiny bits.

"No" said Namine as Larxene pushed Roxas to a wall and forced Namine onto the floor.

"You fuckers" said Roxas as he got up and charged at Larxene but Xaldin put up a wind barrier around himself and then blocked Roxas.

Roxas ran right into the barrier and was hit by a fury of wind slices. Xaldin then used wind to force Roxas into the air and propel him into the ceiling, then into the ground and then blew him off of the platform and onto the cement floor below. Roxas was unconscious.

"Roxas" Namine screamed but then Larxene grabbed her and through her at a wall.

_Namine's POV:_

I looked at Matt and Yuffie as Larxene forced me into the wall, they were piled up into the corner, they were unconscious as well but Yuffie was out of her suit of armor... and her shirt was pretty much ripped to the point where he black bra was showing.

"You animals" I said as Larxene touched the fabric on my dress.

"Your a slut" said Larxene which surprised me like hell.

"What?" I said angrily. What gives you the authority to say that?".

"Well the fabric on your dress is so easy to rip that if you fall you pretty much reveal your bra" said Larxene making a rip in my dress. "And you don't have any wind cover... if a huge wind blows then your panties are old news".

"Your a slut for talking like this" said Namine.

"What ever" said Larxene throwing me into a corner and then Yuffie, Matt and I was lifted into the air and blown into a dark rift that appeared. I don't know what was going to happen but I had a feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amy's POV:_

I was walking with Zexion, Galest and Faith down the darkened hallway until we found a room.

"I'll go check it out" I said and then I ran as fast as a cheetah to the room (and you thought I forgot her second ability).

I peeked inside and saw a huge animal like thing. It had a huge snout, blue pants, a purple cape and it was looking at a rose.

"Hello" I said in animal language but it looked at me and said in human language "Why are you talking like an animal?".

"YOU TALK HUMAN TALK!!" I screamed. "That is so cool".

"Why wouldn't I speak Human talk" he snarled. "I was human once".

"Really?" I asked. "How did you turn into a…".

"A what?" he snarled. "A beast… hmm serves me right".

"Awe, but none deserves that" I said patting him on the back. "No matter what you did".

"But I was cruel" he said.

"And my boyfriend used to be evil" I said. "But he changed".

We talked for a bit more and then he said.

"So those 4 people who attacked me were with you?" he asked.

"Well yea" I said. "Sorry about that".

"It's alright, they thought I killed those people but in reality… it was those 2 in the dungeons".

"Those two?" I asked. "What did they look like?".

"Black cloaks" he said. "That's all I know".

"ORGANIZATION 13!" I announced. "Those meanies ruined a lot of places I have been".

"I would take care of them but they are to strong" he said.

"Don't worry, me and my friends will help you out" I said.

"Really?" he asked,

"Yea" I said. "So don't worry".

"Alright, thanks" he said.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Beast" he said.

"Now that's mean of you to call your self that" I said. "Can I call you Purple Beard?".

"No" he said.

"Find ,beast it is" I said.

Just then my friends burst out of the door.

"We heard everything, we are helping to" said Faith.

"Thank you" said Beast.

"My name is Amy" I said.

"My name is Zexion" said Zexion.

"My name is Faith" said Faith.

"My name is Galest" said Galest.

"And I'm Beast" said Beast.

"Let's teach those bastards a thing or two" said Zexion as all five of them ran back to the dungeons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas's POV:_

I woke up from my sleep. I was still on the cement floor.

"Guess they forgot to finish me off" I said getting up and dusting my self off.

"Hey Namine, did we win?" I said up to the platform but none answered.

I sighed and said "Guess not".

I then saw the door and suddenly 2 heartless appeared out of nowhere and fused with the gargoyles creating 2 Heartless Gargoyles.

"Right?" I said. "This just keeps getting better and better" I said in a sarcastic tone.

I then took out my Oath Keeper and Shade Key Blades and got into a defensive stance.

The gargoyles flew over me and shot dark fire balls at me, I dodged one and slashed the other.

"Is that all you've got?" I said and suddenly over 50 Heartless surrounded me.

"You've got to be kidding" I said.

I then slashed one and another and two more but then I was slashed several times and hit with a dark fire ball which flung me into the air and I was hit directly from a gargoyle.

I was slammed into the wall beside me and I fell but luckily I pierced my Shade Key Blade into the wall and hung there with my Oath Keeper in my other hand.

"Bring it!" I said and both of the Gargoyles launched a dark fire ball and I then jumped off of the wall bringing the key blade with me and slashed one of the in half with both. The other gargoyle came at me and I swung around and hung onto it's back and I swerved it into a wall and I jumped off as it smashed into the wall getting killed.

I landed on the floor and then thousands of Heartless and hundreds of Nobodies surrounded me.

"Damnit" I said. "Enough already".

Suddenly some kind of energy ball came in front of me and then exploded causing everything except me pain and death.

I looked around me and I saw nothing so I looked up and saw Galest.

"Galest!" I said. "Boy am I glad to see you!".

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"The others were kidnapped" I said.

"Not again" said Amy who ran down the stairs with Faith, Galest, Zexion and… some creature.

"What the?" I said. "It's the beast, guys watch out".

"Relax Roxas" said Faith. "His name is Beast and we are helping him get rid of Organization 13.

"Oh" I said. "Sorry beast".

"No problem" he said. "Quickly, they must be in the dungeon".

We all ran past the huge doors and ran into the huge cell door. Inside we saw two people.

Some guy wielding a huge Sword with a gun attached and a girl wearing a pink dress and having long twisting brunette hair.

"Who are you guys" said the man harshly before getting his Sword out and aiming at them.

"Don't worry" said Roxas. "We are from the school, King Mickey wanted us to look for you guys.

"Nice story" said the man. "Now speak the truth or I'm going to shoot".

"Leon" said the girl. "I trust them".

"But" said Leon and then he put away his sword. "Sorry, guess I'm a little on edge lately".

"It's alright" said Faith. "How did you end up here".

"Some guy threw us in here and said Stay here or you will get hurt" said Leon. "I don't know if he was warning us or threatening us".

"What did he look like?" asked Zaexion.

"Well" said the girl. "I couldn't see his whole face but I think he had blue eyes. He wore A LOT of red and black clothing and he had some gun with three bullet holes in it… you know for rapid fire".

"Do you know him?" asked Amy to Zexion.

"Nope, the person she described is not an Organization 13 member" said Zexion. "But he was number 5 on Organization 13's most wanted Heartless list. He is one of the few people who we wanted as a heartless. The King Made Number 1 of course, but having someone make top 5 is very tough and what's worse, we could never find him. If I was still in the Organization I would be happy to know we are close but now… I'm just glad we have an ally".

"By the way, my name is Aerith" said the girl. "I can heal people with my magic".

"My name is Leon" said Leon. "I use a sword that can also be used as a gun".

After everyone made there introductions Leon said something.

"So I was told that a Beast lived here" said Leon. "But so far he has been in that corner for quite some time. Any reason for that?".

"Leon don't be so rude" said Aerith. "We shouldn't call him a beast".

"Actually that is his name" said Amy. "He told me himself".

"You can speak to animals?" asked Leon sarcastically.

"Actually yes" I said. "But he speaks human, right Beast?".

"Yea" he said.

"HOLY SHIT!!" said Leon.

"No cursing" said Aerith.

"Right, sorry" said Leon.

"So now we found you two, made a new friend, going to meet a new ally maybe and we have captured friends in Organization 13's Head Quarters, our next choice of action is obvious".

"Yea" said Galest. "We meet up with Sora and the others and then we go to King Mickey and ask for help to their strong hold.

"Alright, let's go" I said.

We all then ran from the dungeon and to the area Sora and the others said they'd be. Were apologies would be made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late update… I will try to remember from now on.

So what happens next? Stay tuned to find out.


	62. The Four Sword Match, Faith's Dream

A/N: Trust me guys, I won't stop the fic for a long while, it's just I always find a way to procrastinate (I'm not proud of it) and I have another reason why the fic hasn't been updated since last year (2006). I did a disk clean up on my computer to get rid of some junk I couldn't find and wouldn't you know it, I had my Paint Program, Calculator and Word Pad all deleted so I was having a hard trouble with pretty much everything. Luckily I finally got OpenOffice working so I can update again.

Also I have decided to lower the content in the fan fic, the fighting will be unaffected but the swearing, sexual references and all the other stuff will be toned down (I think some people are not wanting to continue reading the fic because of all the content, tell me otherwise and I may continue the current way it's going).

And now onto the fic.

November 23 (If this wasn't the date last time... just imagine it was).

Sora's POV:

Kairi, me, Cloud and Miho were waiting in the entrance of the castle for the others to return. We all knew we would have to find Beast and apologize for what we did.

"We are so not going to be forgiven" I said.

"Of course he will forgive us Sora" said Kairi. "Why wouldn't he?".

"We did try to kill him" said Miho.

"Miho!" said Kairi. "Cloud, say something?".

"Miho's right, we tried to kill him" said Cloud continuing to read his latest swordsmen book.

"HEY GUYS!!" screamed a girl from up the stairs.

"Amy!" said Kairi. "Good to see you guys".

"Same here" said Faith.

Just then Beast followed down the stairs and so we apologized and became friends.

"Hey Roxus, were did the rest of your group go?" asked Sora.

Roxus didn't say anything and I knew the answer.

"Oh not again!" said Sora. "We always fall for these traps of theirs".

"We should try to save them" said Faith in a sad mood.

"What's wrong Faith" asked Kairi patting Faith on the back.

"What... oh uh... nothing Kairi, I'm fine" said Faith.

"Alright" said Kairi walking to Beast to know more about him.

Faith's POV:

It's true, there is something wrong. In my dreams I have been seeing Riku here and... he told me that he would tell me more about how we can help him. I know he can't say it even in his dreams but he said he would show me, a map or a diagram, something but... he hasn't shown my anything.

"Dang it" said Sora which snapped me back into my senses.

"It's raining out" said Sora. "And not just any rain, there's thunder... really bad thunder".

"How bad?" asked Leon.

"Tree being hit by lightning and blocking the bridge bad" said Sora.

"Looks like we're grounded" said Aerith.

"I have guest beds for you all, you can all spend the night" said Beast.

"Thank you Beast" said Kairi. "That is really kind of you".

"Uh... really?" asked Beast.

"Yep" said Kairi. "See, your not a bad guy".

"Thank you" said Beast. "I will look into getting food ready for a supper".

And with that, Beast ran off.

Sora's POV:

The supper wouldn't start for another two hours or so, so we had to do something to bide the time.

"Sora" said Roxus.

"Yea" I said.

"We should really train our selfs" said Roxus.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are both part of each other, you are the light, I am the darkness... we both have to be prepared. Remember if even one of us dies... the other dies too".

"Right, I forgot" I said. "Alright, bring it on" I said bringing out the Tint Blade and Oblivion.

"Wait" said Roxus. "I think we could fight better if we only used the key blade".

"Oh, that makes sense" I said. "Alright".

I put away Oblivion and Roxus took out the Shade Blade.

"Wait!" said a voice.

We looked behind us and we saw Leon and Cloud holding their swords.

"We will train with you guys" said Leon. "We have to get stronger too".

"Alright, then let's do this" said Sora.

All four of us went into the middle of the entrance floor and everyone else who was going to watch was on the staircase, away from the fighting.

We each got into a respective corner and then Kairi said "Begin!".

I immediately went right at Cloud and so did Roxus (we knew he was the biggest threat because he was the strongest of the four of us) and then Cloud swiped at Roxus and was blocked and I jumped behind Cloud and as I was going to strike... something hit my Tint Blade and it fell to the floor and then Cloud knocked Roxus back and punched me to the wall.

The Tint Blade reappeared in my hand as I got up.

"What the?" I said.

"My sword doubles as a gun" said Leon. "I am good at long and close range combat".

"Your kidding right?" I said and then I blocked an attack from Cloud and then he reappeared behind me and kicked me to the wall and right before I hit the wall he once again reappeared in front of me, grabbed my shirt and threw me to a near by pillar which I went right through and then into the floor and wall at the same time (ouch).

"TIME!" said Aerith who ran to me and dragged me to the stair case and started to heal me.

"When someone is hurt to much, we will bring them back here and heal them but they won't be allowed to fight again" said Kairi.

Roxus' POV:

I saw Sora dragged off to the stair case and then the match was on... I decided to get to some high ground so I lunged at a pillar, ran up it and stuck my key blade in it. I saw the fight between Cloud and Leon start.

Cloud went at Leon and blocked an attack from Leon and countered it and sent him flying to the wall and then Cloud ran at him and tried to slice him but Leon blocked and countered it but Cloud quickly countered Leon's counter and sent Leon right at a second pillar but Leon jumped off the Pillar and rammed Cloud right in the stomach with his shoulder and Cloud sat on the ground getting the wind in his breath back.

Leon then noticed I wasn't in the fight and shot a bullet at my Pillar and it collapsed bringing me with it. Aerith then called time, dragged me to the stair case and the battle continued.

Cloud's POV:

After Roxus was out of the fight I quickly got to my feet, ran at Leon and lashed out at Leon who then blocked, sent me flying and shot three bullets at me. I jumped off of the wall without getting hurt and slashed all three bullets with one slice and then grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt and while still flying, through him up and then I gained balance, caught a Pillar that wasn't broken and jumped at Leon (who was still in the air and hadn't recovered) and punched Leon straight into the ground.

"MATCH OVER!" said Aerith. "WINNER, CLOUD!!!".

I then took my sword and sheathed it on my back.

Faith's POV:

I decided that I should go to bed early... I didn't feel like eating to much. I went to the guest room for the girls and got into a comfy black bed.

"Good night Riku... where ever you are" I said before going to sleep.

Faith's Dream:

I was walking around the castle. I was in some huge room, it looked like a ball room.

"I wish Riku was here... then we could have a dance" I said.

Suddenly some music started playing in the ball room.

"What the?" I said bringing out my Pumpkin Key Blade (the more hits in the combo, the better the finishing blow). "Who is there?".

"Relax Faith" said a familiar voice.

I looked behind me at the door and I saw... Riku.

"Riku!" I said dropping my Key Blade and ran at him, we collided into a big embrace.

"I thought you weren't going to show... I'm sorry Riku" I said.

"Don't be sorry" said Riku. "I should be the one who is sorry".

"Huh... why is that" I said with my head in his chest.

"Remember what I looked like, at Halloween Town?" asked Riku.

"Yea, you were instead of wearing an organization outfit, wearing a white version of it" I said.

"Yea..." said Riku. "What else?".

"Well... pretty much everything was white, your gloves, boots and coat, all of it. You even had white eyes for some reason" I said.

"Oh... ok" said Riku putting his head on my shoulder as we embraced and slowly walked along to the music.

"Faith" said Riku.

"Yea Riku" I said being so happy that i actually shed a tear from my happiness.

"Do you still think of me the same way?" asked Riku.

"Of course" I said opening my eyes. "I will always love you".

I then took hold of his black sleeve and kept dancing... wait.

"Black... sleeve?" I said opening my eyes and seeing I was holding onto a black sleeve.

"No" I said. "No it... can't be".

"But it is" said Riku in my ear. "Faith".

He then threw me across the floor.

It was Riku alright... but not the Riku I loved... it was him... the dark one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	63. Selete Appears and new love starts

**November, Day 23**

Faith's Dream Continued:

I was thrown back as I looked at Riku but, it was not his light... it was his darkness that was looking right back at me.

"You actually thought I wouldn't find out about my light's little plan" laughed Riku. "Come on... I'm not that stupid".

All I could do is sit there and look at him with watery tears. I couldn't fight because I dropped my Key Blade when I ran to hug him (it's true, she did drop it... look in the last chapter if you don't believe me).

"What?" said Riku. "Aren't you going to fight me?".

"I looked at my Key Blade which was 10 meters away from me... and back to Riku who was 2 feet away from me (yea... like running for her key blade will help).

"Oh but you can't, can you?" said Riku who disappeared and reappeared in front of my Key Blade and picked it up. "Originally there was only 5 Key Blades. The Kingdom Key which was split into two and now Sora and Roxas have those. Oath Keeper which is owned by Roxas. Oblivion which used to belong to Roxas that is now in Sora's hands".

"And what about the other 2?" I asked trying to make him waste his time until I could wake up.

"Well... I own Soul Eater" said Riku weighing my Key Blade. "And then the King owns the Darkness Key Blade".

"And what about my Key Blade?" I asked. "Are you saying that mine is a fake?".

"On the contrary" said Riku. "Originally there was only 5 but now, the Decisive Pumpkin, the one you own, has come. Obviously there must be more".

Knowing that I needed more time to wake up I decided to ask some more questions.

"You said earlier that the king's Key Blade was called the Darkness Key Blade" I said. "Why is it called that?".

"Because the Key of Darkness and the Key of the Kingdom was needed to seal away the darkness that threatened Kingdom Hearts (remember guys, Kingdom Hearts is where our heroes live, this is an AU so it is different from the real game)".

"But why was those two needed" I asked. "I mean, why not Oblivion and Oath Keeper or something?".

"The Key of Darkness, the Darkness Key Blade, controls the door to the Darkness" answered Riku. "The Key of Kingdom Hearts, the Kingdom Key controls the door to Kingdom Hearts. If one will close the door that connects Kingdom Hearts and the Darkness... one will need both the Keys to each door. This means that all the Kingdom Key by itself will is make it where none from Kingdom Hearts can enter the Darkness but the Darkness can enter Kingdom Hearts and vise versa for the Darkness Key".

"Well... why was the doors closed anyway" I asked stupidly.

"Simple" said Riku. "The Darkness threatened Kingdom Heart's Light and Kingdom Heart's light threatened the Darkness. So to stop any wars of light and darkness from unleashing... both doors had to be sealed".

"And what does your Key Blade control?" I asked.

"What? Soul Eater?" said Riku. "As of yet... I do not know but if I did... then my powers would be even stronger".

"And... what does my..." I said before Riku said "Enough Questions!".

Riku then threw my Decisive Pumpkin Key Blade all the way to the other side of the room and then he took out his Soul Eater.

"How about we end this little struggle I have with my light" said Riku.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My Light will exist as long as you draw breath" said Riku. "So I must get rid of you... to get rid of him".

Riku then came at me but luckily I was quick enough to trip him with my foot and then ran for my Key Blade... if I was going to win then I needed that Key Blade.

"That's it, no mister nice guy!" said Riku who disappeared and reappeared right in front of me and grabbed my throat and lifted me off of the floor.

"S...st...ugh" is all i could muster from my choking throat.

"It ends here sweet Faith" said Riku who raised his Key Blade above our heads and then... sliced my head clean off.

That is... that's what I thought but what actually happened was... a light... flashed.

"Damn" said Riku who let go of me and covered his eyes.

"What the?" I said before I heard a familiar voice.

"Faith... get your Key Blade, my power can only hold Riku off for a short time" said a very familiar voice.

"Who is?" I said before I looked up and saw the only person with the power to be inside my mind.

"Hurry up!" yelled Galest.

"Right!" I said running to get my Decisive Pumpkin.

"Damn you bastard!" said Riku who shot Darkness out of his hand hitting Galest right in the stomach.

Galest then fell on the floor in a huge amount of pain (not just from the fall either).

Galest's POV:

I quickly got to my feet and readied my self.

"Faith can wait" said Riku. "Your the bigger threat so you are going down first!".

Riku ran at me and I shot a huge wave of energy at him but he jumped over that and lashed out at me from above... luckily I used an energy shield to block the hit but then when he landed behind me he shot 3 dark shots which all three of them hit me... as I was injured from the fall and his earlier shots I was easily knocked down from the shots.

"Die!" Riku said as he jumped into the air and then came right at me with his Soul Eater (Galest knows about Soul Eaters name and everything Riku said earlier... he can read minds after all) but I quickly rolled away and his Soul Eater was wedged into the ground.

"Damn!" said Riku trying to pry Soul Eater from it's grasp on the floor.

"Now Faith!" I said and with that... Faith jumped into the air and stabbed Riku right in the back with Decisive Pumpkin and then kicked him onto the ground and then stabbed him in the stomach... blood came pulping out of Riku as he gasped for air.

"I will be back" said Riku as he and Soul Eater disappeared into a dark rift.

"Faith... you alright?" I asked through pants.

"I'm... fine...you?" she asked through pants.

"I'm alright" I said. "You should be able to wake up now... I will leave now".

And with that, I disappeared from her dream.

Faith's POV:

As Galest disappeared I looked back at where I stabbed Riku.

"So what now Riku?" I said with watery tears. "Will I be able to rescue you or... will I have to do what i just did, again... except with fatal intentions?".

I then decided that now was a good time to wake up... I hoped I would not have to dream for a long while after this.

Sora's POV:

"Oh man!" I said. "I was the first knocked out!".

"It's okay Sora" Kairi said holding my hand. "I still love you".

"Thanks" I said.

"Although" said Kairi which grabbed my attention. "Cloud does look a bit hotter then you when carrying a sword".

"What?" Cloud and me said at the same time.

"HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!" screamed Miho who grabbed Cloud and dragged him up stairs.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"I'm just bugging you" said Kairi playfully punching me in the arm. "Your the only guy I will ever like".

"Alright then" I said blushing a bit.

We all then heard a huge knock on the door.

"Who is that?" asked Beast coming down the stairs.

"Don't know" said Sora. "But, maybe you should wait up stairs... in case it is the town's people".

"Right" said Beast running up into the kitchens (which is in the upstairs... I added that in, there wasn't any kitchens in the KH2 game).

Everyone (except Beast and the inanimate objects) opened the door and someone then collapsed on the floor.

"Who?" Leon said.

"He must be a traveler" said Kairi.

"Who would honestly try to get through this storm in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"And how did he get passed the huge tree that was blocking the bridge?" asked Cloud (a tree did block the bridge... read the last chapter to see it).

"Why are you guys not picking him up and getting him to some warm temperatures!" said Aerith with a cross look in her eyes and had her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry!" said Leon who picked him up and got him to a bed upstairs... which everyone followed.

The guy had hair similar to Reno's (he knows him from school, happy) except it was blue and he had a gray long sleeved shirt, black jeans, brown boots, a whitish black belt, a black vest and carried a huge sack full of food, adventure gear etc.

"He is kind of cute" said Aerith.

"Oh and I'm not?" asked Leon.

"No you aren't" said Aerith glaring at him.

"Okay I'm not" said Leon trying to avoid a conflict.

"Ugh!" said the guy just waking up.

"Hey he's awake!" I said.

"Oh man... who are you people!" asked the guy in a cool voice.

Seeing as there is over 5 people to introduce, I will just skip it and say I did.

"So how did I get here" asked the guy who got up and started for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" said Aerith grabbing him and forcefully putting him back into bed. "We found you have dead when you got here! You are staying to rest up!".

"I just know this is illegal" said the guy calmly who sat up and stayed like that.

"So what's your name?" asked Roxas.

"Does it really matter" said the guy. "I don't exactly go to school so I wouldn't know any of you and I really don't care".

"Is that how you talk to someone who helped save your life!" I asked.

"Did I ask for his help?" said the guy.

"And you wonder why you don't have friends!" said Kairi.

"I actually don't wonder because I already know" said the guy. "I don't want friends".

Galest then walked into the room and grabbed the guy by the throat and threw him to a wall.

"Galest!" said Aerith. "What are you doing!".

"Put down that knife!" said Galest.

"What knife?" asked the guy.

"The one in your pocket!" said Galest. "You know the one you were talking about when you said _I might have to resort to this if they don't let me leave_".

Everyone looked at him.

"How did you know that?" asked the guy dropping the knife.

"I know a lot about you... Selete" said Galest.

"Have you been spying on me?" asked Selete.

"He reads minds genius" I said.

"What?" asked Selete.

"Now I want to say that friends are probably the most important thing a guy will have" said Galest. "I was like you once... didn't give a shit about life but then I got friends and I am actually happy for once!".

"Since when did you act any different!" I joked which then I was smacked over the head by Aerith.

"I was always happy since Halloween" said Galest. "Just never showed it but I assure you I was happy".

"Fine I'll stay, if it will make you happier" said Selete. "Unless you want me gone now for attempting to get away like that... then either way I don't care".

"Listen" said Kairi. "I'll forgive you... if you start acting a little nicer".

Selete looked at Kairi and for some reason... didn't look upset.

"Okay... I will try to be a little nicer from now on" said Selete. "Sorry Aerith".

"No problems" said Aerith.

"Sorry Galest" said Selete.

"I'm not the only one who you should apologize to" said Galest.

And after 10 minutes of apologizing later.

"Would you like to stay for dinner" said Beast who was just acquainted with Selete.

"Sure, why not" said Selete coolly.

Later that night, after the dinner and everything... everyone was going to bed. Except two people.

Galest's POV:

I sensed someone's brain waves coming to my location. I knew who it was too and why they were coming... I just don't know what my answer will be.

I looked around and looked into the face of the pink dress wearing, folded brunette haired girl... Aerith.

"Hey Galest" said Aeirth.

"Yea" I said.

"We both know you can read minds right?" asked Aerith blushing a bit.

"Yea" said Galest blushing a bit as well.

"Okay then" said Aerith. "Then...".

Aerith then walked up to me and hugged me.

"...what is your answer?" Aerith finished.

I thought for a moment... I wasn't hugging her back at all... she was hugging me. She was pretty... and kind and didn't let people walk over her.

"...my answer" said Galest. "is... let's try it out".

"Alright" said Aerith as I put my arms around her and hugged her back.

A/N: How did you guys like it? Yo Ultimate, if you don't want this relationship between Galest and Aerith to blossom just tell me and I will make it so.

Also thank you guys for the support in making this fan fic. I never ever made a fan fic this long before, my other one, my harvest moon one just pretty much died but this one I will work on till it is done (which won't be for a while) if I don't update for a really long time, don't worry, eventually I will make a new series chapters so that you guys have something to look foreword to.

And as a side note, what happened to all of my report cards? I really liked seeing people tell me what I did good on and everything. You don't have to but I really liked seeing those. Also, do you guys think I am good at writing romance kind of stories? I wanted to know this like... what is the best genre I have put into this fic, I try to put a lot of genres into my fics (I even put angst into this fic... and i still am if you look at the Faith Dreams and POV's... if you weren't looking at Faith's POV's or dreams because of Angst then... I may have to kill you... j/k).

And here is something I haven't done for a while, my catch phrase, well here it is.

Happy Reading :-)

Sincerely;

Chris heller,


	64. The Midnight Kidnapper Part 1

Ultimate: By Chance, what was that second thing you wanted?

**---------------------------------------------**

**November Day 23**

Kairi's POV:

I was sound asleep in my cozy little bed, there wasn't enough beds for everyone so Sora and I decided to sleep together (if we had sex... why not sleep together?). I was so warm cuddled up to Sora... and then I heard a noise from the hallway.

"What the?" I said waking up.

I looked at my watch.

"It's 4:47" I said. "Who would be up at this time of night?".

I then got up and put on my clothes (I was wearing my under garments) and opened the door slightly. I looked and saw some guy... I couldn't see his clothes but I could tell that they were ripped a bit and he was wearing some kind of glove and... he had a gun.

"A gun?" I thought to myself. "Oh no".

I then crept over to Sora and shook him.

"Sora, wake up!" I whispered to him while shaking him.

"Wha... what is it Kai?" Sora said waking up.

"Shoo" I said shushing him. "There is a guy outside our room with a gun!".

"What?" said Sora. "Wait, if so why is Galest not warning everyone... he can read people's intentions along with their minds!".

"I don't know but we have to warn everyone" said Kairi.

Suddenly the door to our room was slammed open.

"Who's there!" said Sora bringing out the Oblivion and Tint Key Blades.

The guy then went right into the floor, it was dark so we couldn't see how he did it.

"Sora" I squeaked.

"What is it Kairi?" Sora asked me.

"There is something... grabbing my... leg" was all I could squeak before I was pulled right into the floor.

Sora's POV:

"Kairi!" I said loudly which woke everyone up.

"What's going on in here!" said Roxas who turned on a light only to find me wielding my two key blades and there being a red and black cape on the floor.

"I... I don't know, some thing came in here, grabbed Kairi and disappeared" I said.

"Kairi?" asked Aerith worried walking in. "Where is Kairi?".

"We don't know" said Roxas. "But we will find out".

Everyone then met in the hallway where everything was said. Then Galest walked in.

"Galest!" said Sora.

"What?" asked Galest.

"Oh like you don't know!" I said. "The mind reader doesn't know!".

"I seriously don't know what you are thinking of" said Galest who then was shoved against a wall by me.

"LIAR!" I said. "Some thing came in here and kidnapped Kairi and you don't know!".

"I don't" said Galest who used and energy field to launch me at a wall.

"Galest?" asked Aerith.

"I haven't been able to read minds for 2 hours now" said Galest. "Something is blocking my mind techniques".

I got up in pain. "Sorry about that" I said.

"Not a problem" he said. "But whatever this thing was, it knew who it was after and how to get passed me. We are not fighting any ordinary enemy here".

"Wait, you mean... it's still here!" asked Amy.

"Most likely, otherwise I could read minds right now" said Galest.

"Then we got to find it and kill it!" said Miho.

"I'm with you there!" said Cloud.

"You guys in intelligence for this one" said Zexion. "I will help as much as I can".

"I'm with you Zexy" said Amy.

"And you need Key Blades!" I said.

"Make that 4 Key Blades" said Roxas.

"Make that 5 Key Blades" said Faith.

"You also need a guide, allow me to help you" said Beast.

"Don't forget about swords and guns!" said Leon.

"Or Healing" said Aerith.

"I still have energy blasts to help" said Galest.

"I can also supply us with basic travel gear" said Selete.

"Okay, let's go then" I said.

We then started the search for Kairi. We went into groups of 3 to look for Kairi.

I went with Roxas and Faith to the Dining Hall.

Zexion, Amy and Selete went to the Dungeons.

Miho, Cloud and Beast went to the attic.

Galest, Leon and Aerith went to the courtyard for some clues.

We didn't know who we were up against but we knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Sorry to cut it short there but I have some things i need to do tonight. Also if I am missing some characters (besides Kairi, Namine, Matt and Yuffie because they were kidnapped) then please tell me, my memory is going bananas this year.

Happy Reading.

Sincerely;

Chris heller.


	65. The Midnight Kidnapper Part 2

Thanks to some advise from Ultimate through a PM I will start putting more detail into the chapters, this will mean that there will be shorter chapters but that also means there will be MORE chapters later so you get more chapters for the story.

Also I will say right now that I estimate that the Fan Fiction will end at about... 150 to 200 chapters (long story but it took me two years so far right?) of course this might change (not likely) depending on extra things I put into it (yes my good readers... the dreaded fillers).

And a huge thank you to Howl no Sennyo for being the first reviewer to give me report cards... now I can know all the places I mess up and I know what to work on.

And now it's to stop boring you good people and it's also time to get on with the fan fiction.

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_The Midnight Kidnapper Part 2_

_Written by Chris heller_

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, CHARS, STORY OR ANYTHING... JUST THIS FAN FICTION... BUT NOT THE OC'S.**

**November, Day 23, 4:19 AM**(how many chapters has it been and we still haven't moved a single day).

SORA'S POV:

Faith, Roxas and me all entered the dining hall were we ate our huge meal... the food was still actually on the plates which were also on the table still.

"We are pigs sometimes" I said grabbing a chicken wing (that was cooked) and eating it's fleshy contents.

"And you call us pigs?" asked Faith almost laughing at me.

First we searched under the table for any clues... or a trap door of some kind but all we could find was a huge clump of... cheese. Roxas and me both looked at Faith.

"Well I'm not going to tell the cooks that I don't eat cheese" said Faith blushing a bit (I didn't forget her cheese hatred... or is she allergic?). "I mean the cook cooked it for us and I can't just say no... but I won't eat it either".

We then searched under the chairs for evidence... but all we found was bubble gum.

"Sora..." said Faith as she and Riku looked at me.

"It... it wasn't me... it... it was... Matt!" I lied but they just looked at me funny.

"Matt was kidnapped" said Roxas. "Along with Namine, Yuffie and Kairi".

"Oh right" I said blushing from being found out.

We then checked the walls for... again, more passageways but we could only find... actually we didn't find anything period. Roxas on the other hand was looking at the patterns.

"Do you think Namine would like these?" asked Roxas. "She asked me to find a nice pattern for her to draw from".

Faith and me just looked at him, each other and then back to Roxas and I said "Dude, your whipped".

"Oh like you aren't" said Roxas.

I instantly blushed which made Faith giggle.

"Don't worry guys" said Faith. "I make sure to keep Riku on his leash all the time back at school".

Roxas and me then looked at each other with wide eyes and then to her with wide eyes and Roxas asked "You use a leash?".

"Yea" said Faith sarcastically. "What does Namine and Kairi use?".

"Sex threats" they both said in unison.

SELETE'S POV:

Amy, Zexion and I were in the dungeons at this point inspecting were the others were kidnapped. Supposedly, Zexion thinks that it was an organization member who did it... to bad I have no idea what this "Organization" thing is.

"Zexy!" said Amy pouncing on him.

"What is it Amy?" asked Zexion a little annoyed at her way of getting attention at a time like this.

"I found something!" she squealed. "Come check it out!".

"She found something" I asked.

"Apparently... let's check it out" said Zexion as Amy was getting off of him.

We walked over to the right of the dungeon (OOC: It was the wall Matt was thrown into) and we saw a huge hole.

"Do you think it is a clue?" asked Amy.

"I don't think so" said Zexion.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because according to Roxas... that was the wall Matt was thrown into" said Zexion.

"Drat!" said Amy. "Sorry Zexy!" she said once again pouncing on Zexion.

I then walked away from the two and walked to the edge were I saw a huge dent in the floor way at the bottom. I then ran down the stairs and while being half way down, some steps gave way and I fell to the bottom with a huge thunk.

"Ouch" I said getting up looking at the given steps. The steps were now useless at this time.

"Selete!" yelled Amy who looked down. "Are you alright?!".

"Yea, I'm fine!" I said calmly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you up" said Zexion.

"No need!" I said which then I pulled out a huge black rope which then I threw up to the edge and Zexion grabbed on to.

"Just pull me up, I'll help by climbing the wall!" I said making a not with the rope around my stmoach.

"Alright!" said Zexion and after 3 attempts failed.

"Allow me Zexy" said Amy who then grabbed onto the rope and ran as fast to the door (cheetah speed) and I was instanlty not only pulled all the way up... but I slammed into the wall on the left of the entrance door.

"Oops sorry" said Amy.

"No problem" I said getting up and dusting the dust off of my black clothes... and the blood from the impact.

"Blo..." said Amy fainting (OOC: I remember a lot of stuff you know).

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine" said Zexion. "She has a fainting spell every time she sees blood".

MIHO'S POV:

Me, Cloud and Beast were checking the attic which was connected to the guest room. All there was, was tons of old dusty furniture, cob webs and an old clock.

"So let's take a look" I said lifting up some boxes, checking the contents and setting them back where they were.

"Be careful" said Beast. "Those items are very valuable to me".

"Don't worry" I asked.

Cloud also helped and so did Beast. I also found a book inside one of the boxes.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just some memories" said Beast searching through an old collection of stuffed fish.

I opened the books and saw a handsome man, about the age of 22 and he had a blue/white outfit on. He had golden blonde hair that was cut and had purple eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked. "He is pretty hot".

"What I used to look like" said Beast.

"Oh" I said. "Sorry".

"No problem" said Beast.

We searched through some more boxes and still didn't find anything.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. "I mean it's as if he never existed".

"Maybe he doesn't" suggested Cloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiosly.

"I mean, maybe Sora is delusional" Cloud answered. "Maybe Kairi is outside walking in the forest for a midnight stroll and he just thinks she has been kidnapped because he loves her and doesn't want to loss her".

"We can't be sure of that" I said.

"Maybe we should check were the seen of the crime took place" suggested Beast.

"That's a great idea" Cloud agreed. "Let's go".

We then ran down the stairs from the attic and to Sora and Kairi's room. We ran in and looked around and then Cloud said something that scared me.

"Hey Miho" said Cloud.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Remember when Sora got us here?" he asked.

"Yea" I answered.

"Wasn't there a red and black cape on the ground?" he asked.

"Yea there was" I answered.

"And Sora said that Kairi had been sucked into the floor?" asked Cloud.

"Yea" I answered yet again.

"Okay, would that red and black cape be the one right next to the bed that is creeping up on you?" asked Cloud.

I looked to my side and saw a pale hand coming out of the cape trying to grab me.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed taking my Holy Sword and slashing at the hand, it came off in a bloody mess and some guy yelled "Ugh".

"What the?" I said.

The cape then jumped out the window and into the calm night.

"We have to follow it!" said Cloud who jumped out with it following it.

"Don't leave me behind" Beast said jumping out too.

"I'm coming" I said jumping out as well.

GALEST'S POV:

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Leon.

"Nope" I said.

"Me neither" said Aerith.

We all then heard a window crashing and we looked at the wall that connected the bedrooms. We saw a cape fall on the ground and we also saw Miho, Beast and Cloud following it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Leon.

"Don't let that cape escape!" said Cloud.

"What?" asked Aerith and then we realized that the cape was moving on the ground.

We all surrounded it in a 6 person circle and then the cape started floating on the ground.

"Get ready" yelled Cloud. "We are about to see who or what this thing is!".

Suddenly a man appeared out of the cape. He had red and black clothes on just like the cape, had a claw on his arm and was holding a three bullet pistol.

"Who are you" said Aerith. "And what did you do with Kairi!".

"Kairi?" asked the person. "You mean that red head right?".

"Where is she?" asked Cloud.

"She is fine" said the man. "If you were wondering that is".

"Right, the kidnapper is telling us that the kidnapped person is safe" said Leon. "Next I suppose you will say that she will be fine unless we do something for you".

"This is actually the part were I explain my self" said the man getting a little annoyed.

"Kidnappers don't get to explain!" said Leon.

"Leon!" said Aerith but Leon already went on the offensive.

"Eat bullets!" said Leon firing three bullets out of his gun-sword.

"How about you" said the man also firing three bullets with one trigger push deflecting all the bullets.

"What the?" asked Leon.

"Your bullets are made of energy" said the man. "And they are huge for even more power. Luckily my bullets are as powerful but smaller, so hitting your bullets are easier then hitting mine".

"Shut up!" said Leon as he ran at the man and swung his sword.

However the man was already gone when Leon swung the sword and was actually 5 meters away from Leon on his right and then fired 3 bullets 3 times.

"Shit!" said Leon who deflected 3 bullets with one swing, dodged another 5 but was then hit with one bullet in the shoulder.

"ARRGH!!" yelled Leon clutching his shoulder.

"Don't bring knifes to a sword fight" said the man walking up to Leon. "And don't bring swords to a gun fight".

The man then grabbed Leon by the throat with his clawed arm and threw him to a wall which Leon ran right into with a huge thunk.

"Leon!" said Aerith who ran over to Leon.

"Let's see here" said the man. "One is out cold, one is running to help him and 4 are right here where I am... how to proceed".

"Give back Kairi!" said Cloud. "Or you will have to deal with me!".

"I'm afraid that can't be helped... Cloud" said the man firing 3 bullets 5 times (15 bullets, yea).

"What did you?" said Cloud before he ran to the wall behind him and just as the bullets almost hit him he walked up the wall and dodged the bullets that way, to bad the man fired another 15 bullet trigger frenzy and Cloud jumped off of the building, slashing all 15 with one slash and then swung at the man and he hit the man in the arm by a little bit but the man went into his cape and then came out of it when the cape climbed the wall.

"What are you?" I asked walking towards the man.

"Hmm?" asked the man.

"Not only can you retreat within your own cape to get away" I said.

"Galest?" asked Aerith who was still healing Leon.

"But apparently you can also block out my mind powers" I said.

"Galest?" said Cloud in disbelieve as I kept walking towards the wall.

"Tell" I said. "Are you a demon?".

"I'm not a demon" said the man. "But I turn into them... because of this damn clawed arm".

"What's your name" I said. "You obviously know ours... so what's yours?".

"My name" said the man. "Is Vincent Valentine".

Cliff Hanger city guys, tell me what you think... did I up the story or what? Honesty is all I want, no sugar coating my new attempts at attracting new readers.

Vincent has finally appeared but is he friend or foe, that is the question.

So Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed it.

Happy Reading.

Sincerely;

Chris heller... and none told me what my best genre is for writing fan fictions yet.


	66. The Portal to No Place

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I will just say right now that I will not stop the fan fiction. I may take a while to update but I get distracted... bad excuse but it's my only one right now.

Now here is the chapter:

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_The Portal to No Place_

_Written by Chris heller_

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, CHARS, STORY OR ANYTHING... JUST THIS FAN FICTION... BUT NOT THE OC'S.**

**November, Day 23, 5:89 AM**

Sora's POV:

"So your name is Vincent Valentine?" I asked Vincent as we where all sitting in the lounge of the castle. "And you have demons inside of you which you will turn into if you are angry and it's all thanks to the cursed claw of yours?".

"Yes" he said bluntly.

"Then were is Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"She is in another realm which I put her in so that she would be safe from Organization 13" Vincent said. "They are up to something and they need Kairi for it".

"How would you know that?" asked Miho.

"Classified info" said Vincent. "I can not tell you until my superiors allow me to do so".

I walk over to Galest and whisper "Do you know?" to him.

"No I don't" said Galest. "I can't read minds right now".

Vincent then looked up wards for a few minutes, paused and then shook the thought from his mind.

"What is it?" asked Beast.

"I thought I heard something" Vincent said.

"My you have wonderful ears" said some girl behind everyone.

Everyone looked at the door to the lounge and there was a girl in an Organization 13 outfit.

"You!" screamed Roxas.

"You, your that boy who remembers me" she said revealing her grinned smile and green eyes, blond twirled hair.

"Larxene!" yelled Roxas who ran at him with his Oath Keeper and Shade Blade equipped.

"Catch me if you can" she said running out side the lounge and outside of the castle.

"Follow her!" said Roxas running and everyone fallowed.

They all made it out side of the castle in the courtyard. They all looked on a pillar and saw that she was on it.

"Where's the others!" Roxas yelled to her.

"Probably dead by now" she grinned evily.

"You witch!" said Roxas running up the pillar but only to meet a vertical thunder and being slammed into the ground.

"Roxas!" I said running to him along with our friends.

"See ya later" she said going through a portal.

"Oh no you don't" I said pointing my Tint Blade at the portal aiming to keep it locked in place. A ray of light shot out of my key blade and the portal then had a locked signet on it and it remained there.

"We know where to go" said Beast.

"I'll get us there" Vincent said. "Everyone get into my cape!".

We all went in front of him and then he and all of us disappeared into the huge cape that just expanded. Later we then arrived outside of the cape in some town, where the sky was dark and there was a bunch of buildings.

"What is this place?" asked Miho.

"The Place that never was" said a familiar voice behind us.

It was someone in an Organization 13 outfit who was standing on a huge tower.

"I know that voice!" said Faith with tears in her eyes.

"You do?" I asked. "Who?".

"R...Riku" she said.

"What?" I said looking back up.

"Correct Faith" said Riku revealing his face... except he had a blind fold on his eyes.

"He is so not letting us pass" said Cloud.

"I'll handle it" said Roxas.

"What?" I asked.

"Sora... you and the others go" said Faith.

"Faith?" I asked.

"Roxas and I will take care of him" said Faith angrily. "NOW MOVE!".

"Right!" said Sora and then everyone except Roxas and Faith left down the street and turned the corner.

Faith's POV:

"Why are you..." Roxas asked.

"Because... Riku isn't coming back" I said finishing his sentence. "And if he wants to kill us... then I'll kill him!".

"Faith" said Roxas.

"Let's go Roxas!" said Faith as she pulled out Decisive Pumpkin.

"Right" said Roxas pulling out Shade Blade and Oathkeeper.

"Bring it!" said Riku pulling out Soul Eater.

Riku's POV: (That's right, the mind of the evil guy... quite a twist eh?)

"Bring it!" I said pulling out Soul Eater.

"Feed me Souls!" said a voice in my head.

"Shut up!" I said back. "These guys will be your meal".

"Is that who I think it is?" asked the voice.

"You mean Roxas?" I asked.

"Yes" said the voice. "I remember him, he controls the Blades of Fate, Oath Keeper and Oblivion".

"You know them?" I asked.

"Sure do" said the voice. "There used to be an infinite amount of Key Blades once. But I ate the souls of their masters. Now Oath keeper made a promise to kill my master and release my eaten souls and Oblivion wants me sent to nothingness".

"Didn't know Key Blades had feelings" said Riku.

"Oh yes... but I am special, the more I eat the more powerful the master" it said.

"Alright, then allow me to feed you your next meal personally" said Riku.

"That would be nice" said the voice.

I then looked down, I saw Faith so angry that she actually ran up the walls... of course limitations are forgotten here so that's normal.

"Faith RUN!" said a voice.

"Shut up!" I said. "Your not getting out!".

"Stop it!" said the voice.

As Faith was a quarter of the way up I decided to run down the tower and as we both met we swiped at each other blocking each other's blows.

"Hello Faith" I said.

"Fucking Die!" she screamed knocking me out with a knee kick and I fell to the ground hard.

"The hell!" I said and then met a huge blow at my back as someone threw a blade in my back.

"AARGH!" I yelled pulling out the blade and found out that it was Oath keeper.

"Well Oath keeper" I said. "Your mine now".

"Shit" said Roxas.

Faith then landed right beside Roxas.

"Great, now it's two Key Blades against two" said Faith.

"This wasn't going to be easy already... now it is even more tough" said Roxas.

"Time to die!" I screamed as I threw continuous blasts of dark energy at them but Roxas started blocking every hit with the Shade Blade.

"I then saw Faith come at my side so I blocked her hit but she jumped at the same time so she jumped over me and slashed at me but I blocked that too only to be hit full force by Roxas from his shoulder.

"Damn" I said. "Haven't been this unlucky since I was in your mind Faith".

"Shut up... Shut UP!" Faith screamed running at me and then something surprising happened.

She jumped and got ready to strike so I blocked and then while still in the air... slashed at my Key Blade over 20 times and then her 21st hit broke my guard and then her 22nd hit me so hard that I flew to a nearby tower and then that tower collapsed (the more hits in the combo the more the finishing damage is... this is Decisive Pumpkin's Effect).

Roxas's POV:

I was stunned while breathing heavily but Faith just dropped on her butt and started crying.

"Faith... are you alright?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she screamed at me and then continued to cry. "I... killed... Riku".

Help...

"What was that?" I asked.

help... me... please...

"Riku?" Faith said in disbeleive.

Suddenly another Organization 13 member showed up and picked up the bloody mess that was once Riku.

"You'll pay bitch" said the female Organization 13 member who then went through a dark rift.

"Fucker!" screamed Faith running at the rift.

"Faith wait" I yelled chasing her.

Faith and I then went through the Dark Rift and we didn't know where we would end up.

Here it is, sorry for it's length but I have to go soon. Next time let's see how the gang deal with the other members.


	67. The Exiled Organization Member

Sorry guys for lack of updates, busy with school and that. Also sorry for the last chapter let down, don't worry it was fixed so you may want to read that chapter first before you read this one, don't worry I can wait...

1 hour later

I can still wait...

3 Hours Later

Okay let's start the chapter.

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_Written by Chris heller_

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, CHARS, STORY OR ANYTHING... JUST THIS FAN FICTION... BUT NOT THE OC'S.**

**November, Day 23??:?? O-clock**

Kairi's POV:

I was sitting on some type of platform inside a realm where there was just a bunch of huge chunks of rock floating over swirling whirlpool. The platform was made specifically so that people don't fall to their doom and... you can't fall off of it because an invisible wall blocks the edges (I almost fell once but that thing saved me).

"Sora, where are you?" I said to my self hoping Sora could hear me.

"So you miss a guy huh?" said someone but I couldn't see them.

"Huh?" I said. "Who's there?".

"Oh sorry" said the male person who just appeared in front of me.

He wore the... organization 13 outfit.

"Yo... you!" she said. "St... Stay away from me".

"Relax" said the guy. "You've got me all wrong... I am nothing like those ass wholes who work for the organization".

"Then why are you here... and why do you wear that thing?" I asked.

"Well I wear this to keep the organization off my back, they think I am loyal to them or something like that" he said. "And I am here because... I need your help".

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name... used to be..." said the man. "Laraium".

"And what's your current name?" I asked.

"I can not reveal that" he said. "For it may blow my cover".

"Are you telling me the truth?" I asked.

The man then gave me some kind of flower which shocked me.

"This... this is a rare Marco Flower" I said. "These were extinct since the great battle of the Key Blades!" (She learned that in History class).

"Do you believe me now?" asked Laraium.

"I do now" I said. "Thank you so much for your help. What can I do to help?".

"Well... do you know of someone named... Sora?" asked Laraium.

"Yea, he's my boy friend" I stated.

"Really?" he asked. "What good luck. How about I help you out of this place"

"I don't think that will happen" said a familiar voice.

I looked on my left and saw some guy with a red/black clothing on, had his mouth covered with some type of fabric, was holding a gun and had a claw for a hand.

"Get out of here or you die!" said the man pointing his gun at Laraium.

Time for my second contest guys. Here is the contest.

Guess Laraium's true name:

Did you really think I would expect you to get his name right without clues. Okay here is the 3 clues:

It contains an X in it but where... none but me knows.

You will need to rearrange all the letters to the correct ones but can you

de-scramble it?

EVERY ONE of the characters in the name must be used used, no new ones can be added except 1 X and you can't leave any out.

I wish you guys luck because it is a toughy. The winner gets to have a key blade for their character and you decide what it is (your character will have to find it so don't worry, your just claiming a key balde spot) but the key blade can't be being used by someone right now.

Wish you guys luck and... please R and R

Happy Reading.


	68. The Heart of Organization, New Nobodies

A/N: I have got... to seriously find a way, to remember when to make another chapter. I am seriously going to kick myself for forgetting... owch. So here is chapter 68 and I am REALLY sorry for forgetting... I wonder if anyone from way back when this fan fic first began will still be here to read it (some I haven't read reviews from in ages).

So here is the fan fiction chapter 68.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_Written by Chris heller_

_**I don't own anything except this fan fiction. The OC's are owned by the individual reviewers who posted them.**_

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_**

**November, Day 23??:?? O-clock**

_Sora's POV:_

This place is so weird. Nothing makes sense. I see some buildings floating in the air while the other buildings stay on the ground, as if they were bolted there. Wave after wave of Heartless and Nobodies keep attacking us. We defeat all of them but it feels like as we get closer to that huge floating base, the number increases ten – fold.

"Sora, snap out of it!" yelled the voice of Miho as she slashed an incoming Nobody with her Heaven Sword.

"Sorry" I said as I slashed a heartless into dust with the Tint Blade and blocked a slash from a Dusk with Oblivion.

"Geez, how many is there" said Cloud who jumped very high into the air and pierced the earth with his buster sword causing a quake which made all surrounding Nobodies and Heartless turn into nothing but dust.

"We have to continue onward" said Vincent who shot a barrage of bullets at an army of Nobodies and killed them all. "I don't have infinite bullets for this thing".

"Right" said Galest who caused a massive explosion in the whole area killing all signs of life... except his allies of course.

"Alright, I think this way should do it" said Leon who ran down an ally way.

"Wait for us" said Amy who ran after Leon but ended up going faster and began leading the way.

We all continued after them and suddenly out of nowhere... the floor underneath us vanished and there was nothing but darkness under it and we fell into the void of darkness. I guess I lost all conscience after that because I couldn't remember anything else after that.

Faith's POV:

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After entering the dark rift with Roxas, we ended up in some place with a bunch of white colors in it. There was different shades of white everywhere in the place and some blue in it. We appeared to be in a storage room because there was tons of meat products and other edible foods in it.

"So what now?" asked Roxas.

"We find Riku" I said.

"Huh?" said Roxas. "But wouldn't that be a bad thing right now? I mean for all we know we could be in the main base of operations or something".

"I don't care" I said. "I promised Riku that I would save him from the darkness... and I intend to keep that promise".

There was a moment of silence and then Roxas broke the silence by saying "Then we are both fighting for similar things".

"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"They took Namine" said Roxas. "I intend to bring her back... because that is what people in love do... they protect their loved ones".

I looked at him, his face had pure determination it it... that gave me the courage to save Riku.

"Right" I said nodding my head. "Let's find our loved ones".

"Alright" said Roxas. "So through the door like idiots or through the ventilation shaft, 007 style?".

"I think the ventilation shaft would be the best idea" I said as I ran to the wall beside us and jumped to the ventilation grid (I have no idea what that metal thing is called) and opened it and climbed through it. Roxas shortly followed.

"So which way do we go?" asked Roxas as we where crawling through the shaft. We came to a fork where there was 3 possible ways for us to go.

"Let's try the left one" I suggested and we crawled in that direction.

We came to one of the grids and peeked through it. We saw some type of room that had every bit of furniture floating in the air. It was very weird.

"Who could have the power to control wind" I asked.

"Xaldin" said Roxas. "He can control wind and he is the strongest out of the entire organization... next to Xemnas the leader of course".

"Let's continue on the..." I said being cut off by the fact that the air vent we were in broke and we fell through it into the room.

"Owch" I said dropping onto Roxas who landed on his back.

"Man oh mighty" said Roxas rubbing his head. "I personally didn't enjoy that trip".

We both got up and looked around getting our weapons ready. None was there.

"I think the coast is clear" said Roxas.

"Still we should be careful" I said.

"Right" said Roxas nodding his head in agreement. "The door is right over there" he said pointing to a purple door with wind coming out of it.

"Okay, let's go" I said as we ran for the door, getting ready for the battle of our lives for when we went through that door... we would most likely face the entire organization.

Matt's POV:

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I woke up from my nightmarish dream. I looked around and saw my cell. It was dark everywhere with no light, I couldn't even see my arms... but I could see my legs.

"Wait, they amputated me!!!" I screamed in my head. "Those bastards will pay!!!".

Then I realized that I was being suspended in the air. I looked up and saw that my arms where being hung and I was shackled to the ceiling.

"Great" I said to my self. "I am once again captured and now they went the extra mile to keep me in my cell. To bad they underestimated me".

I started swaying my legs back and forth and I started to swing back and forth... once I gained enough acceleration from this I swung my legs upward and rested them on the ceiling... immediately I got my arms ready and then I pushed my legs off of the ceiling and thanks to something called Force (science rules) the chains broke and I was free and before I hit my head on the floor, I flipped over onto my legs and landed gracefully onto the floor.

"And they said that I would get hurt" I said happy.

Then I realized that this was no time for me being happy for something so trivial. I realized that there is much more important matters... such as freeing Namine and Yuffie.

"Yuffie..." I said to my self. "Damn I couldn't protect you!".

I then saw the door to the cell and kicked it right down and looked out side. I was greeted by two Nobodies but they were different from the normal Nobodies.

These nobodies where tiny little things, they had tiny legs and no arms and a small head.

"Are these what I have to be worried about?" I asked my self and then they both vanished.

"What?" I asked my self before I became dead silent.

I could sense something coming... I got into my defensive stance and then... I jump to my left dodging a flexible sword come from the top of me and then I jump to dodge the second one that came from my side. I looked at the first one but it was lareayd goen and the second one vanished.

"Seriously, what the hell" I said barely dodging them both come at me.

"I have to think for a second" I said. "They are coming from all directions... how can I make them stand still".

The it hit me... if I want them to stand still then all I have to do is...

I get onto the ground and run towards the wall and then as soon as I reach it I immediately jump and the first sword thingy goes right into the wall, staying their because it was buried deep into it. Then I jumped off of that sword and the second one goes flying into the wall, I then stomp onto the second sword and it snaps and then thanks to gravity, I am pushed right down while stomping to stomp on the second one and break it in two as well.

The broken swords then become the nobodies again and they disappear from being killed.

"That was tough... now let's hope that..." as I said this hundreds more come out of nowhere.

"...there isn't any... more" I said finishing my last sentence.

"This is a load of bull shit!" I said realizing that this was just a load of bull shit.

And as soon as they disappeared to strike... they reappeared and pierced every vital point on me killing me instantly... that is, that is what should have happened but I opened my eyes to find that a purple barrier surrounded me and all of the nobodies bounced right into it being instantly fried to a crisp.

"What the?" I asked.

"Matt!" yelled a familiar voice.

"I know that voice" said Matt looking towards a huge door. "Yuffie!".

"Matt thank god we got here in time" said another female voice.

"Namine, thank god" said Matt.

I was running towards them but Yuffie ran faster and tackled me onto the ground into a hug.

"I thought you where going to die" said Yuffie sobbing.

"Don't worry, it will take more then two of those things to kill me" I said.

"And that's why I killed the other hundred off for you" said Namine giggling.

"Shut up" I said kissing Yuffie to calm her down.

We then got up and we walked over to a huge door.

"So we should find the others" said Namine. "I miss Roxas".

"Right" I said. "I may not have been able to protect Yuffie last time but I will protect you this time for sure Yuffie!".

"Why is it that" sighed Yuffie. "I really, one hundred percent...".

"Great she is going to give me the, I don't believe you thing" I thought to my self.

"...know that, you will protect me?" Yuffie finished smiling.

I was so relieved... she trusts me... she really does.

"I will die before anything bad happens to you" I said kissing Yuffie on the cheek.

"Alright so let's do this" said Namine getting her book of spells out.

"Right" Yuffie and I said in unison.

"Be careful everyone" I said as we ran towards the huge door to meet what ever lies behind it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So how did everyone like the chapter. A lot of you probably aren't going to read this for a while because of my absence but if you do read this... please review, I love hearing your input... in fact the only reason I make fan fictions is because I get to read all of your reviews, no matter if they are flames or not. So review so I can work harder to impress you guys.

Also KHAnime won the contest. So he will get Fenrir BUT I see how that contest was way to easy so to make it fair, if KHAnime wishes it, I will just not give him Fenrir. It's your call KHAnime, should I save it for later for a harder question or do you want it?

Also can someone give me any info on Fenrir. I NEVER beat Sephiroth so I wouldn't know much about it (I went to gamefaqs but it said that it minuses stats and I was saying to my self "WTF!!").

I hope you guys have enjoyed my fan fiction and as I always say...

HAPPY READING (Man is that like my catch phrase for fan fiction or something?).


	69. The battle of fighters, Matt and Larxene

A/N: Thank you KHAnime for the info. Also I think I figured out who Xaldin was before he became a Nobody... you know that boy from FF13 who uses tons of weapons at once and can apparently control WIND!! Yea nuff said there. Also is it true that Sephiroth is a Heartless? I mean he is the inner darkness of Cloud and if I remember correctly... a Heartless is the inner darkness of someone come real :/

So here is chapter 69, hope you guys enjoy it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_Written by Chris heller_

_**I don't own anything except this fan fiction. The OC's are owned by the individual reviewers who posted them.**_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Faith's POV:

We ran through the door and appeared in some kind of lobby. There were tons of other doors in their too but each had a separate mat in front of it.

"Were are we?" I asked Roxas.

"We need to go now" said Roxas. "Each of these doors are door ways to the other members of Organization 13".

"Wait, if they are doors then" I started. "Can't you lock them shut with the key blade?".

"Yea but they could still get through" said Roxas. "They would just make a rift outside of it to find out whats wrong".

"Oh" I said. "Then which way should we go?".

We looked up the slope to find another door and then looked down the slope to find yet another door.

"If we go up we are getting close to the boss's chamber" said Roxas.

"So down then" I suggested and he nodded in agreement.

We ran down the slope of stairs and ran through the door. We ended up outside of the base on one of the outermost parts of the base.

"Oh my god" I said as I looked over the edge to see absolutely nothing but darkness.

"Yea, this is the place where Nobodies go" said Roxas. "It is our home and the darkness is where we will end up eventually".

We started walking down the edge and suddenly someone appeared in front of us through a dark rift. He had his Organization 13 cloak on to conceal his head.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked getting his Key Blades ready.

"You come into my domain, break into my base, and ask ME who I am?" said the guy calmly. "Now that takes a lot of guts".

"Okay, better question" I said. "Where did you take our friends?".

"Your friends?" asked the guy. "Oh you must mean those idiots who fell into the darkness" still in a cool and calm voice.

"Where are they" I demanded getting Decisive Pumpkin Out.

"They are somewhere in the base" said them man still in a calm voice. "They broke away from their cells and are now running around aimlessly".

"Wait... how do you know that?" asked Roxas.

"We have cameras" said the man pointing upwards.

We looked up and saw a camera.

"We have one everywhere" said the man. "And I'll tell you... Xaldin is pretty pissed".

"Damn" said Roxas. "So you knew we where here the entire time?".

"But of course" said the man.

"Then why not stop us?" I asked.

"We have no reason to at the moment" said the man. "We have more... "important" things to worry about".

"Like what?" I asked.

"The revival of the Darkness" said the man. "With it's power we can take control of Kingdom Hearts but we require two things... and those things you will never know".

"Roxas, what two things does he need?" I asked Roxas.

"I have no idea" said Roxas. "They kept it a secret from everyone except Xemnas, Saix and Marluxia".

"Great" I said.

"And now I think it is time you meet your doom" said the man snapping his fingers and then two huge Nobodies appeared.

"What the?" I said looking at the new type of Nobody.

They were average sized Nobodies but they each held Freaking Huge Claymores.

"Have fun with my friends here" said the man who disappeared through a dark rift.

"Get ready" said Roxas. "These guys don't look nice".

"Right" I said getting ready.

They each slowly came forward to us and they didn't look like they were even thinking about a strategy.

"Take this" said Roxas who ran at one and started slashing at them like crazy and he was doing great but the Nobody didn't show any signs of getting hurt in fact... it brought it's claymore behind it's back while Roxas kept slashing and then slammed it into Roxas flinging him over the edge and Roxas clung to the side with one hand.

"Roxas" I said as I ran to him but then I ended up having to block a huge claymore coming my way with decisive pumpkin.

The Nobody then stopped in it's tracks from my blocking and started spinning in place.

"What the?" I thought then knew this was my chance.

I jumped into the air and slashed the nobody like crazy with decisive pumpkin and then finished it in one blow with a slash the middle.

"Faith watch out" said Roxas who got back onto the edge who blocked the second claymore and did the same thing as Faith and finished the Nobody off.

"Thanks" I said panting.

"No problem" said Roxas.

"Let's go" I said and we ran to the bottom of the outermost part of the base and walked through a door not knowing where it would lead.

Matt's POV:

We walked through the huge doors to find... a laboratory?

"What the heck?" I said looking around. "This is sick".

There was tons of bottles and test tubes containing stuff that I rather not mention.

"This must be where they create new types of Nobodies and Heartless" said Namine looking at the sick contents in one of the test tubes.

"Geez" said Yuffie looking around. "This looks like something you would see in Heartless Kingdom 4 (Heartless Kingdom is the equivalent of Resident Evil)".

"Well hello children" said someone behind us.

We turned around to see... Larxene.

"You!" I said. "You took Yuffie from me last time but you will pay for that this time!".

"You who has no weapon tell me that I'm going to lose?" she asked. "Fine then let's see your strength".

"Yuffie, Namine" I said. "Stay out of this".

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

"This is between me and this bitch" said Matt. "Please don't interfere".

"Alright" said Namine.

"Be careful" said Yuffie.

"Alright" said Larxene. "Let's see who is stronger".

I got into my defensive stance and got ready to battle.

"Here I come" said Larxene who just ran at Matt with her knifes clenched.

Larxene started slicing but I dodged with easy. She then tried to stab me but I brabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder into a wall but before she went into it she recovered in the air and jumped off the wall and slammed into me causing me to fall on the floor.

She saw her chance and jumped into the air ready to stab me but I rolled to the side and her knife shattered into pieces as it collided with the floor.

"Your good" she said pulling out her second knife.

"Enough talking" I said running at her and kicked her right in the stomach which made her go straight into a wall and I punched her twice in the stomach a the wall and she fell to the ground.

"You done?" asked Matt.

"In hell" she screeched and suddenly I was hit with tons of lighting bolts and I saw thrown all the way to the opposite wall and I was... paralyzed from the shock from the bolts of lightning.

"You cheated!" screamed Yuffie getting her Shuriken out but she was then hit with electricity and so was Namine.

"You brats think that fairness actually exists... pfft, that's a laugh" Larxene laughed.

"Yuffie" I said standing up. "Your dead bitch".

"Huh?" asked Larxene but she was already kicked into the air by Matts kick.

Then while Larxene was in the air Matt jumped into the air and kicked her again and again in the air and and then took her arm with his hand and threw her to the ceiling and she slammed into it. Then Matt caught her as she fell and slammed her face first into the floor below.

Matt got up and Larxene just laid their motionless. Her breathing had stopped. Her eyes actually showed fear in them.

"That was for hurting Yuffie" said Matt running over to Yuffie and Namine helping them up.

"Are you okay?" I asked them.

"Ouch..." said Namine. "Yea I'm okay".

"Wow Matt you beat her" said Yuffie hugging her hero.

"Yuffie, your alright?" I asked Yuffie and she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" said Yuffie kissing her hero and I kissed her back.

"We have to go" said Namine pointing to some cameras.

"Damn, their was cameras here?" asked Matt.

"Let's go quickly" said Yuffie running towards another huge door and we followed her. We had no idea where this door would lead... if it lead anywhere that was.

Sora's POV:

I woke up in some kind of room. It had tons of white in it and I also saw Miho and Vincent their too.

"Wait, where is everyone?" I asked them but they shook their heads.

"We have no idea" said Vincent.

"Let's go through that door" said Miho pointing to a huge door.

"Right" I said getting up and we ran through the huge door to find...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And that's where the Cliff hangers begin. Man I'm mean. So yea, Reviews much appreciated guys. And have a very good Spring Break (mine just started so I don't know if you guys still have one or not).


	70. Organization Offer, Zexion's new weapons

A/N: Man am i back from the dead or something because I am popping out chapters like no tomorrow. I hope this gets the attention of my old reviewers to come back. I miss those guys... and girls. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will get a hard question on here soon... just as soon as I can think of one.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_Written by Chris heller_

_**I don't own anything except this fan fiction. The OC's are owned by the individual reviewers who posted them.**_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**November, Day 23??:?? O-clock**

Selete's POV: (Did you really think I forgot about him?)

I instantly woke up from hearing something. I looked around and I saw Galest and Aerith both getting off of the ground. I looked at my current surroundings. We were outside... we were on a floating platform over a huge crater and the sky was as black as night.

"Where are we?" I asked looking over the platform.

"I would assume we are at the Organization's Base" said Galest who looked up and saw that on top of the platform, there was a type of base.

"I hope everyone is okay" said Aerith.

"This isn't good" said Galest looking towards a security camera right near them which was pointing in their direction. "We have two options... plummet to our deaths trying to get away or actually go inside to find a ship or something".

"Well I am not complaining of finding a ship" I said walking towards the base.

"Hey, wait a minute" said Aerith grabbing my arm. "Don't you think that, that would be a very bad idea?".

"It probably is" I said. "But what other option is there?".

"Selete speaks correctly" said Galest. "We have no other option, let's hope we don't run into anyone we can't handle".

"Okay" said Aerith who followed me and Galest to the door.

We walked up to the massive entrance. The door was pure why with a hint of red on some parts of it. It looked like we could just open it.

"I'll try first" said Galest putting his arms on the door.

Nothing happened to him when he touched it so he pushed it open and it swung open with ease.

"Let's be careful" said Galest. "I am already taking care of one person, don't add onto it" he was directing that to me.

"I can take care of my self" I said walking forwards.

The entrance led to a huge lobby. Everything was white in it but there was 3 doors in front of us. One was blue, one was red and one was yellow.

"Red, Blue and Yellow" said Galest. "Why does that look a bit... puzzlish?".

"It's the 3 basic colors of the color wheel" Aerith said. "Each combine to make a new color".

"Right" said Galest. "I wonder if this is a puzzle or just for decoration".

"Hmm" I hummed looking around. Nothing else was in the room except these doors.

"Let's try the blue one" I suggested.

"Why not" said Galest who I guess couldn't read minds yet so he didn't know himself.

"Let's be careful" said Aerith pulling out some kind of staff. "I can use my healing wind magic to aid us".

"Alright" said Galest who opened the door and we looked inside.

It was a huge laboratory... test tubes lined the walls. Each containing a new species of Heartless or Nobody.

"This is sick" said Aerith. "Maybe we should try the other doors.

"Wait" I said thinking. "If the Organization uses these things to do their dirty work then...".

"Then we can harm the Organization right here" finished Galest. "I thought you didn't care about helping anyone".

"I don't really mind helping you guys" I said. "After all you guys did help me a lot back there".

"Alright then let's break these things into pieces" said Galest who shot an energy blast at a row of containers destroying the stuff inside of them.

I then got out my knife and started slicing cords from test tubes and knocking over containers.

After a few minutes the whole laboratory was demolished.

"What is with these guys" said Galest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we just destroyed vital points in their operations" said Galest. "And yet they don't stop us knowing we are here".

"What, how do they know we are here?" Aerith asked.

"The camera's" Galest said pointing to a camera.

"What in the hell?" I thought to my self. "This Organization 13 really doesn't know how to run defense drills do they".

"There is a door over there" I said pointing to a door.

"Should we enter?" asked Aerith.

"We might as well" said Galest who walked up to the door and opened it.

We all then walked through it and ended up in a huge circular room. It had three pillars rising out of the ground on the edges of the room.

"What is this place?" I thought to my self as we walked into the middle of the room.

"My, my... what do we have here" said a voice from above them.

"What the?" I said looking up and saw someone floating there. He wasn't part of Organization 13, that was for sure.

"Why not have some fun" said the man in a calm voice. Suddenly the pillars activated and all four of us were trapped in the dome.

"Who are you?" Galest demanded calmly.

"My name?" said the man. "How about I tell you if you beat me in a fight".

I then got a good look at him. He carried a very, very long sword... he had a black wing on his back... he had long silver hair and he had black cloths to match his looks.

"Be careful everyone" said Aerith who got ready.

"Selete, get ready" said Galest.

"I can take him, don't worry" I said.

The man then disappeared and appeared right behind me in a flash.

"Right..." he said kicking me into the air and I slammed right into the dome and then I came crashing down onto the floor again.

"Damn, he's quick" I thought. "Owch".

"Selete!" screamed Aerith who then put her wand in the air healing me instantly.

Galest's POV:

"This man is quick" I thought to my self. "He is so quick that I can't even keep an eye on him... but I can sense him".

I waited and then as soon as I felt a dark power surge behind me I turned around and shot a blast of energy and the man was flung to the wall.

"Damn" he said getting up, having a blood stained arm.

"Giving up?" I asked him knowing full well that no human can survive something like that continuously.

"Not yet" said the man who got his sword ready and then came straight at me and before I could blast him he got his sword straight into my left shoulder.

"Damn it" I cursed falling onto my knees in pain.

"Giving up?" said the man mockingly putting his sword edge near my chin.

"Take this!" said Selete who threw his knife at the man and got him square in the face with it.

We all then looked at him in shock. Blood poured down his face but he just took the blade out of his head and threw right at Selete who got hit in the stomach.

"What the hell?" I said actually being concerned about our safety now.

"I can't die so easily" said the man who then flew backwards and the pillars stopped working and the barrier was gone.

"I'll let you live this time" he said. "If you see a man named Cloud, tell him that Sephiroth said hello".

And with that he disappeared into a dark rift.

After Aerith healed our wounds we decided to stop dawdling and find Cloud to warn him of this threat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Amy's POV:

I woke up from my dream to find that we were split up from the main group. Zexion and Beast was with me also noticing this.

"Where are we Zexy?" I asked him hugging him and he hugged me back.

"We are in the weapon fault" said Zexion.

He was right, rows upon rows of weapons were scattered everywhere.

"Just a sec" he said walking over to a black box.

He rummaged through it and pulled out two things.

One was a bracelet that he put on his wrist and another was a black handle for something.

"What are those used for?" I asked.

"This bracelet will allow me to make illusions more powerful to my enemies" he said. "Meaning that if someone has a strong mind, even this can go through it".

"And the handle?" I asked.

"Well when I make illusions, even though they are fake, I can damage people in their minds... so when I can make illusions this handle will turn into an electric blade and when I hit an enemy with it... if they are falling for the illusion then when I hit them... their brain is hit instead of their body".

"Oh so you mean that if they fall for your tricks, you can hurt their brains" I said.

"Exactly" he said. "This will help seeing as now I can even make the other members vulnerable".

"Other members?" I asked questionably.

"Yea, other members" said Zexion. "What's wrong?".

"Wouldn't you say... I can even make the other Organization 13 members vulnerable?" I said. "You know to show that you are talking to Organization 13 members?".

"Oh... woops" said Zexion. "I guess my grammar sucks today".

"I guess" I said still questioning him.

"So let's go" said Zexion.

"Right" I said happily ignoring his bad grammar.

"Let's be careful" said Beast. "We may be out matched if we fight".

"Right" said Zexion as we all walked through a red door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Cloud's POV:

Leon and I was teleported into some room filled with white in it. The walls, floors and ceiling was filled with nothing but the shade white.

"Where are we" asked Leon.

"You are in our Heartless Concentration Facility" said someone on the intercom.

"Who are you?" asked Leon.

"My name is of no importance (now we REALLY know who it is form that sentence)" said the man.

"And what is this room for?" asked Leon.

"Well, it is used to bring out tons of Heartless to battle each other to see which ones are good enough to collect hearts for us" said the man. "Now let's see how you fair as heartless".

"What ever" I said getting out my buster sword.

"Let's see you beat me" I finished as thousands of Heartless appeared around us.

"I hope you have a plan" said Leon getting his Gunslinger out.

"Yea it's called kill all the heartless" I said running straight at a whole lot of heartless and killing them all with one swing.

"Sounds good to me" said Leon who shot down a huge barrage of Heartless and then slammed tons more into the ground.

After blocking a huge blow from a bigger version of the Shadows I slashed it away and jumped into the air and brought my sword down killing all the remaining heartless.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Why no it's not" said the man again and this time only one Heartless showed up. It was freaking HUGE!!".

"Meet Dark Bringer" said the man as a huge shadow like creature came out of the ground. "He has been itching for fresh hearts".

"Ugly looking guy isn't he?" I asked which made it angry.

"Cloud, I'll cover you" said Leon.

"Fine by me" I said as I jumped at the heartless chopping off one of it's huge wavy shadow things.

I then slammed it's hand into me but I quickly recovered and slashed the hand damaging it. Then I moved forward in the air and brought my sword into it's stomach and as I fell to the ground, so did my Buster which was slicing through the skin of the monster.

When I landed on the ground I took my buster sword out of the hide of the monster and watched as it collapsed onto it's back and disappear in the darkness.

"Did that thing come from a giant?" I joked walking away from it.

"That was amazing" said Leon.

"Sure" I said. "So can we go now?".

"You fight pretty well... maybe you would do good in our Organization" said the man.

"Thanks for the generous but not happening offer" I said.

"It's your loss" said the man.

A dark rift then appeared in front of us and we both walked through it... not knowing where it would lead us.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So yea, hope you guys enjoyed it. Me I am so going to bed now (I think I am half dead right now), later guys.

Oh and... Happy Reading.


	71. Reunion, Zexion vs Xaldin!

I have got to make a chart for the when I write the fan fiction. Or at least a schedule of some kind.

Hope you enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kingdom Hearts College_

_Written by Chris heller_

_**I don't own anything except this fan fiction. The OC's are owned by the individual reviewers who posted them.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**November Day 23 ??:??**

Matt's POV:

We walked through the door and appeared in some room. It was huge! It had tons of doors everywhere, in the middle there was a platform over a seemingly endless hole. There was balconies and other things. It was truly... enormous inside.

"Matt, you ok?" asked Yuffie as we walked with Namine to the middle of the platform.

"Yea, I'm ok!" I said in my usual hyperactive voice. "You?".

"Yea I'm good" she said in a hyperactive voice too.

"Hey who is that!" Namine said pointing towards the door across from them.

Out walked Roxas and faith.

"Roxas!" yelled Namine who ran to Roxas and jumped on him hugging him... which made them both fell on the ground.

"Namine, your alright!" said Roxas happily (which was heard because Yuffie and me walked up to them).

"Never better, now that I finally get to see you!" Namine said kissing him pashionately.

Faith just looked at this and started to have a tear roll down her cheak.

Seeing this I knew that I could at least help Faith out a bit.

"Where is everyone else Roxas?" I said which he stopped kissing Namine.

You see in order for Roxas to answer, he had to stop kissing Namine and we all knew how much he hated to ignore a serious question.

"We have no idea" said Roxas getting up also helping Namine up.

"Dang" I said and then realized that Yuffie was looking at a balcony and we all looked at it.

The balcony didn't even half a door but Cloud and Leon appeared from it.

"Cloud! Leon!" Yuffie said waving to them.

Leon actually waved back but Cloud just mouthed hey.

They jumped down onto the balcony and walked up to us.

"Do you guys no where everyone is?" asked Yuffie.

"Nope" Cloud said answering for Leon. "But we do know that the people running this Organization are recruiting".

"How do you know that?" asked Roxas not believing that the Organization is in the stage to actually recruit people.

"Cloud here was actually asked to join!" laughed Leon.

"I told them that it wouldn't happen ever... so they are now trying to kill me" said Cloud calmly.

"We still need to find everyone" said Yuffie and just on like it was planned to happen when he said that... a huge door opened beside them and out came Galest, Aerith and Selete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selete's POV:

"Is that the others!" said Aerith happy to see her friends.

"Yep" said Galest and then they all teleported beside their friends.

"So now most of us are here!" announced Matt happily.

"Yea, where is everyone else?" asked Aerith.

"Probably fighting Organization 13" I suggested.

"Most likely" said Cloud. "We should stay here in case the others show up".

"Yea" everyone agreed.

If we wait for them then they are bound to show up. Then we can take out the Organization together once and for all.

---------------------------------------------------------

Miho's POV:

We ran through the door and found that we were in a room with tons of portals everywhere. They each had a symbol on a place mat but for some reason, some place mats had the symbol and a huge X on it.

I looked at some and found that these mats had an X on them.

One with a couple of nail looking knifes.

One with two key blades on it.

One with two people on them.

One with two chakrams on it.

One with a guitar on it.

"Let's move on!" Sora suggested as he pointed to a door with a key blade on it... it resembled... Soul Eater.

We walked through it and went into a room that had a huge pod with green fluid in it.

The figure in it... was Riku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy's POV:

We walked from the weapon room and came into some kind of lobby with a huge door in it.

"We are now in the entrance of this place" said Zexion. "And we have company".

"What?" said Beast and suddenly a bunch of lances came out of nowhere and circled the middle of the room.

"Hey Xaldin" said Zexion getting out his blade handle.

"Hello Zexion" said Xaldin with a grin on his face. "So you finally came back huh?".

"Came back" I said. "What is he talking about Zexion.

Zexion was quite.

"ZEXION!" I yelled at him in a mad voice. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN!!!".

"It means this!" said Zexion pushing me to the ground and as I got up he flipped over to Xaldin.

"You where always the weak on!" said Xaldin. "I mean you pushed her man!".

"At least I always beat you at chess" Zexion said laughing.

"Your intelligent, I'm not" Xaldin admitted. "But you suck at fighting, kind of why you always gave me the last slice of pizza".

"You would have killed me otherwise!" Zexion said.

"Now let's destroy these worthless scum" said Xaldin who made his 7 lances fling right at us.

"Zexion... no" I thought as I easily dodged them but Beast barely dodged them.

"Oh no" I said looking at Beast who was exhausted already".

"One person who is fast and can talk to animals!" said Zexion. "One Beast who is powerful but can barely run let alone dodge".

"What are you doing?" asked Xaldin.

"Planning out an effective strategy" said Zexion.

"Oh... well that's nice" said Xaldin who made the lances go right at Beast who got the hint.

"Beast!" I yelled running and pushing him out of the way but I had a part of a lance cut through my leg... and I couldn't move it.

I fell to the ground and clutched my leg. The bone felt shattered, I couldn't move.

"I think you should do the honors" said Xaldin who withdrew the lances and they fell to the ground.

"Sure but first" said Zexion who then made me and him the only ones in the room. It room turned purple with green and red lines everywhere, it looked like I was drugged or something.

"You lost a lot of blood" said Zexion who was in her face immediately and had her collar clutched in his palm.

"Wh... why?" I asked seeing that his blade actually had electricity coming from it.

"Did you think I actually betrayed the Organization?" he asked in a serious tone. "I can't believe I even kissed you!".

"Zexy?" I asked crying. "Why... why would you lie to me!".

"Because I need to" he said and with that, his sword went into my stomach and my brain shut down completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Xaldin's POV:

I watched the whole thing. I saw the girl just sitting there and then Zexion took 5 minutes to walk to her and he lifted his sword handle, hit her stomach with it without touching her and she fell not breathing.

"Nice one!" I said walking over to him. "That was brilliantly done!".

"It is a nice plan isn't" said Zexion turning to him.

"Yep it was a nice plan!" said Xaldin.

"What do you mean was a nice plan?" asked Zexion and then blood splattered out of my back.

"What the hell" I said and then my body fell to the ground and I couldn't move.

"It **IS** a good plan" said Zexion and the girl then appeared next to Zexion and she was just fine.

"How did, how did you do that?" I asked in disbelieve.

"It is quite simple... sorry for not telling you Amy" said Zexion.

"Tell me what?" said Amy. "I am confused too!".

"Well, I made you look like I killed you when in fact I just put you to sleep but made your lungs slow down. Because of this, Xaldin thought you where dead when the whole time I had him in a illusion too. I will not take the illusion off" said Zexion and he snapped his fingers.

I then found that my 7 lances where all lodged in my back, arms etc.

"Huh?" said Xaldin.

"You see" said Zexion. "As you where in the illusion, I made an illusion of myself and that clone as you will did that trick to Amy, while you where in the illusion I made my self invisible to your by shutting your true eyes down but made it look as real as possible so you think your eyes are open but they were really blind, as they were blinded... I took the lances and struck them into you but I made your pain muscles not work properly so you couldn't fell them but now!" he finished snapping his fingers.

I then felt a rush of extreme pain through my body and blood gushed out and... I drew my lasted breath and said "Zexion... you truly are... the better thinker!".

I fell dead.

-------------------------------------------------------

Amy's POV:

"Are you ok?" Zexion asked me.

I just stared at him, I was so scared and for some reason... I was still scared of him. It was that easy for him to change her though patterns to the fact that he can change my feelings.

"Zexion" I said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Do I really love you?" I asked and he looked at me strange. "Or are you just telling me I am and I am falling for it?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is a twist for you, I made it look like Amy died and Zexion was evil when in fact Xaldin was being tricked. Two people tricked with on trick to trick the real enemy without anyone knowing the truth. Plus Amy brings a good question, does she truly love him? Yea but she doesn't think so anymore, not after seeing how easy he can change mental situatiuons.

Now I have realized that a lot of the people from before stopped reviewing. Now some people are probobly not even looking at this anymore and i think I can make people look at it. SO here it is.

Please I would like to hear feed back, some authors hate flames but I accept them 1000000 because those make me want to improve more. My Harvest Moon fan fic a while back had one flame and even then he said sorry for it but in truth that guy actually enspired me more. I will accept flames so don't hold back.

And please if you do flame then please at least say what needs improvement... that way you can enjoy the fan fiction more. Also... I am thinking of making a book or something, I want to know if I would even fit into that category of skill.

And please I like those progress reports.

And please enjoy your time reading my fan fiction. It won't end for a while so don't worry.

Sincerely;

Chrisheller.

Happy Reading!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
